Um Beijo Inesperado de Natal
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Snames/Yaoi/Lemon) Snape e James se esbarram em um corredor, durante a noite, por baixo de um visco e são obrigados a beijarem-se. Nessa mesma noite, Severus tem um sonho e começa sentindo sentimentos fortes por seu arqui-inimigo. Que irá acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Um Beijo Inesperado de Natal| **Ship** : James Potter /Severus Snape| Sirius Black/Remus Lupin|Lily Evans/Marlene Mc Kinnon | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Gênero:** Romance | **Classificação:** M | **Formato:** long-fic| **Idioma:** Português |

 **Sinopse:** (Snames/Yaoi/Lemon) Snape e James se esbarram em um corredor, durante a noite, por baixo de um visco e são obrigados a beijarem-se. Nessa mesma noite, Severus tem um sonho e começa sentindo sentimentos fortes por seu arqui-inimigo. Que irá acontecer?

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

 **Avisos:**

(1) – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

(2) – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Mais um projeto que iniciei. É uma fanfic Yaoi, universo alternativo, e terá como casal principal, James Potter e Severus Snape (Snames). Terá cerca de 35 capítulos e contém Lemon. Espero que gostem. Se não gosta, por favor, não comente. Se gosta, tenho todo o prazer em ler seus comentários e de responder. Bjs :D

 **Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

 **S.L**.

 **UM BEIJO INESPERADO DE NATAL**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **O Beijo**

Severus estava saindo da biblioteca de Hogwarts em direção ao salão comunal de sua casa. Seus longos cabelos negros e oleosos caiam em cascata por seu rosto pálido e magro. Levava em seu braço um livro de capa dura de DCAT avançado, que tinha requisitado a Madame Pince, uma mulher severa e temível. O livro tinha um aspeto antiquado, com muitas páginas cheias de feitiços e contrafeitiços. Ao vê-lo na estante, se apercebeu que poderia aprender um pouco mais e ele adorava conhecimento.

Estava ansioso para chegar a seu dormitório e lê-lo debaixo das cobertas. Seria seu divertimento antes de dormir. Nada como ler um bom livro, aprender mais um pouco sobre o que gostava, sentir as folhas amareladas contra suas mãos finas.

Virou o corredor, vendo os enfeites natalícios que decoravam o castelo. Eram férias de Natal e seus colegas de dormitório tinham ido para suas casas, para junto de suas famílias. Snape não gostava dessas festividades, pois o faziam lembrar que não tinha uma família amorosa e feliz, mas uma disfuncional.

Seu pai era um homem bêbado e abusivo, que o maltratava, tal como sua mãe. Sempre lhe perguntara porque não o abandonavam, porque não saiam de casa, tentarem serem felizes, mas ela simplesmente respondia que não podiam. E não falava mais nada, para sua raiva e frustração.

Severus odiava seu pai por tudo de ruim que ele lhes tinha feito. Ainda hoje, mas não tão intensamente como no passado, tinha pesadelos com o modo como Tobias os tratava. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao escutar passos em sua direção, mas não via ninguém. Discretamente tentou pegar na varinha, que tinha escondido dentro da manga direita e tentou erguer o braço, mas sofreu um empurrão, caindo contra o chão gelado do corredor.

Com os sentidos alerta e o coração batendo descompassadamente contra seu peito, tentou se equilibrar e suas mãos tocaram em um tecido delicado como seda. Bateu violentamente com o traseiro no pavimento e gritou de dor e espanto, escutando o livro caindo a seu lado. À sua frente se encontrava um James Potter espantado, de olhos arregalados, e sua boca formava um perfeito "o".

– Potter! – Gritou Severus, seu rosto retorcido de raiva. Sentia seu coração batendo rapidamente com o susto – Seu maldito…

Estacou, olhando para cima da cabeça do Gryffindor e sentiu seu rosto perdendo a cor. James, que ainda estava em choque, seguiu seu olhar e sentiu seu coração falhando uma batida. Por cima deles se encontrava um belo e delicado visco. Se xingou mentalmente pela má sorte, ele só estava regressando da cozinha, depois de pedir aos elfos domésticos um delicioso cheesecake de frutos vermelhos, sua sobremesa preferida. Só queria chegar ao seu Salão Comunal sem ser descoberto, já que Pad e Moony tinham levado o mapa com eles.

Seus amigos estavam em um relacionamento e tinham ido namorar para a Torre de Astronomia. Viu o Slytherin se levantando ao mesmo tempo que massajava seu traseiro, e passando rapidamente por ele, lhe dando um encontrão. Instintivamente, agarrou em seu braço e viu os olhos negros profundos o encarando com um misto de receio e raiva.

– Espere. – Falou, sem saber como continuar. Provavelmente seu colega não acreditava na maldição do visco, mas ele acreditava nesse mito e não queria ser amaldiçoado no amor – Você não pode sair daqui.

– Porquê? – Perguntou seu colega com raiva – Agora você quer mandar em mim, Potter?

– Não. – Respondeu James, olhando para sua mão e percebeu que estava agarrando fortemente o braço de Snape e afrouxou o aperto. O Slytherin, percebendo que ele tinha vacilado, puxou seu braço, conseguindo se libertar. Estava pronto para correr, quando sentiu que Potter o agarrava pela cintura.

Com rapidez, se virou para seu arqui-inimigo, pronto para lutar, quando se desequilibrou e caiu novamente, de pernas afastadas. Olhou para ele, furibundo, a dor em seu traseiro se intensificando. James tentou se equilibrar, mas não conseguiu. Caiu em cima de Snape, seus rostos se aproximando perigosamente e seus lábios se tocaram com alguma violência. O Slytherin arregalou os olhos, chocado com o que estava acontecendo entre eles e James sentiu que os lábios de Snape tinham um sabor amargo a chocolate, como se tivesse acabado de comer um. Antes que pudesse reagir, foi empurrado e bateu novamente no chão, soltando um gemido de dor.

Viu como o Slytherin se levantava rapidamente e pegava no livro, que tinha caído no chão com o embate. Seu rosto estava ainda mais pálido que o habitual, parecendo um fantasma. Snape correu o mais rapidamente que pode para longe dele e James sentiu uma profunda tristeza dentro de si.

Afinal tinha acertado em seus sentimentos, estava profundamente apaixonado por Severus Snape.

OoOoO

James não se recordava com precisão como se tinha apaixonado por seu colega, deveriam estar ambos no terceiro ano. Snape continuava o mesmo garoto franzino e obcecado por livros. Estava regressando de mais um treino banal de Quidditch, pensando como iria ser fácil vencer os Hufflepuffs no jogo seguinte, quando seu olhar se dirigiu para o Lago Negro. Sentado perto das margens se encontrava o Slytherin, isolado de seus colegas. Trajava o uniforme de sua casa, sua pele continuava com o mesmo aspeto doentio e seus cabelos negros oleosos, mas havia algo em seu rosto que o tinha deixado cativado. Snape estava sorrindo, um sorriso aberto e sincero, diferente de sua habitual carranca fechada. E tinha sido seu sorriso a iluminar seus dias, sempre que se sentia triste.

Continuava se intrometendo em sua vida, pregando peças, tentando ver novamente aquele sorriso cativante, mas nunca mais o viu sorrindo daquele jeito relaxado e feliz, o deixando frustrado, sem saber o que mais fazer.

Se ergueu do chão, sacudiu seu uniforme e pegou na capa de invisibilidade, que tinha caído a seus pés com o encontrão e se cobriu. Regressou a passos leves e seguros para o Salão Comunal, sentindo o sabor de chocolate de seu colega em seus lábios, desejando provar mais.

Severus corria desesperadamente para seu Salão Comunal, sem se importar se era apanhado por Filch ou um professor. Seus pensamentos estavam focados em Potter e no beijo, não acreditando que tinha sido tocado tão intimamente. Ainda conseguia sentir seus lábios formigando com o beijo repentino de seu arqui inimigo, não percebendo porque tinha sido beijado.

Resmungou entredentes, sentindo seu rosto esquentar ao se recordar dos lábios dele, carnudos e macios, contra os seus, e como seu coração tinha acelerado com o toque. Nunca pensou que beijar pudesse ser tão bom. Suspirou e tocou em seus lábios, sentindo uma deliciosa mistura exótica de sabores. Ao se aperceber do que estava fazendo, limpou seus lábios furiosamente com a palma da mão, irritado com seu colega. Potter lhe tinha roubado um momento único em sua vida, ser beijado por alguém que gostava. Não por um traste idiota como ele. Nunca o perdoaria.

Entrou no corredor das masmorras e, mesmo com as tochas pregadas na parede criando fogo, que produziam formas fantasmagóricas nas paredes, sentiu frio. Seu corpo gelado tremia levemente, estava horrorizado com o que tinha acontecido.

Abraçou seus braços à frente de seu corpo, tentando se aquecer. Andou apressadamente, querendo estar debaixo dos cobertores quentes de sua cama e amaldiçoar o Gryffindor para o resto de sua vida. Parou em frente ao retrato de seu salão comunal, que era atrás de uma porta secreta, no porão debaixo do Salão Comunal e falou a senha, sua voz saindo mais rouca do que habitual:

– Salazar. – A porta se abriu e ele entrou para dentro de uma longa sala luxuosa, onde as janelas davam para as profundezas do lago de Hogwarts, permitindo escutar a água batendo contra elas. A lula gigante nadava calmamente pelas águas escuras, com seus enormes tentáculos se agitando suavemente em seu redor. Alguns alunos do primeiro ano, que ainda não estavam habituados com à presença do animal, se encontravam sentados nos sofás de veludo negro, observando seus movimentos e comentando entre eles. Sentados em frente à lareira crepitante se encontravam alguns jovens alunos, lendo algum livro ou uma carta de seus pais, ou namorando.

Ignorando a criatura e seus colegas, correu para seu dormitório, que se encontrava vazio. Se atirou para sua cama, largando o livro em seus lençóis e fechou os olhos com força, não querendo recordar o que tinha acontecido. Antes que pudesse levantar novamente para ir ao banheiro e trocar de roupa, adormeceu de imediato, cansado das emoções daquele dia.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora** : Oi! Que acharam do beijo trocado roubado? E do desenrolar da história? Espero que tenham gostado. Tentarei postar o próximo o mais rapidamente possível. Senão conseguir, desejo a todo um Feliz Natal, com muitos presentes.

Um bom presente que me davam era um comentário, que não custa muito tempo, e faz uma autora feliz. Me digam, por favor, o que acharam. Bjs :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem. Só para avisar, esse capítulo contém cenas de teor sexual. Se não gosta, ou não se sente à vontade, não leia. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **O Sonho**

 _Estava sentado de frente para o Lago Negro, onde a Lula Gigante nadava calmamente pela água límpida, seus longos tentáculos dançando para cima e para baixo. Tinha as costas encostadas no tronco de uma árvore e aproveitava os raios de sol que acariciavam meu rosto. A meu lado, aberto sobre a grama verde e brilhante, se encontrava aberto um livro de Poções Avançado. Suspirei, me sentindo relaxado, quando senti que alguém se aproximava a passos apressados, mas decididos. Olhei para o lado e vi James Potter, trajando seu uniforme Gryffindor, seus cabelos negros estavam espetados para todos os lados e molhado, suas bochechas ruborizadas. Me apercebi que ele tinha tomado banho há pouco tempo._

 _Em vez de me levantar e fugir de seu encalço, sorri carinhosamente e me ergui, minha mão limpando as calças. O peso que sentia em meu peito pela preocupação de sua demora tinha desaparecido._

– _Finalmente você apareceu. – Repreendi, ironicamente, e vi como ele ruborizava ligeiramente pela vergonha, ficando ainda mais belo._

– _Me desculpe. – Falou ele, envergonhado – Estive no treino._

 _Olhei para seus olhos cor de avelã e me aproximei, ficando frente a ele. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu aproximei meu rosto do dele, desejando sentir seus lábios sobre os meus. Estremeci ao sentir seu toque suave e soltei um gemido baixo de deleite. James era um homem gentil comigo, me tratava com respeito e carinho, realizando todos os meus pedidos, por mais bobos que fossem. Por isso meu amor por ele crescia cada vez mais cada dia que passava. Nos separamos e meu companheiro acariciou delicadamente meu rosto, antes de falar:_

– _Eu te amo. – Senti meu coração acelerar contra meu peito e respondi, com uma suavidade que nunca tinha escutado de mim mesmo:_

– _Eu também te amo. – Nos aproximamos e trocamos um selinho, sentindo os lábios suaves contra os meus. James desapertou minha gravata verde e prateada e eu, percebendo o que ele queria, realizei vários encantamentos de privacidade. Não queríamos que ninguém arruinasse nosso momento. Desapertei um botão de cada vez da camisa branca de James, sentindo meu corpo estremecendo de antecipação. Meu companheiro sorriu maliciosamente ao ver minha expressão excitada e beijou meu pescoço, me arrancando gemidos de prazer. Sabendo que não me poderiam ver e, muito menos, escutar, impulsionei meus quadris em direção ao corpo de James, revelando minha excitação. Precisava desesperadamente que ele me tocasse, que me fizesse seu._

– _Alguém precisa de ser acarinhado. – Escutei um ronronar contra meu ouvido e senti minha ereção estremecer com seu tom de voz libidinoso – Não é verdade, gatinho?_

 _Gemi ao sentir uma mão acariciando minha excitação por cima da calça e sussurrei, agradado com o apelido carinhoso. Era muito mais agradável que Ranhoso._

– _Sim, Jay… – Meus olhos estavam fechados, aproveitando os toques insinuantes de meu companheiro em meu corpo – Continue…_

 _James cumpriu meu pedido e deslizou meu ziper, me fazendo estremecer de antecipação. Uma mão marota deslizou por minha cueca, agarrando meu membro intumescido e soltei um grito, sendo abafado por seus lábios. Sua mão realizava movimentos suaves de vai e vem, me transmitindo ondas de calor. Abri meus olhos e fixei no rosto concentrado de James, que estava a meu lado me observando com toda a atenção. Lentamente, me deitei na grama suave, gemidos baixos escapando de meus lábios. O prazer que sentia era tão bom, mas sabia que seria ainda melhor se ele continuasse. Minhas mãos trêmulas retiraram sua camisa, a atirando para a grama florida, observando o torso liso e torneado de meu companheiro. Molhei meus lábios e comentei:_

– _Você é muito gostoso. – Minhas mãos tocaram em sua pele sedosa e reparei que ele estremecia. James fechou momentaneamente os olhos, aproveitando minhas carícias. Eu continuei, observando sua reação e ele voltou a abrir os olhos e se colocou no meio de minhas pernas, impulsionando seu corpo em direção do meu. Sorriu maliciosamente para mim, com um olhar inocente e respondeu:_

– _Tudo para você, meu amor. – Senti meu peito se aquecendo, sentindo a paixão em suas palavras. Muitas vezes me tinha perguntado, no início de nossa relação, se iria resultar, se iríamos ficar juntos, ser felizes, mesmo sendo tão diferentes: James era popular, atrativo e rico, um garoto rebelde e sedutor, que denotava sensualidade por onde passava, e eu, um garoto feio, pobre e introvertido, sem nenhum atrativo. Mas James me tinha provado que o amor combatia qualquer barreira. Sai de meus pensamentos e vi meu companheiro desapertando minha camisa, revelando meu peito magro e pálido, repleto de cicatrizes. Coloquei as mãos à minha frente, uma tentativa tola de me tapar, mas James as retirou com suavidade, dizendo:_

– _Não esconda, Sev. – Olhei em seus olhos, a vergonha pesando em meu peito – Você é perfeito do jeito que é, mesmo com essas cicatrizes._

 _Senti meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, e pisquei algumas vezes, tentando afastá-las. Não queria que ele visse as marcas das surras de meu pai. Meu corpo estava repleto delas. James, percebendo meu medo, se aproximou de meu rosto e beijou meus lábios. Inspirei fundo ao sentir o toque carinhoso e soltei um gemido abafado. Em resposta, senti como era apertado contra seu corpo musculado, sentindo seu calor e sua pele suave contra a minha. As mãos de meu companheiro acariciavam meu corpo, me transmitindo arrepios de prazer. As minhas acariciavam seus cabelos rebeldes, sentindo sua maciez. Senti uma língua marota pressionando meus lábios e os abri, cedendo passagem._

 _Nossas línguas se tocaram harmoniosamente, com suavidade e doçura. Estremeci de prazer ao mesmo tempo que gemia contra sua boca, sentindo o desejo percorrendo meu corpo. James tocava em meu peito, seus dedos brincando com meus mamilos. Se afastou, terminando o beijo com suavidade, seus olhos cor de avelã brilhantes de desejo. Vi ele olhando para meu corpo marcado e, sem aviso, beijou uma cicatriz rosada que tinha por baixo de meu mamilo. Senti meus olhos se encherem novamente de lágrimas com seu ato e ele me olhou nos olhos e disse as palavras que eu mais ansiava escutar na vida:_

– _Eu te amo, Severus. – As lágrimas que estavam presas em meus olhos se libertaram, escorrendo ao longo de meu rosto. Era muito bom escutar essas palavras da pessoa que gostávamos. Abri a boca para responder, mas estava tão emocionado que não consegui. Em resposta, acariciei seus cabelos rebeldes, tentando dar a entender que sentia o mesmo e James sorriu, percebendo minha falta de palavras. Continuou beijando meu corpo, descendo calmamente até meu membro intumescido. Soltei um suspiro sufocado ao sentir suas mãos acariciando minha intimidade e, em resposta, impulsionei meu corpo para a frente._

 _Senti seus dedos acariciando minha ereção, me excitando cada vez mais, e sua boca a engoliu de uma vez. Um gemido alto e rouco escapou de meus lábios, o prazer percorrendo meu corpo ao sentir os movimentos de vai e vem, suaves e controlados. Minha respiração acelerava, meu corpo se incendiava com os toques, querendo mais. A boca de James me levava a sentir um prazer que nunca tinha sentido antes. Nunca ninguém me tinha tocado tão intimamente._

– _James, por favor… – Implorei, e senti ele aumentando os movimentos de sucção. Agarrei seus cabelos, meu corpo estremecendo de prazer. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu vi um brilho maroto, ele estava adorando me levar à loucura. – Por favor, mais…!_

 _Meu companheiro obedeceu a meu pedido, me levando a mais prazer. Meus quadris se impulsionavam para a frente, completamente descontrolado pelo prazer._

– _Não pare… – Implorei – Não pare…!_

 _Soltei um grito estrangulado ao mesmo tempo que me derramava em sua boca. James não me soltou, engolindo tudo prazerosamente._

 _Sentia que meu coração ia sair de meu peito, gotas de suor escorriam por meu rosto, meus lábios entreabertos tentavam buscar ar. Vi o rosto ruborizado de James me olhando com um misto de desejo e preocupação._

– _Você está bem? – Escutei ele me perguntando. Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça em resposta, não conseguindo falar. O prazer ainda percorria meu corpo como ondas suaves e quentes. James se deitou a meu lado e perguntou:_

– _Você gostou? – Dei um sorriso cansado, mas satisfeito e consegui responder:_

– _Sim. – Escutei um suspiro aliviado, vendo como James sorria, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Tentei murmurar algo como "idiota", mas estava tão cansado que fechei os olhos. Antes de me entregar aos braços de Morfeu o ouvi declarar suavemente em meu ouvido:_

– _Te amo, Sev. Obrigado por não ter desistido de mim._

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Severus teve um sonho provocante, né? Que vocês acham que ele irá fazer quando acordar? Será que irá ignorar, ou irá ter uma conversa com James?

Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **Capitulo 3**

 **O Apoio Incondicional dos Verdadeiros Amigos**

James sentia o coração batendo forte em seu peito. Seu rosto revelava um sorriso bobo. Tinha beijado Snape. Finalmente o tinha feito. Desde que regressara das férias de verão que o Slytherin não saia de seus pensamentos. Suspirou, subindo as escadas, tendo o cuidado de ver se elas não se moviam. Estava desesperado para regressar ao seu Salão Comunal de Gryffindor. Tocou nos lábios, sentindo como formigavam. Ao longe, escutou um estrondo. Como sempre, era Peeves querendo aborrecer o zelador. Os retratos se remexeram, resmungando, adormecidos.

Se recordou de sua expressão do Slytherin por tê-lo beijado e fechou os olhos, sentindo que estavam começando a arder. Seus passos, antes leves e decididos, se transformavam aos poucos em lentos e pesados, seus sapatos arrastando no chão frio. Uma profunda tristeza estava espelhada em seu rosto, normalmente alegre, de tonalidade escura como café. Toda aquela alegria que tinha sentido ao beijá-lo se desvanecia aos poucos como fumaça.

Seus olhos castanhos esverdeados estavam brilhantes pelas lágrimas reprimidas. A expressão assustada de Severus não saía de seus pensamentos. Se xingou mentalmente por não ter impedido o beijo, por não se ter afastado de imediato. Mas os lábios do Slytherin eram viciantes. Tinha se apercebido que estava apaixonado por uma pessoa que o desprezava com todas suas forças. E não sabia o que fazer para mudar os sentimentos de Severus Snape.

Caminhou ao longo do corredor do sétimo andar e parou em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, que estava profundamente adormecida, e bateu com o punho fechado no quadro. Ela despertou de rompante, desnorteada e, vendo o Maroto, bocejou. Perguntou, sem se incomodar em repreendê-lo, já sabendo que James Potter não se incomodava em obedecer às regras:

– Senha?

– Hocus Pocus. – Respondeu ele, em voz baixa, e o retrato se afastou, lhe revelando um buraco circular por detrás da pintura. O Maroto entrou sem proferir uma palavra, seu coração batendo devagar, machucado com a recusa de Severus.

O Salão Comunal era uma sala circular onde seus colegas, e ele, relaxavam depois de um longo dia de estudos. Estava cheio de poltronas fofas, mesas circulares, e um quadro de avisos. A janela tinha vista para os jardins de Hogwarts, onde ele passava grande parte de seu tempo vendo seus colegas de outras Casas caminhando, enquanto conversavam.

As paredes estavam decoradas com tapeçarias escarlates, que retratavam bruxas e bruxos, mas também várias criaturas. A lareira normalmente acesa e convidativa, estava apagada, transmitindo uma sensação de frieza no local, normalmente quente e cheio de vida.

Os dormitórios femininos e masculinos estavam divididos em duas escadas em espiral. James se dirigiu para a esquerda e subiu, sentindo que seu coração estava despedaçado pela dor que sentia. Abriu a porta de seu dormitório, olhando em volta. Peter já estava deitado em sua cama. Roncava ruidosamente, os cortinados cor de fogo fechados, lhe dando maior privacidade. Sirius e Remus ainda estavam acordados. Sentados na cama de Padfoot, se levantaram de imediato, assustados, quando escutaram a porta se abrindo.

Tentaram saudar alegremente seu amigo mas, ao observarem sua expressão desolada, ficaram alarmados. Nunca o tinham visto tão abatido.

– Que aconteceu, Prongs? – Perguntou Sirius, preocupado, sem se importar com sua roupa desalinhada. Black, que era uma pessoa sempre cuidadosa com sua aparência, se tinha esquecido dela, para dar atenção a seu melhor amigo. Remus não estava em melhor estado, a camisa de seu pijama desabotoada, revelando as profundas e horríveis cicatrizes de suas transformações. James, não conseguindo arranjar voz para lhes responder, correu até seus amigos e abraçou-os fortemente, chorando desconsoladamente no ombro do animargo. Moony acariciou os cabelos negros e rebeldes e ficou intrigado ao sentir um suave odor a ervas nas roupas de James, sentindo que conhecia o cheiro de algum lado, mas não sabia de onde.

Ficaram em silêncio, esperando pacientemente que ele começasse falando, ao mesmo tempo que o consolavam com gestos. Passado um longo tempo, onde só se escutava o choro abafado de James, se afastou e eles puderam ver seus olhos inchados e sua expressão de pura tristeza.

Percebendo que ele não estava em condições para conversar, afastaram os lençóis da cama e ajudaram-no a se deitar, sem sequer tirar o uniforme. Debaixo dos lençóis suaves, o Gryffindor revelou detalhadamente o encontro com o Slytherin, chorando com mais intensidade no final, quando Severus o tinha empurrado para o chão duro e fugido dele. Sirius caminhou para a frente e para trás, sua voz demonstrando toda a raiva que sentia. Prometia vingança contra Snape, pensando que era somente uma paixonite de seu amigo, mas Remus, que sabia melhor da profundidade dos sentimentos dele pelo Slytherin, falou com sua voz calma e serena. O demovendo de seus planos maléficos contra Snape:

– Você não vai fazer nada contra Severus, Siri. – Disse seu apelido propositadamente, sabendo que Sirius se acalmaria. De imediato, como mágica, seu namorado se acalmou e perguntou, com voz controlada:

– Então, como vamos ajudar Prongs? – Lupin olhou para seus amigos e falou as palavras que nenhum deles estava esperando:

– Vamos esperar, Severus de certeza que vai querer tirar satisfações com James. – Vendo os olhares de espanto dos dois garotos, falou com delicadeza, como se estivesse falando com um bebê:

– Severus é um Slytherin. E os Slytherins não gostam de estar em terreno desconhecido, se sentem ameaçados. Quando Prongs lhe deu aquele beijo, colocou seu mundo de cabeça para baixo e Snape vai fazer de tudo para voltar a ter esse equilíbrio. – Olhou diretamente para James, e finalizou – E, se tiver de conversar com você para tudo voltar ao normal, ele o fará.

Deu um tapa carinhoso no ombro de James, se despedindo, e puxou seu namorado para a cama dele, deixando o Gryffindor com esperança no coração.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. James está mesmo apaixonado por Severus, e está mesmo triste com sua recusa. Que acham que poderá acontecer? Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Um Sonhado Momento**

 _Voava com uma indescritível leveza ao longo do campo de Quidditch em minha Cleansweep Seven, uma produção da_ _Companhia de Nimbus de Vassouras de Corrida, e era considerada a melhor vassoura do mercado._

 _Tinha sido oferecida por meu pai no meu décimo sétimo aniversário. O uniforme de cor negra, de tecido leve e com o símbolo da casa dos leões em cima de meu coração, se colava ao meu corpo, revelando meu físico trabalhado pelos treinos. Nas bancadas de madeira ainda se encontravam algumas garotas, me observando atentamente com expressões abobadas e apaixonadas. Elas estavam naquele sítio desde o início do treino. O treino de meu time já tinha terminado, mas eu estava aproveitando mais um pouco aquele sossego, enquanto esperava que ele chegasse._

 _Estava uma bela tarde, o sol aquecia todo o campo e um vento suave acariciava meu rosto, me transmitindo uma sensação de relaxamento. Era apaixonado pelo voo, era uma das melhores sensações que já tinha experimentado em toda minha vida. Ao ver meu namorado entrando no campo, impulsionei minha vassoura para baixo e aterrisei suavemente na grama verde do estádio. Com a mão no cabo de madeira, caminhei em sua direção e senti seus braços rodeando meu pescoço. Nossos olhos se cruzaram antes de ele falar:_

– _Você treinou maravilhosamente. – Sorri em resposta, sentindo meu peito inchando de orgulho por suas palavras. Vi seu rosto fino se aproximando do meu e fechei meus olhos quando uns lábios suaves tocaram nos meus, ao mesmo tempo que um agradável odor a ervas entrava em meu nariz. Inspirei fundo, ficando cada vez mais viciado por seu perfume._

 _As mãos de Severus acariciavam meus cabelos rebeldes, os despenteando ainda mais. Era maravilhoso sentir seu corpo contra o meu. Escutei um gemido baixo vindo de meu namorado ao mesmo tempo que minhas mãos passeavam em suas costas. Sentindo o ar escasseando, nos separamos lentamente e olhei em seus olhos cor de ónix._

– _Você esteve estudando? – Perguntei, curioso. Uma parte de mim desejava que Severus tivesse visto meu treino, mas minha parte racional sabia que ele detestava Quidditch e que só vinha ver os jogos por minha causa._

– _Um pouco, sim. – Respondeu ele, olhando para mim. Vi um sorriso tímido em seus lábios e ele continuou:_

– _Mas assisti uma parte de seu treino. – Observei meu namorado com espanto, não acreditando que ele tinha assistido mesmo. Ele odiava Quidditch, mas ao reparar em sua expressão orgulhosa, percebi que falava a mais pura verdade._

 _\- E gostei. – Admitiu ele, com altivez. Severus tinha orgulho de mim. – Estou muito orgulhoso de você, mesmo que você jogue contra minha casa._

 _Sentindo uma felicidade estonteante dentro de mim, coloquei um braço em redor de seus quadris e caminhámos em direção ao vestiário masculino. Trocando um ultimo olhar, entrei sozinho e comecei a retirar minha roupa suada, a atirando para o chão._

 _Liguei a água e deixei que escorresse pela banheira, esperando que aquecesse. Peguei em uma toalha felpuda de cor vermelha, juntamente com meu_ _xampu_ _de limão, uma criação de Severus. Coloquei tudo em cima da tampa do vaso sanitário e tirei os óculos. Com a visão desfocada, entrei na banheira semi-cheia de água morna e me sentei, sentindo meu corpo relaxando lentamente. Inspirei fundo, sentindo os sais em contato com minha pele quente._

 _O silêncio preenchia o local, sendo quebrado pelo movimento da água. Estava tão bem, que senti minhas pálpebras se fechando aos poucos. Estava quase adormecendo quando escutei um ruído, pareciam passos. Abri os olhos de imediato, ficando alerta. Com o coração aos pulos, me ergui e olhei freneticamente para todos os lados. Não conseguindo enxergar ninguém, falei, minha voz saindo um pouco tensa:_

– _Quem está ai? – Perguntei, cauteloso. Vi minha varinha em cima da toalha, estava um pouco fora de meu alcance. Minha visão era tão ruim que mal conseguia ver quem era a pessoa que estava à minha frente. Mas, quando ela se aproximou, senti um suave perfume a ervas e sorri, meu coração se acalmando aos poucos. Severus se ajoelhou ao meu lado e me perguntou, um pouco receoso com minha expressão:_

– _Você está bem, James?_

– _Sim. – Respondi, mais relaxado. Ergui meu braço e toquei com minhas mãos molhadas em seu rosto fino. Severus sorriu, antes de se aproximar de mim e me dar um suave beijo em meus lábios sôfregos. Estremeci com o toque e o puxei em minha direção, aproveitando a prazerosa sensação que percorreu meu corpo ao senti-lo em meus braços. Suas mãos pálidas acariciavam meu cabelo, ainda seco, e eu me afastei. Olhando atentamente para seu rosto, perguntei:_

– _Você quer entrar? – Severus hesitou, e eu percebi que ele não desejava nada demasiado íntimo, nada de sexo. Querendo que ele se sentisse confortável, prometi:_

– _Não faremos nada que você não queira. – Ele olhou em volta e, vendo que estávamos sozinhos, começou retirando sua roupa até ficar só de cueca. Dobrou o uniforme e colocou ao lado de minha roupa. Me ajeitei para que ele tivesse espaço ao entrar e Severus se sentou a meu lado. Ele se abraçou a mim, colocando uma mão em meu peito, e nos olhamos nos olhos, os olhos ónix continham um brilho misterioso. Nossos rostos se aproximaram e nossos lábios se tocaram suavemente. Senti sua mão molhada acariciando meu rosto. Nossas bocas se abriram, para aprofundar o beijo, e nossas línguas se tocavam com sensualidade. Meu corpo se arrepiava ao senti-lo contra mim. A mão de meu namorado percorria meus cabelos, descendo por meu pescoço, aprofundando o beijo. Quando sentimos que o ar estava faltando, nos afastamos e Severus sorriu, enquanto tocava com a mão em meu rosto. Peguei na mão e a beijei, vendo seu rosto adquirir um intenso rubor._

– _Eu te amo. – Declarei, meu tom de voz mostrando minha paixão. Percebi que meu namorado estava envergonhado com minha confissão. Ele, antes de deitar sua cabeça em meu peito, respondeu em voz baixa:_

– _Eu também te amo, James. – Senti meu peito se aquecendo com suas palavras e pousei minha cabeça no mármore frio, sentindo o corpo de meu namorado contra o meu. Inspirei fundo, relaxado, acabando por adormecer._

Continua….

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! James teve também um sonho com Severus, mas esse foi mais romântico. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Uma Conversa Reveladora**

Severus se ergueu de um salto na cama, de respiração ofegante e com uma ereção dolorosa no meio de suas pernas. Colocou sua mão quente em seu rosto suado e tentou se acalmar. Não conseguia acreditar que tivera um sonho erótico com o Gryffindor. Já tivera muitos com Potter, na maioria deles eles eram amigos ou só se beijavam, mas aquele tinha sido…intenso.

Se levantou, reparando que seu uniforme estava úmido pelo suor e se dirigiu o mais rapidamente que pode para o banheiro. Fechou a porta e retirou sua roupa, ao mesmo tempo que aquecia a água para tomar um longo e relaxante banho. Não queria se olhar no espelho, tinha vergonha de si mesmo, das marcas de seu corpo.

Retirou a varinha de dentro da manga, convocando roupas limpas. Percebendo que a água já estava quente, tapou o ralo e deixou que ela enchesse, ao mesmo tempo que colocava sais de banho perfumados. As roupas voaram pelo banheiro e pousaram em cima do vaso sanitário. Pousou sua varinha e olhou para sua ereção, precisava de se aliviar.

Entrou na banheira e se sentou, soltando um gemido baixo ao sentir a água acariciando sua pele. Uma mão se fechou em sua excitação e realizou movimentos suaves de vai e vem, sentindo o prazer percorrendo seu corpo. Mordeu o lábio para não deixar escapar nenhum som, aumentando os movimentos. Mesmo que estivesse sozinho, tinha receio que alguém o escutasse no corredor.

Ainda conseguia sentir o corpo de Potter contra o seu, as palavras " _Eu também te amo_ ", ressoando em sua mente. Sentiu uma ligeira pressão em seu baixo ventre e deixou escapar um gemido ao sentir seu alívio.

\- James… – Chamou, sem se conter, sentindo sua essência saindo em jatos e vendo a água limpando seu corpo. Sua respiração estava ainda mais ofegante que antes e tentou se acalmar. Ao se aperceber que tinha se tocado pensando em seu colega, sentou lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

" _Potter não me ama_." – Pensou, tentando não relembrar o sonho – " _Ele só me beijou por causa do maldito visco! Pare de pensar bobagens, Severus!"_

Se deixou estar na banheira até a água fica fria, chorando por sua descoberta. Como ele preferia ter ficado na ignorância. Agora Potter tinha forma de o machucar ainda mais.

O sonho tinha sido tão real. Ainda podia sentir cada toque, cada beijo de Potter. Retirou a tampa do ralo, vendo como a água descia lentamente por seu corpo até desaparecer. Se levantou e tomou uma ducha rápida, querendo se livrar daqueles pensamentos. Terminou rapidamente e enrolou uma toalha felpuda, de cor verde, em redor de seus quadris e saiu da banheira. Queria ficar com raiva do Gryffindor e tentou se lembrar de todo o mal que Potter lhe tinha feito há alguns meses e percebeu, com espanto, que ele e os Marotos já não se metiam com ele. Pelo contrário, Potter era o único que, pelo menos, o observava. O resto o ignorava.

Se sentindo confuso com esse pensamento, lavou os dentes e se limpou. Vestiu o uniforme e saiu do banheiro. Olhou para o relógio, que estava em cima do criado mudo, e viu que eram oito da manhã.

Abriu a porta do dormitório e entrou no corredor, fechando-a atrás de si. Se dirigiu para o Salão Comunal e viu alguns colegas saindo pelo retrato. Imitou-os e andou rapidamente pelo corredor das masmorras do castelo ao mesmo tempo que pensava em uma ideia absurda para si. Conversar com Potter, esclarecer tudo com ele. Não podia ignorar o que tinha acontecido entre eles.

Ultrapassou alguns de seus colegas e entrou no hall do castelo, olhando em volta. Lily e Marlene estavam ambas entrando de mãos dadas no Salão Principal. Ainda se lembrava do escândalo que tinha sido quando descobriram que elas namoravam. Uma nascida trouxa e uma puro sangue. Os mais conservadores quase que tiveram ao ataque ao vê-las se beijando em pleno Salão Principal. Uma cena memorável, principalmente quando Black e Lupin se juntaram ao beijo.

Era uma bela manhã de primavera e ao alunos já se encontravam no Salão Principal, saboreando o delicioso café da manhã que estava distribuído pelas mesas. Muitos estavam ansiosos pela chegada do correio para lerem as cartas de seus familiares. McKinnon e Lily entraram de mãos dadas no salão, conversando animadamente. Se sentaram perto dos Marotos e pegaram em pratos, para escolherem o que queriam comer. Ignorando o escândalo que iriam provocar, deram um selinho rápido e inocente. Quando se afastaram, o Salão Principal estava silencioso, podendo se escutar um zumbido de uma mosca.

Os Slytherins foram os primeiros a reagir. Com nojo e horror, comentaram que uma sangue ruim não tinha o calibre para estar ao lado de uma puro sangue. Muitos concordaram com eles, mas outros, principalmente os mestiços e nascidos trouxas, ficaram horrorizados com as palavras cruéis de seus colegas. Lily e Marlene estavam abraçadas, escutando impotentes as palavras que lhes eram dirigidas.

Os professores estavam silenciosos, de varinha nas mãos, vendo o que estava acontecendo. Mandaram os estudantes se calarem e continuarem comendo, mas eles estavam demasiado revoltados para perceberem. Black, percebendo que a situação não se acalmaria, decidiu se intrometer. Se levantou e, puxando Remus para seus braços, o beijou com fervor. O Salão Principal se calou pela segunda vez naquele dia, antes de dezenas de garotas começarem chorando, e gritando, ao se aperceberem que Sirius Black gostava de garotos. Muitos puro sangues não aguentaram as emoções daquela manhã e desmaiaram. E Severus nunca se tinha divertido tanto na vida.

Em poucas horas, a sociedade bruxa soube do acontecimento devido ao "Profeta Diário", que tinha recebido uma carta anônima de um aluno, explicando o que tinha acontecido. Nessa mesma noite, uma coruja negra voou pelo Salão Principal e deixou cair uma carta em frente de Black. Todo o mundo, ao ver a cor vermelha, soube o que era, um Berrador. Percebendo que não poderia escapar, tocou no envelope, que se abriu e a voz horripilante de Walburga Black ecoou pelo Salão, dizendo que ele era a vergonha da família, que estava desgostosa com o escândalo que ele tinha provocado, e que tinha sujado o nome ancestral dos Black.

O Gryffindor escutava tudo sem reação e seu companheiro se levantou e se colocou ao lado dele, lhe dando apoio. Quando a carta terminou e se desfez, Black soltou uma gargalhada que mais parecia um latido e beijou Lupin, como se não se importasse com as palavras ferinas de sua mãe. Esse ato tinha chocado os Slytherins, que se aperceberam de que Sirius Black não se importava com o nome da família.

Severus saiu de seus pensamentos ao ver os Marotos descendo as escadas em direção ao Salão Principal. Respirou fundo, para ganhar coragem, e correu até aos quatro garotos. Parou atrás deles e disse, com voz rouca e um pouco temerosa:

– Potter. – Os quatro Gryffindors pararam e se viraram ao escutar a voz do Slytherin. Black, ao ver que era Snape, se colocou à frente de James e falou rispidamente, tirando a varinha de dentro do bolso da capa:

– O que você quer, Snape? – Sua voz era de puro desprezo. Severus se apercebeu que ele estava protegendo seu amigo. Lupin imitou seu namorado e se colocou no lado direito de James, pousando uma mão em seu ombro, como se estivesse lhe dando conforto. Peter, no entanto, se afastou receoso – Cai fora!

– Eu quero conversar com Potter. – Escolheu as palavras cuidadosamente, não queria ser atacado por dois Gryffindors furiosos. Estava farto de ir para a enfermaria por causa deles. Os olhos de James brilharam com suas palavras – Agora, se não se importar.

Os garotos se entreolharam, conversando com o olhar. Severus esperou com alguma impaciência que se decidissem. Era uma conversa importante e não podia passar aquele dia. Seus colegas passavam por eles e, ao observarem a cena insólita, cochichavam entre eles, espantados. James falou, quebrando o silêncio:

– Já venho.

– Mas, Prongs… – Interrompeu Sirius, agarrando seu braço e lhe dando um olhar preocupado. Potter sorriu, tirando calmamente a mão tensa de seu ombro e acenou com a cabeça, antes de se afastar do grupo.

Os dois jovens caminharam lado a lado, sem dizerem uma palavra. Snape pensava na loucura que estava cometendo e James o observava, vendo a tensão de seu corpo.

Subiram as escadas, ignorando os olhares de espanto de seus colegas e Snape indicou a primeira sala de aula que viu. James colocou a mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta. Entrou, sendo seguido pelo Slytherin, que fechou a porta. Se olharam nos olhos e Severus viu um brilho de curiosidade. Perguntou rapidamente, antes que Potter o interrompesse.

– Porque você me beijou? – James cruzou os braços, ao ser confrontado, e respondeu:

– Você não sabe que, se não beijar uma pessoa quando está debaixo do visco, que ficará amaldiçoado no amor?

Snape o observou impassivelmente por uns momentos, mas não aguentou mais e se começou a rir, não acreditando em suas palavras. Potter acreditava mesmo que poderia ficar amaldiçoado que não o beijasse debaixo daquela planta inofensiva?

As bagas dos viscos eram conhecidos por terem propriedades medicinais. Eram usadas há muitos séculos como antídoto para venenos, para a infertilidade e para afastar espíritos maléficos. Era impossível uma pessoa ficar amaldiçoada no amor.

Continuou rindo, suas bochechas pálidas ficando aos poucos rosadas pelo esforço, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. James fechou a cara, começando a sentir raiva de seu colega. Não se podia brincar com as crenças de outras pessoas. Uma ideia lhe surgiu e ele descruzou os braços, se preparando. Vendo que ele estava limpando as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos, sem aviso, empurrou o Slytherin contra a parede e o prendeu com o próprio corpo, agarrando um dos braços.

Severus parou de rir ao se aperceber que estava prensado contra a parede e seu rosto empalideceu ao ver-se tão próximo do Gryffindor. Tentando controlar o pânico que o atingiu, tentou se libertar, mas Potter o tinha bem preso. Seus olhos negros mostravam uma mistura de raiva e receio quando ordenou:

– Me solte, Potter! – James percebeu que o corpo do Slytherin tremia ligeiramente, e tocou em seu rosto frio antes de responder:

– Não, não vou soltar você. – Severus o olhou, desconfiado. Olhou em volta, temendo ter sido apanhado em uma armadilha dos Marotos. Puxou o braço com força para baixo, tentando se libertar, mas James não o soltou. Potter falou, novamente:

– Não quero soltar você nunca mais. – Severus parou de se mover, sentindo seu coração estremecendo com suas palavras. O sonho preencheu sua mente, sem que pudesse evitar. Queria acreditar em suas palavras, mas tinha receio. Receio de que fosse tudo mentira, e de sofrer.

Engoliu em seco e tentou se libertar mais uma vez, mas o Gryffindor acariciou seus cabelos negros, ao mesmo tempo que comentava:

– Você tem um cabelo sedoso. – Snape tentou repreendê-lo, mas os toques de James o relaxavam aos poucos, o impedindo de falar. Percebendo que ele estava se entregando, se aproximou um pouco mais, colando seus corpos e beijou seu pescoço.

Severus estremeceu ao sentir os lábios quentes e sedosos de Potter contra seu pescoço e soltou um gemido baixo de prazer, arrepios percorrendo seu corpo pálido e magro. Fechou seus olhos, seu corpo se entregando aos toques sensuais de seu colega. Queria se lembrar que James Potter era seu inimigo, que não deveriam estar tendo aquela intimidade, mas as palavras que tinha escutado no sonho não saíam de sua cabeça: " _Te amo, Sev. Obrigado por não ter desistido de mim."_

– Po…Potter… – Gemeu, tentando fazer com que ele parasse, mas sem sucesso. James sorriu maliciosamente ao perguntar:

– Você quer que eu pare? – Severus suspirou em resposta, se enroscando no corpo do colega. Não sabia o porque, mas estava se sentindo bem ao lado dele, um sentimento que nunca definiria sobre James Potter.

– Potter…eu…Não…! – Implorou, com voz rouca. James parou de imediato, um pouco desiludido pela negação de seu colega, mas as próximas palavras o fizeram sorrir – Não pare!

O Gryffindor se afastou, enxergando Severus. De rosto ruborizado, lábios entreabertos e respiração ofegante, era uma imagem linda de se ver. Os olhares de ambos se cruzaram, brilhantes pelo desejo. Querendo aprofundar os toques, as carícias, Potter se aproximou lentamente, suas mãos acariciavam suavemente os cabelos longos e negros, escutando gemidos baixos e roucos. Severus sentia ondas de calor percorrendo seu corpo, sua excitação crescendo aos poucos sem que pudesse evitar. Os lábios de James provocavam seu pescoço, o arrepiando. Seus suspiros escapavam de sua boca, saboreando o prazer que estava sentindo.

O Gryffindor se afastou definitivamente de seu pescoço e o observou atentamente, seus olhos cor de avelã se fixando em seu rosto quente:

– Você é lindo. – Declarou ele e Severus, saindo de seu estado relaxado, revirou os olhos e disse, ironicamente:

– Claro, Potter… – Sua voz saiu baixa e rouca – E Dumbledore já não aprecia sorvetes de limão. – Todo o mundo conhecia o vício do Diretor, ele nunca deixaria de comer esses doces.

James, querendo provar que estava falando a verdade, agarrou o rosto pálido e o puxou para si, sentindo um suave odor a ervas. Seus sentidos se inebriaram com o perfume de seu colega e seus lábios se tocaram com uma suavidade que o surpreendeu. Soltou um gemido abafado, colando seu corpo ao dele e seus olhos se fecharam de satisfação por estar beijando seu colega, sem ameaça de levar uma azaração.

Severus arregalou seus olhos em choque ao sentir os lábios carnudos e macios contra os seus. Ao contrário do beijo da noite retrasada, esse era calmo, apaixonado. O beijo era tão viciante que não conseguiu se afastar, nem queria fazê-lo. Com cuidado, tocou nos cabelos rebeldes, sentindo sua maciez. E ele que sempre pensara que eram ásperos e sem vida.

Sentiu James pedindo passagem com a língua para sua boca, que acedeu. Soltou um gemido abafado ao sentir um suave toque de menta atingindo sua sensível língua. James se apercebeu naquele momento que adorava os gemidos baixos do Slytherin. Tudo nele o excitava, os sons que produzia, o perfume que emanava, os toques tímidos das mãos delicadas em seu cabelo, o puxando para um beijo mais profundo.

Largou o rosto de Severus e percorreu sensualmente seu corpo, sentindo os arrepios causados por suas carícias. O Slytherin descia a mãos com calma ao longo de suas costas até seu traseiro:

– Continue…ah…. - Gemeu contra a boca fina. Sentiu as mãos de Severus percorrendo seus quadris, suas mãos se dirigindo para seu membro. Imaginando como seria ter as mãos delicadas acariciando seu membro, já intumescido de excitação.

Severus se assustou ao sentir a excitação de seu colega. James, incontrolado pelo desejo, roçava seu corpo no dele, revelando sua ereção pulsante. Ganhando forças impensáveis para ele, o empurrou. Se afastou dele com rapidez, estava assustado com o andamento acelerado daquele momento.

James saiu de seu momento de prazer com um movimento brusco e piscou os olhos, confuso. Observou a postura tensa de seu colega, que fugia de seus braços e corria em direção à porta. Severus pousou a mão na maçaneta e tentou abrir a porta, mas ela não se moveu. Estava trancada. Sem olhar para o Gryffindor, que ainda estava recuperando de sua fuga, ordenou:

–Abra a porta, Potter.

– Não. – Respondeu James, conseguindo se recuperar da fuga de Slytherin. Se aproximou dele, vendo como seu corpo estava tenso. Parou a seu lado, o observando. Os cabelos negros escondiam seu rosto, não deixando ver sua expressão, sua mão continuava na maçaneta.

– Severus, por favor. – Implorou, não querendo que ele fosse embora – Me escute.

– Não! – Rosnou, olhando para ele. James viu os olhos cor de café marejados de lágrimas e sentiu seu coração se apertando com a figura desolada à sua frente. Ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. Queria revelar o que realmente sentia por ele, mas não sabia como o outro iria reagir.

– Porque? – Escutou a voz rouca e quebrada pela dor de seu colega e o observou, não sabendo o que ele queria dizer. Severus virou o rosto e ele viu lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos. Seu rosto estava ruborizado e seus lábios continuavam inchados pelos beijos trocados. Percebia-se que ele estava sofrendo – Porque está fazendo isso comigo?

– Do que você está falando? – Perguntou ele, sem entender onde Severus queria chegar.

– Porque é que você está brincando comigo, com meus sentimentos? – Perguntou Snape, em voz baixa – Já não basta você e seus amigos me humilharem em público, me xingar dos nomes mais horríveis, de destruírem minhas poções….o que você quer mais de mim?

– Me perdoe! – Implorou James, verdadeiramente arrependido. Ele se odiava por todo o mal que lhe tinha provocado, mas ele só queria sua atenção, que seus olhares se dirigissem para ele e mais ninguém. Odiava quando Severus dava atenção a Lily, antes de lhe ter chamado aquele nome horrível no quinto ano de ambos. Odiava o modo como ele lhe tocava, quando ele a abraçava. Seu coração se apertava, dolorido, e apertava os punhos, com raiva. Só o queria para si, mas não sabia como conquistá-lo. Conquistar um Slytherin. – Só queria que olhasse para mim, que me desse sua atenção.

Severus o observou, cansado de toda aquela conversa. Só queria ir embora, ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos. Desde o fim de sua amizade com Lily, que não tinha ninguém com quem conversar, com quem dividir seus pensamentos íntimos ou emoções. Alguém que o aconselhasse, que o abraçasse quando chorava ou se sentia triste. Há muito tempo que não sentia um abraço, um carinho de outra pessoa, nem mesmo de sua mãe, que passava o tempo todo de suas férias discutindo com seu pai. Respirou fundo e lhe fez uma pergunta que lhe era óbvia naquele momento:

– E você não poderia me ter perguntado se eu queria ser seu amigo? – Viu James baixando o rosto, triste – Lhe custava muito? Era tão simples, Potter…

– Não, não era. – Interrompeu o Gryffindor, levantando o rosto, seu coração batendo rapidamente contra seu peito. Severus se admirou com seus olhos marejados de lágrimas e sentiu um misto de frustração e tristeza:

– Porquê? – Perguntou, não entendendo seus sentimentos tão confusos, nem o fato de Potter subitamente ter pegado em suas mãos e as ter colocado em frente de seu corpo. James apertou os lábios, nervoso. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Era agora, iria revelar o que sentia pelo Slytherin. Reuniu toda sua coragem Gryffindor e, para espanto de Snape, se colocou de joelhos no chão frio da sala de aula. Abriu sua boca, declarando as palavras que há muito que queria dizer:

– Porque eu te amo. – A expressão cansada de seu colega rapidamente se transformou em choque. Essa mudança não lhe tinha passado despercebida. Sentia suas mãos tremendo, ou seriam as de Severus? O rosto de Snape estava mais pálido que de um fantasma, seus olhos negros piscavam várias vezes, tentando assimilar suas palavras. Severus não sabia o que responder, sua mente trabalhava fervorosamente pensando nas brincadeiras de seu colega, como ele ficava frustrado quando ele o olhava com raiva, ódio, como Potter ficava tenso quando ele abraçava sua ex-melhor amiga. Parte dele não acreditava em suas palavras, mas a outra parte percebia agora porque era tratado daquela maneira.

– Eu te amo. – Repetiu James, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. – Mas se você não me ama, eu percebo, e deixarei você em paz.

Severus viu sua desilusão, sua derrota. Potter se ergueu, largando suas mãos, e Snape se sentiu vazio. Viu ele pousando a mão na maçaneta e, sem reação, observou a porta se abrindo e James saindo da sala. Saindo de sua vida, definitivamente.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Finalmente James teve coragem para revelar a Severus seus verdadeiros sentimentos. O que acham que o Slytherin irá fazer agora, irá deixar James se afastar, ou tentará conquistar sua felicidade? Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **A Aceitação**

Severus ficou um momento sozinho na sala, olhando com ar perdido para a parede vazia, tentando assimilar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. James Potter o amava, o amava tão intensamente que preferia que ele fosse feliz, mesmo que ele não estivesse em sua vida.

Sentia lágrimas de frustração deslizando por seu rosto sem que conseguisse evitar. O sonho enchia sua mente, as palavras de seu colega ecoavam em seus pensamentos. Colocou as mãos em seu rosto molhado e soltou um gemido abafado, tentando aliviar a dor que sentia em seu coração.

Olhou para a porta aberta, e percebeu que estava deixando escapar a chance de ser feliz. Mas seria realmente feliz? Ou seria tudo mentira? Será que se arrependeria para o resto de sua vida? Ou teria finalmente sua felicidade, ser amado como sempre desejou?

Essas eram algumas das perguntas que ecoavam em sua mente emaranhada pelos pensamentos. Ele queria ser feliz, queria estar com James. Sua máscara de confusão se transformou, seu coração lhe revelando o que tanto queria esconder. Gostava de James, não, amava-o. Todos aqueles sonhos que tinha com seu colega, toda a vez que se sentia machucado com as brincadeiras de Potter e seus amigos. Não podia ser só raiva, ódio dele. _Ele o amava._

Olhou para a porta, não sabendo se correria atrás dele, ou esperaria por um momento oportuno. Mas suas pernas começaram se movendo sem sua permissão. Saiu da sala com uma rapidez impressionante, e olhou em volta do corredor, percebendo que estava vazio. Seguindo seu instinto, correu para a direita, rezando a Merlin para que tivesse escolhido o caminho certo.

Virou a esquina e viu James parado na Grande Escadaria, esperando que os lanços das escadas parassem à frente dele.

– James! – Gritou, sua voz saindo um pouco esganiçada devido ao choro. O Gryffindor olhou para trás, seu rosto espelhando um misto de tristeza e confusão, vendo o Slytherin correndo em sua direção. De cabelo desalinhado e roupa amarrotada, Snape parecia mais tenso e derrotado que nunca.

Mas foram as lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas e os olhos avermelhados que o fizeram dar dois passos em sua direção, preocupado com seu estado. Snape parou à sua frente, de respiração ofegante. Se olharam nos olhos e o Slytherin respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando normalizar sua respiração.

Respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando normalizar sua respiração e, quando se sentiu melhor, deu um tapa no ombro de James, que se afastou.

– Você é um idiota. – Repreendeu, ignorando a expressão admirada do Gryffindor – Pensou mesmo que eu iria falar do nada que te amo? Eu sou um Slytherin, acha que iria declarar aos sete ventos que estou apaixonado por você?

– Mas, Severus… - Começou James, mas ele o interrompeu, xingando:

– Seu bobo… - Olhou para os olhos amendoados, que continham um brilho de tristeza e, ganhando coragem, se atirou para seus braços, agarrando seu pescoço. James o segurou com suavidade e a perícia de um apanhador e, antes que pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, sentiu os lábios finos de Snape contra os seus.

Uma mistura de emoções explodiu em seu peito, seus pensamentos se desvanecendo aos poucos de sua mente. Fechou seus olhos, aproveitando o momento. Abraçou o corpo magro do Slytherin e aprofundou o beijo, não conseguindo acreditar que Severus o estava beijando, mesmo depois da conversa fracassada que tiveram.

Sentiu uma mão fria acariciando seus cabelos rebeldes, sua pele cor de café se eriçando com o toque, e soltou um gemido baixo de prazer. Os toques de Severus o arrepiavam, o caraterístico odor a ervas entrando em seu nariz, acalmando seu machucado coração.

– Severus… – Murmurou, se afastando de sua boca e enterrando seu nariz nos cabelos de seu colega, sentindo que ele tremia ligeiramente em seus braços.

– Eu… eu também te amo, James. – Escutou a voz insegura do Slytherin e seu coração falhou uma batida. Olhou nos olhos dele, vendo que os olhos negros, normalmente opacos, continuam um brilho fora do comum. Não conseguindo aguentar a vaga de felicidade que tinha acometido seu peito, agarrou o rosto de seu colega e o beijou apaixonadamente.

Escutou um gemido surpreso, e sentiu que ele relaxava aos poucos. Severus colou seu corpo ao dele, desejando mais contato. Suas mãos acariciavam os cabelos rebeldes, enquanto sentia as mãos de James em seus quadris. Severus nunca se tinha sentido tão desejado, os beijos de Potter lhe transmitiam uma sensação de puro prazer ao longo de seu corpo. Suas cabeças estavam inclinadas, seus narizes quase se tocando. O ar escasseava aos poucos e se afastaram. James observou, fascinado, o rosto ruborizado do garoto à sua frente, seus lábios finos estavam inchados e seus olhos ónix brilhavam intensamente.

– Você é lindo. – Declarou, apaixonadamente, e percebeu o desconforto do Slytherin, que respondeu:

– Não sou nada.

– Sim, você é. – Insistiu James e Severus se calou, vendo o olhar apaixonado que ele lhe dirigia.

O corredor ainda continuava deserto, os alunos ainda não tinham saído do Salão Principal, senão se escutariam conversas animadas.

James, com o rosto tenso, mas determinado, pegou nas mãos finas do Slytherin, que o observou com um misto de vergonha e desconfiança. Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando o viu beijando seus dedos finos com suavidade e carinho.

– Namore comigo. – Pediu, o olhando nos olhos. Severus sentia seu coração batendo descompassadamente contra seu peito. Nunca pensou escutar essas palavras de seu inimigo de infância, aquele garoto que sempre o machucava para conseguir sua atenção.

Normalmente seus sonhos eram compostos por cenas mais picantes, não continham palavras de amor e carinho, revelações apaixonadas, só muita sensualidade. Sua hesitação trouxe uma sensação de apreensão no peito do Gryffindor. Temendo uma recusa, estava pronto para retirar suas mãos, quando escutou a voz baixa de seu colega:

– Sim… - Seu coração bateu rapidamente ao escutar essas palavras, e abriu um sorriso de pura felicidade. Estava pronto para o agarrar e beijar com toda a paixão, quando Severus continuou:

– Mas quero que nossa relação seja secreta.

– Secreta? – Perguntou James, confuso. Severus o olhou nos olhos e continuou, com seriedade:

– Penso que é melhor ninguém saber que estamos tendo um…relacionamento. – Potter sentiu uma pontada dolorosa em seu coração, e não respondeu a seu pedido. Mas a voz tensa de seu namorado revelou um pormenor que não tinha pensado:

– Tenho receio que meus colegas tentem me machucar por estarmos juntos. – O Gryffindor se sentiu mais relaxado, percebendo que Severus não sentia vergonha dele, mas tinha receio de represálias.

– Está bom. – Respondeu, o abraçando. Severus correspondeu ao abraço e escutaram um ruído abafado vindo de seu estômago. Colocou as mãos em sua barriga, e comentou, seu rosto ainda um pouco ruborizado, o que o tornava encantador, na opinião de James:

– Estou com alguma fome.

– Você quer ir à cozinha? – Perguntou James, o observando atentamente.

– Sim. – Respondeu seu namorado, e caminharam em direção à cozinha do castelo.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Severus teve a coragem de querer ser feliz, mesmo com tantas dúvidas em sua mente. Como pensam que Sirius e Remus irão reagir ao namoro deles? Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.

Esse capítulo contém cenas de teor sexual. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia. Se ler, espero que aproveite. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Um Momento Constrangedor**

Severus e James tinham terminado de tomar um agradável café da manhã: panquecas recheadas com chocolate, waffles, café preto com pequenos marshmallows boiando na bebida deliciosa e biscoitos de gengibre.

Os elfos domésticos foram extremamente prestativos com eles, lhes entregando a comida em muitas quantidades, os obrigando a recusarem alguma delas, para tristeza das criaturas. Mas logo eles disseram que iriam querer mais, para mais tarde, o que os deixou mais contentes.

Saíram da cozinha com os estômagos saciados e James retirou de dentro do bolso do uniforme o Mapa do Maroto. Severus observou com curiosidade o pedaço de pergaminho, vendo como ele funcionava e se admirou como ele trabalhava:

– _Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom. –_ Disse James e,imediatamente, linhas de tinta começam a delinear as seguintes palavras:

 **Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas**

têm a honra de apresentar

 **O MAPA DO MAROTO**

Então se tornaram visíveis todos os detalhes dos terrenos e do castelo, além dos pontinhos minúsculos que se moviam, sendo as pessoas que se encontravam dentro e fora de Hogwarts.

Procuraram os nomes de Sirius Black e Remus Lupin e viram que eles estavam em uma sala vazia do terceiro andar. Caminharam calmamente pelos corredores, percebendo que alguns retratos os observavam com curiosidade, tentando entender o que um Gryffindor e um Slytherin estavam fazendo juntos, enquanto outros os ignoravam. Severus tinha o sobrolho franzido, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. James tinha o mapa à frente deles, vendo os pontinhos dos dois Gryffindors se mexendo para a frente e para trás, de forma suspeita.

– O que eles estão fazendo? – Perguntou Snape, seu rosto demonstrando a confusão que estava sentindo. Não estava entendendo porque os pontos se moviam daquele jeito esquisito. James hesitou, não sabendo o que responder. Não se lembrava de alguma vez o mapa atuar de uma forma tão inusitada.

– Não faço ideia. – Respondeu, sinceramente, sem deixar de andar. Escutaram alguns andares abaixo conversas animadas, mas ignoraram. Entraram no corredor do terceiro andar e escutaram um ruído baixo, semelhante a um gemido. James ficou alerta, temendo que alguém estivesse machucado. Severus caminhou até à porta e hesitou, temendo entrar. Retirou a varinha de dentro da manga do uniforme, uma forma rápida de se conseguir proteger de seus inimigos e viu James se colocando a seu lado.

O Gryffindor tocou com a varinha no mapa e disse:

– Malfeito feito! – O Mapa do Maroto voltou a ficar branco e ele o dobrou, o guardando dentro do bolso das calças. Encostaram as orelhas à porta, tentando escutar algum ruído.

Sons abafados vinham do lado de dentro e Severus falou:

– Não será melhor abrir a porta? Eles podem estar com problemas. – O Maroto hesitou, pensando quando seria a próxima lua cheia de Remus e notou que seria na semana seguinte. Com receio de que ele não estivesse bem e Sirius, com seu orgulho, não o tivesse levado à enfermaria, colocou a mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta de rompante.

Olharam para dentro da sala e Severus arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena à sua frente, empalidecendo de seguida. Queria gritar, mas sua voz mão saia. James sentiu seu rosto aquecendo e tossiu, incomodado. Seus melhores amigos estavam despidos, deitados na mesa do professor. Suas roupas estavam amachucadas e espalhadas ao longo do chão. O animargo estava por baixo de Remus, ambos suados pela atividade que estavam fazendo, de respirações ofegantes.

Eles olharam para a porta e pararam de se mover, em choque. Severus tapou seus olhos com as mãos, escutando pedidos de perdão, roupas sendo vestidas. Sentia o rosto se aquecendo aos poucos ao relembrar a situação íntima que tinha assistido.

James ajeitou os óculos, que tinham deslizado por seu rosto. Já tinha visto seus amigos se beijando, se abraçando, mas nunca naquela intimidade. Desviou o olhar, ouvindo os resmungos de Sirius e sons que preferia nem adivinhar.

– Já podem abrir os olhos. – Escutou, algum tempo depois, a voz rouca de Padfoot. Obedecendo a seu pedido, olharam para a frente e viram que os dois garotos já estavam com os uniformes devidamente vestidos. Olhou para seu namorado, que tinha o rosto ruborizado, claramente desconfortável.

Remus olhou perspicaz para o rosto do casal e deu um sorrisinho satisfeito. Sirius os observou com suspeita, perguntando de seguida:

– Como foi a conversa?

– Correu bem. – Respondeu James, calmamente, observando suas reações. A expressão desconfiada de Sirius se suavizou ao ver um sorriso em seu rosto.

– Que bom que conseguiram colocar vossas divergências de lado. – Falou Remus, com sinceridade – Estou muito feliz por vocês.

E comentou a seu namorado, como se eles não estivessem ali:

– Pelo menos já não teremos de escutar Prongs se lamuriando pela falta de atenção de Severus.

– Moony! – Gritou James, envergonhado com as palavras de seu amigo. Sirius soltou uma gargalhada, que mais parecia um latido e Severus observou, espantado, sua reação. Potter deu um sorrisinho tímido e, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos negros, os despenteando ainda mais. Snape, que olhava para a comunicação silenciosa dos amigos, revelou, de rompante, querendo saber como eles iriam reagir à revelação:

– Eu e James estamos namorando. – Sirius arregalou os olhos, não esperando essas palavras. – Mas em segredo.

– Como é que é? – Falou, chocado – Mas, não é possível…

Nunca em toda sua vida pensaria que James e o Ranhoso fossem amigos, muito menos namorados. Observou atentamente os olhos castanhos esverdeados de seu amigo, procurando um indício de que ele estava amaldiçoado. Percebeu que brilhavam intensamente na direção do inimigo e falou, acusador:

– Você o enfeitiçou, Snape! - Severus se empertigou, revoltado, e gritou:

– Não fiz nada disso!

– Fez, sim! – Rosnou o Gryffindor, pegando na varinha, pronto para lhe lançar uma azaração. Automaticamente James se colocou à frente de Severus, protegendo-o e gritou:

– Eu não estou amaldiçoado, Pad! Pare com isso! – Ao ver a posição defensiva de seu amigo, estacou, não querendo machucá-lo.

– Está, sim! – Exclamou o animargo, bramindo a varinha no ar, deixando escapar umas faíscas douradas – Só porque você tem uma queda por Snape, não quer dizer que já estejam em um relacionamento! Foi só uma conversa, pelo amor de Merlin!

– Porquê? – Perguntou James, querendo saber. Viu seu amigo hesitar, não sabendo o que responder de imediato. Remus estava ao lado de seu namorado, de varinha em punho, para impedir algum ataque dele.

– Porque vocês se odeiam há muitos anos! – Exclamou Sirius, seu rosto demonstrando confusão – Com a conversa, pelo menos, poderiam se dar bem. Mas não é possível que já estejam namorando!

Sentiu uma mão firme pousando em seu ombro.

– Eles se amam, Siri. – Falou Remus, olhando calmamente para seu namorado – Há muito tempo. Eles nunca se odiaram, só não sabiam como demostrar que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro.

– Você sabia? – Perguntou ele, olhando chocado para seu namorado. Os olhos cor de âmbar brilhavam intensamente em sua direção. – Prongs lhe contou?

– James não me falou nada. – Respondeu Lupin, um pouco exasperado, se dirigindo para seu namorado e o olhando nos olhos – Mas eu percebi.

Sirius soube de imediato que não deveria falar mais nada e se calou. Remus tinha formas invulgares de saber as coisas, como se sentisse o que os outros sentiam. Talvez tivesse o dom da empatia, embora nunca lhe tivesse dito. Talvez ele nem sequer soubesse.

– Está bom. – Disse, a ideia entrando aos poucos em sua mente. Sabia que iria ser difícil, mas iria tentar. Queria sair rapidamente daquela sala e ir ao Diretor dizer que James estava _apaixonado_ por um _Slytherin,_ mas percebeu que seria um absurdo de sua parte.

Lupin sorriu e se aproximou deles, os puxando para um caloroso abraço. James deu uma risada e Severus se tensionou, não estava habituado a abraços. Remus percebeu seu desconforto e se afastou. Sirius se colocou ao lado de seu namorado e, olhando para o Slytherin, lhe apontou a varinha e ameaçou:

– Se você machucar Prongs de alguma maneira, eu juro que se irá arrepender para o resto de sua vida.

– Siri!

– Padfoot! – Gritaram James e Remus ao mesmo tempo, o repreendendo com o olhar. Sirius não reparou nas expressões intimidadoras, observava Snape, querendo mostrar que estava falando seriamente.

– Não se preocupe, Black. – A voz suave de Severus ecoou pela sala, uma promessa que iria cumprir – Eu não irei machucar James.

– Nem eu irei machucar você, Sev. – Garantiu Potter, se intrometendo na conversa, o olhando apaixonadamente. Snape sorriu com timidez e entrelaçou sua mão na dele, para espanto de todos. James abriu um largo sorriso e o beijou na bochecha.

– Potter! – Resmungou Severus, envergonhado, e eles perceberam porque seu amigo se tinha apaixonado pelo Slytherin. Ele ficava adorável ruborizado.

O animargo sorriu e apertou o ombro de seu amigo, reparando que ele exaltava felicidade. Os quatro se observaram, Snape tinha um belo sorriso em seu rosto pálido, que surpreendeu o casal. Perceberam que o Slytherin estava verdadeiramente feliz.

Conversaram entre eles, James e Severus contando detalhadamente como tinham revelado seus sentimentos e Sirius e Remus escutando com atenção.

Por fim, decidiram, depois de almoçar, de passar algumas horas no Lago Negro, aproveitando a serenidade daquele momento, antes da tempestade.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham tido um ótimo carnaval e que se tenham divertido muito. Que acharam do capítulo? Sirius ficou um pouco reticente ao saber das novidades, mas aceitou com alguma relutância. Remus ficou muito feliz com o relacionamento de James e Severus.

O próximo capitulo terá Lemon também. Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.

Esse capítulo contém Lemon. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia. Se ler, espero que aproveite. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Amor Entre Quatro Paredes**

Depois da conversa, ambos os casais decidiram sair da sala. Sirius e Remus se abraçavam pelos quadris, enquanto James e Severus entrelaçavam suas mãos, um contraste exótico da cor pálida com a cor chocolate.

Severus se sentia um pouco desconfortável com o momento íntimo que tinha presenciado. James, no entanto, que já estava mais habituado e já se tinha esquecido.

– Eu e Sirius vamos até nosso Salão Comunal buscar nossos materiais e vamos para a biblioteca fazer a redação de Transfiguração. – Comentou Remus, que queria que Snape se sentisse o mais cômodo na presença dos Marotos, e seu namorado o olhou, chocado – Vocês querem nos acompanhar?

– Eu gostaria. – Respondeu Severus, de imediato, não se apercebendo da expressão admirada de James – Vou só buscar meus materiais e já nos encontramos.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu Lupin, e se afastaram, com Sirius tentando persuadir seu namorado de realizarem atividades mais prazerosas, mas sem sucesso.

– Mas, Severus… – Começou James, caminhando ao lado do Slytherin – Eu gostaria de passar um dia inteiro só com você, namorando.

– Teremos tempo amanhã. – Repreendeu Snape, olhando um pouco aborrecido para ele – Hoje tenho de finalizar a redação e já poderei aproveitar minhas férias.

– Você tem estudado durante todo esse tempo? – Perguntou o Gryffindor, chocado. Ele nunca tinha passado suas férias no meio de livros, só pensava em se divertir, e lhe custava imenso perceber como alguém o conseguia fazer.

– Sim. – Respondeu Severus, falando com naturalidade, ignorando o olhar horrorizado de seu namorado. Desciam as escadas a passos apressados e passaram por alguns colegas, que olharam para eles com espanto, não entendendo porque um Slytherin e um Gryffindor estavam juntos. Snape se apercebeu dos olhares confusos e, quando virou uma esquina, olhou em redor. Vendo que estavam sozinhos, se virou para seu namorado:

– Está todo o mundo olhando para a gente. – Comentou, pensativo. – Você não pode vir comigo.

James sorriu, comprometido, antes de responder:

– Posso, sim. – Tirou de dentro do bolso do uniforme a capa da invisibilidade. Estendeu a à sua frente, mostrando ao admirado Slytherin. Severus hesitou, ele já tinha visto muitas vezes, pois James adorava se gabar dela a seus amigos, mas nunca tinha tocado em uma e desejava imenso.

– Posso tocá-la? – Perguntou, sua voz rouca de excitação, e estendeu os braços – Por favor.

James lhe entregou a capa e Severus tocou nela **.** Era um pano brilhante e prateado. Tinha uma textura estranha, parecia tecida com fios de água. Se sentiu poderoso, imaginando que poderia andar pelos corredores do castelo sem ninguém o importunando, mas logo se repreendeu. Entregou-a, não querendo ser tentado a andar invisível, e comentou:

– É muito antiga.

– Está em minha família há muitas gerações. – Falou Potter, orgulho impregnado em sua voz. Vestiu a capa da invisibilidade e caminharam em direção ao Salão Comunal de Slytherin. Mais colegas passaram pelo Slytherin, mas ninguém olhou para ele. E James percebeu que Severus era invisível aos olhos de toda a escola e sentiu um aperto em seu coração. Desceram as Grandes Escadarias do castelo e entraram no corredor das masmorras. Tochas pregadas na parede criavam fogo, produzindo formas fantasmagóricas nas paredes. Escutou o queixume de James:

– Que frio… – Caminharam apressadamente, querendo sair o mais rapidamente possível daquele frio gelado e pararam em frente ao retrato.

– É melhor você ficar encostado nessa parede. – Falou Severus, um pouco receoso e James o observou, percebendo que ele sabia que estava quebrando uma regra da escola. Nunca se deveria levar colegas de outras casas para os Salões Comunais. – Não quero que seja apanhado.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu ele, vendo seu namorado sussurrar a senha e a porta se abrir. Não querendo ficar sozinho nos corredores gelados, entrou sorrateiramente antes que a porta se fechasse. Soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ver-se dentro do Salão Comunal das serpentes, nunca pensando que alguma vez se sentiria assim.

Entrou para dentro de uma longa sala luxuosa, onde as janelas davam para as profundezas do lago de Hogwarts, permitindo escutar a água batendo contra elas. Arregalou os olhos, espantado, ao ver a lula gigante nadando calmamente pelas águas escuras, com seus enormes tentáculos se agitando suavemente em seu redor.

O Salão Comunal estava com alguns alunos sentados em cadeiras, rodeados de livros, acabando os trabalhos. Outros jogavam Snap Explosivo, resmungando entre eles quando o colega vencia. A lareira estava acesa, o fogo crepitando, seu calor aquecendo as frias paredes. Viu Severus entrando por uma porta e, com receio de se perder, correu atrás dele. Entrou em um corredor com várias portas de mogno e percebeu que a ultima estava aberta, luz saindo de seu interior.

Caminhou apressado, mas tentando não fazer barulho. Olhou atentamente para as outras portas, para ver se elas se abriram e se saia algum colega. Parou na porta, observando seu namorado de costas para ele, observando uns livros que tinha na mão. Entrou e fechou a porta silenciosamente. Severus continuava observando os livros, absorto. Avançou calmamente e o abraçou pelos quadris, o puxando para si. Snape sufocou um grito, estremecendo em seus braços. Vendo que ele estava pegando na varinha, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Sou eu… - Severus se desvencilhou do agarre e deu um tapa em seu ombro. James viu sua respiração descompassada e seu rosto estava branco como o de um fantasma.

– Me desculpe… – Falou, verdadeiramente arrependido ao ver o estado de seu namorado – Não queria assustar você.

– Você não deveria estar aqui! - Repreendeu Severus, furioso – E se alguém tocasse em você? Já pensou no pânico que seria?

– Não aconteceu nada. – Disse James, tentando acalmar seu companheiro, mas sem sucesso. Os olhos de Severus brilhavam de raiva em sua direção e se recordou dos olhares que ele lhe dirigia quando tinha sido alvo de uma brincadeira dos Marotos. Olhou tristemente para ele e, baixando o olhar, pediu:

– Me desculpe. – Severus bufou em resposta, acariciando seus cabelos com uma mão, tentando se acalmar. Deveria ter pensado que Potter teria uma atitude dessas. Não querendo falar nada que se pudesse arrepender mais tarde, pousou os livros em cima do criado mudo e se abaixou em direção à mochila, continuando sua procura. O Maroto observou o traseiro redondo de seu namorado e engoliu em seco, sentindo uma ereção se formando. Olhou em volta e percebeu que as restantes camas estavam muito arrumadas e os criados mudos vazios.

– Você está sozinho? – Perguntou, curioso.

– Sim. – Respondeu Severus, não desviando o olhar – Todos foram passar as férias de Natal em casa.

– Porque você não foi? – Continuou com as perguntas, querendo saber mais sobre a vida de seu namorado. Percebeu a tensão de seu corpo ao proferir as palavras. Severus se ergueu, enquanto organizava sua mochila, respondeu:

– Não gosto de estar em casa. – James percebeu que algo não estava bem nas relações familiares do Slytherin, mas decidiu não insistir. Severus poderia ficar muito chateado com ele. Mas iria perguntar, mais tarde. Observando a tensão no corpo de seu namorado, pensou em uma forma de o acalmar e uma ideia lhe surgiu. Se colocou por detrás dele e o agarrou pelos quadris, roçando sua ereção no traseiro redondo. Severus estremeceu ao sentir as mãos do Gryffindor passeando por seu corpo e resmungou, virando o rosto:

– James, pare com isso.

– Mas, porquê? – Ronronou ele, se roçando contra ele e escutando um gemido estrangulado em resposta. – Não é bom?

Severus queria repreende-lo, mas não conseguia falar. Os toques de James o acalmavam, seus pensamentos se dissolvendo como fumaça. Soltou um gemido rouco, sentindo a respiração de seu namorado contra seu pescoço, os lábios carnudos beijando sua extensão. Estremeceu ao sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo, o erguendo:

– James… – Se sentiu sendo virado e observou o rosto ruborizado de seu namorado, os olhos cor de avelã o olhando com luxúria. James o puxou para si e o beijou apaixonadamente, sentindo como ele relaxava em seus braços.

Severus acariciou os cabelos rebeldes, sentindo seu membro endurecendo, ficando apertado em suas calças. Um sentimento desconhecido aflorou dentro de seu ser, se sentia amado, desejado. Os lábios de James eram doces e carnudos, dava vontade de mordê-los. Envolveu a cintura de seu namorado com os braços e o puxou para si. Andou uns passos para trás e caiu de costas na cama fofa, sentindo o corpo do Gryffindor o pressionando em cima de si. O beijo se tornou urgente, a excitação de seu namorado acariciava sua coxa. Uma mão desapertou sua gravata com maestria, a atirando para o chão revelando seu pescoço pálido. Gemeu de frustração ao sentir os lábios de seu namorado explorando os seus, um arrepio de prazer percorreu seu corpo excitado. Se lembrou de Black e Lupin e sussurrou no ouvido de seu namorado:

– James, e seus amigos? – O Gryffindor sorriu maliciosamente e respondeu:

– Eles vão ficar bem, não se preocupe. – Atacou seu pescoço, com o objetivo de fazê-lo esquecer desses pormenores. Severus sentia os dentes marcando sua pele, a língua marota brincando com seu pescoço. Soltou um gemido rouco a deslizou as mãos até suas nádegas firmes, pressionando e apertando o corpo dele contra o seu. James rosnou, deixando seu pescoço, e sussurrou:

\- Se não quer ser castigado por sua impertinência, pare. – Severus o observou maliciosamente e perguntou, inocentemente:

– E se eu não quiser? – Em resposta, o Gryffindor levantou a varinha e, antes que Snape pudesse esboçar uma reação, lançou um feitiço não verbal, os despindo. Severus sentiu sua pele se arrepiando em contato com o frio e colocou as mãos em frente de seu corpo, se encolhendo. Lágrimas de frustração desciam por seu rosto ruborizado, mordendo os lábios inchados para que não deixasse escapar nenhum som. James o observava chocado, as horríveis cicatrizes que percorriam o corpo do Slytherin, marcas brancas e profundas.

– Quem fez isso com você? – Perguntou, horrorizado. Severus desviou o olhar, fechando os olhos. Suas bochechas estavam mochadas, pequenas gotas deslizando suavemente por sua pele.

– Severus? – Insistiu James, com voz suave, mas tensa, querendo saber o que tinha acontecido com seu namorado, temendo ter sido o culpado de grande parte delas. Observava suas reações, vendo seus cabelos lhe cobrindo parte do rosto.

– Meu pai. – Escutou a voz baixa, sofrida do Slytherin – Foi meu pai…

– Mas, porquê? – Perguntou, se sentindo tentado a tocar cada marca, beijá-las com carinho. Queria fazê-las desaparecer com um passe de mágica, mas sabia que não era assim tão simples. Mesmo que curasse as cicatrizes físicas, as psicológicas ficariam para sempre marcadas em sua vida.

– Porque ele é um maldito trouxa! – Gritou Severus, olhando para ele. Seu rosto estava banhado de lágrimas, seus olhos negros brilhavam com uma intensidade assustadora. Seus cabelos estavam espalhados ao longo dos travesseiros e seu corpo tremia com um misto de receio e frustração. – Um maldito bêbado abusador que me espancava, e à minha mãe por termos magia…

Sua voz fraquejou e tentou empurrar seu namorado. Queria se esconder no banheiro, chorar suas mágoas, tapar seu corpo, mas James o impediu. Tocou em seu rosto, o obrigando a olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Severus… – Começou, com voz serena, mas firme. Ele já desconfiava que a vida familiar do Slytherin não era fácil, mas tinha sido um choque descobrir que ele maltratado em casa só por ser mágico. Olhando para a tensão no corpo de seu namorado, tentou arranjar palavras para que se acalmasse, falando com o coração – Não me interessa se você tem essas marcas em seu corpo. Você é uma pessoa especial, com uma beleza fora do comum. É uma pessoa inteligente, embora reservada. Usa o sarcasmo para se defender, é um duelista brilhante. Um pocionista fora de série, com umas mãos delicadas, ideais para manusear os ingredientes na perfeição. Não gosta de ser incomodado quando está lendo, ou trabalhando. Tem qualidades maravilhosas, muitas que ainda desconheço. Mas sabe que mais. Eu farei de tudo para descobrir uma por uma, descascar cada camada que o envolve, porque eu te amo. Muito. Desde há muito tempo. Não tenho palavras para descrever meus sentimentos por você, só sei que são demasiado intensos para caberem em meu peito. – Severus o observava, os lábios entreabertos, em espanto – E se pensa que vou deixá-lo por esse pequeno…pormenor, se vou repudiá-lo, está muito enganado. Esperei demasiado para ter você em seus braços e não o deixarei por nada desse mundo.

Snape sufocou um soluço, seu corpo tremendo imperceptivalmente. Não conseguia acreditar que James lhe tinha declarado palavras tão belas. Deixou que ele o abraçasse, chorando toda sua dor. Não teve vergonha de demostrar que estava desolado, que precisava de carinho, de ser cuidado com todo o amor. Durante anos desejara alguém que cuidasse dele, que escutasse seus receios, suas dúvidas, e percebeu que tinha encontrado todas essas qualidades em James Potter.

– Eu….eu também te amo. - Revelou, em voz baixa, sentindo os lábios de seu namorado atacando com seus apaixonadamente. O Gryffindor sentia o odor suave a ervas entrando em suas narinas, o inebriando. Seus lábios se tocavam com paixão e luxúria, antes de descer ao longo do pescoço, adorando sentir cada centímetro de pele sob seus lábios. Os gemidos de Severus ressoavam pela habitação, excitado com a língua marota de James, que mordia e acariciava seus mamilos, descendo por seu peito magro. Beijava cada cicatriz, como uma reverência, querendo lhe mostrar que não se importava com seu corpo machucado, que o amava do mesmo jeito. Não via as lágrimas voltando a deslizar pelo rosto de Severus, que estava agradecido pela amostra de amor que ele lhe presenteava.

Seus lábios tocaram na ereção pulsante e colocou-a toda em sua boca, iniciando movimentos de vai e vem sucessivos, desde a glande até à base, arrancando um gemido alto e rouco. Sentiu Severus se remexendo por baixo de si, sussurrando para que não parasse, seus quadris se movendo contra sua boca. Com a varinha, não interrompendo o que estava fazendo, realizou um feitiço não verbal de lubrificação.

Seguindo seus instintos, afastou as nádegas e inseriu um dedo no interior lubrificado, escutando um novo gemido que escapou dos lábios de seu namorado. Snape afastou automaticamente suas pernas, desejando mais contato, entregue àquelas sensações prazerosas. James sentia seu membro doendo pela excitação, seus cabelos rebeldes eram acariciados pelas mãos finas. Fazia movimentos suaves, inserindo um segundo dedo, desejoso por entrar. Sentia seu membro intumescido doendo cada vez mais.

– James...por favor...quero você! - Ouvindo as súplicas do Slytherin e sentindo que não aguentava mais sua excitação, o Gryffindor retirou os dedos, escutando um gemido de protesto. Se colocou em cima dele e impulsionou seu corpo para a frente.

Entrou lentamente dentro de Severus, experimentando a maravilhosa sensação de ter o corpo do Slytherin o apertando deliciosamente. Enquanto o penetrava, percebeu que o corpo de seu namorado estava enrigecendo, e soube que estava com dor. Ficou um pouco surpreso ao perceber que Snape nunca tinha experimentado a arte do amor com mais nenhum garoto e se sentiu orgulhoso em ser o primeiro. Mas logo esse sentimento foi substituido pela insegurança. Não sabia se deveria continuar mas, se parasse, ele sentiria mais dor. Uma ideia lhe surgiu e fechou uma mão no membro do Slytherin, realizando movimentos de vai e vem. Observou o rosto tenso de seu namorado se suavizando aos poucos, gemidos baixos de prazer escapando de seus lábios:

– James... – Sussurrou e o Gryffindor entrou completamente em seu corpo. Esperou um pouco para que ele relaxasse. Suas mãos acariciavam a pele pálida, sentindo os olhos ónix brilhando, o observando com desejo. Beijou seu queixo, de seguida a testa, passando para a ponta de seu nariz e, por fim, os lábios. O toque de Severus era tímido, mas incendiava seu corpo. Queria que a primeira vez de seu namorado fosse inesquecível. As mãos de Snape acariciavam seu corpo, o arrepiando. Os beijos que trocavam eram calmos, sem pressa. Suas bocasse movimentando, suas línguas se roçavam com carinho.

Severus, se sentindo mais relaxado, impulsionou seus quadris para a frente, escutando o gemido abafado de seu namorado contra sua boca. Queria senti-lo mais fundo dentro de si, desejava que Potter o levasse à loucura. James, percebendo que Severus estava pronto, começou a se mover lentamente, o sentindo cada vez mais excitado. Aos poucos aumentava o ritmo das estocadas, vendo como o Slytherin já estava completamente entregue, arqueando suas costas e atirando a cabeça para trás, se movimentando com ele. O Gryffindor nunca sentira nada parecido com outra pessoa, sempre que tivera alguém em seus braços e só se importara com seu prazer, mas ninguém lhe dava tanto como Severus. E estava pensando em si, estava mais preocupado com as sensações do Slytherin.

– James... – Escutou sua voz rouca. Severus sentiu uma onda de calor avassaladora percorrendo seu baixo ventre, e ele aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, entrando e saindo violentamente, até senti-lo arqueando seu corpo, soltando um grito rouco e libertando sua essência. Sentindo o corpo dele relaxando, as unhas de Severus deslizando por sua pele, estocou mais algumas vezes e ejaculou em seu interior com um grunhido. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, descontraindoaos poucos e saiu suavemente de seu interior, escutando um resmungo. Se deitou ao lado de seu namorado e o puxou para si. Snape deitou a cabeça no peito do Gryffindor, se sentindo cansado, e escutou os batimentos imprecisos. Sentiu um beijo em seus cabelos e a voz rouca de James:

– Eu te amo, Severus. – Se remexeu, ficando mais confortável, e respirou fundo. Respondeu, antes de adormecer profundamente em seus braços:

–Eu também te amo, James...

Continua...

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Que acharam do hot? Gostaram, ou não? E da declaração de James a Severus? Não foi fofa? Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Um Almoço entre Colegas**

Severus abriu seus olhos e se moveu na cama, sentindo uma pontada dolorosa em seu traseiro. Soltou um gemido estrangulado e sentiu uns braços suaves rodeando seus quadris.

– Você está bem? – Escutou a voz preocupada de seu namorado. Severus olhou para o lado e enxergou o rosto do Maroto. Os olhos avelãs o observavam atentamente, com um brilho apaixonado, mas também preocupado.

– Sim. – Respondeu Severus, orgulhoso, não querendo revelar que sentia dores. No entanto, James não acreditou no que tinha falado. Se levantou sem dizer uma palavra e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Severus escutou a água correndo na banheira e se manteve quieto, para não sentir dor. Olhou para o peito desprotegido e reparou que tinha chupões em sua pele pálida. Enrubesceu ao se lembrar do ocorrido dentro daquele dormitório e escutou a água sendo fechada. James passou pela porta e Snape se apercebeu de nudez de seu namorado. Apreciou a pele cor de chocolate, observando os músculos rígidos e o peito delineado. Mordeu o lábio ao ver o membro longo e semi ereto do Gryffindor. James deu um sorriso malicioso ao reparar no rubor que cobriu as bochechas pálidas de seu namorado.

– Gosta do que vê? – Perguntou, e viu Snape desviar o olhar, envergonhado.

– Cale a boca. – Respondeu o Slytherin, cruzando os braços em frente do peito e escutando a risada cristalina de Potter. James se aproximou e afastou os lençóis. Severus se sentiu ser levantado e levado ao colo até ao banheiro. O Gryffindor se apercebeu que o dormitório de seu namorado estava aquecido graças à lareira que se encontrava acesa ao fundo, perto da porta, o fogo crepitando e criando formas fantasmagóricas nas paredes.

Severus encostou sua cabeça no peito definido, escutando as batidas ritmadas do coração. Entraram no banheiro, vendo a banheira cheia de água e espuma. Sentiu a água morna em contato com a pele e soltou um gemido, deliciado.

– Ah…que bom… – Ronronou, deitando a cabeça no mármore frio. Potter transfigurou uma toalhinha em uma bucha felpuda e entrou na banheira, se sentando a seu lado. Colocou um pouco de shampoo, com um suave odor a ervas, fazendo espuma, e massajou as costas do Slytherin, com movimentos suaves e circulares. Severus suspirou, sentindo seu corpo relaxando aos poucos.

– Está bom? – Perguntou, deslizando a bucha ao longo das costas de seu namorado, sentindo a tensão desaparecendo aos poucos de seu corpo. Seus olhos se fixavam nas cicatrizes esbranquiçadas, finas e longas, se perguntando como um pai poderia ser tão cruel a ponto de machucar se próprio filho, sangue de seu sangue, só porque era diferente.

– Sim. – Respondeu Severus, flexionado as pernas e colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos. O Maroto largou a bucha e, com as mãos, realizou uma massagem, pressionando em várias áreas do corpo dolorido. Escutou um gemido de dor e suavizou o toque, ouvindo seu namorado resmungando entre dentes. Snape arqueava suas costas, sentindo os ossos estalando e inspirou fundo, suspirando de seguida. As mãos de James eram mágicas, lhe transmitiam uma sensação de relaxamento, algo que nunca tinha sentido em toda sua vida.

– Está bom… – Falou, algum tempo depois. Seu corpo estava mais relaxado que nunca, não sentia nenhuma dor, o que era raro para ele. Sentiu as mãos fortes, mas delicadas ao mesmo tempo, abandonando seu corpo e se virou, reparando que os olhos castanho esverdeados o observavam com carinho, os lábios carnudos entreabertos e aproximou seu rosto do dele, o beijando carinhosamente.

Sentiu os braços musculados envolvendo seus quadris e o puxando para ele. Deixou escapar um gemido baixo de deleite e abriu a boca ao sentir a língua de seu namorado acariciando seus lábios, desejando senti-lo por completo. Suas línguas se tocaram com suavidade e doçura e Severus estremeceu, se agarrando a James. Tocou com as mãos molhadas nos cabelos rebeldes, sentindo sua maciez e aprofundou o beijo, soltando um gemido baixo:

– Sev…- Ronronou James em seu ouvido e Severus estremeceu, sentindo uma pontada de dor em seu coração. Há muito tempo que ninguém se dirigia a ele com esse apelido. A única pessoa tinha sido Lily. Mas se apercebeu de que gostava do tom de voz de seu namorado quando o falava. Se separaram e Potter comentou, ao mesmo tempo que seu estômago soltava um ronco baixo:

– Estou com fome. – O Slytherin percebeu que também sentia vontade de comer, e respondeu:

– Eu também. A gente já termina o banho e vai para o Salão Principal.

Seu namorado concordou e tiraram a tampa do ralo, vendo a espuma descendo suavemente juntamente com a água. Se levantaram e tomaram uma ducha rápida, trocando selinhos apaixonados. Desligaram a água e convocaram toalhas, se enrolando no tecido felpudo. Limparam-se, James observando o traseiro do Slytherin com avidez.

– Po…James! – Gritou Severus, enrubescendo, envergonhado e recebendo, em resposta, um selinho na bochecha rosada. Seu rosto ruborizado se aqueceu um pouco mais, ficando vermelho como um tomate. James observou as bochechas cor de carmim, vendo como ele ficava adorável. Entraram no dormitório e Severus se dirigiu ao armário, retirando um uniforme lavado, um cachecol, roupa interior, luvas e um gorro. Se limpou rapidamente, sendo imitado por James, que se teve de contentar com seu uniforme amarrotado.

Terminou de se preparar e, vendo a roupa de seu namorado, lançou um feitiço não verbal, a colocando como nova.

– Obrigado, Severus. – Agradeceu James, contente e Severus comentou:

– Não há problema. – Se dirigiu para a porta e a abriu, observando o corredor. Vendo que estava vazio, olhou por cima do ombro, e falou:

– Podemos ir. - James pegou na capa de invisibilidade e se escondeu, seguindo seu namorado. Saíram do dormitório e caminharam pelo corredor, ficando atentos às portas, à espera que algumas delas se abrissem, mas tal não aconteceu. Entraram no Salão Principal, vendo alguns Slytherins do segundo ano se dirigindo para a porta, enquanto um pequeno grupo de garotos do terceiro entrava, protegidos com longos casacos de pelo, cachecóis verdes e prateados e luvas negras protegendo suas mãos. Os rostos tinham um intenso rubor devido ao frio e conversavam entre eles sobre a batalha de neve que tinham praticado.

Snape avançou em direção à porta e saiu para o frio corredor, sentindo a presença de seu namorado atrás de si. Caminharam a passo normal, nem muito depressa, nem muito devagar, tentando passar despercebidos. Principalmente James, que tentava não embater em nenhum estudante.

Entraram para o hall do castelo, sentindo o calor percorrendo seus rostos e James suspirou, percebendo que seu nariz estava gelado. Viram alunos das restantes Casas descendo as escadas. Severus seguiu-os e estava quase entrando no Salão Principal, quando escutou a voz baixa de seu namorado contra seu ouvido:

– A gente tem de se separar. Vou entrar depois, tá bom? – O Slytherin fez um movimento imperceptível com a cabeça, mostrando que tinha entendido, e entrou.

O Salão Principal estava decorado com enfeites natalícios: ao longo do local estavam doze árvores de Natal ricamente decoradas, luzes coloridas piscando repetidamente, com grandes bolas de várias cores. No topo, estavam cintilantes estrelas de cinco pontas.

Pousadas nas mesas do Grande Salão estavam biscoitos saborosos, cerca de cinquenta gordos perus assados e montanhas de batatas assadas e cozidas. Travessas de salsichas, terrinas de ervilhas passadas a manteiga também se podia encontrar, tal como pilhas de bombinhas de bruxo, que as crianças iam buscar e brincar escutando, de vez em quando, estrondos e risadas.

Pequenos trenós com **Papais Noéis voavam por cima de suas cabeças, distribuindo doces, que caiam nas mesas. Uma pequena mesa se encontrava no centro, onde já estava sentado um grupo de, aproximadamente,** vinte pessoas. Do teto encantado, que estava enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora, e para espelhar o tempo que fazia, desciam pequenos flocos de neve. Até dava a sensação de que o Salão se abria para o céu.

Snape se dirigiu para uma das mesas e pegou em um prato, enchendo com o delicioso peru assado com batata que estava à sua frente.

Procurou um lugar para se sentar e percebeu dois ao lado de Black e de Lupin. Não queria se sentar ao lado dos Marotos para que as pessoas não desconfiassem, mas não havia mais nenhum disponível. As restantes cadeiras estavam ocupadas. Resignado, se sentou na cadeira mais afastada, olhando para a porta com aparente desinteresse. James foi o ultimo entrando e olhou em volta, procurando Severus e seus amigos.

Viu Peter perto da Professora Mc Gonagall, conversando com uma Hufflefuff do sexto ano, estavam muito entretidos um com o outro. Pelo tempo que passava com a garota, se percebia que a relação deles estava dando certo. Avançou para as mesas e pegou em um prato, enchendo com salsichas, ervilhas passadas a manteiga e batatas assadas. Quando os viu, sentados no meio da mesa, avançou calmamente até eles e se sentou entre seu namorado e Remus. Sem olhar para o Slytherin, começou saboreando a comida, enquanto conversava com os dois Marotos.

Severus encheu seu copo com suco de abóbora, Saboreou a refeição, como sempre, estava deliciosa. Percebeu que os Marotos conversavam em surdina e tentou ouvir a conversa:

– …mas vocês não apareceram! – Escutou a voz revoltada de Black – Onde vocês estiveram?

– Eu e Severus estivemos… – Dizia James, em tom de desculpa – "ocupados".

– Eu e Moony também estávamos "ocupados", – Resmungou Sirius – quando vocês nos interromperam.

Remus interrompeu a conversa, sabendo que seu namorado não se calaria mais:

– Siri, pare. Que bom que Severus não está almoçando com a gente, senão ficaria envergonhado com essa conversa.

Severus decidiu se desligar do diálogo entre os Marotos, não queria escutar mais. Continuou seu almoço, observando os trenós passando à frente de seu rosto e deixando cair balas de chocolate à sua frente. O diretor Dumbledore se encontrava no topo da mesa, usando um chapéu vermelho berrante. Seus olhos azuis brilhantes observavam atentamente os quatro estudantes, percebendo, por suas posturas, que algo tinha mudado entre eles.

Mesmo estando se ignorando, havia algo de diferente que o diretor não sabia identificar. A seu lado, a Professora Mc Gonagall, conversava com sua colega, a Professora Sprout. Decidiu perguntar a alguns alunos como estava sendo o Natal em Hogwarts, se estavam se divertindo e eles respondiam afirmativamente.

Terminaram o almoço os Marotos de deliciaram com um prato de Abóbora Assada, uma sobremesa que Severus detestava. Se decidiu por comer alguns doces espalhados pelos trenós e recolheu-os. Não lhe apetecia muito comer, mas também não queria ser o primeiro a se levantar da mesa. Seria o centro das atenções e ele não gostava. Saboreou o líquido do chocolate negro deslizando por sua garganta e lambeu os lábios, não reparando no olhar intenso de James em sua direção.

Sirius se apercebeu da atitude de seu amigo e lhe atirou com um pedaço de pudim para o rosto. James exclamou, olhando para o amigo.

– Padfoot!

– Não olhe demasiado para o que não deve… – Aconselhou seu amigo, continuando saboreando a sobremesa, com uma expressão arrogante. James se apercebeu do que ele estava falando e a voltou seu olhar para o pudim, terminando rapidamente.

Severus, que tinha em suas mãos uma bengala doce, sentiu uma mão em seu bolso e olhou para o lado, vendo os Marotos se levantando. Discretamente, retirou um pergaminho dobrado, abriu-o e leu:

" _Me encontre por debaixo das escadas Principais. JP"_

Machucou o papel e se levantou, saindo do Grande Salão. Pegou na varinha e, com um movimento firme, a mensagem ficou em cinzas. Viu seus colegas se separando, a maioria se dirigindo para seus Salões Comunais, para jogarem Snap Explosivo. Alguns Ravenclaws do sétimo ano se dirigiram para a biblioteca para estudarem e, os restantes se encaminharam para os jardins do castelo, para travarem uma batalha de bolas de neve, ou construir bonecos de neve. Se vendo sozinho, caminhou até à parte interior das escadas. Viu que estava muito escuro e arregalou aos olhos, assustado, ao mesmo tempo que um vulto vinha em sua direção.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Quem acham que vem na direção de Severus? Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Lamento a demora, mas não pude atualizar mais cedo. Minha vida esteve um pouco atribulada e tive de deixar a fanfic um pouco de lado. Mas agora tentarei postar com mais frequência.

Agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. São eles que me fazem continuar. Muito obrigada. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Uma Tarde no Lago Negro**

Sentiu os braços musculados de seu namorado rodeando seu peito e uns lábios suaves em direção dos seus. Seu corpo, que tinha ficado tenso, relaxou aos poucos. Suspirou e deslizou suas mãos ao longo das costas largas, protegidas pelo uniforme. Sentiu o corpo de James estremecendo com seu toque.

Os lábios do Maroto mordiscavam carinhosamente os de Snape, o provocando, sentindo como o tímido Slytherin roçava seu corpo no dele. James sentia a tensão do corpo de seu namorado desaparecendo aos poucos.

Severus sentia seu namorado se afastando, as mãos brincando com seus cabelos negros e longos, antes de voltar a beijá-lo. Era um beijo suave, delicado. Os lábios se tocavam com paixão. Queriam aproveitar aquele momento a sós, todas as oportunidades eram bem vindas. Sufocou um gemido ao sentir James o erguendo e o encostando contra a parede, o prendendo contra si. Entrelaçou suas pernas nos quadris e suspirou ao sentir os lábios dele pressionando os seus. Acariciou os cabelos rebeldes, sentindo um gemido escapando dos lábios de seu namorado.

– Sev… - Ronronou o Gryffindor, e Severus deixou escapar um resmungo ao sentir o beijo sendo quebrado. Sentiu os lábios de seu namorado tocando em sua testa, descendo por seu nariz afilado até sua boca. Trocaram um selinho e James perguntou, carinhosamente, enquanto o baixava:

– Assustei você?

– Sim. – Respondeu o Slytherin, com sinceridade – Está muito escuro e não vi você.

– Me desculpe. – Pediu o Gryffindor, acariciando seu braço. Tinha pensando que estar ali debaixo, com Severus, seria bom para ambos. Não pensou que poderia assustá-lo – Só pensei que aqui fosse mais seguro para a gente ficar namorando a sós.

– É um bom sítio. – Comentou Severus, não querendo que James se sentisse mal consigo mesmo. Pensou que aquele local era ótimo para escapadelas de amantes, e se perguntou como ele o sabia.

– Você já trouxe alguém para aqui? – Interrogou, um pouco ciumento. Queria saber se seu namorado já tinha trazido para aquele lugar alguma pessoa.

– Não. – Respondeu James, percebendo os ciúmes no tom de sua voz – Foi Padfoot, quer dizer, Sirius que me falou desse lugar.

– É um pouco escuro. – Confessou o Slytherin, que não gostava de se sentir vulnerável. Mesmo que estivesse começando a gostar de James, seu sentido de autopreservação era maior. – Só consigo ver sua forma nas sombras.

– Você quer sair daqui?

– Não. – Disse, o abraçando – Até estou gostando.

Encostou a cabeça no peito dele, não vendo o sorriso que tinha escapado de seus lábios. Escutou os batimentos suaves e ritmados do coração e suspirou, relaxando.

– Quer ir passear perto do Lago Negro? – Questionou James, acariciando suas costas – Invisíveis na capa?

– Mas a capa não vai acumular neve? – Comentou Severus, confuso e o Maroto esclareceu:

– Sacudimos de vez em quando.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu o Slytherin – Então eu irei buscar um livro para ler e nos encontramos na porta de entrada?

– Sim. – Falou seu namorado, e se afastaram. Snape saiu debaixo das escadas e caminhou calmamente, sendo seguido pelo Gryffindor. James, inconsequentemente, o puxou para si e lhe roubou um selinho. Severus retribuiu, mas logo o afastou, com receio de que os vissem:

– James… – Repreendeu, em voz baixa, olhando em redor, antes de voltar olhando para ele. Potter lhe piscou o olho e desapareceu por baixo da capa de invisibilidade. Severus o viu desaparecer, ao mesmo tempo que o observava carinhosamente, e abanou a cabeça. Cada um seguiu seu caminho, não reparando em duas Hufflepuffs do primeiro ano, escondidas atrás da porta de entrada, observando a cena de olhos arregalados e tapando a boca com as mãos.

Severus entrou no corredor das masmorras, se encolhendo de imediato ao sentir o frio. As tochas continuavam produzindo fogo, e Severus desejou que elas aquecessem o local. Colocou os braços em frente ao corpo e só parou em frente ao retrato. Falou a senha, ansioso para estar dentro do Salão Comunal:

– Salazar. – A porta se abriu e ele entrou para dentro da sumptuosa sala, onde a lareira crepitava, aquecendo o lugar. Sentindo o calor percorrendo seu corpo como uma carícia, deixou escapar um gemido de alívio e avançou até seu dormitório.

Se dirigiu para sua cama e procurou entre seus livros, o que fosse mais interessante. Viu o livro de capa dura de DCAT avançado, que tinha trazido na noite em que esbarrara com seu namorado. Pegou nele e voltou para o Salão Principal. Subiu as escadas, em direção à porta e entrou para o corredor. Uma tocha se apagou por cima de sua cabeça, deixando o sítio mais escuro. Com os sentidos alerta, pegou a varinha, que estava guardada no bolso, e murmurou:

– _Lumus_! - Um feixe de luz emanou de sua varinha, iluminando seu redor e continuou andando. Não era normal uma tocha se apagar de repente, principalmente em cima de sua cabeça. Parecia, até, uma premonição, de que algo iria acontecer. Abanou a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos, não acreditava nessas coisas. Ao chegar ao final do corredor, desfez o feitiço. Guardou novamente a varinha e caminhou até à entrada, se encostando na porta de madeira. Ficou esperando seu namorado, folheando distraidamente seu livro, estando atento ao que se passava em seu redor.

– Boa tarde, Severus. – Escutou a voz agradável do Diretor – Tudo bom com você?

O Slytherin levantou o olhar, vendo Dumbledore à sua frente, trajando umas longas vestes vermelhas por cima de uma bela túnica azul.

– Boa tarde, Diretor. – Respondeu, polidamente, fechando o livro – Tudo bom, obrigado.

– Ainda bem. – Comentou o Diretor, o olhando por cima de seus óclinhos de meia lua. – Vejo que você anda mais leve?

– Leve, diretor? – Perguntou Severus, não entendendo suas palavras.

– Sim, sinto que você está mais feliz. – Continuou Dumbledore, observando as feições de seu aluno – Como se estivesse, não sei, apaixonado.

– Eu… – Snape não soube o que responder, a conversa do diretor estava ficando esquisita.

– Se você quiser conversar, estarei disponível antes do horário de recolher. – Continuou ele, deixando o Slytherin mais abismado – Sabe, quando uma pessoa está apaixonada por outra, faz de tudo para ficar com ela, mesmo quando esse amor não é permitido por seus pares. Por muitas provações passam, mas o sentimento que eles albergam em seus corações fica mais forte com o tempo.

– E o senhor acha que eu estou…apaixonado? – Comentou o Slytherin, se perguntando como ele tinha descoberto.

– Sim. – Disse Dumbledore, sorrindo – Não é perceptível para todos, mas se nota. Seus olhos o revelam. Não deixe que o medo o sufoque, o impeça de ser feliz. Acredite em você mesmo, e no amor que sente.

Severus o observava sem se mexer. Dumbledore ajeitou o chapéu vermelho berrante e cumprimentou:

– Tenha um resto de boa tarde. – Se afastou, saindo para o jardim, deixando o Slytherin pálido. Por suas palavras, parecia que o diretor sabia de seu relacionamento com James Potter. Apertou o livro contra seu peito, sentindo seu coração batendo descompassadamente. Engoliu em seco, olhando pensativo para a parede à sua frente. Não soube quanto tempo ficou em silêncio, quando sentiu uma mão seu ombro e estremeceu, olhando assustado para o Gryffindor:

– Está tudo bem, Severus? – Perguntou James, o observando com preocupação, enquanto saíam para os jardins do castelo – Que aconteceu?

– O Diretor… – Hesitou, não sabendo como começar. Ainda estava em choque. – O Diretor veio ter comigo e….

Explicou a curta – e estranha – conversa. Seu namorado usava um belo gorro cor de vinho, um cachecol fofo com o símbolo de sua casa e umas luvas negras como a noite. Escutava-o, de cenho franzido, não sabendo o que dizer. Como Dumbledore poderia ter descoberto? Eles tinham sido tão cuidadosos….

Escutaram gritos alegres e viram, ao longe, um grupo de crianças fazendo uma batalha com bolas de neve. Elas corriam para todos os lados, protegidas dos pés à cabeça com roupas grossas de lã, tentando se esquivar da neve. Quando seu namorado terminou de falar, James desejou abraçá-lo, mas de lembrou que estavam visíveis.

– Droga… – Murmurou, olhando em redor. Tirando as crianças, mais ninguém se encontrava no jardim. Provavelmente os estudantes e professores tinham ido passear para Hogsmeade, o único vilarejo completamente bruxo da Grã-Bretanha.

– Que foi? – Perguntou Severus, se virando para ele. O Slytherin observou a expressão assustada de seu namorado, uma mão estava pousada no longo casaco de lã e percebeu o que faltava. Arregalou os olhos, temeroso, e pediu, sua voz saindo um pouco desesperada:

– Tape a gente, depressa! – James retirou a capa de invisibilidade de dentro do bolso e a estendeu em redor deles, os tapando. Olhou em volta, ninguém os tinha visto, e suspirou, aliviado.

\- Me desculpe. – Pediu James, envergonhado – Fique tão absorto com sua conversa, que me esqueci.

– Não há problema. – Respondeu o Slytherin, sentindo seu coração querendo escapar de seu peito. Sua respiração rápida produzia bafos de ar quente. Continuaram o caminho, tentando se recuperar do susto. Seguravam a capa em frente para que ela não escapasse devido ao vento fresco e sacudiam de vez em quando.

Se dirigiram para o Lago Negro e viram a água totalmente congelada, com grandes buracos abertos magicamente para que a Lula Gigante pudesse vir à superfície.As árvores nuas estavam carregadas de neve. Severus olhou para trás e percebeu que estavam deixando pegadas, que os iria denunciar. Resmungando consigo mesmo por se terem esquecido desse pormenor, pegou na varinha e realizou um feitiço não verbal, apagando o rastro.

– Quer se sentar por baixo daquela árvore? – Perguntou o Gryffindor, apontando para um grupo de pinheiros, um pouco mais à frente.

– Sim. – Respondeu Snape, lançando feitiços de privacidade e invisibilidade em redor do lugar, para que não fossem interrompidos. Pararam por baixo de um belo e grande pinheiro, de longos folhas verdes e um tronco rugoso. James tirou a capa e a guardou no bolso das calças. Pegou na varinha e fez aparecer uma longa toalha azul, a pousando na neve. Se sentaram, James encostando suas costas contra o tronco e Severus pousando a cabeça em suas coxas. Abriu o livro e começou lendo, sentindo as mãos de seu namorado em seus cabelos negros, massageando a cabeça.

Severus suspirou, relaxando aos poucos. Ficaram observando o ambiente em redor, os feitiços os protegendo do frio. James beijava sua testa, tentando ver o que seu namorado estava lendo. Era não era muito fã de livros, preferia Quidditch. Mas seu namorado era o oposto de si, o que não era nada ruim em sua opinião. Percebendo que era um livro de DCAT, o tirou de suas mãos e escutou seu namorado exigindo:

– Me dê o livro!

– Só se me der um beijo. – Pediu o Gryffindor, desejoso por sentir os lábios dele contra os seus. Nunca pensou que se pudesse viciar por Severus. Snape abanou a cabeça em negação e tentou lhe tirar o livro, mas James se colocou em cima dele, o impedindo.

– James! – Gritou Severus, se sentindo envergonhado com sua posição, mas seu semblante estava franzido. Estava debaixo de seu namorado, arquejando e de pernas abertas. Se observaram por longos momentos, vendo o rosto de James contra o seu. O livro se encontrava a seu lado, pousado na toalha. Tendo uma ideia, falou maliciosamente:

– Só se eu puder evitar. – Declarou Snape e fez cócegas em seu estômago. James se tencionou e seus braços tremeram, tentando se equilibrar, mas ele não se rendeu. Deliciado por ter descoberto uma fraqueza em James, continuou, querendo saber quanto ele aguentaria. Viu gotas de suor se formando em sua testa, seu rosto ruborizado pelo esforço.

– Severus… - Avisou, para que ele parasse, mas Snape não lhe obedeceu. Largou o livro e agarrou seus pulsos, o impedindo de continuar. O Slytherin se debateu, tentando se soltar, mas os lábios de James tocaram os seus como uma carícia. Suspirou com o toque, relaxando, e se entregou ao beijo. Nunca pensou que beijar fosse tão viciante. Sentiu as mãos firmes acariciando seu rosto. Pousou as suas nos quadris, entreabrindo sua boca. Suas línguas se misturavam com delicadeza, suas bocas deixando escapar gemidos abafados.

Seus dedos percorreram os músculos tensos das costas de seu namorado em direção a seu traseiro, e o apertou, sentindo sua firmeza. James impulsionou seu corpo para a frente, demonstrando sua excitação. Severus, sentindo que o ar estava escasseando, quebrou o beijo.

Suas respirações estavam ofegantes e seus lábios vermelhos. Percebeu que os cabelos de James estavam mais revoltosos que o normal, o deixando ainda mais bonito. James sorriu, apaixonado, antes de lhe falar:

– Eu te amo, Severus. – O coração de Severus estacou por momentos, antes de voltar batendo ritmicamente. Com uma mão, acariciou o rosto ruborizado de seu namorado, e respondeu:

– Eu também te amo, James. – O Gryffindor se endireitou e o puxou para seus braços. Sentindo o corpo quente e suave contra o seu, Severus só desejou que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, tudo lhe corresse bem.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Afinal era James que estava debaixo das escadas. Foi um grande susto para nosso Slytherin. Bjs :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo, ele contém cenas de violência. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **Capítulo 11**

 **A Revelação de Severus**

Depois de longos beijos trocados e delicadas carícias, Severus e James observavam os flocos de neve caindo pelo céu acinzentado, se misturando com a que se encontrava no solo. A tarde continuava bela, embora fria, e alguns casais de namorados, e amigos, passeavam pelas margens do lago, protegidos dos pés à cabeça com roupas grossas e quentes.

James queria perguntar a seu namorado sobre seus pais, sua vida antes de ir para Hogwarts, mas não tinha coragem. Tinha receio de entristecê-lo, ou de lhe trazer recordações ruins.

– Eu nunca tive amigos antes de conhecer Lily. - Começou o Slytherin, com a cabeça deitada no peito de Potter, sua voz saindo baixa e tensa. - Ela foi minha primeira amiga.

– Nunca? - Perguntou seu namorado, espantado, não conseguindo acreditar - Com quem brincava?

– Sozinho. - Respondeu Snape, tristemente, e James pensou em sua infância, rodeado de amigos e familiares, com pais amorosos e dedicados, que realizavam todos seus pedidos, que lhe liam estórias de embalar - Os pais sabiam tudo sobre mim: quem eu era, onde morava, quem eram meus pais e não queriam que seus filhos brincassem comigo. O que eu compreendo perfeitamente. Quem iria querer que um garoto maltrapilho e imundo brincasse com eles.

– Oh, Sev. - Murmurou ele, o abraçando com força - E eu ainda prejudiquei mais você com minhas brincadeiras infantis. - Se eu soubesse...

– Não tem problema. - Disse Severus, olhando para os olhos angustiados de seu namorado - É passado.

James acenou em resposta, sua postura ainda tensa. As palavras de Severus ecoando em sua cabeça. Queria dizer que ele não era imundo, que desejaria tê-lo conhecido quando criança, mas um ruído os distraiu.

Olharam para o lado, vendo quatro garotas caminhando, enquanto conversavam entre elas. Dorcas estava abraçada a ,ary, soltand uma gargalhada estridente. Ambas usavam longas capas de çã, para se protegerem do frio intenso.

Lily usava um longo casaco branco e um gorro da mesma cor, se misturando com a neve. A seu lado se encontrava Marlene, que usava um belo casaco vermelho e um gorro negro. Seus rostos estavam ruborizados pelo frio e conversavam animadamente, suas mãos entrelaçadas uma na outra.

Severus se ergueu, olhando atentamente para a garota ruiva, e James viu o arrependimento nas feições de seu rosto pálido. Se recordava do dia em que o tinha machucado de tal maneira que, quando Lily o tentou proteger, ele a tinha chamado aquele nome horrível, por sua culpa.

Era o final dos NIEMS, depois de semanas de estudo intensivo, por obrigação de Moony, estavam livres das horas seguidas metidos na biblioteca, com a cabeça nos livros e, em vez de descansar e conversar com seus amigos, decidira importunar seu colega, o que desencadeara todo aquele mal entendido. Lily tinha aparecido para ajudar Severus, mas ele a desrespeitara de tal maneira, que eles nunca mais se falaram. James ficara furioso e, quando sua colega se tinha ido embora, machucada com as palavras do Slytherin, descarregara nele toda sua raiva.

Depois de muitos risos por parte de seus colegas, o tinha deixado debaixo da árvore, humilhado, machucado e abandonado como um vira lata. Não o vira durante o resto do dia. Remus tinha lhe dado um sermão, horrorizado com o que ele tinha feito.

James sabia que seu amigo só não se intrometera também por receio de que ele e Sirius ficassem aborrecidos com ele e lhe deixassem de falar. Mas também sabia que ele nunca concordara com as brincadeiras maldosas. Talvez Remus soubesse há muito que ele gostava de Severus.

Observaram as garotas se afastando, o corpo do Slytherin ainda continuava tenso.

– Eu sinto saudades dela. - Revelou Snape, se encolhendo em seus braços - Sinto saudades de nossas conversas, dos abraços calorosos, quando meu pai me maltratava...

– Ele te machucava muito? - Perguntou o Gryffindor, acariciando os longos cabelos negros. Severus suspirou com o toque, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça, não conseguindo responder. Ficaram em silêncio por um longo momento, o Gryffindor sentindo o sofrimento de seu namorado. Snape virou o rosto, o escondendo no peito largo.

– Tobias nunca gostou de magia - Começou, com voz inexpressiva - Minha mãe não lhe tinha revelado que era uma bruxa e ele só descobriu quanto tive meu primeiro descontrole de magia. Ficou possesso de raiva. Ele... - Hesitou, respirou fundo para ganhar coragem, e continuou - Me espancou antes de me trancar no quarto. Fui atirado com tanta violência que bati com o rosto no chão e parti o nariz. Minha mãe também sofreu em suas mãos. Eu me recordo dos gritos, implorando para que ele parasse. Nunca tinha sentido tanto medo em toda a minha vida como naquele momento. Pensei...pensei que iria perdê-la.

James não conseguia esconder seu horror. Não entendia como um pai podia ser tão cruel com um filho, sangue de seu sangue.

– Ele sempre me dizia que "abominações não podiam viver". - Citou - Que bruxos eram "criaturas do diabo"...

– Absurdo. - Interrompeu o Gryffindor, sem se conseguir controlar - E...e sua mãe?

– Ah... - Disse, olhando para seu namorado - Ela tentava sempre me proteger, se colocando entre eu e meu pai, tentando impedi-lo….E ele se virava para ela.

– Lamento tanto... - Disse James com sinceridade, o abraçando com força. Severus sentiu seus olhos marejados de lágrimas, e tentou não chorar. Sentia os braços musculados em redor de seu corpo, os lábios carnudos beijando seus cabelos. Relaxou, piscando os olhos várias vezes para impedir as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto. Olhou em volta, vendo que estavam sozinhos. Observando os flocos de neve descendo do céu, sentiu suas pálpebras se fechando aos poucos, acabando por adormecer.

OoOoO

James observou com um aperto no coração, o sono inquieto de seu namorado. Tinha sido por sua culpa que Lily tinha deixado de falar com ele. Se não tivesse transtornado o Slytherin tão profundamente, talvez eles não tivessem deixado de ser amigos. Mas ele sentia tanta raiva por Severus se dar tão bem com sua colega, era a ele que o Slytherin se deveria dirigir seu carinho.

Sempre tivera ciúmes da amizade deles. Certamente que suas reações, suas peças contra Snape tinham sido cruéis em muitos casos, as humilhações que o tinha feito sofrer, mas não sabia como chamar sua atenção. Remus tinha sido um dos primeiros percebendo sua paixão pelo Slytherin e, uma noite, quando estavam sozinhos, tentou trazê-lo à razão, que deveria tratá-lo com carinho, mas ele estava tão furioso com a falta de atenção de Severus para si, que o ignorou.

Quando sua amizade com Lily terminou, ficou satisfeito, pensando que o Slytherin iria fixar sua atenção nele, mas se enganou. Snape se isolou de todo o mundo, ficava sozinho durante as refeições, passava suas horas livres na biblioteca e se sentava no fundo da sala durante as aulas, sempre de cabeça baixa, trabalhando sozinho.

James se remoera de remorsos e decidira deixá-lo em paz em seu sexto ano, se metendo cada vez menos com ele. Tinha saudades de seus risos, mesmo só quando Severus ria para Lily, de sua expressão concentrada enquanto lia um livro debaixo de uma árvore, perto do Lago Negro. Se Lily ao menos o perdoasse, talvez Severus ficasse mais feliz...

Arregalou os olhos, tendo uma ideia. Uma ideia absurdamente louca, mas que iria fazê-la. Será que resultaria?

Olhou para o rosto adormecido de seu namorado, prometendo a si mesmo fazer de tudo o que fosse possível para que Severus conhecesse a verdadeira felicidade.

Continua...

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Que pensam que James irá fazer? Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **Capitulo 12**

 **Confronto entre Casas**

As férias de Natal terminaram, na opinião do Maroto, demasiado rápidas. Antes que pudesse aproveitar mais algum tempo com seu namorado, a escola voltou se enchendo de estudantes, o que dificultou a vida ao casal. Eles desejavam se encontrar e namorar livremente, mas todos os locais recônditos de Hogwarts estavam ocupados com casais que desejavam matar saudades da distância imposta pelas férias.

Depois da conversa com seu namorado no Lago Negro, o Gryffindor tentou conversar com Lily, tentando convencê-la de falar com Snape, mas ela não queria. Marlene lhe confidenciou, mais tarde, que a ruiva tinha receio de ser, mais uma vez, machucada por seu ex-melhor amigo.

Mas James sabia que tinha de ser insistente. Sempre que Severus lhe falava sobre sua infância, o nome de Lily era sempre pronunciando, e escutava o remorso em sua voz, o arrependimento por lhe ter chamado aquele nome horrível.

Com a ajuda de Marlene, se encontravam os três tarde da noite no Salão Comunal e discutiam entre eles se valeria a pena dar mais uma chance ao Slytherin. Potter lhes explicou o profundo arrependimento de seu namorado, de sua solidão, e seu desejo de voltarem a ser amigos. Lily lhe revelou que sentia muitas saudades de seu amigo de infância, de suas conversas, das horas estudando na biblioteca, dos trabalhos de grupo nas aulas. E James lhe dizia que poderia recuperar todos aqueles momentos, bastava conversarem.

Vendo que ela não estava ficando convencida, uma noite, lhe relembrou que tinha sido por sua culpa que Severus a tinha chamado de "sangue ruim". Que sua humilhação tinha sido demasiado naquele momento, que seu orgulho tinha sido ferido, e que não queria uma garota o ajudando. E perguntou como ela se sentiria se tivesse sido humilhada, machucada e maltratada como seu namorado tinha sido naquele dia.

E Lily olhou para a lareira crepitante, pensativa. Aos poucos, seus olhos esmeraldas se encheram de lágrimas, pensando em seu amigo. James se encolheu no sofá, arrependido de todos seus atos infantis. Nunca se tinha apercebido, até aquele momento, como suas brincadeiras machucavam as pessoas. Desviou o olhar, vendo como os ombros de Lily tremiam. Marlene se aproximou de sua namorada e a abraçou, lhe dando forças, e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

" _Quantas vezes Lily terá chorado por Severus?"_ – Se perguntou, observando a lareira crepitante. Suspirou, sentindo uma pontada de dor em sua cabeça e encostou sua cabeça ao sofá. – _"E quantas vezes Severus terá chorado por Lily?"_

As chamas crepitavam, fazendo sombras fantasmagóricas nas paredes. Cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, tentando ignorar os sussurros das duas garotas. Não sabia o que iria fazer se ela se recusasse conversar com Severus.

A voz de Lily ecoou baixa pelo Salão Comunal, o tirando de seus pensamentos:

– James? – Olhou para a ruiva, que estava abraçada a Marlene. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados pelo choro e de suas bochechas escorriam grossas lágrimas.

– Diga, Lily. – Respondeu, sentindo seu coração acelerar com o nervosismo. Olhando nos olhos de Marlene, que a incentivava, respondeu:

– Eu aceito conversar com Severus. – O Gryffindor deixou escapar um belo sorriso, aliviado com a resposta positiva de sua colega.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu ele, se sentindo mais leve. Queria se levantar e gritar de alegria, mas se controlou. Severus teria uma enorme surpresa.

Conversaram mais um pouco e decidiram se encontrar no dia seguinte, na Torre de Astronomia, antes do café da manhã. Se despedindo das garotas com abraços apertados, correu para seu dormitório e, pegando em uma folha de pergaminho, uma pena e tinta, se deitou de barriga na cama e escreveu por cima de um livro:

" _Severus,_

 _Preciso de me encontrar com você na Torre de Astronomia, antes do café da manhã. É urgente._

 _JP"_

Dobrou a carta e a pousou em cima do criado mudo. Como costumava acordar cedo para tomar banho, podia aproveitar e ir ao Corujal, uma torre alta e circular, de fácil acesso, que ficava na parte externa do castelo e entregar sua carta à sua bela Coruja das Torres, um presente de sua mãe quando entrou no primeiro ano.

Colocou a mão na boca, abafando um bocejo. Encostou a cabeça ao travesseiro e adormeceu de imediato.

Sentia que, no dia seguinte, tudo iria mudar.

OoOoO

Severus abriu os olhos ao escutar um pio insistente. Seus colegas começaram murmurando baixinho e Mulciber em voz alta:

– Snape, cale essa coruja! – O Slytherin se ergueu da cama e observou uma bela coruja de penugem castanho-clara e manchas pretas nas costas e parte de trás da cabeça esvoaçando à sua frente, com uma carta na pata. Se espreguiçou e retirou o pergaminho enrolado na pata da coruja, que piou e voou para fora. Seus colegas se levantavam um a um, uns já se vestindo e outros se preparando para tomar banho.

Desenrolou o pergaminho e ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado, ao ler a carta de seu namorado. Pegou na varinha, que estava pousada no criado mudo e queimou a carta, as cinzas caindo sob a cama. Se levantou, estremunhado, sacudindo-as para o tapete e pegou em seu uniforme e sua roupa interior, a mensagem de James ecoando em sua cabeça. Nem se apercebeu das conversas sussurradas dos garotos, que o observavam discretamente. Esperou que seus colegas desimpedissem o banheiro e entrou com o uniforme e a varinha nas mãos. Fechou a porta e retirou sua roupa, ao mesmo tempo que aquecia a água. Pousou tudo em cima do vaso sanitário, entrou na banheira e tomou uma ducha rápida. Se ensaboou com uma bucha que tinha transfigurado no momento. Era mais prática que utilizar as mãos. Lavou o cabelo com rapidez, estava desejoso para se encontrar com James e para saber o que queria com ele. A água morna descia sobre ele, relaxando seus músculos. Desejava ficar um pouco mais debaixo de água, mas sua curiosidade era mais forte.

Terminou rapidamente e enrolou a tolha felpuda, de cor verde, em redor de seus quadris e saiu da banheira. Lavou rapidamente os dentes, escovou os cabelos e se limpou. Vestiu o uniforme e saiu do banheiro, vendo que o dormitório estava vazio. Franziu o sobrolho, achando esquisito. Normalmente era dos primeiros a ficar pronto e, naquele dia, tinha sido o ultimo. Abriu a porta do dormitório e entrou no corredor, fechando-a atrás de si. Percebeu que as portas dos dormitórios estavam fechadas. Um silêncio sepulcral se erguia do corredor deserto, lhe trazendo uma sensação de _mau agouro_.

Desconfiado, estava entrando em seu Salão Comunal, quando escutou seu nome sendo sussurrado. Olhou em volta e reparou que todos seus colegas, na maioria garotas, o observavam. E sentindo inquieto, perguntou, querendo saber o que se passava:

– Porque me estão olhando assim? – Os Slytherins se entreolharam, os mais jovens se sentindo desconfortáveis. Semicerrou os olhos e avançou até um grupo de meninas do segundo ano, que se afastaram, assustadas. Muitas delas até taparam suas bocas com as mãos para se impedirem de gritar. Sentia seu coração batendo rapidamente contra seu peito, sua respiração alterada pelo nervosismo. Todos estavam agindo de forma esquisita, e ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Uma das meninas comentou suavemente, sua voz hesitante:

– Você está namorando James Potter, o capitão do Time de _Quidditch_ de Gryffindor?

Severus sentiu seu coração falar uma batida com essa pergunta.

" _Como elas poderiam saber?"_ – Se perguntou, eles tinham sido tão cuidadosos. Sua mente o lembrou quando seu namorado o tinha puxado contra si no hall do castelo e o beijado apaixonadamente. Provavelmente tinham sido vistos. Se xingou mentalmente, respirando fundo.

– Que está acontecendo? – Falou, se esquivando da pergunta.

– Nosso colegas estão se dirigindo para o Salão Comunal de Gryffindor para exigirem satisfações. – Comentou um garoto do segundo ano, que estava encostado à parede. – Provavelmente eles já chegaram.

Severus sentiu seu rosto perdendo a cor. Se endireitou, para que não percebessem seu temor:

– Como é que é? – Perguntou, sua voz saindo um pouco estridente, observando as expressões assustadas. Avançou em direção à porta e a abriu com brusquidão, entrando no corredor. Ignorou o frio intenso que gelava o corredor, mesmo com as tochas pregadas na parede criando fogo e correu até à Torre de Gryffindor. Seus colegas se desviavam ao vê-lo, perguntando uns aos outros porque ele estaria com tanta pressa. O coração de Severus parecia que ia sair de seu peito mas mesmo assim, não parou.

Galgou as escadas duas a duas, tentando chegar mais rapidamente. Sua respiração saia bruscamente de seus pulmões, gotas de suor escorriam de sua testa, deslizando por suas bochechas rosadas. Estava com receio de não conseguir evitar um massacre. À medida que se aproximava, começou escutando vozes exaltadas.

Rezando a Merlin para que nada de ruim acontecesse, aumentou o ritmo da corrida, sentindo que se parasse, não conseguiria avançar mais. Virou o corredor e viu um aglomerado de garotos de várias idades, de uniformes verdes, em frente ao retrato do Salão Comunal de Gryffindor, que se encontrava aberto. A vozes zangadas subiam de tom e Severus parou, arquejando. Inspirou fundo e gritou, se fazendo ouvir:

– Que…que está acontecendo aqui? – Seus colegas pararam de gritar e se viraram em sua direção. Observaram com espanto a figura desmazelada que avançava lentamente para eles e se desviaram, deixando-o passar.

Snape se colocou no meio dos estudantes, olhando em volta. Parados à entrada, Black e Lupin estavam lado a lado de James, de varinhas em punho e expressões ameaçadoras. Do outro lado, se encontravam os restantes colegas de seu dormitório, juntamente com mais alguns Slytherins, sendo liderados por Regulus, também de varinhas nas mãos, se preparando para um confronto.

– Que…que está acontecendo aqui? – Repetiu, sua respiração ainda um pouco descompassada, se colocando à frente de seu namorado e confrontando as expressões raivosas de seus colegas.

– A gente quer saber se Potter está brincando com seus sentimentos ou está sendo sincero. - Respondeu uma garota do sexto ano de olhos pequenos e ameaçadores. Severus se recordou que a tinha ajudado uma vez a estudar para os N.O.M.s de Poções em seu quinto ano. Seu nome era Agatha. Ela lhe tinha agradecido polidamente, mas nunca mais tinham trocado uma palavra.

– Você já foi muito machucado por esse Gryffindor. – Cuspiu em desprezo, Regulus. – A gente está farta de ver você machucado e de nenhum professor fazer nada para ajudar.

– Cale a boca, Reg! – Exclamou Sirius, se intrometendo na conversa – Vocês nem sequer deveriam estar aqui!

– Cale a boca você, _irmãozinho_! – Falou o Slytherin, ironicamente, sendo apoiado pelos colegas – A gente tem todo o direito de estar aqui, sim! Você não imagina nosso espanto ao chegar ontem a Hogwarts e escutar que Severus estava _namorando_ James Potter! Que você acha que a gente pensou? Severus está amaldiçoado! Potter deu uma poção de amor!

Severus se sentiu tocado com o gesto de seus colegas. Eles estavam querendo protegê-lo de James, estavam preocupados com ele.

– James nunca faria isso! – Exclamou o Black mais velho, furioso com as acusações de Regulus – Ele não é uma cobra traiçoeira como vocês!

– Como é que é? – Gritou o grupo das serpentes e ergueram as varinhas, prontos para amaldiçoá-lo. Remus lhe tocou no ombro e falou rispidamente:

– Cale a boca, Siri. Você está falando o que não deve.

– Mas, Moony… – Começou o Gryffindor mas, vendo a expressão fechada de seu namorado, se calou. Os Slytherins deram sorrisos irônicos ao ver Sirius Black murchando sob o olhar ameaçador de seu namorado.

– Eu agradeço vossa preocupação, mas não se preocupem. – Disse Severus, calmamente – Eu sei que ele não está mentindo para mim.

– Como você sabe? – Perguntou Agatha, o avaliando de olhos semicerrados. Snape soltou um sorrisinho de lado e, erguendo uma sobrancelha, esclareceu:

– Você acha que não conheceria meu inimigo depois de sete anos de convivência?

Olhava para seus colegas, querendo lhes explicar como sabia que James não lhe faria mal. Se colocou no meio da roda e conversou em surdina, lhes explicando tudo o que tinha acontecido até aquele momento. Escutava os sons de espanto e choque que escapavam das bocas de seus colegas. Os Slytherins estavam espantados com sua história. Severus decidiu ocultar o fato de James já ter entrado no Salão Comunal, mas frisou a primeira conversa que tiveram depois do beijo, para lhes demonstrar que tinha razão.

Os Marotos se observavam, trocando olhares. James tinha apanhado um enorme susto quando tinha aberto a passagem e encontrado aquele grupo com expressões fechadas e posturas tensas.

Remus, vendo que a situação estava controlada, entrou no Salão Comunal e acalmou seus colegas, dizendo com sua voz doce e suave:

– Não se preocupem. Está tudo bem agora. - Se escutaram exclamações de alivio. James observava o grupo, não sabendo o que pensar. Nunca em toda sua vida pensaria ter um grupo de Slytherins em frente ao retrato para o confrontar por causa de Severus. Viu os Slytherins desmanchando a roda e o olhando com desprezo.

– Se você machucar Severus de alguma forma, terá uma desagradável surpresa, lhe garanto. - Ameaçou Regulus, acenando com a varinha em sua direção.

– Não se preocupe. - Respondeu James, friamente, ajeitando seus óculos no rosto. - Não farei nada.

Os Slytherins lhe deitaram um olhar antes de se afastarem. Severus observou o grupo se distanciando, pensativo, se lembrando de um pormenor importante, e perguntou:

– Como vocês souberam da localização do Salão Comunal de Gryffindor?

Os Slytherins olharam para trás, sorrisos irônicos espelhados em seus rostos, e escutaram uma voz burlona:

– Não lhe podemos revelar, é segredo. - Snape não impediu que seus colegas continuassem seu caminho. Ficou quieto, pensando nas palavras que tinha escutado. Alguém, de Gryffindor provavelmente, lhes tinha revelado qual era o retrato. Sentiu os braços de James entrelaçando seus quadris e os lábios suaves bejando sua bochecha ainda rosada. Atrás deles, Sirius e Remus acalmavam os ânimos, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Lentamente, seus colegas começaram saindo do Salão Comunal, passando pelo casal e olhando para eles de relance, sem comentários. Surpreendentemente, não tinha aparecido nenhum professor ou funcionário.

– Você está bem? - Perguntou Severus, olhando para seu namorado. O rosto de James estava pálido e tenso. Seus olhos cor de avelã brilhavam intensamente em sua direção.

– Sim. - Respondeu, sua voz um pouco mais rouca que o habitual. - Como você soube?

– Me avisaram. - Disse Severus. Sirius e Remus passaram por eles, lhes dando um sorriso ao mesmo tempo que o retrato da Dama Gorda se fechava suavemente. - Que você queria me falar?

O Gryffindor sorriu de relance, lhe roubando um selinho. Snape estremeceu com o toque suave e repentino.

– Vamos para a Torre de Astronomia? - Propôs James - Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa?

– E o café da manhã? - Perguntou o Slytherin, se perguntando o que poderia ser tão importante para se saltar a refeição mais importante do dia. O rosto de James ficou sério e ele perguntou:

– Está com fome?

– Nem por isso. -Admitiu o Slytherin. Toda aquela situação tinha lhe tirado o pouco apetite que tinha. Começaram a andar, sua curiosidade subindo de tom.

– Que você me vai mostrar? - Acabou por perguntar. Seu namorado não lhe respondeu, estimulando seu interesse. Caminharam ao longo dos corredores, desertos à passagem dos dois. Os retratos eram os únicos que os observavam com curiosidade, querendo saber onde se dirigiam.

Subiram as escadas em direção à torre mais alta do castelo, o coração de Severus batendo descompassadamente contra seu peito. A seu lado, James o observava com misto de temor e curiosidade. Estava ansioso pelo encontro de Severus e Lily, mas temia o desenrolar da conversa. Só esperava que tudo corresse pelo melhor.

Severus entrou na Torre de Astronomia e estacou, seus olhos cor de ónix se arregalando em choque. À sua frente se encontrava sua ex-melhor amiga, Lily.

Continua...

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Que confronto, hein? Foi o capítulo que mais adorei escrever ao longo da fanfic. Sirius e Regulus quase se pegaram. Mas Remus o controlou, para sua segurança.

James, felizmente, conseguiu convencer Lily a conversar com Severus. Como acham que irá correr?

Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **Capítulo 13**

 **A Reconstrução de uma Amizade**

Severus observava, com uma mistura de sentimentos conflituosos dentro de si, sua amiga Lily, que se encontrava à sua frente. A ruiva continuava bela, usando seu uniforme da casa rival. O vermelho contrastava com sua pele branca, pontilhada de pequenas sardas. Os belos olhos verdes, tão brilhantes como diamantes, o observavam emocionadamente. Se olharam por longos momentos, sem saberem o que dizer:

– Lily... – Começou Severus, em voz baixa e ansiosa, o som ecoando ao longo da Torre e a ruiva lhe deu um sorriso tímido. Se percebia que ela estava receosa com a conversa. O Slytherin desejava se atirar a seus braços, lhe pedir perdão por sua estupidez, mas se controlou:

– Severus... – A voz de Lily era baixa e tensa. – James me convenceu a conversar com você.

Os olhos ónix se arregalaram, espantado com a revelação da garota. Olhou para trás, vendo o rosto de seu namorado adquirindo um leve rubor.

– Sério? – Perguntou, tossindo de seguida para esconder o tom emocionado em sua voz.

– Verdade. – Confirmou Marlene e todos se viraram na direção de sua voz. Ela estava encostada à parede, observando atentamente a interação entre eles. Ela se desencostou suavemente e caminhou em direção a James. Lhe tocou no ombro e comentou:

– É melhor deixar eles a sós. – O Gryffindor acenou em resposta, sem deixar de olhar para seu namorado. Viu Lily se aproximando de Severus, lhe tocando com receio no ombro.

– Venha se sentar perto da janela. – Escutou sua voz doce e ambos caminharam até à enorme janela da Torre, que revelava uma bela manhã de inverno, flocos de neve deslizando suavemente até ao solo coberto de neve. Se sentaram um à frente do outro, de pernas cruzadas. Antes de descer as escadas e esperar no corredor, com os nervos à flor da pele, James viu de relance a expressão emocionada de Severus e o sorriso contindo de Lily.

Desceu as escadas em caracol calmamente, rezando para que tudo corresse pelo melhor. Marlene caminhava à sua frente, seus ombros tensos e seus passos pesados. Entraram no corredor iluminado e ela comentou, preocupada:

– Tudo vai ficar bem. - Prometeu ele, para acalmá-la.

– Espero que sim. – Resmungou Marlene, uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa morena - Senão alguém vai ficar encrencado.

James engoliu em seco. Sabia que, se Severus e Lily não se reconciliassem, seria alvo da fúria de sua companheira. E ele, definitivamente, não queria estar na mira de Marlene Mc Kinnon.

OoOoO

Severus observava os flocos de neve, pequenos e delicados, deslizando à sua frente. Lily se encontrava a seu lado, com as mãos no colo, nervosa. Nenhum deles ainda tivera coragem para proferir uma palavra. Engoliu em seco, o silêncio pesado o sufocando. Olhou para seus longos dedos finos, pensando no que iria falar.

– Lily, eu... – Começou, hesitante – Me perdoe, por favor. Sei que fui um idiota mas eu estava sendo humilhado por James e seu grupo e...descarreguei em você. Não o deveria ter feito e me arrependo profundamente de tudo o que aconteceu.

Viu, impotente, as lágrimas grossas que escorriam pelos olhos esmeraldas de sua amiga de infância, e sentiu que os seus se umedeciam. Piscou os olhos, não querendo chorar. Lily as limpou com um movimento rápido da mão e suspirou:

– Eu também deveria ter percebido que você tinha falado tudo aquilo devido ao calor do momento, que nunca me chamaria aquele nome horrível, mas eu me senti tão humilhada, sabe? Me senti tão machucada com suas palavras, tão triste por você...eu só estava tentando ajudar e... – Soluçou e Severus a abraçou, a confortando. Sentia a ruiva tremendo em seus braços, a cabeça escondida em seu peito e seus braços o rodeando com força.

– Shhh... – Murmurou, beijando seus cabelos e sentindo sua maciez – Está tudo bem...já passou.

Não conseguindo evitar, sentiu lágrimas deslizando por suas bochechas. Escondeu o rosto nos fios ruivos, chorando. Ficaram abraçados, libertando suas mágoas, suas dores, ambos se sentindo cada vez mais leves.

– Me perdoe, Lily... – Implorou ele, se afastando dela e tocando nas pequenas mãos úmidas. Ela o olhou, os olhos ligeiramente avermelhados pelo choro, tal como seu nariz. Severus pensou que ela ficava adorável. Retirou de dentro do bolso do uniforme um lenço negro e o ofereceu. Lily pegou nele e virou o rosto, se assoou e limpou as lágrimas que estavam nas bochechas rosadas.

– Eu pensei muito, sabe? – Revelou ela, se virando para ele, enquanto pousava as mãos no colo – James foi realmente muito insistente e, não sei como, convenceu Marlene. Ficamos noites seguidas conversando até altas horas da madrugada sobre você. James me perguntava sobre nossa amizade, como eu me sentia perto de você, se tinha saudades de nossas conversas.

Eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse me convencer, mas ele o fez. Eu tinha muito receio de que nossa conversa corresse mal, e me machucasse ainda mais. Marlene me prometeu que dava um pontapé em seu traseiro se você me fizesse alguma coisa, mas James se culpou de tudo o que aconteceu e que seria ele a sofrer as consequências. Juro que fiquei sem palavras naquele momento. James Potter levando as culpas por outra pessoa. E todo o mundo conhece Marly quando está chateada. Ela é mesmo capaz de, não só pontapear seu traseiro, como amaldiçoar você. Seu feitiço preferido é furnuculus. 

Severus, que a observava, sentia o espanto crescendo dentro de si. Nunca pensou que James fizesse tudo aquilo, conversar com Lily a ponto de convencê-la, por sua causa.

– Eu te perdoo, Sev. – Continuou ela, e Snape sentiu seu coração estacando por momentos, antes de acelerar novamente, uma alegria esfuzinate crescendo dentro de si. – Quero tentar novamente. Tenho saudades de nossas conversas, de quando você me protegia de Petúnia, de seus abraços, de suas imitações sobre James... – Ambos se riram ao recordar como Severus imitava James em sua postura altiva, o modo de andar e sua mania de estar sempre com a mão em seus cabelos rebeldes, os despenteando ainda mais. – Tenho saudades suas.

– Eu também tenho muitas saudades suas. – Disse ele, tocando em uma das mãos, sentindo sua maciez – Desde que rompemos nossa amizade, não tive ninguém com quem conversar durante as férias. Ficava sozinho todos os dias, fora de casa até de madrugada, para evitar as discussões de meus pais. Regulus era o único que me escrevia, mas muito raramente. Você sempre foi muito especial para mim, Lily, minha única amiga durante muitos anos. Sempre se preocupou comigo, partilhava seus doces comigo, me abraçava quando mais precisava, me dava presentes no aniversário... – Ela mordeu o lábios, se recordando das expressões de pura felicidade de seu amigo, quando criança, quando recebia um presente seu no aniversário. Era de partir o coração. – Obrigado por me dar mais uma chance. Farei de tudo para não decepcionar você.

– Acho bom. – falou Lily, dando uma risada aguda, tentando esconder uma nova vaga de choro. – Senão seu traseiro ficará cheio de pequenos tentáculos nojentos.

– Ew, Lily! – Exclamou Severus, enquanto ela se ria. Se levantou, se sentindo feliz, e ajudou sua amiga a fazer o mesmo. Ajeitaram seus uniformes e ela perguntou:

– Que faço com o lenço?

– Fique com ele. – Ofereceu o Slytherin – Como um presente de recomeço de nossa amizade.

A ruiva sorriu, guardando o lenço amassado dentro do bolso de seu uniforme e desceram as escadas com belos sorrrisos nos rostos. Entraram no corredor e viram James e Marlene encostados à parede, conversando naturalmente, mas se percebia que estavam apreensivos, devido a seus corpos tensos. Ao vê-los, se afastaram da parede e caminharam apressados até eles. James viu os olhos vermelhos de ambos, mas não disse nada.

– Como correu? – Perguntou Marlene, ansiosa. Lily sorriu para ambos e respondeu:

– Decidimos dar mais uma chance à nossa amizade. – James suspirou, aliviado pela resposta da ruiva e respondeu com sinceridade:

– Estou muito feliz por vocês. – Ela o olhou nos olhos e agradeceu:

– Obrigada por tudo, James.

– Não foi nada. – Respondeu ele, um pouco envergonhado. – Foi por minha culpa que vocês terminaram vossa amizade, tinha de fazer alguma coisa para resolver.

As garotas sorriram para eles, Marlene aliviada por tudo ter corrido bem e Lily feliz.

– Você amadureceu James. – Comentou Lily, satisfeita - Estou orgulhosa de você.

James sentiu seu rosto quente com as palavras de sua colega.

– De tarde, a gente podia dar um passeio em Hogsmeade, ir à Dedosdemel ou ao Três Vassouras. – Comentou Lily – Que você acha, Sev?

– Acho a ideia maravilhosa. – Respondeu ele, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

– Eu depois envio uma carta a dizer onde nos encontramos e a que horas. – Falou James. Severus se aproximou de seu namorado e o abraçou em agradecimento.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu Marlene – Até logo.

– Até logo. – Responderam eles, vendo as garotas se afastando calmamente. Snape se virou para seu namorado e, se atirando para seus braços, o beijou apaixonadamente. James, com a perícia de um apanhador, agarrou Severus com firmeza e o encostou à parede, sentindo os lábios frios contra os seus. Entrelaçando suas pernas nos quadris de seu namorado, Severus brincava com o cabelo rebelde, sentindo como ele estremecia. Era delicioso sentir o corpo musculado contra o seu. Entreabriu sua boca, deixando escapar um gemido abafado ao sentir a língua de James tocando na sua. Sentiu uma mão morna deslizando por baixo de sua camisa e ronronou em resposta. Com um suspiro, se afastou, vendo os olhos avelãs brilhando e o rosto ruborizado de seu namorado.

– Eu...eu te amo, James. – Um sorriso brincalhão surgiu nos lábios do Maroto e ele respondeu:

– Eu também te amo, Severus.

Severus sorriu, antes de voltar a beijá-lo. Sua vida estava ficando melhor do que esperava, seus colegas sabiam de seu relacionamento e quase provocaram uma luta para descobrirem se ele estava sendo bem tratado, ou estava sobre a influência de alguma poção, tinha recuperado sua amizade com Lily, suas notas escolares eram brilhantes e tinha o namorado perfeito. Que mais poderia acontecer?

Continua...

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. James teve de usar toda sua paciência e para convencer Lily a conversar com Severus. Mas, felizmente, ela decidiu dar uma chance a Severus. Que vocês acharam?

Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **Capitulo 14**

 **Laços Renascidos**

Se afastaram e caminharam lentamente, sentindo que, mesmo com as camadas de roupa que usavam e os feitiços de aquecimento, aquele dia seria um dia muito friorento. James estava satisfeito consigo mesmo, enquanto observava a felicidade de seu namorado, tão semelhante à de uma criança, quando abria seu presente de Natal e encontrava o que mais tinha desejado.

Severus tinha um largo sorriso no rosto ruborizado pelo frio e seus olhos negros brilhavam intensamente. De vez em quando, lhe dava um beijo na bochecha em sinal de agradecimento. Sentindo os lábios suaves contra sua pele, James sentia sua excitação crescendo. Tentando se controlar, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Se não parar agora, o levarei para uma sala e o possuirei ai mesmo. – Severus enrubesceu de vergonha perante suas palavras, mas sussurrou, provocador:

– Talvez seja esse meu objetivo…

– Severus… – Avisou Potter, sentindo seu membro ficando rijo. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos das calças, tentando esconder seu problema, e pensou em Filch com uma calcinha de renda. De imediato, sua excitação desapareceu. Suspirou, aliviado, e deu um tapa de leve no traseiro de seu namorado, o assustando. Se olharam nos olhos, Severus percebeu a excitação contida de olhos cor de avelã, e falou:

– Me desculpe James, mas é que eu estou tão feliz.

– Eu entendo. - Falou o Gryffindor, sinceramente – Mas, é que seus lábios são tão gostosos, que me excito só de senti-los em minha pele.

– Oh… – Severus disse, sem saber o que responder. Entrelaçaram suas mãos, e se dirigiram para o Salão Principal, sentindo seus estômagos reclamando com a fome. Entraram no Salão aquecido, um delicioso odor a comida se erguendo no ar e hesitaram. Queriam se sentar juntos, mas não se sentiam confortáveis na mesa rival.

– Você quer se sentar com meus colegas? – Perguntou James, vendo a expressão calculista de seu namorado. Severus respondeu, hesitante:

– É melhor não. – E completou – Vou para minha mesa ver como estão os  
ânimos.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu ele, um pouco decepcionado. Se separaram sem se despedirem, sabendo que todos os olhares estavam postos neles e não queriam provocar um alvoroço. Se sentaram em suas mesas, Severus sendo prontamente incomodado com perguntas de Slytherins preocupados. Respondia com calma, sabendo que não poderia fazer nada. Pressentia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Lucius lhe enviaria uma carta, querendo explicações. Malfoy tinha sido seu mentor, uma pessoa em que pudera confiar seus receios, desabafar um pouco. Era das poucas pessoas que conhecia sua situação familiar, embora não tenha sido muito específico ao falar de seu pai Muggle.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando centenas de corujas entraram de repente pelas janelas, circulando as mesas até verem seus donos e deixarem cair as cartas e pacotes no colo deles.

Uma bela coruja negra, de porte altivo, pousou à sua frente e Severus a reconheceu como sendo seu mentor. Tirou a carta de sua pata e ela ficou quieta, esperando resposta. Olhou para o envelope, vendo que era vulgar, em branco, e não um berrador. Abriu, retirando três pergaminhos. Dois deles estavam brancos e um continha uma letra fina e legível. Se endireitou e leu em surdina, seu sobrolho se franzindo ao longo da pequena leitura:

" _Severus,_

 _Como você se encontra?_

 _Não sei o que está acontecendo em Hogwarts, meus informantes me comentaram que há rumores de que você está namorando um Gryffindor, acima de tudo, James Potter. Isso é verdade?_

 _Meu amigo, preciso de uma resposta urgente. Estou preocupado com você._

 _Esperando resposta,_

 _Lucius_ "

Pegou nos pergaminhos brancos vazios e pediu uma pena a seu colega, que tinha acabado de enviar uma resposta a seus pais, e escreveu:

" _Lucius,_

 _Todos os rumores que você escutou, são verdadeiros. Não me pergunte como, mas eu me apaixonei por Potter._

 _Tudo começou una dias depois do Natal, estava saindo da biblioteca em direção ao Salão Comunal, quando eu e Potter embatemos. Não o vi, porque ele estava com sua famosa capa de invisibilidade. Cai no chão, mesmo por baixo de um visco. Claramente, tentei me desviar dele, mas Potter agarrou meu braço, me impedindo de continuar, dizendo que não iria sair dali. Fiquei furioso, mandando ele me soltar. Mas ele afrouxou o aperto e eu consegui me libertar. Eu tentei fugir, mas Potter me agarrou pela cintura e caímos no chão, ele por cima de mim e nossos lábios se tocaram._

 _Fiquei chocado na altura, mas agora percebo porque ele me tratava daquele jeito. Era uma forma absurda de tentar chamar minha atenção. James Potter é um idiota._

 _Decidi no dia seguinte, exigir explicações. James revelou que estava apaixonado por mim, e disse que, se não quisesse nada com ele, me deixaria definitivamente em paz._

 _Não pude deixar de reagir, suas palavras tinham sido muito sinceras. Corri atrás dele e o beijei._

 _Começamos namorando a partir daquele momento. Lupin e Black foram os primeiros a saber. Ficaram chocados, mas aceitaram com alguma relutância (Black, óbvio). Tentamos ser os mais discretos possíveis, mas já conhece a impulsividade Gryffindor. Um dia, James me disse para nos encontramos debaixo das escadas principais. Ele me pregou um susto de morte, mas que passou rapidamente. Quando saímos das escadas, ele me puxou para seus braços e me beijou. Talvez tenhamos sido vistos, mas não sei por quem._

 _Tudo estava correndo bem, até essa manhã. Descobri meus colegas exigindo satisfações de meu namorado, à porta do Salão Comunal de Gryffindor. Nunca pensei que pudessem se juntar para me proteger. Fiquei muito surpreso, mas tudo correu pelo melhor._

 _Foi isso que aconteceu, meu caro amigo. Não se preocupe, não estou sob o efeito de nenhuma maldição ou poção de amor. Simplesmente, me apaixonei._

 _Severus"_

Guardou a carta dentro do envelope em branco e a entregou à coruja, que bebia um pouco de água de um copo que uma menina do primeiro ano lhe entregava. Chamando sua atenção, prendeu a carta na pata e ela piou em resposta antes de levantar voo.

Vendo a coruja desaparecendo, e se perguntou como poderia tanta gente se preocupar com ele. Queria enviar uma carta a sua mãe, lhe contar as novidades, mas sabia que seu pai iria reagir muito mal. Não queria que, nem ela, nem a coruja, sofressem algum dano caso ele estivesse bêbado. Pegou em um prato e escolheu um molho de waffles recheados de chocolate, encheu seu copo com suco de laranja e uns biscoitos de gengibre. Comeu com calma, sendo interrompido várias vezes por seus colegas. Observava James, de vez em quando. Ele tagarelava com seus colegas, que o escutavam, atentamente. Olhou para seu prato, cortando as waffles calmamente e, saboreando com uma leveza que há muito não sentia, seu café da manhã.

OoOoO

Quando terminaram, os estudantes se levantavam e saíam do Salão Principal. James se levantou, desejando estar sozinho com seu namorado a fazer amor com ele. Descobrira que era mais intenso ter esse contato íntimo com uma pessoa que amava do que com alguém que não sentia nenhum tipo de afeição. Se recordou de sua primeira vez, tinha catorze anos na altura e tinha sido com uma amiga de sua família, dois anos mais velha que ele.

Tinham escapado da festa aborrecida dos pais dela, que moravam nos arredores de Paris. Se tinham dirigido para o quarto da garota, onde tiveram, em sua opinião, um momento nada excitante.

Mas, com Severus, tudo tinha sido especial.

Saiu de seus pensamentos e ajeitou o cachecol negro que estava enrolado em seu pescoço. Enquanto esperava que Severus acabasse seu café da amanhã, viu Lily e Marlene saindo do Salão Principal, de mãos dadas. Ambas usavam felpudos gorros na cabeça, puxados até às orelhas, para se aquecerem. Elas sorriram para ele, enquanto se afastaram. Discretamente, tocou no bolso das calças, sentindo o volume de sua capa de invisibilidade. Sua varinha e sua capa eram os únicos pertences que andavam sempre com ele, a toda a hora. Viu Severus saindo do Salão Principal, olhando em volta para ver se o via. Acenou, vendo o Slytherin vindo na sua direção. Se colocando a seu lado, perguntou:

– Que fazemos agora? – James deu um sorriso maroto, tocando sugestivamente em seu traseiro. Severus o afastou com um tapa firme e ele fez bico, respondendo:

– Estava pensando em…hum…ficarmos sozinhos em uma sala…nos beijando. – Severus percebeu de imediato suas reais intenções. Passou por ele, seus corpos se roçando. O Gryffindor sentiu seu membro enrijecendo com o toque e a agarrou pelos quadris, o puxando para si. Severus mordeu os lábios para não deixar escapar um gemido ao sentir a excitação de seu namorado.

– Hum… – Ronronou – Me parece…interessante.

Subiram as escadas o mais rapidamente possível em direção à primeira sala de aula vazia.

–"Alohomorra". – Sussurrou, abrindo a porta e se colocou de lado para deixar seu namorado passar e observar os corredores. Seguio-o de imediato, a fechando magicamente e lançando feitiços de privacidade no local. Estava desejoso por tocar novamente em Severus, sentir sua pele nua, escutar seus gemidos e pedidos. Se virou e estacou, sentindo seu membro se enrigecendo.

Snape estava sentado na mesa do professor, o olhando com os olhos semicerrados e lambendo sugestivamente seu dedo.

– Sev... - Sussurrou, avançando para o Slytherin. Afastando suas pernas, se encostou a seu namorado, suas mãos acaricando as roupas quentes, até encontrarem a pele pálida. Severus estremeceu ao sentir as mãos frias e suspirou ao sentir os lábios suaves contra seu pescoço. James mordiscava cada pedaço de sua pele, subindo para o lóbulo de sua orelha. Seus suspiros escapavam de seus lábios sem que pudesse evitar.

Uma mão quente entrou dentro de suas calças, afastando sua cueca e tocando em seu membro rijo.

– Hum... – Ronronou o Gryffindor em seu ouvido – Você precisa de ser cuidado. Não é verdade, meu amor?

– Sim... – Suspirou Severus, observando seu namorado se ajoelhando, desapertando seu cinto e descendo suas calças. Sua cueca não escondia o volume de seu membro. Baixou o tecido, vendo o membro intumescido saltando entre seus olhos. Entreabriu os lábios, tocando suavemente na ponta avermelhada de seu membro. Gemeu alto, surpreso com o toque molhado e acariciou os cabelos rebeldes, sentindo como seu namorado brincava com seu membro.

James começou realizando movimentos de vai e vem, sentindo Snape gemendo cada vez mais rápido, enquanto o incitava a engolir cada vez mais. Seu dedo acariciava a entrada de seu namorado e realizou um feitiço lubrificante, a sentindo quente e escorregadia.

Severus deixou escapar um longo gemido ao sentir os dedos do Maroto o preparando cuidadosamente. Mexeu seu corpo para a frente, desejando mais contato. O Gryffindor o deitou na mesa, com uma mão, enquanto o preparava com a outra.

Seus dedos entravam a saiam com rapidez, vendo o prazer de seu namorado aumentando. Severus gemia e se remexia contra si, de olhos semicerrados e boca entreaberta.

– James... – Ronronou – Preciso de você, agora.

Escutando o desejo na voz de seu namorado, lançou um feitiço não verbal, as roupas de ambos deslizando para o chão da sala. Se ergueu, se posicionando em sua entrada, impulsionou seu corpo para a frente e gemeu de prazer.

Severus gemeu longamente, sentindo como era preenchido, tentando ignorar a dor inicial. Ao se ver dentro de seu namorado, Potter esperou que seu desconforto passasse, enquanto beijava seu rosto e seus lábios, para o distrair.

–Pode se mover. – Falou Severus, se sentindo mais cômodo. James começou se movendo, aumentando lentamente o ritmo das estocadas. Severus o agarrava com força, suas pernas pálidas e marcadas entrelaçadas em seus quadris.

As mãos brancas como a neve tocavam em seu corpo, apertando seu traseiro contra ele, aprofundando a penetração. James soltou um gemido rouco ao mesmo tempo que Severus arqueava seu corpo e gemia repetidamente seu nome, a voz suave como seda, que espelhava seu desejo, multiplicando seu prazer:

– James... – Avisou ele, entregue a seu prazer – Oh, Merlin!

O Gryffindor aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, entrando e saindo rapidamente do corpo de seu namorado. Observou como ele se arqueva contra si, estremecendo ao mesmo tempo que gritava seu nome e libertava sua essência.

Estocou mais fundo, ao mesmo tempo que o sentia relaxar, e ejaculou em seu interior, mordendo o lábio inferior para não gritar.

Se sentindo cansado, respirou fundo algumas vezes, para ganhar força e sair de seu interior. Pegou na varinha, que estava no meio de suas roupas e lançou neles um feitiço de limpeza ao mesmo tempo que perguntava:

–Gostou? – Severus, que ainda tentava controlar sua respiração, se levantou lentamente e respondeu, enquanto pegava em suas roupas.

– Sim, e você? – Pegando nas suas, começou se vestindo ao mesmo tempo que respondia:

–Eu também. – Se vestiram rapidamente e saíram da sala, Severus saindo primeiro e olhando em redor do corredor, para ver se via gente, mas estava deserto. Seu corpo reclamava por descanso depois da maravilhosa sessão de sexo. Se dirigiram para Torre de Gryffindor debaixo da capa de invisibilidade. Entraram ao mesmo tempo que uma garota, tentando não lhe tocar.

O Salão Comunal estava repleto de estudantes que descansavam antes do início das aulas, que seriam no dia seguinte. Avançaram em direção aos dormitórios masculinos, parando na ultima porta.

James entreabriu a porta, verificando se estava alguém. Percebendo que o local estava vazio, entraram e ele fechou a porta. Apontando para uma das camas que se encontrava no centro do dormitório, falou:

– Aquela é minha cama, se você quiser se deitar. – Severus acenou com a cabeça e, se sentindo cansado, caminhou para a cama protegia pelas cortinas e as afastou. Uma bela e larga cama, de lençóis vermelhos surgiu à sua frente. Se deitou, sentindo o tecido de seda contra sua pele e suspirou, satisfeito.

– A que horas você quer se encontrar com Lily? – Perguntou Potter, enquanto procurava entre seus pertences uma pena e um pergaminho.

– Pelo início da tarde seria bom. – Respondeu Severus, sal voz saindo ligeiramente sufocada. Estava com a boca encostada ao travesseiro e estava quase adormecendo. James pousou o pergaminho em cima de um livro de Herbologia e começou escrevendo uma resposta.

Severus escutava os sons da pena riscando o pergaminho, sendo seguidos pelo dobrar da folha e um momentâneo silêncio, antes de uma janela se abrir e o vento entrar no dormitório. Se encolheu instintivamente, mas não sentiu frio. Um piar ecoou pelo dormitório e Snape abriu seus olhos, vendo James afagando a penugem castanho clara de sua coruja, que tinha pousado em seu ombro. Seu namorado atou a carta à pata levantada, vendo a ave levantando voo de seguida.

O Maroto voltou fechando a janela e se virou, sorrindo ao ver que seu namorado o observava. Severus esticou o braço e James atravessou rapidamente o dormitório e se deitou a seu lado.

– Eu te amo, James. – Ronronou o Slytherin, antes de encostar a cabeça em seu peito e adormecer profundamente. Observando a figura adormecida de seu namorado e respondeu, antes de seguir para os braços de Morfeu:

– Eu também te amo…

Continua...

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Sei que muitos vocês já queriam que Severus e Lily se encontrassem e conversassem, mas decidi dividir o capitulo, pois ficaria muito grande, e demoraria muito mais para postar. Muito irá acontecer no próximo capitulo, se preparem...Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Tensão entre Irmãos**

Acordaram antes do almoço e se levantaram da cama. James propões que tomassem uma ducha rápida antes de descerem e Severus aceitou. Se lavaram rapidamente, com receio de que alguém aparecesse, se limparam e o Gryffindor retirou do armário um uniforme lavado, uma capa negra de inverno, um gorro e luvas e guardou tudo dentro do bolso. Se vestiram e James pegou na capa e os cobriu, se dirigindo para o corredor em direção ao Salão Comunal. Entraram silenciosamente, vendo que só se encontravam duas pessoas, e que elas se estavam dirigindo para a porta.

Apressaram o passo, se colocando atrás dos dois garotos e saíram para o corredor. Seguiram-nos calmamente em direção ao Salão Principal, de mãos dadas, descendo as escadas em caracol. Ao chegar às Escadarias Principais, James tocou no pulso de Severus, para que ele parasse. O Slytherin o olhou, inquiridor, e ele fez um gesto para que esperasse. Vendo que estavam sozinhos, tirou a capa e roubou um selinho a seu namorado, que sentiu suas bochechas se aquecendo.

Desceram as escadas, escutando as conversas alegres de seus colegas. Entraram, vendo as quatro mesas repletas de estudantes. A mesa do corpo docente ainda não estava completa, faltava o diretor. Com um sorriso nos lábios, se afastaram e James se sentou na mesa de Gryffindor, ao lado de seus amigos. Vendo que Padfoot iria abrir a boca, falou simplesmente:

– Você não vai gostar de saber onde estive, Pad. – Sirius resmungou entre dentes e percorreu com o olhar a mesa das serpentes. Regulus o olhou fixamente, como se o incentivasse a cometer um deslize, e ele se virou novamente, roubando uma batata à palito do prato de seu namorado.

– Hei! – Exclamou Remus, e Sirius o olhou inocentemente, antes de se virar para seu prato. Sentiu um toque em seu ombro esquerdo e se virou para seu amigo, vendo que ele saboreava um delicioso arroz de pato. Pelo canto do olho viu Moony lhe tirando um pedaço de carne e o tentou impedir, mas ele foi mais rápido. Piscando o olho, Remus saboreou o pedaço de carne e o resto do almoço foi calmo.

Ao terminar de comer, James se levantou e saiu do Salão Principal, esperando por Severus. Seu namorado rapidamente se colocou a seu lado. Os estudantes estavam abandonando o local e se dirigindo para a porta de saída. Também iam para Hogsmeade aproveitar o ultimo dia de férias.

– Acho que vou buscar um agasalho. – Comentou o Slytherin e se afastou. James deitou um olhar ao traseiro redondo de seu namorado, antes que ele desaparecesse de seu campo de visão. Alguns colegas passaram por ele, o cumprimentando. Essa era uma das vantagens de ser popular, na sua opinião, todos querem um pouco de sua atenção.

Colocou o gorro na cabeça e as luvas nas mãos. Enrolou o cachecol em redor de seu pescoço e avançou dois passos, entrando no jardim. Delicados flocos de neve caiam do céu, aterrando suavemente no solo branco e em suas roupas. Ergueu uma mão e viu um pequeno floco caindo em sua luva, se desmanchando e molhando o tecido. Ficou distraído, observando as árvores nuas, repletas de neve.

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro e ele estremeceu, antes de olhar para o lado. Severus tinha um gorro de lã em sua cabeça e que tapava suas orelhas. Suas mãos estavam protegidas com luvas negras uma longa capa o cobria até aos joelhos.

– Se assustou? – Perguntou o Slytherin, entrelaçando seu braço nos quadris de seu namorado. James acenou, o imitando:

– Estava distraído. – Se desculpou, e caminharam calmamente ao longo do jardim, em direção ao enorme portão de ferro, onde se encontrava o zelador. Filch os observava, desconfiado, com Madame Norra a seu lado, lambendo uma pata. Estava monitorizando o portão. A seu lado se encontrava uma bela carruagem, montada por _Testrálios, embora não os conseguissem ver. Ignorando o zelador e sua gata, James abriu a porta, convidando seu namorado a entrar. O Slytherin entrou rapidamente, sendo seguido por Potter, que bateu com a porta._

Se sentaram e sentiram a carruagem se movimentando. O Maroto sorriu maliciosamente, se chegando para junto de seu namorado. Tocando com seus dedos escuros no rosto pálido, chegou o rosto dele junto do seu e o beijou, seus lábios se roçando carinhosamente. Sentiu os olhos ónix o olhando, expectante.

– Eu te amo. – Severus encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, os movimentos da carruagem os embalando. O Gryffindor afastou as cortinas escuras das janelas, vendo que estavam entrando no povoado.

– Chegámos. – Alertou James, observando as pessoas caminhando ao longo da estrada coberta de neve e crianças fazendo batalhas com grandes bolas em suas mãos. Severus se endireitou do banco acolchoado, olhando por cima do ombro de seu namorado, ao mesmo tempo que ajeitava suas roupas. A carruagem parou e o Gryffindor abriu a porta, saltando para a estrada. Estendeu sua mão para o Slytherin, que a aceitou e desceu cuidadosamente as escadinhas. A carruagem se afastou para procurar um lugar para estacionar. Um vento suave, mas gelado, acariciava seus rostos e Severus se juntou a seu namorado, desejando se aquecer um pouco mais. James rodeou seu braço na cintura, o puxando para si.

Caminharam em direção ao _"Três Vassouras"_ , enquanto conversavam. O Gryffindor observava a alegria contida de seu namorado, os lábios rosados se movendo repetidamente. Estava pronto para lhe roubar um selinho, quando escutaram vozes exaltadas e gritos. Se afastaram, assustados, olhando em redor. Pegaram nas varinhas e correram em direção aos gritos. O Gryffindor se perguntou: _"Será que Voldemort decidiu atacar Hogsmeade?"_

Viram, mais à frente, um aglomerado de alunos, em roda, uns gritando para que parassem, outros incentivando. A voz de Remus se sobressaiu acima das restantes, ordenando para que Sirius parasse. Percebendo que seus melhores amigos estavam envolvidos em confusão, James apressou o passo, sendo seguido por seu namorado. Sons de tapas, gemidos de dor e socos ecoavam do meio da multidão. Preocupado, parou à frente de Moony que, ao vê-lo, agarrou em seu braço.

– Sirius e Regulus estão lutando! – Exclamou, sua voz saindo estridente pelo medo. Seu rosto marcado por cicatrizes estava pálido e tenso – Já tentei separá-los, mas não consegui!

– Você está brincando! – Exclamou James, chocado. Severus avançou para a multidão, forçando passagem. Conseguindo espaço, parou no centro da roda e estacou, horrorizado.

Um fio de sangue escorria ao longo do rosto de Sirius, que estava em cima de Regulus e socava seu irmão. O Black mais novo estava deitado na neve, manchada de sangue, e escondia seu rosto com as mãos. Frank Longbottom, Amos Diggory e Goyle tentavam, inutilmente, afastá-los. Lily estava um pouco mais atrás, agarrada a Marlene e gritando para que eles parassem. Peter se remexia, nervoso, tentando afastar sua namorada, Mary e Dorcas da confusão. Severus percebeu que ela queria ajudar, mas poderia se machucar seriamente. Se os dois irmãos não fossem afastados o mais rapidamente possível, acabariam por se matar.

– Parem! – Gritou Severus, se atirando ao Black mais velho. Sirius estava tão furioso, que não se apercebeu que era o namorado de seu amigo. Ao sentir braços o agarrando, atirou sua cabeça para trás, atingindo o nariz do Slytherin. Severus o largou de imediato, tapando seu nariz e gritando de dor. Suas mãos pálidas rapidamente se encheram de sangue e a voz assustada de Lily ecoou pelo povoado:

– Sev! – James, ao escutar o grito receoso de sua colega, correu para o meio da confusão. Seus colegas se afastaram, receosos e ele viu seu namorado sentando no chão, com Lily a seu lado lhe oferecendo um lenço, manchado de vermelho:

Percebendo o que tinha acontecido, lançou um feitiço a seu amigo:

– _Petrificus Totalus!_ \- O corpo de Sirius se transformou em pedra e ele caiu rigidamente de lado, com o braço ainda estendido para desferir mais um soco em seu irmão caçula. Frank estava um pouco afastado, com Alice a seu lado, e ele percebeu que sua bochecha estava avermelhada e suas roupas desgrenhadas. Sua namorada tentava saber se ele tinha algum osso partido, antes de se afastarem. Os dois Slytherins foram ajudados por colegas, resmungando entre dentes de dores. Uma voz ressoante ecoou pelo local e todos se viraram, vendo a Professora Mc Gonagall, com as vestes xadrez esvoaçando atrás de si e de ar furioso.

– Que está acontecendo aqui? – Alguns alunos deram alguns passos para trás, não querendo que a professora lhes desse detenção.

– Regulus Black gritou com Sirius Black que ele era uma vergonha para sua família. – Comentou Bertha Jorkins, cuja voz fina denotava seu temor – Que ele e seus pais tinham vergonha de serem seus parentes. Que ele sempre tinha manchado o nome de sua família em várias ocasiões e que gostava de o fazer. Sirius Black respondeu que tinha orgulho de ser como era e que não se importava o que pensava uma "cambada de esnobes desprezíveis". Regulus Black ficou com raiva, - Continuou ela – e ofendeu Remus Lupin, o chamando de "lobisomeme pobre e mestiço nojento". Black lhe lançou um feitço e, entre maldições e palavrões, se atacaram, professora.

A Chefe da Casa dos Leões olhou para a figura maltratada de Regulus, que estava sendo observado por Hagrid. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e o rosto coberto de sangue. O meio gigante estava vendo se tinha algum osso partido, antes de o erguer e o levar de regresso ao castelo. Pegou nele delicadamente e Regulus soltou um gemido de dor:

– O garoto está muito maltratado, ´fessora. – Disse, olhando de relance para Sirius, cujo feitiço já lhe tinha sido removido e se desculpava a Severus, que lhe deu um sermão sobre "idiotas corajosos, família unida e bobagens de irmãos". O Slytherin já se tinha levantado e falava rapidamente, com voz anasalada, enquanto Lily lhe tentava curar o nariz. Só quando a ruiva soltou um de seus inesquecíveis gritos é que ele parou de se mover e ficou quieto, para que ela o tratasse.

– _Episkey!_ – Murmurou Lily, tocando com a varinha no nariz torto e ensaguentado de Severus e escutou um gemido de dor, seguido de um xingamento.

– Au! Droga! – Resmundou ele, tocando cuidadosamente no nariz curado – Isso doeu!

– Me desculpe, Sev. – Pediu ela, ao mesmo tempo que lhe limpava magicamente o sangue. Escutaram sons de cascos e olharam para os lados, vendo uma carruagem vindo na direção deles.

– Você vai na carruagem para Hogwarts. – Informou a Prª Mc Gonagall friamente, mesmo ao lado de Sirius – Cinquenta pontos lhe serão retirados, Sr. Black, e terá detenção comigo, depois de Madame Pomfrey o liberar. Estamos entendidos?

Sirius queria protestar, mas uma dor na costela o impediu. Ficou em silêncio, enquanto era ajudado por James e Remus a entrar na carruagem. A Professora entrou de seguida e Remus se virou. A palidez ainda não tinha sumido de seu rosto e ele falou:

– Vou com Padfoot, para ver como ele está.

– Não se preocupe, Remus. – Falou Marlene, que se tinha aproximado e colocava um braço no ombro de James. – A gente irá visitá-lo mais tarde.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu o Gryffindor, e entrou na carruagem, que se começou movimentando. Observaram enquanto se afastava e a ruiva comentou:

– A gente tentou impedir, mas eles estavam tão furiosos um com o outro, que foi impossível.

– Mas, vocês estão machucadas? – Perguntou Severus, temeroso. À sua volta, os estudantes começaram se dispersando, voltando a seus passeios.

– Não, mas obrigada por perguntar, Severus. – Agradeceu Marlene – Conseguimos escapar por pouco.

– Vamos entrar no pub? – Perguntou o Slytherin, seu corpo tremendo, enquanto olhava para a entrada do "Três Vassouras" – Acho que vou pedir um chocolate quente.

– Eu também. – Comentou Lily, sorrindo para seu amigo e se aproximando dele. Se abraçaram, e se dirigiram rapidamente para o pub, ansiosos por colocarem a conversa em dia. Marlene e James seguiram-nos silenciosamente, sabendo que aquele momento era muito importante para ambos.

Continua...

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Que vocês acharam da discussão entre Sirius e Regulus? Que acham que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo? Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo, espero que gostem. Leiam, por favor, o final do capitulo, tem uma nota importante. Bjs

S.L.

 **Capitulo 16**

 **No Três Vassouras**

O "Três Vassouras", a estalagem e pub da vila bruxa, era muito frequentada por estudantes. A pousada era quente, cheia de pessoas, limpa e acolhedora. Um espelho atrás do bar refletia a atmosfera aconchegante.

Os dois casais se sentaram longe da porta, para se sentirem mais confortáveis. Tiraram os longos casacos, pousando nas costas das cadeiras, retiraram de seguida as luvas e os gorros e guardaram nos bolsos. James tocou com as mãos no rosto fino, observando atentamente seu nariz, que continuava torto, mas não parecia partido e não havia indícios de sangue.

– Você está bem? – Perguntou, preocupado, e Severus respondeu:

– Sim, estou, James. – Mais relaxado, se afastou, ao mesmo tempo que Madame Rosmerta aparecia por detrás deles. Com um sorriso afável nos lábios rosados, lhes perguntou:

– Que desejam?

– Quatro cervejas de manteiga e biscoitos de caramelo... – Pediu Marlene, mas James a interrompeu, dizendo:

– Eu quero um uísque de fogo. – Madame Rosmerta se afastou para atender seus pedidos. Cruzando as pernas, Marlene disse, demonstrando seu choque:

– Eu não acredito que Sirius e seu irmão estavam se espancando na rua.

– Foi horrível! – Exclamou Lily, tocando delicadamente no braço de sua namorada – Estávamos aqui dentro, sentadas, esperando por vocês quando escutámos gritos. Saímos para ver o que estava acontecendo e vimos eles dando uma surra um no outro, enquanto Remus tentava separá-los.

– Depois se juntaram mais umas pessoas para ajudar, - Continuou Marlene – Mas foram machucadas.

– Um horror... – Comentou a ruiva, encostando sua cabeça no ombro de sua namorada – Dois irmãos discutindo tão violentamente...

Severus percebeu que Lily estava pensando em suas discussões com Petúnia, mas não disse nada.

– De certeza que amanhã a Srª Black enviará um Berrador. – Disse Marlene, pensativa.

– Eu acho que ela vai enviar ainda hoje. – Comentou James, sentando junto de seu namorado, uma mão acariciava suas costas, movimentos suaves, enquanto subia e descia ao longo do tecido da camisa. Observava atentamente o rosto do Slytherin, que estava sério.

Viram Madame Rosmerta se aproximando com uma bandeja na mão com grandes canecas de estanho e garrafas, e pararam de conversar. Parando junto deles, distribuiu copos e garrafas por cada um, um prato de biscoitos de caramelo com figuras natalícias, e guardanapos.

– Obrigada, Madame Rosmerta. – Agradeceu Lily, polidamente, sendo seguida por seus amigos.

– De nada, meus queridos. – Respondeu a mulher e se afastou para atender novos clientes, que acabavam de entrar no pub. James encheu sua caneca com uisque de fogo e deu um gole, ao mesmo tempo que Marlene retirava um biscoito com a forma da cabeça do Papai Noel.

– Só de pensar que a gente tem de estudar para os NEWT... – Resmungou o Maroto – Nem quero pensar...

– Não sabia que você estudava... – Comentou Severus, olhando admirado para seu namorado.

– E não estudo. – Disse Potter, olhando de volta – Mas não vou para as provas sem falar com Moony.

Vendo que seus amigos o observavam de cenho franzido, esclareceu:

– Moony é quem me explica a matéria de forma resumida. Ele é muito bom a ensinar. Daria um excelente professor.

– Remus é mesmo um estudante aplicado, – Elogiou Marlene – excepto a Poções. Só Lily e Severus são os melhores da sala.

Snape enrubesceu com o elogio da garota.

– Eu gosto muito de Poções. – Revelou, tristemente – Minha mãe me ensinou tudo o que sei. Ela me dava livros em meus aniversários. Poções é minha paixão.

– E eu? – Perguntou o Gryffindor, tocando em seu peito com a mão, fingindo tristeza – Você não me ama?

Severus revirou seus olhos ao ver o drama de seu namorado e comentou:

– Você é tão idiota, James.

– Mas um idiota que você ama. – Respondeu o Gryffindor, convencido, lhe dando um beijo carinhoso na bochecha pálida. Snape enrubesceu e bebeu um gole de sua cerveja de manteiga. As garotas riram da expressão envergonhada do Slytherin.

– Também é verdade. – Admitiu Snape e elas se calaram, admiradas com sua revelação. James deixou escapar um belo sorriso e pegou nas mãos pálidas, as beijando com doçura. Nenhum deles reparava que estavam sendo observados por vários colegas, que lhes deitavam olhares rápidos, mas curiosos.

– Vocês ficam muito fofos juntos. – Admitiu Malene, olhando com atenção – Nunca pensei.

– É verdade. – Confirmou Lily, e continuou – Vocês estavam sempre brigando um com o outro, tentando ganhar atenção.

– E todo o mundo pensando que você gostava de Lily. – Falou Marlene a James, que deu uma risada. Se recordou dos rumores em seu quarto ano, quando brigara com Snape por ele estar demasiado perto de Lily, cheio de ciúmes. A discussão tinha sido tão intensa, que a Prª Mc Gonagall tirara pontos a ambos e lhes dera detenção. O Slytherin tinha ficado tão furioso com ele que, quando se encontraram sozinhos na Sala de Troféus, limpando as taças, sob o olhar vigilante de Filtch, lhe lançara dissimuladamenteum feitiço em seu maravilhoso traseiro, odeixando com enormes e horríveis borbulhas com pus. Só se conseguira livrar delas graças a Madame Pomfrey.

Severus deu um sorrisinho travesso quando se lembrou. Virando o rosto, olhou para trás e viu o " Profeta Diário" dobrado, em cima de uma mesa vazia. Pegou no jornal, observando o título da primeira página, em letras grandes e negras, que parecia gritar por sua atenção:

" **COMENSAIS DA MORTE ATACAM FAMÍLIA DE MUGGLES"**

Por baixo, uma enorme e aterradora imagem da Marca Negra banhava o telhado de uma habitação. Severus estremeceu, pousando o jornal. Lucius lhe enviara uma carta, antes das férias de Natal, lhe propondo que entrasse no círculo íntimo dos Comensais da Morte mas Severus, não queria ficar ligado a um bruxo das Trevas, seguir suas ordens e caprichos. Desejava viajar pelo mundo, pesquisar plantas e ingredientes, inventar novas poções, e recusara polidamente, escrevendo que estava aberto para a causa, mas não desejava fazer parte dela. Mas, naquele momento, percebeu que não poderia ficar do lado das Trevas. Amava James e, agora, com o reatar de sua amizade com Lily, sabia que eles nunca escolheriam o caminho da escuridão. E ele também o faria.

Voltou sua atenção para as garotas, que se riam de uma piada contada por seu namorado, enquanto comiam os biscoitos e bebericavam suas cervejas. Pegando na sua caneca, sorriu ao ver a felicidade de sua amiga e ela voltou o olhar para ele. Sorrindo, perguntou:

– Como você está, Sev?

– Me sinto muito melhor, obrigado. – Agradeceu ele – E você?

– Feliz por termos reatado nossa amizade. – Respondeu a ruiva, enquanto brincava com um biscoito banhado de açúcar, que tinha a forma de um floco de neve. – Sem você, me sentia incompleta. Senti muito sua falta.

Esticando o braço, Severus pegou nas mãos pálidas, mas quentes, da ruiva, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela. Sorriram ambos com cumplicidade, seus olhares revelando o que queriam conversar um com o outro. Lentamente, conversaram sobre _aquele dia,_ o dia em que sua amizade tinha sido destruída com uma só palavra. Severus comentou como se tinha sentido vazio depois da recusa da ruiva em perdoá-lo.

James e Marlene escutavam sem interromper o desbafo dos dois, enquanto petiscavam um pouco. O Maroto tentava não se sentir culpado, mas não conseguia. Saber que tinha feito sofrer muitas pessoas, machucar seus sentimentos, só por seu próprio divertimento. Sem se importar com as consequências. E, naquele momento, se arrependia amargamente...

Estava quase anoitecendo quando os dois casais saíram do pub. Caminharam até às ultimas carruagens e entraram de imediato, se sentando, sentindo como oscilava enquanto começava andando.

OoOoO

O regresso a Hogwarts foi calmo. James e Lily estavam sentados lado a lado, conversando entre eles. Marlene estava deitada no banco à frente deles, adormecida, e Severus descansava sua cabeça no ombro de seu namorado.

– Foi uma das melhores tardes que já passei em muito tempo. - Comentou Lily, encostada no assento duro, enquanto sorria para o Maroto.

– Eu também gostei muito. - Admitiu o Gryffindor – Exceto a parte da surra entre Padfoot e seu irmão.

– Foi muito desagradável. – Confirmou a garota. A carruagem oscilava lentamente, os cortinados das janelas estavam abertos, uma luz deslizando para o interior. James observou o rosto sereno de seu namorado, que respirava suavemente contra a pele de seu pescoço.

– Você se recorda da expressão tristonha de Severus quando ele falou de sua mãe? – Perguntou o Maroto, se lembrando da conversa que tiveram – Ele me falou de seu pai, mas nada de sua mãe.

Lily respirou fundo, pensando em como começar:

– A Srª Snape é uma mulher complicada – Começou, olhando carinhosamente para seu amigo – Ela ama Severus, faria tudo por ele. Mas está tão presa ao marido, tão embranhada na vida que vive, que não tem forma de sair.

– E os avós dele? – Perguntou James, querendo saber um pouco mais da vida de seu namorado.

– Seus avós faleceram antes de Severus nascer. – Respondeu Lily – Severus e Eillen são os ultimos da linhagem Prince...

– Os Prince? – Interrompeu o Maroto, espantado – Meu pai já me falou sobre os Prince. Eram uma das famílias puro sangue mais antigas de nossa sociedade, seus membros foram maioritariamente pertencentes à Casa de Slytherin e eram familiarizados com as Artes das Trevas.

– Severus referiu que os Prince perderam grande parte de sua fortuna depois da morte de seus avós. – Informou a ruiva – A mansão de família está em ruínas e a mãe não tem acesso aos cofres de Gringotts. E tem de trabalhar no que lhe aparece, e lhe pagam para sobreviver.

– Por isso é que ele usa vestes e livros de segunda mão – Comentou James, tristemente, beijando a testa de seu namorado adormecido. Ele sempre gozara com o Slytherin pelas vestes e livros usados, nunca se perguntando o motivo de ele usá-las.

– Semana que vem Severus faz anos! – Se lembrou Lily de repente, ficando sobressaltada. – Tenho de lhe comprar um presente!

James a observou, espantado. Não sabia o dia exato do aniversário do Slytherin.

– Ele faz dia oito, certo? – Perguntou, confuso e Lily abanou a cabeça, respondendo:

– Dia nove de janeiro, James. – Sorriu, para o confortar. – Mas não estava longe.

James pensou no que lhe poderia oferecer como presente, mas não sabia o que. Lily, vendo sua inquietude, o sossegou:

– Não se preocupe. No fim de semana, a gente vem comprar um presente para Sev.

– E poderíamos conversar com Moony, para que nos ajudasse a distrai-lo. – Disse James, pensativo – Talvez uma tarde de estudos na biblioteca...

– Uma boa ideia! – Exclamou Lily, entusiasmada - A gente só tem de pensar bem nos argumentos para que Sev. não desconfie. Ele é muito astuto.

– Você tem razão, Lily. – Concordou o Gryffindor, olhando para seu namorado. A carruagem oscilou violentamente e parou. Enquanto acordava seu namorado, pensava no que iria lhe dizer, para que ele não desconfiasse de nada. Queria lhe fazer uma surpresa inesquecível.

Continua...

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Tenho de ser sincera com vocês, tenho andado muito cansada, devido às aulas, provas , trabalhos e estágio. Tenho tentado postar semanalmente para não falhar com vocês, mas não estou conseguindo. Isso não quer dizer que não estou desistindo da fanfic, nada disso. Simplesmente, não saberei quando poderei postar novamente. Estou ficando com a sensação que a história não está ficando boa, e preciso de parar por uns tempos, reler com calma e, depois, continuar postando. Me desculpem, de verdade. Não gostaria de dar essa noticia para vocês, mas foi necessário. Esse capitulo é um presente meu para vocês, embora seja meu aniversário. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Me digam nos comentários, por favor.

Quando tiver mais disponibilidade, continuarei. Beijos


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

OoOoO

Resposta ao Comentário

Guest: Não sei porque você está reclamando. Nunca recebi nenhum comentário seu quando postava semanalmente, agora que preciso de um tempo para parar, você reclama? Por favor, tenha vergonha nessa sua cara.

S.L.

 **Capitulo 17**

 **Na Enfermaria**

Entraram na ala hospitalar silenciosa, um local pequeno que aumentava cada vez que apareciam mais doentes, e olharam em volta. Enormes janelas cobriam as paredes douradas e quadros de medibruxos famosos de séculos passados, que paravam seus afazeres e os olhavam curiosos. Havia cerca de seis camas protegidas com biombos e, naquele momento, só havia duas camas ocupadas.

Remus estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de seu namorado, com o rosto tenso. Sirius estava sentado na cama, encostado aos travesseiros e deitava olhares mortais a seu irmão caçula, que se encontrava do outro lado. Ambos tinham a cabeça e as mãos engessadas e seus rostos machucados.

– Oi! – Cumprimentou James, tentando quebrar o gelo. A voz de Remus foi a única que respondeu:

– Oi, Prongs! - Severus acenou cortesmente a Sirius, que lhe respondeu com o mesmo gesto. Se aproximou de Regulus, que fitava furiosamente seu irmão. Se sentou na cadeira das visitas ao lado da cama e perguntou:

– Como você está?

– Melhor. – Respondeu o caçula dos Black. Snape observou o lábio ferido de seu amigo – Embora não por muito tempo.

– Porquê? – Perguntou o Slytherin, curioso. Regulus fez uma careta e resmungou:

– Mc Gonagall me tirou cinquenta pontos e tenho de ter detenção junto com aquele idiota.

– Lamento. – Falou Snape, compreensivamente, tocando no ombro de seu amigo que retesou com o toque e se afastou de imediato. Se desculpou – Me perdoe.

– Não há problema. – Respondeu Regulus, observando seu irmão.

– …e depois Minnie veio aqui, deu um sermão para a gente e tirou cinquenta pontos aquele ali. – Escutaram a voz de Sirius, seguido por uma gargalhada. Regulus estreitou os olhos e exclamou:

– Que você está falando, seu idiota!? – Padfoot parou de rir e respondeu, com desprezo:

– Estou dizendo que você perdeu pontos para sua Casa. – Sorriu, debochado – Seus amiguinhos Comensais devem estar furiosos com você.

Os dois Slytherins retesaram e o olharam, furiosos. Regulus estava pronto para pegar em sua varinha quando entrou Madame Pomfrey.

Seu rosto, normalmente sereno, estava marcado por linhas tensas.

– Parem, por favor, senhores. – Pediu a enfermeira, se dirigindo para o caçula. Retirou de dentro do bolso a varinha e acenou, retirando o band aid de um dos braços. Severus observou um fio de sangue se formando e escorrendo pela pequena ferida aberta e a enfermeira desinfetou com rapidez, antes de a cobrir novamente.

– Dentro de alguns dias já estará curado. – Informou a mulher, em voz baixa, para o garoto. – Agora, só precisa de descansar. Nada de esforços.

– Sim, Madame Pomfrey. – Respondeu Regulus, educadamente. A enfermeira se afastou e Snape a observou fazendo um rápido curativo a Sirius, que soltou um queixume. Regulus sorriu ao escutar os gemidos de dor de seu irmão. Dando umas ultimas instruções a Sirius, Madame Pomfrey saiu da enfermaria.

– Tá com dói-dói, né? – Zombou o caçula, satisfeito e o Black mais velho o olhou com ódio, antes de responder:

– Não te interessa, sua serpente traiçoeira.

– Uh, Uh, Uh… – Regulus debochava de seu irmão.

– Cale a boca! – Exclamou Padfoot, se endireitando da cama.

– Venha calar. – Incentivou Regulus. Se sentia, em parte, humilhado, por ter sido vencido por seu irmão. Sirius, desde que ele entrara em Slytherin, nunca mais conversara com ele, o apoiara, como os irmãos faziam. E ele sentia saudades de quando eram crianças e iam para a biblioteca brincar, para escaparem das festas aborrecidas de seus pais. Sirius sempre o protegera quando seus pais o queriam castigar. E, a única forma que ele encontrava para que seu irmão lhe desse atenção era xingá-lo. Como é que a relação deles tinha chegado tão fundo?

Sirius tentou se levantar, mas foi impedido por Remus e James.

– Parem com isso, por favor! – Implorou Lily, que se encontrava ao lado de Marlene. Suas mãos delicadas tocavam nas costas da cadeira, onde se encontrava Remus sentado.

Regulu se virou para a ruiva e estava pronto para atacá-la, quando uma coruja de penugens negras como a noite entrou pela janela. Se calaram de imediato, sabendo de quem era. Sirius observou a carta que vinha na pata da coruja com indiferença. Estava habituado a recebê-las mensalmente. Mas Regulus engoliu sem seco, se preparando. A coruja pousou o envelope vermelho em cima da cama do mais velho e voou de volta para a janela. James, sabendo o que aí vinha, lançou um feitiço silenciador na enfermaria. O envelope se modificou, formando uma boca e a temível voz de Walburga Black ecoou pelo local:"COMO VOCÊS SE ATREVEM EM DESONRAR O NOME DA ANCESTRAL FAMÍLIA BLACK LUTANDO COMO MISERÁVEIS MUGGLES! DE VOCÊ, _SIRIUS_ – Cuspiu seu nome – JÁ ESTOU HABITUADA, SEMPRE DESPREZANDO NOSSO NOME, NOSSA LINHAGEM! MAS, DE VOCÊ, REGULUS, – O Berrador se virou para o caçula, que estremeceu – ESTOU MUITO DECEPCIONADA COM VOCÊ! NOSSO APELIDO ESTÁ SENDO ALVO DE CHACOTA POR TODA A SOCIEDADE! E SÓ NÃO VOU BUSCÁ-LO E CASTIGÁ-LO SEVERAMENTE PARA NÃO FALAREM MAIS DE NOSSA FAMÍLIA! MAS TEREMOS UMA LONGA CONVERSA QUANDO VOCÊ CHEGAR A CASA, REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK, PODE TER CERTEZA!

Com essas palavras, o envelope se desfez. Os lábios de Regulus tremiam, e estava muito mais pálido. A enfermaria estava silenciosa, em choque, com as ameaças da Srª Black. Severus o puxou para si e o abraçou, lhe dando apoio. Sentia seu amigo tremendo em seus braços. Regulus escondeu seu rosto no peito de Snape e chorou, com receio da ameaça de sua mãe. Sirius ficou observando silenciosamente a interação entre eles. Sacudiu as cinzas de seus lençóis, sem saber o que dizer. Remus o abraçou, sentindo a cabeça sendo pousada em seu peito. James suspirou e retirou o encantamento. As duas garotas se entreolharam, assustadas.

Madame Pomfrey regressou pouco tempo depois e se apercebeu de que algo não estava bem. Seus doentes estavam muito pálidos e os acompanhantes tinham expressões sobressaltadas nos rostos:

– Que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou, correndo para Regulus, que era o mais alterado. Lançou feitiços no Slytherin, que não se desgrudara de seu amigo. Severus a ajudou no que conseguiu: manteve-o quieto ao longo do diagnóstico, ajudou a dar uma poção de sono sem sonhos e a deitá-lo na cama. Regulus adormeceu de imediato, seu rosto revelando uma serenidade que não sentia.

A enfermeira se dirigiu para Sirius e realizou os mesmos procedimentos, ao mesmo tempo que escutava James. Com uma expressão preocupada, lhe deu a poção e, ao ver que ele estava dormindo, falou suavemente:

– Terei de falar com o diretor. É uma ameaça muito grave.

– A gente sabe. – Respondeu Marlene – Mas a senhora sabe que não se deve intrometer na educação de puros sangues. Nunca ninguém o fez.

– E tenho, todos os anos, no início das aulas, de curar estudantes que são maltratados por suas famílias! – Desabafou a enfermeira, furiosa. Vendo as expressões assustadas dos mais jovens, engoliu em seco. Respirou fundo e ordenou:

– Agora, saiam! Esses jovens precisam de descansar!

– Mas, – Começou James, mas Madame Pomfrey começou enxotando-os para a porta. Remus, perguntou, não querendo sair. Queria apoiar seu namorado, mesmo que ele estivesse dormindo:

– Posso ficar com Sirius, Madame Pomfrey, por favor? – Ela o olhou, parando de expulsá-los – Prometo que não faço barulho.

– Só mais uns minutos. – Respondeu ela, depois de ter pensado um pouco. Remus se colocou novamente ao lado de Sirius, o olhando preocupado. O grupo saiu da enfermaria, a porta se fechando atrás deles.

– Nem nos pudemos despedir deles… – Falou Lily – Merlin, Regulus deve estar sofrendo tanto. Eu sabia que a Srª Black era uma mulher ruim, mas nunca pensei que ela fosse tão cruel com seus próprios filhos…

– Você nem sabe o quanto… – Comentou James, tenso. Sirius já lhe tinha contado como sua mãe os tratava, com frieza. James ficava sempre horrorizado, pensando em seus pais amorosos.

– Vou me refrescar antes de ir jantar. – Informou Snape – Preciso de colocar as ideias em ordem.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu James – Eu já vou para o Salão Principal.

As garotas e Severus se despediram e se afastaram. James olhou em redor e, vendo que estava sozinho, se dirigiu para a porta da enfermaria. Virou a maçaneta e olhou para dentro, vendo Remus beijando a testa de seu namorado.

O Gryffindor se virou, sendo seu amigo espreitando na porta. Revirou os olhos e caminhou apressadamente para fora, fechando a porta com um clique surdo.

– Que você quer, Prongs? – Perguntou Lupin, curioso.

– Preciso de um favor seu. – Pediu James – É importante, por favor.

– Diga. – Respondeu o garoto, vendo a ansiedade de seu amigo.

– Próximo sábado preciso que você distraia Severus. – Vendo a expressão intrigada do Maroto, continuou – Eu e Lily vamos a Hogsmeade comprar presentes para Sev. Mas não queremos que ele desconfie. Por iss, eu lhe pedia para que você o convidasse para seu grupo de estudos com Padfoot, dizendo que precisam de se praparar para os NIEMS.

Remus pensou um pouco e disse:

– Tá bom. Tratarei disso, não se preocupe. – James o abraçou e agradeceu:

– Obrigado, Moony.

– De nada, Prongs. – Respondeu o Maroto. Sorrindo, desceram as escadas em direção ao Salão Principal, vendo seus colegas à frente deles comentando sobre o incidente. Ambos ignoraram os sussurros excitados, descendo rapidamente. Entraram no Salão Principal e James viu que seu namorado já se encontrava na mesa de Slytherin. Ao ver as roupas gastas do uniforme, prometeu a si mesmo fazer de tudo para que ele tivesse uma vida melhor.

Se sentou e escolheu um pouco de batatas fritas e dois bifes de vitela, enquanto Remus pegava em um delicioso creme de legumes e conversava com Lily e Marlene.

Severus saboreava um delicioso bacalhau com natas, coberto com queijo derretido e um copo de suco de cranberry, uma bebida não muito doce, embora sua cor fosse avermelhada. Observou seus colegas, que conversavam entre eles. Percebendo sua presença, um deles começou:

– Snape…

– Sim… – Respondeu o Slytherin, querendo saber o que eles desejavam.

– O que você achou da luta entre os irmãos Black? – Snape suspirou e deu sua opinião. Já não odiava Sirius Black e tinha achado toda a situação degradante, comentava entre garfadas. Estava quase terminando quando sentiu uma presença trás de si. Seus colegas tinham parado de conversar e observavam o indivíduo. Se virou e viu seu namorado parado, sorrindo para ele.

– Que você quer, Potter? – Perguntou Avery, que estava sentado à frente de Severus, o olhando com desprezo. Ignorando o tom agressivo de seu colega, perguntou a Snape:

– Você quer dar um passeio comigo no jardim?

– Eu gostaria… – Admitiu Snape, o olhando – Mas estou cansado. Foi um dia longo e muito emotivo.

James acenou, compreendendo. Ele também se sentia cansado, mas desejava a presença de seu namorado, ficarem abraçados na grama fresca da noite, enquanto observavam a lua e as estrelas espalhadas pelo céu.

– Posso esperar por você, então?

– Eu já terminei. – Comentou Severus, se levantando – Me acompanha até ao Salão Comunal?

– Claro, meu amor. – Respondeu Potter, o abraçando pelo quadril e saíram calmamente. Antes de deixar seu namorado em frente ao retrato, o beijou apaixonadamente, prometendo encontrá-lo no dia seguinte.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Não demorei assim tanto tempo, pois não? Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Que vocês acharam do Berrador enviado pela Srª Black? Que acham que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo? Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo, espero que gostem.

Peço desculpa por ter demorado, mas não tive oportunidade de postar mais cedo. Até tive de cortar o capitulo, para que vocês o pudessem ter mais rapidamente, estava ficando enorme. Me desculpem, de verdade. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **Capítulo 18**

 **À Procura do Presente Ideal**

 **Parte 1**

O fim de semana chegou rapidamente para os estudantes, que ansiavam regressar às ferias, acordarem às horas que desejassem e fazer o que quisessem sem terem de se preocupar com aulas, provas e trabalhos. James se levantou de um salto da cama, afastando suas cortinas. Percebeu que a cama de Moony estava intocada, as cortinas abertas de par em par.

– Oi, James. – Cumprimentou Frank, saindo de uniforme e de cabelos úmidos de dentro do banheiro e guardando tudo em seu criado mudo.

– Oi, Frank. – Respondeu ele – Como você está hoje?

– Já não sinto dores e ando normalmente. – O Gryffindor percebera que seu colega coxeara durante uns dias e até o ajudara a subir as escadas para o dormitório. Sua namorada, Alice, o ajudara com seus materiais escolares, para que ele não fizesse demasiados esforços.

– Que bom. – Falou, sinceramente. Um barulho os interrompeu e olharam em direção à cama de Sirius, que estava tapada com as cortinas cor de fogo, não deixando ver nada para dentro.

– Parece que Remus decidiu dormir com Sirius. – Comentou Frank, olhando para as cortinas fechadas.

– Verdade. – Afirmou o Maroto, segundo o olhar do colega. Frank acenou em despedida e saiu do dormitório. James pegou em sua bolsa de higiene pessoal, que continha uma escova de dentes, um perfume com o delicado odor a musgo de carvalho, uma bucha vermelha, e convocou sua toalha felpuda. Retirou do armário o uniforme e roupa interior. Entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta. Pousou tudo em cima do vaso sanitário e abriu a torneira. Lavou os dentes enquanto a banheira enchia.

Fechou antes que a água vazasse e retirou o pijama, entrando na água morna. Suspirou e pegou no shampoo, pousando a seu lado. Relaxou um pouco, seus músculos ainda estavam doridos do treino de Quidditch do dia anterior. Tivera três dias de treino intensivo durante aquela semana e se sentia cansado. Se ensaboou e tirou a tampa do ralo. Precisava de se despachar. Queria ir a Hogsmeade com Lily comprar o presente ideal e estava pensando em passar por Gringotts para saber da situação familiar de seu namorado, se ele poderia ter acesso ao cofre de sua família.

Se ensaboou e tirou a tampa do ralo, vendo a água descendo juntamente com o sabão. Se levantou e abriu o chuveiro, se lavando. Por fim, se enrolou na toalha, se limpou e vestiu o uniforme, seu cabelo despenteado para todos os lados.

Passou os dedos pelos fios do cabelo, tentando domá-lo, mas não conseguindo. Entrou no dormitório, que continuava silencioso. Se dirigiu para seu criado mudo e pegou na varinha, a guardando dentro das vestes. Escutou um ruído de cortinados serem arrastados e se virou, vendo Padfoot saindo da cama, semidespido e com os cabelos despenteados.

– Oi, Prongs. – Cumprimentou, sua voz saindo rouca por ter acordado. Remus seguiu-o, se colocando a seu lado.

– Oi, Pad. Moony. – Falou o Gryffindor, marotamente – Uma noite atribulada, hein?

– Muito mesmo. – Respondeu Black, dando um sorriso maroto e Remus ruborizou, envergonhado. James deu uma risada e saiu do dormitório.

As portas dos restantes dormitórios já se encontravam abertas. Entrou no Salão Comunal e viu Alice abraçada a seu namorado, se beijando. Estavam tão entretidos um com o outro que nem repararam no Maroto. A porta do retrato se abriu e ele saiu, caminhando calmamente pelos corredores. Desceu as escadas, se encontrando com vários de seus colegas, até às grandes escadarias, onde percebeu que seu namorado o esperava na porta do Salão Principal. Sorriu e galgou as escadas, se colocando rapidamente a seu lado. Trocaram um selinho, se cumprimentando:

– Bom dia, meu amor. – Falou James, vendo como o Slytherin ruborizava com suas palavras. Severus deu um sorriso tímido e respondeu:

– Bom dia, James.

Entre sorrisos, entraram no Salão e se sentaram na mesa de Gryffindor, recebendo olhares de seus colegas. Peter, que se encontrava ao lado de sua namorada, acenou para eles, antes de voltar para seu café da manhã.

Eles tinham combinado entre eles que, de vez em quando, comeriam em mesas de casas opostas. A presença de Snape já era comum entre os Gryffindors. Severus escolheu waffles recheadas com morangos e um café preto, enquanto James se decidiu por uma pilha deliciosa de panquecas recheadas com chocolate e um soco de tomate. Aos poucos, o Salão Principal se enchia de estudantes. Lily e Marlene se sentaram ao lado de Severus, os cumprimentando e escolheram seus cafés da manhã.

Sirius e Remus demoraram ainda um pouco mas, quando chegaram, se sentaram ao lado de James. Os restantes estudantes, vendo o Slytherin na mesa dos leões e que os professores não falavam nada, se levantaram e foram ter com seus amigos e familiares. Nenhum deles viu Regulus entrando sozinho. O caçula dos Black olhou para a mesa de Gryffindor, vendo Severus juntamente com seu namorado e amigos, e suspirou.

Tal como seu irmão, suas feridas estavam curadas, graças a Madame Pomfrey. No dia anterior, depois do jantar, Filch os levara para a sala dos troféus e os obrigara a limpar todas as taças, sem magia. Nenhum deles se falou durante todo aquele tempo, sendo vigiados atentamente pelo zelador. Só foram dispensados pela meia noite e cada um se dirigiu para sua sala comunal, sem dizerem uma palavra um ao outro. Desviou o olhar e se dirigiu para sua mesa. Ao se sentar, foi recebido friamente por seus colegas. Não falavam com ele desde que perdera todos aqueles pontos, os afastando da liderança da Taça. Se decidiu por um delicioso chocolate quente, uma taça de cereais e torradas. Não queria que o incomodassem.

Remus, que saboreava uma xícara de chá de cidreira, se virou para Severus e perguntou, seguindo à risca o pedido de seu melhor amigo:

– Severus? – O Slytherin parou de mastigar e se virou para ele. Engolindo, questionou:

– Sim, Remus?

– Eu e Sirius estávamos pensando passar a manhã na biblioteca começando a estudar para os NIEM´S e decidimos convidar você, aceita?

Sirius abriu a boca, revoltado, mas sentiu um pontapé em sua perna. Mordeu o lábio, para não gritar, e deitou um olhar furioso a se namorado, que o ignorou:

– Bom, eu… – Snape hesitou. Ele adoraria ficar estudando um pouco, mas não sabia se James tinha planos para os dois. Vendo sua hesitação, o Maroto insistiu:

– Que ideia maravilhosa! – Todos o olharam, espantados – Estava pensando voar um pouco, me distrair dos treinos, e tenho certeza que Severus não se sentiria confortável estudando nas bancadas geladas.

– Bom, eu… – Severus não estava convencido mas, antes que pudesse formular sua resposta, foi interrompido por Marlene, que tinha conhecimento do plano por Lily, que exclamou, enquanto olhava para Severus:

– Que ideia fantástica! Posso me juntar a vocês? Estou com muitas dúvidas em Poções. E não percebi direito o que era para fazer na redação de DCAT. Vocês poderiam, por favor, me ajudar?

– Você também está convidada, Lene. – Falou Remus, sorridente. Se virou para o Slytherin e perguntou:

– Você também quer estudar com a gente?

– Sim. – Respondeu Snape, convencido por eles, para alívio de James e Lily.

– E você, Lily?

– Eu vou escrever uma carta para meus pais. – Mentiu a ruiva, embora soasse convincente – E, se calhar, vou a Gringotts buscar dinheiro à minha conta.

– Por acaso, também estou precisando de dinheiro. – Mentiu James, fingindo estar refletindo – Gastei todos meus galeões nas ultimas viagens a Hogsmeade. E meu pai me enviou uma carta essa manhã me pedindo para comprar um presente para minha mãe.

– Vocês até podem ir juntos. – Incentivou Sirius, inocentemente. – Iam agora de manhã e chegavam em uma hora e meia, duas horas, por causa da neve.

– É uma boa ideia… – Comentou Remus, que observava atentamente as expressões do Slytherin – Que você acha, Severus?

Todos os olhares se fixaram no garoto, que se tencionou automaticamente. Detestava ser o centro das atenções. Respirou fundo e respondeu, friamente:

– Sim, é uma boa ideia… – Se alguém reparou em seu tom de voz, nada disse. Continuaram conversando até terminarem o café da manhã. Se levantaram da mesa, James e Lily caminhado apressados para conseguirem chegar cedo a Gringotts. Precisavam de saber se Severus tinha direito à fortuna dos Prince. Cada um foi para seu dormitório. Voltou para o armário e retirou um par de luvas azuis escuras, um gorro de lã e um cachecol. Procurou o sobretudo mais quente que tinha e o retirou, se vestindo. Voltou para o Salão Comunal, onde já se encontrava Lily, conversando com Sirius, Marlene e Remus.

– E então? – Perguntou James, ansioso.

– Severus acreditou, – Respondeu Remus, satisfeito – E nem desconfiou.

– Pelo menos não deu a entender. – Disse Sirius, que se encontrava abraçado a seu namorado.

– Eu ainda estou achando que ele ficou desconfiado. – Insistiu Lily – Severus não se deixa enganar assim tão facilmente.

– Mas vocês não contaram uma mentira impossível. – Falou Marlene, convicta, olhando para os dois – James poderia mesmo comprar um presente para sua mãe, a pedido de seu pai. Ninguém viu você recebendo nenhuma carta, mas poderia tê-la recebido logo de manhã.

Você também poderia precisar de dinheiro. Quando foi a ultima vez que a gente foi a Gringotts?

– Há algum tempo… – Respondeu Lily, hesitante. Pensou um pouco e continuou – Tá bom, talvez Severus não tenha desconfiado.

Falaram mais um pouco, o Maroto e a ruiva escutando o que eles iriam fazer para distrair o Slytherin. James e Lily se despediram dos restantes e saíram, conversando entre eles, enquanto desciam as escadas. Pararam nas Grandes Escadarias ao verem Regulus se dirigindo para Snape. Ficaram um à frente do outro, conversando em surdina, encostados a uma parede.

– Tenho pena de Regulus. – Desabafou Lily, olhando para os dois garotos.

– Porquê? – Perguntou o Gryffindor, enquanto desciam as escadas.

– Você já pensou no que Srª Black lhe irá fazer quando ele regressar a casa? E Regulus não tem ninguém que o apoie. É tão injusto.

– Mas eles se odeiam. – Comentou James, ao mesmo tempo que passavam pelos dois Slytherins, que nem repararam neles, tão embrenhados na conversa.

– Mesmo antes de entrarem em Hogwarts? – Insistiu a ruiva, querendo que ele chegasse à razão.

– Não. – Esclareceu James – Padfoot me contou que se dava muito bem com o irmão. Eram muito confidentes.

– E porque deixaram de sê-lo?

– Oras, porque Pad entrou em Gryffindor e seu irmão em Slytherin.

– Só por isso!? – Falou ela, chocada – Só por serem de casas diferentes? Mas eles são irmãos, foram criados juntos!

– Sim… – James hesitou, vendo a incompreensão no rosto de sua amiga. Como puro sangue, sabia que muitos laços familiares eram quebrados pelos motivos mais variados. Mas Lily, como nascida trouxa, não estava habituada a esses costumes.

– Que absurdo. – Resmungou, enquanto caminhavam pelo jardim em direção às carruagens – Não tem nenhum sentido, por Merlin! Regulus pode estar sendo vítima de abusos por seus pais e Sirius não faz nada!

– Sirius não quer saber mais de sua família. – Comentou Potter, não sabendo o que mais dizer. Lily parou perto de uma carruagem, cor de prata, e seus brilhantes olhos esmeraldas o fuzilaram com raiva. Percebendo que tinha falado o que não devia, se calou. Lily abriu a porta da carruagem e entrou, sendo seguida pelo garoto. A porta se fechou e carruagem se começou movimentando.

OoOoO

A carruagem parou no Beco Diagonal, uma área bruxa de compras localizada em Londres, atrás do Caldeirão Furado, onde havia uma variedade de restaurantes, lojas e outras atrações.

Lily saiu, sendo acompanhada pelo garoto. Caminharam lado a lado em direção ao enorme edifício que se encontrava no final da rua.

– Me desculpe. – Pediu James – Fui um idiota.

– Você é sempre um idiota, James. – Respondeu a ruiva, o olhando com menos raiva e ele sorriu, culpado.

Havia lojas que vendiam vestes, lojas que vendiam telescópios e estranhos instrumentos de prata, janelas com pilhas de barris contendo baços de morcegos e olhos de enguias, pilhas mal equilibradas de livros de feitiços, penas de aves para escrever e rolos de pergaminhos, vidros de poções, entre outros produtos.

O banco bruxo de Gringotts era o único banco do mundo mágico e era possuído e operado por goblins. Tinha sido construído em 1474 e era onde toda a população bruxa guardava seus pertences. Era considerado um dos locais mais seguros do mundo mágico. Olharam o edifício muito branco que se erguia acima das lojinhas. Parado diante das portas de bronze polido, usando um uniforme vermelho e dourado, havia um duende.

Subiram os degraus de pedra branca até o duende. Ele ficava pelos quadris de James. Tinha uma cara escura e inteligente, uma barba em ponta tal como mãos e pés muito compridos. O duende os cumprimentou com uma reverência quando entraram. Em seguida depararam com um segundo par de portas, desta vez de prata, onde havia gravado o seguinte:

 _Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção,_

 _Ao que espera o pecado da ambição,_

 _Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam_

 _Terão é que pagar muito caro,_

 _Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão,_

 _Um tesouro que nunca enterraram,_

 _Ladrão, você foi avisado,_

 _Cuidado, pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou._

Dois duendes se curvaram quando eles passaram pelas portas de prata e desembocaram em um grande saguão de mármore.

Havia mais de cem duendes sentados em banquinhos altos atrás de um longo balcão, escrevendo em grandes livros-caixas, pesando moedas em balanças de latão, examinando pedras preciosas com óculos de joalheria. Havia ao redor do saguão portas demais para contar, e outros tantos duendes acompanhavam as pessoas que entravam e saíam por elas. Se aproximaram do duende mais velho do banco, um grande conhecido da família Potter, que se encontrava sentado ao centro do balcão, estudando um livro.

– Bom dia, Grimm. — Cumprimentou James.

– Bom dia, Sr. Potter. – Respondeu o duende, deixando de lado o livro e o olhando por cima do balcão. – Que deseja, senhor?

– Tenho dois pedidos. – Começou o Gryffindor – Primeiro gostaria de retirar dinheiro de meu cofre. Em segundo, me podia informar, em geral, sobre as propriedades e quem é o atual herdeiro ou herdeira, da família Prince?

O duende o olhou fixamente, com tanta seriedade que assustou Lily.

– Me desculpe. – Falou o duende, arranjando os óculos em seu rosto rugoso – Mas não lhe posso dar essas informações. São confidenciais.

– A situação é a seguinte… – Começou por explicar que Severus não tinha acesso à fortuna de seus avós porque sua mãe tinha sido deserdada por fugir e se casar com um Muggle, e se não haveria forma de ele recuperá-la e ser o novo herdeiro.

– Como a Srta. Eilleen Prince foi repudiada por seus pais quando fugiu com o Sr. Tobias Snape, não tem direito legal para desfrutar de suas propriedades – Começou – Mas seu filho, embora não tenha o apelido de família, mas tem o sangue, por isso pode ter direitos legais se tal o desejar.

– Como? – Perguntou Lily, curiosa.

– Basta vir ao banco e tirar uma gota de seu sangue. – Explicou o duende – Ao encostar na porta, se ela abrir, quer dizer que é aceite como novo herdeiro. Se não abrir….

– Não será aceite. – Terminou James, olhando preocupado para a ruiva.

– E quando o Sr. Snape falecer, – Continuou Grimm, como se não tivesse sido interrompido – toda a fortuna passa para as mãos do Ministério da Magia, alegando que suas contas não tem dono.

Os dois jovens se olharam, admirados com as informações. Lily falou, temerosa por seu amigo:

– Temos de fazer algo por Sev.

– Não se preocupe. – Tentou consolá-la James – Veremos o que poderemos fazer para ajudá-lo.

Voltando a olhar para o duende, perguntou:

– Quando Severus poderá vir aqui?

– Aconselho que venha depois de completar a maioridade. – Respondeu Grimm – Se for aceite como herdeiro, já poderemos ter os documentos finalizados e o Sr. Snape terá a chave dos cofres e todos os pertences de sua família.

– Entendido. – Respondeu James, retirando sua chave de ouro para fora. O duende, entendendo que tinham terminado a conversa, se ergueu da cadeira e pegou na chave.

– Sigam-me, por favor. – Pediu e eles o acompanharam a uma das portas que havia no saguão. Grimm segurou a porta aberta para eles passarem. Agradeceram, e se viram em uma passagem estreita de pedra, iluminada por archotes chamejantes. Era uma descida íngreme, em que havia pequenos trilhos. Grimm assobiou e um vagonete disparou pelos trilhos em sua direção. O duende embarcou primeiro, sendo seguido por Lily e James. Eles se seguraram o melhor que podiam, e partiram.

A princípio eles apenas viajaram em alta velocidade por um labirinto de passagens cheias de curvas. O vagonete barulhento conhecia o caminho, porque Grimm não o estava dirigindo. Os olhos dos dois estudantes ardiam no ar frio que passava rápido por eles, mas mantinham-nos bem abertos. Passaram por um fim da passagem e viram uma labareda.

– Sempre que passo por aqui penso que há aqui um dragão. – Comentou Lily ao ouvido do amigo – Haverá mesmo?

– Não faço ideia. – Respondeu James, com sinceridade, embora pensasse o mesmo.

Mergulharam ainda mais fundo, passaram por um lago subterrâneo onde se acumulavam no teto e no chão enormes estalactites e estalagmites. Finalmente, o vagonete afinal parou ao lado de uma portinhola na passagem. Saíram e Grimm passou por eles, destrancando a porta do cofre da família Potter. Lily arregalou os olhos espantada. Dentro havia montes de moedas de ouro. Colunas de prata. Pilhas de pequenos nuques de bronze e, até, pequenos diamantes.

– Uau! – Exclamou a ruiva. O Gryffindor deu um sorriso de lado, e entrou. Pegou em um saco, com cordéis de ouro e a letra "P" gravada no pano castanho. Pegou em um punhado de moedas de ouro, contando rapidamente. Tinha tirado 100 galeões. De certeza que daria para comprar o presente de seu namorado.

Saíram do cofre de James e Lily pediu:

– Podia ir para o cofre 710, por favor, preciso de tirar dinheiro.

– Com certeza, senhorita. – Respondeu o duende e entraram novamente no vagonete. Viajaram mais para o fundo agora e ganharam velocidade. O ar foi se tornando cada vez mais frio enquanto disparavam pelas curvas fechadas. Sacolejavam por uma ravina subterrânea, agarrados firmemente ao ferro do vagonete. Temiam cair pelo buraco infinito, escuro e úmido, e nunca mais serem vistos. Ou pior.

Pararam no cofre e o duende saiu, entregando a chave a James. Pegou na de Lily e a abriu. O Maroto ficou espantado ao ver os livros dos anos retrasados de Lily, juntamente com uma pilha de moedas de ouro, prata e bronze. Era tão pouca coisa que nem metade do cofre ocupava.

– O Ministério me ofereceu esse cofre e dinheiro para meus anos escolares. – Informou Lily, um pouco encabulada. James acenou, compreensivo, e viu a amiga retirando várias moedas. Voltaram para o vagonete e, depois de mais uma viagem descontrolada, chegaram, chegaram à claridade do sol do lado de fora de Gringotts.

Saíram do banco, agradecendo ao duende, e percorreram lojas onde pudessem comprar um presente para o Slytherin. Entraram na livraria, e Lily lhe decidiu oferecer um livro que Severus namorava há muitos anos, mas que era dispendioso. Passaram pela seção de Herbologia, todos agrupados por autores, caminhando para a zona de Poções.

Percorreram mais algumas lojas, entrando e percorrendo as estantes cheias dos mais variados produtos. James observava atentamente, não sabendo o que lhe comprar e estava se sentindo frustrado. Sua amiga o incentivava a continuar, sabendo que, se procurassem bem, encontrariam um bom presente.

Continua...

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Me desculpem a demora mas, não pude postar mais cedo, ele está um pouco grande, também. Mas espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Que vocês acham que vai ser a resposta do pai de James? Será que ele irá conseguir ajudar Sirius, Severus e Regulus? Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está a segunda parte, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **Capítulo 19**

 **À Procura do Presente Ideal**

 **Parte 2**

A neve começava se acumulando nas ruas e o frio intenso batia em seus rostos, obrigando-os a se encolherem nas roupas. Os pubs se encontravam cheios de pessoas, que saiam de sues empregos e iam relaxar um pouco antes de irem para casa almoçar ou, até, de aproveitarem suas férias. James estava aborrecido, farto de entrar e sair de lojas. Desejava regressar para Hogwarts e comprar o presente noutra altura, mas Lily, era tão teimosa que o obrigava a percorrer todas lojas. Mas mesmo que quisesse deixar para outro dia, não podia. Faltavam cerca de quatro dias para o aniversário de Severus e ele não tinha forma de voltar novamente antes do fim de semana seguinte.

Lily não queria ir embora tão depressa. Sabia que conseguiriam encontrar um presente para seu melhor amigo.

– Lily... – Resmungou James, encolhido pelo frio – Quero ir embora.

– Mas a gente ainda nao encontrou nada para você oferecer a Severus! – Exclamou a ruiva, que agarrava sua mão e o puxava pelas ruas cheias de neve – Há algumas lojas que ainda não vimos!

– Está escurecendo, Lily. – Alertou o Garyffindor – Dentro de pouco tempo vai chover e eu não quero ficar molhado. Deveriamos...

– Olhe ali! – Gritou ela, o interrompendo. James se clou e se virou, vendo uma pequena loja de antiguidades. O nome _"Antiguidades, desde 1830"_ surgia a letras grossas e negras por cima da loja cor de creme. A garota avançou e James a seguiu, curioso, não se lembrando de algumas vez ter ali entrado.

Abriram a porta e um sininho tocou, informando o comerciante da chegada de clientes. Entraram, hesitantes, e fecharam a porta. Era um local iluminado, de paredes brancas e longas parteleiras pintadas a castanho, com os mais variados artigos, desde frascos de tinta de cristal, livros antiquados e cheios de pó, bolas de cristal dos mais variados tamanhos, tapetes do século XVIII, castiçais, caldeirões de ouro, latão, e prata, entre outros. Ao balcão estava um homem idoso, que lhes sorriu. Suas mãos enrugadas estavam pousadas em uma vitrine de vidro com joias antigas.

Se aproximaram, cautelosos, e o dono da loja lhes sorriu polidamente:

– Boa tarde. – Cumprimentou, sua voz era baixa e rouca – Que desejam?

– Boa tarde. – Respondeu Lily, que se encontrava encostada ao Maroto.

– Boa tarde. – Disse James, olhando em redor – Estamos procurando um presente para meu namorado.

– Ah! – Falou o homem, movimentando alegremente suas vestes castanhas. Convidou-os com a mão a se aproximarem. Eles assim o fizeram e viram as mais belas peças e antigas joias, vendidas por famílias puro sangues que necessitavam de dinheiro e nunca mais tinham sido recuperadas,

– Vejam essas jóias aqui. – Incentivou o homem, tirando uma bela aliança de ouro, com um brilhante rubi vermelho, e entregando na mão de James – É uma aliança banhada a prata de goblin, com mais de duzentos anos. Seu namorado ficaria deslumbrante com ele.

– Ele tem algum poder especial? – Perguntou o garoto, cauteloso, observando o diamante reluzindo na escassa luz – Ou alguma maldição?

– Todas as joias de nossa vitrine têm encantamentos de proteção. – Informou o vendedor – Embora algumas só protejam seus herdeiros de sangue.

– Entendi. – Falou o Maroto, lhe entregando o anel. Olhou em volta, vendo os objetos antigos e pensou que seu namorado não iria querer tralhas velhas – Vou dar uma volta pela loja e…

– James! – Chamou a ruiva e ele se calou, se dirigindo para a amiga, que se encontrava ao fundo da vitrine, olhando fixamente para uma joia. Se colocou a seu lado e ela apontou para um delicado medalhão oval, com a letra P em itálico, desenhada a pedras preciosas e com uma fina corrente banhada a prata.

– É o símbolo dos Prince. – Esclareceu Lily, ao ver seu olhar perdido – Deve ter sido vendida por seus avós.

– Você tem certeza? – Perguntou, olhando a letra bem desenhada.

– Absoluta. – Falou ela, convicta.

– Esse colar… – Começou James, levantando a voz para o vendedor, para que ele o ouvisse melhor – há quanto tempo está aqui?

O dono se aproximou, seu rosto enrugado demonstrando curiosidade pela escolha dos jovens. Ao ver qual era o colar, respondeu:

– Há cerca de dezoito anos, ou até mais… – Sua voz soava hesitante – Pertencia a uma família…os Prince, se não estou enganado…

Retirou o colar e o estendeu sobre o espelho da vitrine, para que o observassem melhor.

James e Lily deram uma vista de olhos mais atenta ao medalhão, vendo a sua beleza, tendo a mesma ideia.

– Estou interessado em levar – Começou o garoto – Quanto custa?

Estava ansioso pela reação de seu namorado ao ver um pertence de sua família.

– 1200 galeões. – Informou o vendedor e o Maroto saiu, chocado, de seus pensamentos. Lily arregalou os olhos, espantada pelo preço excessivo por uma joia, considerada de segunda mão, e o Maroto perguntou, tentando esconder seu choque:

– Perdão?

– 1200 galeões. – Repetiu o homem, calmamente, ignorando o olhar chocado dos Gryffindors.

– Tanto? - Perguntou a ruiva, se recuperando do susto.

– É uma relíquia. – Se justificou o dono, vendo as expressões céticas dos jovens – Não pode ser vendido por uma pechincha.

James pensou no dinheiro que tinha retirado do cofre, cerca de cem galeões e se perguntou como poderia baixar tanto o preço. Seria impossível.

– É muito caro. – Comentou o Gryffindor, pensando no que poderia fazer para adquirir a joia.

– É um preço justo. – Insistiu o homem, teimosamente – Esse medalhão é de ouro de goblins, com mais de quatrocentos anos. Uma verdadeira antiguidade.

– Ninguém vai dar tantos galeões por esse colar! – Exclamou Lily, tentando levar o homem à razão – Pertenceu a uma família que já está extinta!

– 1200 galeões! – Repetiu o vendedor, com voz firme, agarrando o colar.

– 650 galeões! – Ripostou James, querendo baixar o preço.

– Um absurdo! – Exclamou o dono, escandalizado – 900 galeões e nem mais um knut!

– Não se pode pagar a prestações? – Perguntou Lily, sabendo que era uma prática comum em seu mundo. Seus pais costumam fazê-lo quando queriam comprar um eletrodoméstico.

– Não, minha menina. – Respondeu ele, com desprezo, pesando que lhe queriam passar a perna – Só se fosse cliente da loja. E eu nunca vi ninguém de vocês aqui.

– Eu só tenho 100 galeões. – Sussurrou o garoto à amiga, se sentindo desesperado. Tirou o saco das moedas e o abanou à frente da ruiva. Lily retirou seu saquinho com moedas e as deitou em cima da vitrine, o som do metal ecoando pela loja. Contou em surdina e falou:

– Tenho trinta galeões que me sobraram do presente de Severus. – Suspirou, se sentindo cansada – Me desculpe, James, mas acho melhor procurar outro presente. Ou podemos regressar a Gringotts e buscar o resto do dinheiro.

– Droga! – Resmungou, se sentindo frustrado, ao mesmo tempo que balouçava o saquinho à sua frente. Ir ao banco e regressar à loja os faria perder muito mais tempo e estava quase na hora de almoço. Severus poderia desconfiar do que eles realmente foram fazer a Hogsmeade. O vendedor observava fixamente o saco de James, vendo a letra "P" bordada no pano castanho. Pensou um pouco e perguntou, cauteloso:

– O jovem pertence à família Potter?

– Sim. – Respondeu James, se virando para o vendedor – Sou James Potter.

– O filho de Fleamont e Euphemia Potter? – Insistiu o dono, semicerrando os olhos em sua direção.

– Correto. – Afirmou James, se sentindo ligeiramente incômodo.

– Ah! – Exclamou o dono alegremente, deixando sua expressão carrancudas de lado rapidamente, os espantando – Seu pai é um grande cliente da loja, Sr. Potter. Porque não me avisou que era seu filho? Ele sempre compra aqui seus presentes para sua mãe.

– Sério? – Perguntou o Gyffindor, curioso – Não sabia...

Ele nunca tinha dado atenção aos locais onde seu pai costumava comprar os presentes para sua mãe, embora ele já o tenha referido muitas vezes.

– É verdade. – Confirmou o vendedor, se aproximando da caixa registradora e esperando que eles o seguissem. James e Lily o imitaram – Eu costumo fazer descontos às pessoas, e seus familiares, que costumam comparar em minha loja. Seu pai tem aqui uma conta própria, onde pode colocar todas suas compras e, no final do mês, uma lista vai para sua casa com seus gastos. Como é filho, posso liquidar seu pagamento, mas seu pai receberá uma carta em casa com o pagamento.

– Isso seria…fantástico. – Balbuciou James, pensando em sua sorte. Pegando na varinha, o dono realizou um feitiço não verbal. À sua frente surgiu um pergaminho, com várias alíneas para assinar, desde seu nome, até sua morada, o pagamento, a data da compra e sua assinatura. O Gryffindor escreveu em tudo o necessário e entregou ao vendedor, que guardou o colar direito em uma grande caixa de veludo azul e dentro de um saco de papel colorido. James agradeceu e saíram da loja rapidamente.

– Ufa! – Desabafou, vendo as pessoas andando apressadas para as lojas e pubs, ao mesmo tempo que uma chuva miudinha caía – Estava pensando que teria de ir buscar mais dinheiro ao banco. Seria uma perdida de tempo.

– É verdade. – Respondeu Lily, feliz por seu amigo – É uma sorte seu pai ser cliente daquela loja.

James acenou e caminharam rapidamente ao longo do amontoado de neve cinzenta, em direção às carruagens, tentado ignorar a chuva gelada que estava caindo. Entraram na carruagem mais próxima e se sentaram nos fofos bancos, arquejantes. Sorrindo um para o outro, satisfeitos, James pensou em enviar uma carta a seu pai, lhe contando as novidades e questionando se haveria forma legal de ajudar as pessoas que gostava.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Me desculpem a demora mas, não pude postar mais cedo. Mas espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. James teve muita em sorte que seu pai era cleinte da loja. Acham que Severus irá gostar do presente?

Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **Capitulo 20**

 **A Carta de James**

Chegaram a Hogwarts quase na hora do almoço. Eles se tinham atrasado muito devido à busca incessante pelo presente do Slytherin. Correram até ao interior do castelo, tentando escapar à chuva gelada, que caía copiosamente sob suas cabeças.

Ao entrarem, repararam que os enfeites natalícios tinham sido retirados pelos elfos domésticos. Viram Hagrid recolhendo a ultima árvore. Trocaram umas palavras, o meio gigante saindo do castelo.

– Vou primeiro guardar o presente e depois vou para a biblioteca. – Informou James à amiga, que tinha as bochechas e o pequeno nariz vermelhos pelo frio.

– Eu vou com você. – Disse Lily, enquanto subiam as Grandes Escadarias – Tenho de guardar também o meu.

James acenou e caminharam em direção da Sala Comunal de Gryffindor. Passaram por muitos de seus colegas, que já estavam descendo para o Salão Principal. Conversavam em surdina, comentando se Snape iria gostar do colar. Ambos estavam um pouco apreensivos como seria sua reação. Disseram automaticamente a senha ao retrato da Dama Gorda, que se afastou, mostrando a passagem. Entraram e se dirigiram para seus dormitórios.

Atirou para o chão o sobretudo, sendo seguido pelo cachecol, as luvas e o gorro encharcados, sabendo que os elfos já iriam buscar as peças de roupa. Guardou o presente de seu namorado na primeira gaveta do criado mudo, onde se encontravam alguns knuts abandonados, um livro gasto de _"Quadribol Através dos Séculos",_ penas e pergaminhos novos e prontos para serem utilizados, um frasco de tinta fechado, e cartas que recebia de seus pais, juntamente com a bolsa de moedas.

Saiu do dormitório, andando apressado para o Salão Comunal. Pensava sobre Sirius e Severus, precisava ajudá-los. Desceu as escadas e viu Lily o esperando, só de uniforme. Trocando sorrisos, saíram pelo retrato em direção à biblioteca, que era no corredor do primeiro andar. As escadas se moviam de lugar o tempo todo, mas o pior dia era as sextas feiras. Desceram rapidamente, evitando o degrau falso dessa escadaria. Viram Peeves pregando uma peça a um aluno do primeiro ano, o poltergeist estava encostado a uma parede, fingindo que era uma porta e o aluno, um menino Hufflepuff de cabelos castanhos, tentava abrir a maçaneta, mas sem sucesso.

– Peeves! – Gritou James, conhecendo há muito a brincadeira, e o poltergeist se afastou da parede. O menino gritou de susto e desceu as escadas com uma rapidez que surpreendeu os dois Gryffindors. Lily se endireitou ao ver Peeves à frente deles, mas o poltergeist a ignorou, se dirigindo para o Gryffindor com um sorriso maroto:

– Como vai, Prongs? – Potter deu um sorriso semelhante, cheio de malícia, que assustou a ruiva, e falou:

– Você sabe que o Barão Sangrento está por perto? – Mentiu o Gryffindor, vendo como a expressão risonha de Peeves mudava rapidamente. O poltergeist olhou para os lados, nervoso, e falou:

– Onde viu sua senhoria? – Lily observava o intercâmbio, entre divertida e chocada. Sabia que Peeves tinha receio do Barão Sangrento, o fantasma de Slytherin, mas nunca tinha observado de perto seu medo. O poltergeist parecia ter perdido cor, se tal era possível. James e Peeves trocaram mais algumas palavras, o poltergeist agradecendo por fim, lhes fazendo uma vênia, e se afastando rapidamente. Ao se verem sozinhos, Lily olhou para o Maroto e falou, espantada:

– Eu não acredito que você pregou uma peça em Peeves! - James soltou uma gargalhada ao ouvir essas palavras e deu um sorriso travesso. Lily abanou a cabeça, com um sorriso no rosto.

Ignoraram as portas travessas, as paredes que fingiam ser portas, e continuaram seu caminho. Tiveram atenção às escadas, para que elas não mudassem de lugar e entraram no corredor do primeiro andar, vendo a entrada da biblioteca. Alguns alunos estavam saindo pela porta, com livros nos braços enquanto conversavam. Entraram silenciosamente, não querendo levar uma reprimenda da bibliotecária. Madame Pince era uma mulher rígida e desconfiada, sempre atenta a seus preciosos livros.

Os livros da biblioteca tinham vários feitiços sobre eles para impedir os estudantes de desfigura-los ou roubá-los. E se a bibliotecária descobrisse que tinham machucado algum livro, estavam expulsos da biblioteca, para sempre. Avançaram em direção às mesas de estudo, atrás de umas estantes rodeadas de livros antiquados, onde escutavam vozes sussurando. Espreitaram por entre as estantes, e viram seus amigos em uma das mesas redondadas, arrumando seus pertences.

–Oi! – Cumprimentou James, avisando sua presença. Todos olharam para eles, ignorando os livros da biblioteca levitando da mesa e pousando nas estantes.

–Oi! – Responderam, Severus se aproximou de seu namorado e olhe deu um selinho nos lábios.

– Você demorou. – Repreendeu, de sobrolho franzido.

– Me desculpe. – Pediu James, vendo a preocupação do Slytherin. – O tempo piorou e a carruagem andava muito lentamente.

Com os livros nos braços, Snape avisou:

– Tá bom, mas veja se para a próxima chega mais cedo.

– Sim, querido. – Prometeu James, vendo a tensão no corpo de seu namorado. Severus se afastou, agradecendo rapidamente pela manhã agradável. Ao ver seu namorado saindo da biblioteca, se virou para seus amigos e perguntou, preocupado:

– Que aconteceu com Severus? Porque ele está chateado?

– Penso que é por causa de Regulus. – Respondeu Marlene, terminando de guardar os livros em sua bolsa. – Está preocupado com ele.

– E tem razões para isso! – Comentou Lily – Regulus foi ameaçado por sua própria mãe. Ninguém sabe o que ela lhe poderá fazer!

Se viraram para Sirius, que arrumava suas penas na mochila. Black não queria falar para seus amigos sobre sua mãe e sabia que seu irmão iria sofrer muito se regressasse àquela casa, e não sabia o que fazer para ajudar seu irmão. Ele não o odiava, só estava chateado por Regulus ser um Slytherin, por ele se agarrar tão firmemente às crenças impostas por seus pais. Felizmente, ele iria, no final do ano, para a casa dos Potters a convite de Fleamont, pai de James. O Sr. e a Srª Potter eram pessoas maravilhosas, que não se importavam com seu apelido.

– Sirius! – Gritou Lily, o tirando de seus pensamentos. Fechando sua mochila, respondeu:

– Sim, ruivinha?

– Não me chame de ruivinha! – Exclamou a garota, aborrecida – Você tem de ajudar seu irmão! Ele precisa de você!

– Eu não posso fazer nada por ele! – Gritou, ignorando a pontada de dor em seu peito.

– Pode sim! – Insistiu Lily, aumentando o tom de voz. Escutaram um "chiu" raivoso e o rosto zangado de Madame Pince surgiu por detrás das estantes.

– Me desculpe, Madame Pince. – Sussurrou a garota, envergonhada, ao mesmo tempo que via Sirius avançando rapidamente para a porta. Remus observou seu namorado, preocupado, e correu atrás dele. Lily suspirou, furiosa, e avançou a passos largos atrás de seu colega. James e Marlene se entreolharam, percebendo que ela não iria desistir. Correram para fora da biblioteca, ignorando os resmungos da bibliotecária, e ouviram um dos gritos agudos de Lily:

– Sirius Orion Black, pare imediatamente! – Estacaram à porta, vendo a garota no meio do corredor, seu uniforme de movimentando segundo seus gestos. Sirius se virou, zangado com sua insistência, e exclamou:

– Me deixe em paz, Evans!

– Não, não deixo – Insistiu ela – Você tem de ajudar seu irmão!

– Como? – Gritou ele, em resposta – Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia ajudá-lo! Regulus é menor de idade e está sob os cuidados de meus pais! Eu não tenho acesso ao meu cofre por ordem de minha mãe, mesmo sendo maior de idade! Comprei todos os meus materiais com ajuda dos pais de James! Que quer que eu faça? Que pegue nele e morramos de fome na rua? Eu não posso ajudá-lo!

Sua voz exaltada ecoou ao longo do corredor. Um silêncio tenso pairou sobre eles, enquanto tentavam absorver as palavras do Black mais velho.

– Você tem amigos que podem ajudá-lo. – Falou Lily, um pouco mais calma, tentando levá-lo à razão – Você e seu irmão podiam morar com um de nós por uns tempos, até você arranjar um emprego e uma casa para morarem.

– Eu vou morar com os Potters. – Informou ele, um pouco mais calmo, sentindo seu namorado se aproximando e tocando em seu ombro, tentando acalmá-lo – Não posso levar Reg comigo!

– Tenho certeza que meus pais não se importariam! – Interveio James, em apoio a sua amiga. Odiava ver Sirius sofrendo e, por sua postura tensa, percebeu que estava sufocando há muito seus receios.

– Não quero ser um estorvo. – Admitiu ele, suspirando de seguida – E muito menos um peso para seus pais.

– Minha Mansão é enorme! – Insistiu o Maroto, se aproximando de seu melhor amigo, que se calou e o observou com tristeza – Tem tantos quartos que poderia levar toda a Casa de Gryffindor para dormir lá! Só preciso de informar meus pais! Tenho certeza que, quando acabarem as aulas, já tem um quarto pronto para vocês.

Os ombros de Padfoot tremiam freneticamente e seu lábio inferior estremeceu. Percebendo seu estado de nervos, James o puxou para si e o abraçou. Viu a angústia estampada no rosto de Remus, que não gostava de ver seu namorado sofrendo. Sentiu Sirius encostando a cabeça em seu ombro e, ao escutar o choro abafado, desesperado, percebeu que há muito tempo ele tinha essa dor acumulada dentro de si e permitiu que ele desabafasse.

OoOoO

Demorou bastante tempo para que Sirius acalmasse. Lily também tinha começado a chorar pela discussão que tiveram. Estava muito preocupada com o caçula dos Black. Regulus era dos poucos Slytherins que nunca a tinha chamado de "sangue ruim". Ela sabia que Sirius adorava seu irmão, e tentaria fazer de tudo para que ambos ficassem bem.

– Me desculpe. – Balbuciou Lily, vendo a tristeza nos olhos cinzas de Sirius – Eu não deveria ter insistido. Mas é que não acho justo vocês sofrerem desse jeito. Vocês merecem ser felizes.

O Maroto fungou, os olhos avermelhados pelo choro e limpou as lágrimas com as mãos. Suspirou várias vezes, tentando se acalmar.

– Não tem problema, Lily. – Respondeu ele, sua voz saindo sem emoção – Sei que tem razão, mas não sei o que fazer…

– A gente vai ajudar vocês. – Prometeu a garota, solene. Os restantes concordaram, sabendo como os irmãos Black iriam precisar de toda a ajuda possível. Levaram-nos até aos banheiros e eles entraram. Lavaram seus rostos e lançaram uns feitiços para que seus olhos ficassem menos vermelhos. Lily se maquiou com a ajuda de sua companheira, para esconder o rubor de seu rosto pálido. Mais calmos, Sirius e Lily seguiram-nos em direção ao Salão Principal, sendo abraçados possessivamente por seus companheiros. Entraram no Salão repleto de pessoas, que os olharam. Eles eram um grupo popular mas, naquele momento, não desejavam sê-lo. Não queriam que seus colegas soubessem que Sirius tinha chorado. O Black tinha um papel a representar, que seria rapidamente destruído. Certamente, se os Slytherin soubessem da fraqueza do Maroto, enviariam uma carta a seus cais que, por sua vez informariam os Black. E, em menos de dois dias, receberia um novo berrador, com Walburga gritando que ele era a vergonha da família.

Sirius se endireitou, entrelaçando sua mão na de Remus, e caminhou altivamente em direção à mesa dos leões. James espiou para a mesa de Slytherin e viu seu namorado ao lado de Regulus, que os observavam, cautelosos. O rosto de Severus estava tenso, preocupado.

Se sentou na mesa, ao lado de Remus e escolheu um delicioso crepe de legumes com arroz, e um delicioso suco de abóbora. Escutou Lily informando seus amigos de como tinha corrido a visita a Gringotts e todos ficaram contentes por Severus ter uma possibilidade de ser autossuficiente financeiramente.

James observava Severus pelo ombro, que conversava em surdina com Regulus. Percebeu que seria melhor que os dois amigos passassem a tarde juntos, para conversarem. De certeza que Regulus s sentia sozinho. Voltava rapidamente o rosto, vendo Remus pedindo para seu namorado comer. Sirius comia lentamente um delicioso Bife Wellington fatiado, uma preparação de bife de file revestido com patê de fois grãs e duxelles, enrolado em massa folhada e assado, e era imitado por seu namorado. Terminaram de almoçar e Sirius perguntou, enquanto se levantava:

– Vou passear com Remus no Lago Negro, alguém quer vir?

– Eu e Lily estávamos pensando em ficar no dormitório. – Se desculpou Marlene –

Preciso de ter um tempo com ela, entende?

– Perfeitamente. – Respondeu Remus, sorrindo calorosamente para elas. Se virou para o amigo e perguntou:

– E você, Prongs?

Percebendo que seus amigos precisavam de um tempo sozinhos, e não queria estar no meio deles como uma vela, James respondeu rapidamente:

– Eu vou enviar uma carta a meu pai. Há algum tempo que não lhe escrevo e deve estar preocupado. E vou aproveitar e descansar um pouco. Vou pedir a Severus que fique com Regulus – Viu como Sirius se tencionava ao escutar o nome do irmão, mas continuou – Ele está precisando de um ombro amigo.

Se despediram e o Maroto se dirigiu para seu namorado, que se levantou ao vê-lo:

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, James?

– Nada, não. – Respondeu, olhando para o caçula, que tinha os olhos no chão. Puxou seu namorado para perto da parede e lhe perguntou:

– Como ele está?

– Nada bem. – Respondeu Severus, em tom preocupado – Está aterrorizado com a ameaça da mãe. Teme não sair vivo daquela casa.

– Eu vou escrever para meu pai. – Informou o Gryffindor – Vou-lhe falar da situação. Tentarei ajudá-lo no que puder. Se quiser, pode ficar o resto do dia com ele, para que não fique sozinho. A gente se encontra mais tarde.

Os olhos negros se iluminaram e Snape sorriu, agradecendo:

– Obrigado, James. – Trocaram um selinho e se afastaram. Antes de sair, viu Severus colocando uma mão no ombro de Regulus, enquanto conversavam. Se dirigiu para o Salão Comunal, sentindo uma leveza inexplicável em seu peito. Os corredores até ao sétimo andar estavam desertos e Potter aproveitou para pensar no que escrevera a seu pai. Esperava que ele pudesse ajudá-los. Todos temiam o que poderia acontecer com Regulus Black. Nunca contara a ninguém, a pedido de Sirius, o que Walburga lhes infligia. Mas era doloroso escutar de seu melhor amigo, que ele e seu irmão eram submetidos às Maldições **Cruciatus** e Imperiuscomo castigo. A Srª Black adorava incutir medo em seus filhos, para controlá-los melhor. James sempre o quisera ajudar, mas essas maldições não deixavam marcas físicas e, por isso, era muito complicado provar como ela os tratava. Disse a senha à Dama Gorda, que se afastou, e entrou pela porta do retrato.

Ignorando os estudantes que se encontravam nos sofás e nas mesas descansando, subiu as escadas em espiral, e entrou no corredor. Caminhou até ao dormitório do sétimo ano e entrou, vendo que estava vazio. Se dirigiu seu criado mudo e retirou um pergaminho, juntamente com um frasco fechado de tinta e uma pena vermelha. Puxou um livro de Herbologia e se deitou na cama de barriga para baixo. Sozinho, no dormitório iluminado, começou escrevendo:

 _Querido Pai,_

 _Como você e mamãe se encontram? Tudo bem com vocês?_

 _Desde a ultima carta que enviei a vocês, antes das férias, muita coisa mudou em minha vida, mesmo. Se lembra daquele garoto Slytherin que estava sempre falando em casa? A gente se aproximou e começou namorando. Incrível, né?_

 _Foi um pouco difícil convencer aquela cabeça dura de que o amava, mas consegui, e não estou arrependido. Eu o amo muito._

 _Nossa relação tem andado muito bem, os Slytherins já intervieram, preocupados com Severus, mas já está tudo resolvido. Nunca pensei que eles se preocupassem muito uns com os outros. Embora estejam deixando Regulus de lado depois de sua luta com Sirius. É verdade, eles deram uma surra ao mais estilo Muggle em Hogsmeade. Mas, desde essa altura que não tem havido mais discussões entre Casas._

 _Há outra coisa que precisa de saber, Sirius está completando a maioridade, mas não quer regressar a casa. Principalmente depois do que aconteceu entre ele e Regulus. Sua mãe lhes enviou um berrador, os ameaçando, principalmente Regulus, e minha amiga nascida Muggle, Lily, aquela que vos falei, está preocupada com a segurança deles._

 _Sinceramente, eu também estou. A Srº Black me parece muito louca e não sei o que lhes poderá fazer, principalmente a Regulus. Você sabe dos abusos físicos e psicológicos que eles recebem em casa. Embora seja difícil de provar, gostaria que tentasse ajudá-los , pai. Não há forma de Sirius e Regulus de exigirem suas contas bancárias em Gringotts só em seus nomes? Para terem uma forma de se cuidarem sozinhos no futuro?_

 _Também preciso de outro favor, pai, Severus e sua mãe, Eilleen Prince, casada com Tobias Snape, são os últimos herdeiros vivos da Casa Prince, mas como a Srª Snape se casou com um Muggle, seus pais a deserdaram. Severus vive muito mal, seu pai é como a mãe de Sirius, abusivo com ambos, enão têm muito dinheiro para viverem confortáveis._

 _Eu e Lily já fomos a Gringotts e nos disseram que Severus tem de fazer uma prova de sangue. Se o cofre abrir, é aceite como herdeiro, se não abrir, perderá tudo e, quando falecer, todo o dinheiro irá para o Ministério. Não há outra forma de se provar que ele é um Prince, mesmo não tendo o apelido?_

 _Eu queria muito ajudar eles. Você pode tentar saber um pouco mais, por favor? Como Chefe do Departamento de Aurors, tem acesso a informações que mais ninguém tem._

 _Você recebeu a nota da loja? Não é engano. Eu comprei um colar com um medalhão, um presente para meu namorado._

 _Gostaria de enviar mais cartas, mas sei que "eles" estão vigiando a Mansão. Espero que tenham cuidado. Amo muito vocês._

 _Espero receber uma resposta em breve_

 _Seu filho,_

 _James_

Se ergueu e guardou a carta em um envelope. Estava escrevendo a morada de sua casa, quando escutou um ruído na janela. Olhou, vendo que era sua coruja, batia rapidamente suas asas, esperando por seu dono. Pegou na varinha e apontou para a janela, a abrindo. A coruja sobrevoou o dormitório e pousou em seu ombro. James acariciou as penas, sentindo como a coruja se roçava contra sua mão. Acabou de escrever a morada e cumprimentou:

– Oi, Eleazar! – A coruja piou em resposta. Ele a tinha comprado antes de sua entrada em Hogwarts. Era sua única companhia quando estava sozinho, nas noites de verão, antes da chegada de Sirius, Remus e Peter para passarem o resto das férias juntos. – Preciso que você entregue essa carta a meu pai.

A coruja piou, percebendo suas palavras, e estendeu a pata. James atou a correspondência e se dirigiu para a janela. Afagando uma ultima vez suas penas, permitiu que ela voasse em direção à Mansão Potter. Guardou seus pertences na gaveta e bocejou, se sentindo cansado. Tinha jogado Snap Explosivo com os Marotos até às três da manhã e se levantara cedo de manhã para comprar o presente para seu namorado. Se deitou na cama, ajeitando o travesseiro e as cortinas e fechou os olhos, adormecendo de imediato.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Me desculpem a demora mas, não pude postar mais cedo. Mas espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.

Que acharam da peça que James fez a Peeves? E sobre a carta?

Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Encontro na Torre de Astronomia**

– Prongs? Prongs! – Chamava Sirius, enquanto abanava seu ombro. Potter se remexeu, resmungando entredentes e continuou dormindo. Vendo que seu amigo não acordaria, olhou para Moony e disse:

– Vou fazê-lo.

–Siri… - Avisou seu namorado, com os braços cruzados e olhar repreendedor. Deitando um olhar brincalhão, pegou na varinha e entoou:

–"Aguamenti"! – Um jorro de água fria encharcou o rosto de James, que se levantou de um salto, enquanto gritava:

–Padfoot! – Exclamou, furioso, se limpando À parte dos lençol que tinha ficado seca – Que você quer?

–Severus me pediu para lhe dar um recado. – Respondeu o Maroto, com uma expressão inocente, ensaiada em frente ao espelho durante muitas horas, que James nunca caia. – Quer se encontrar com você na Torre de Astronomia às nove.

James olhou para o criado mudo, vendo no relógio que eram oito e meia.

– Droga! – Xingou, se levantando de um salto. Confirmou se sua roupa estava muito molhada e, vendo que sim, resmungou:

– Seu idiota! – Escutou as gargalhadas latidas de seu amigo, que se tinha afastado para não levar uma azaração. Tirou a parte de cima do uniforme e vestiu a primeira camisa que encontrou no malão. Apertou magicamente os botões e pegou em uma longa capa negra e sua capa de invisibilidade, se cobrindo. Estava se dirigindo para a porta, quando uma ideia lhe surgiu.

Deixando escapar um sorriso maroto, abriu a porta magicamente, ao mesmo tempo que andava em direção a Sirius. Se colocando atrás de seu amigo e ergueu a varinha. Remus observou quietamente, não dizendo nada a seu namorado. Sabia que James se vingaria dele, e também estava curioso para saber o que ele iria fazer. Um raio de luz amarela atingiu o Maroto, que soltou um gemido de dor devido ao impacto e eles viram como o cabelo de Sirius se tingindo aos poucos de um loiro esbranquiçado, muito semelhante ao de Lucius Malfoy.

– Mas que… – Resmungou Sirius e James aproveitou para escapar. Saiu pela porta e a fechou, ao mesmo tempo que escutava o grito raivoso de seu amigo e a voz suave de Remus tentando acalmá-lo. Abafando uma risada, pois sabia que Sirius odiava Lucius Malfoy, e tudo o que tivesse relacionado com eles, e caminhou rapidamente em direção do Salão Comunal.

Viu a porta do retrato se abrindo e duas alunas do primeiro ano entraram, enquanto conversavam entre elas. Uma delas deixou cair um livro e se baixou ara apanhá-lo. James aproveitou e correu até à porta, passando cuidadosamente ao lado delas, tentando não toca-las, e sentiu a porta a porta se fechando atrás de si. Se vendo fora do Salão Comunal, respirou findo e caminhou em direção à cozinha do castelo, localizada diretamente sob o Salão Principal. Desceu rapidamente as escadas que levavam ao porão de Hufflepuff, sentindo seu estômago roncando pela fome. Pressionava a barriga, tentando abafar o ruído.

Desceu um lance de escadas de pedra, onde se viam em um corredor de pedra largo e bem iluminado, mas decorado com alegres pinturas, em sua maioria, de comida.

A cozinha do castelo ficava localizada mesmo abaixo do Salão Principal, tendo uma dimensão tão grande quanto este, onde trabalhavam uma porção e elfos domésticos que produziam as refeições servidas para os alunos e funcionários de Hogwarts.

Os fornos e fogões eram antigos sendo mantidos sempre a lenha, mantendo as tradições do mundo bruxo. O interior era amplo, repleto de tachos e panelas de latão empilhados ao redor das paredes de pedra e um grande fogão de tijolos no extremo oposto.

Estavam dispostas cinco mesas, nos exatos locais das mesas das casas e dos professores no andar superior e assim, por magia dos elfos, o conteúdo colocado nessas mesas aparecia nas mesas localizadas no andar a cima.

Entrou no corredor e se dirigiu para uma pintura com uma taça de frutas, uma delas sendo uma pêra. Olhando em volta e, vendo que o corredor estava vazio, James retirou a capa e a dobrou cuidadosamente, guardando no bolso. Fez cócegas na pêra, que se contorceu ao mesmo tempo que ria. Pouco depois, ela se transformou e uma maçaneta verde, revelando a porta. Entrou, sendo recebido com alegria pelos elfos, que correram até ele, enquanto perguntavam o que desejava. Faziam exageradas reverências e todos usavam o mesmo uniforme, uma toalha de chá estampada com o timbre de Hogwarts e amarrada como uma toga.

– Sr. Potter! Sr. Potter! – Gritavam os elfos, excitados por vê-lo. James deu um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que mexia m seu cabelo – Que deseja?

– Oi! – Respondeu – Eu adormeci e perdi o jantar. E queria comer uma sanduíche. A de sempre, por favor.

– Sim senhor! – Exclamaram os elfos e correram em todas as direções, preparando montando rapidamente sua sanduíche preferida:

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu James, vestindo a capa e saindo da cozinha. Voltou para as escadas, subindo até à Torre de Astronomia, a torre mais alta do castelo. Enquanto andava, escutou as badaladas do sino, que indicavam que eram nove da noite:

– Droga! – Xingou, ao mesmo tempo que pegava no Mapa do Maroto com a mão livre. Abocanhou a sanduíche e pegou na varinha com a mão direita. Segurando novamente em sei jantar, o sacudiu para abri-lo e recitou:

 _Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom._

Imediatamente linhas de tinta começam a delinear as seguintes palavras:

 **Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas**

têm a honra de apresentar

 **O MAPA DO MAROTO**

Então se tornam visíveis todos os detalhes dos terrenos e do castelo, além dos pontinhos minúsculos que se movem, sendo as pessoas que se encontram dentro e fora de Hogwarts. James reparou que o zelador, Filch, estava fazendo sua ronda nas masmorras, enquanto que Mc Gonagall se encontrava no sétimo andar, Sprout nas estufas e Flitwick no segundo andar. Percebendo que tinha o caminho livre, correu até à Torre de Astronomia, a mais alta do castelo. Subiu as escadas em caracol, a sanduíche quase comida.

Esperava que Severus não estivesse aborrecido com seu ligeiro atraso. Entrou na Torre, que era rodeada por uma varanda e era suficiente alta para ter uma perfeita visão do céu. Um enorme telescópio se encontrava no centro da torre, para se observar as estrelas e os astros. Viu seu namorado sentado junto à enorme janela, olhando o exterior. Tirou a capa, a guardando atabalhoadamente dentro do bolso das calças e observou a postura caída de seu namorado. Reparou que ele estava absorto em seus pensamentos. Desativou o mapa e o guardou, dobrado, no bolso das calças.

– Severus? – Perguntou, não querendo assustá-lo. O Slytherin se virou e ele viu seus olhos avermelhados. Preocupado, correu até Snape, e se ajoelhou a seu lado, perguntando:

– Você está bem? – O Slytherin abanou a cabeça e respondeu:

– Minha mãe me escreveu uma carta. – Revelou, com a voz quebrada – Desde há muitos meses que ela não me escrevia, acho que desde que as aulas começaram. Pensei que fosse para não aborrecer meu pai, mas não era só isso.

Ficou em silêncio e James, percebendo que ele não iria continuar, insistiu:

– Que mais aconteceu? – Severus respirou fundo e respondeu:

– Não devo regressar a casa, nunca mais. – O Gryffindor franziu o sobrolho e perguntou, confuso:

– Mas, porque? – Severus mordeu os lábios, tentando não chorar. Massajou suas têmporas e revelou:

– Meu pai está utilizando a casa como um prostíbulo. – Seus olhos revelavam uma enorme tristeza, e dor – Minha mãe está morando em casa de uns vizinhos e diz que vai tentar arranjar um emprego aqui em Hogsmeade para alugar uma casa antes do verão. – Continuava, sem se aperceber do olhar horrorizado de seu namorado – Mas onde poderá arranjá-lo? Ela não tem um emprego no mundo bruxo há muitos anos! Nem pessoa que a queiram ajudar! Eu…

– Calma… – James pediu, enquanto o puxava para si e o abraçava com força. – Vai ficar tudo bem…

Escutou, sem reação, o choro desesperado de seu namorado. Não gostava de vê-lo tão perdido. Desejou que seu pai lhe escrevesse o mais rapidamente possível. Beijou sua testa, repetindo que tudo iria melhorar. Sentindo suas pernas doendo por estar ajoelhado, se acomodou melhor. Sentado no chão frio, puxou seu namorado para seu colo e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Shhh…vai ficar tudo bem…

– Par onde irei? – Murmurou o Slytherin, tremendo em seus braços. – Não tenho casa para onde ir, ainda não tenho um emprego… que farei de minha vida?

– Você vai morar comigo. – Falou James, com firmeza – Minha Mansão tem muitos quartos. Basta pedir a meus pais, e eles aceitarão.

– Não serei um empecilho? – Perguntou o Slytherin, receoso.

– Nunca, meu amor. – Disse o Gryffindor, beijando sua testa. Sentiu como Severus relaxava em seus braços. Severus limpou as lágrimas que caiam por seu rosto pálido.

– E minha mãe? Que acontecerá com ela? – Perguntou abruptamente – Ela não tem dinheiro, não tem casa, nada…

– A gente vai dar um jeito… – Prometeu ele, quase esmagando seu namorado em seus braços. Severus tinha o rosto encostado em seu peito e o abraçava com força, não querendo largá-lo. Ficaram uns momentos em silêncio, pensativos. Se lembrando do irmão caçula de Sirius, perguntou:

– Como está Regulus?

– Mesmo não demonstrando, ele está muito mal. – Respondeu Severus – Seus colegas o ignoram, as outras Casas têm receio dele por ser um Black. Ele não quer regressar a casa, só de pensar nisso fica aterrorizado. Não sabe o que seus pais lhe poderão fazer. Ele se sente muito sozinho…

– Tenho reparado que vocês estão mais tempo juntos. – Comentou o Gryffindor, enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros e longos.

– Eu e Regulus sempre nos demos bem mas, cada um tinha seus…amigos. – Falava, hesitante – A gente costumava se encontrar no Salão Comunal, à noite, e jogar Snap Explosivo. Conversávamos sobre o que tinha acontecido durante o dia. – Hesitou, mas concluiu – Acho que ele me vê como um irmão mais velho.

– É muito provável. – Comentou seu namorado, suspirando de seguida. Olhou para o Slytherin, que olhava o céu estrelado. A lua, nessa noite, não aparecia. Apenas pontinhos luminosos percorriam toda a extensão negra.

– Eu gostaria… – Começou olhando para James, que o olhou de volta, o incentivando – Gostaria de arranjar dinheiro para comprar uma casa para morar junto com minha mãe. Ela não merece sofrer nas mãos daquele bastardo.

Não sabendo o que dizer, o Gryffindor beijou seus cabelos. Ficaram em silêncio, abraçados, Severus pensando em um futuro melhor e James pensando em tentar lhe dar esse futuro tão cobiçado.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Juro que testou tentando postar os capítulos o mais rápido possível, mas a vida não ajuda… :/

Mas espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Vocês estão gostando do desenrolar da história? Ou não? Gostaria mesmo de saber.

Que acharam do capitulo? De certeza que ninguém estava à espera. Será que Severus vai conseguir tudo o que desejou? E Eileen, que acham que acontecerá com ela?

Uma perguntinha inocente: Quem gosta de Lime? Para quem não sabe, Lime é quando um capítulo contém cenas de sexo explícitas, entre dois personagens femininos.

Me digam nos comentários, por favor.

Bjs :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Nota da Autora** : Oi! Antes de mais, tenho de avistar que esse capítulo contém smut!

Se não gosta, por favor, não leia. Se gostar, espero que aproveite. Tenho de admitir que só escrevi uma fanfic lésbica uma vez, com lime, mas acho que esse ficou um pouco melhor.

Agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Bônus I**

 **Uma Boa Forma de Despertar**

Lily abriu os olhos e olhou para o lado, vendo o rosto adormecido de sua namorada. Seus longos cabelos loiros cobriam o travesseiro e sua respiração estava calma. Se ergueu e afastou os cortinados, percebendo que o dormitório feminino estava deserto. Dorcas não tinha desfeito a cama, prova de que tinha passado a noite com seu namorado Hufflepuff, Fradique Fournier. E as de Alice e Mary estavam desarrumadas, provavelmente, cada uma tinha ido se encontrar com o respetivo namorado.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que já passavam das dez da manhã. Ao se verem sozinhas, se recordou que há algum tempo que não tinham um momento íntimo entre elas. Mordeu o lábio, se perguntando se Marlene se importaria de ser acordada com uma deliciosa sessão de sexo.

Sabendo rapidamente que não, beijou suavemente seus lábios, enquanto uma mão percorria um dos seios, tapados pelo sutiã e pela blusa, acariciando-o e apertando-o suavemente, até ficarem túrgidos. Marlene soltou um gemido abafado e Lily decidiu continuar, sua mão descendo lenta e suavemente pelo corpo de sua namorada, lhe provocando arrepios na pele, até sua intimidade. Afastou sua calcinha de renda vermelha, que não deixava nada para a imaginação e impulsionou os dedos na entrada de sua namorada, que abriu os olhos, surpresa.

– Bom dia, meu amor. – Cumprimentou ela, antes de movimentar ritmamente seus dedos, sentindo a úmidade se formando entre eles.

– Lily… – Gemeu Marlene, movimentando os quadris à procura de mais prazer –Oh! Não…não pare!

Ela continuou, sentindo como sua namorada arquejava e gemia debaixo de si, enquanto abria suas pernas e se oferecia para si. Seus lábios mordiscavam seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que a outra mão acariciava sua intimidade. Os gemidos que escapavam pelos lábios de sua namorada a excitavam, sua voz implorando por mais, era como um afrodisíaco. Chupou seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que as mãos percorriam a extensão de sua pele debaixo da blusa do pijama, afastando o tecido do sutiã, até ao vale de seus seios. Os olhos de Marlene brilhavam de luxúria e seu rosto demonstrava todo o prazer que estava sentindo.

Marlene arqueou suas costas ao mesmo tempo que os lábios de sua namorada lambiam seus mamilos. Lily aproveitou e, com uma mão, desapertou o sutiã.

Escutou os arquejos e gritos abafados, sentindo como ela impulsionava cada vez mais depressa os quadris, seus dedos se enterrando violentamente dentro dela. Marlene se remexia, gemendo seu nome, implorando por mais. Mordiscou seus mamilos, sentindo os dedos finos brincando com seus cabelos ruivos.

– Lily… – Gemia ela, empurrando sua cabeça em direção a sua intimidade. Ela deu um sorrisinho, deixando os seios de sua namorada e a olhando. O rosto de sua namorada estava rubro pelo prazer e seus cabelos mais despenteados que o normal. Sua respiração estava descompassada e seus olhos brilhavam.

– Hum… ? Marly…? – Perguntou Lily, enquanto beijava seu ventre. Tirou seus dedos úmidos, escutando um gemido de protesto. Desceu calmante, enquanto sentia Marlene estremecendo debaixo de si. Se olharam nos olhos e ela perguntou marotamente:

– Você deseja que eu… te toque? - Se posicionou no meio de suas pernas, observado sua vulva rosada e molhada.

– Sim… – Balbuciou sua namorada, seu rosto demonstrando todo o desespero que sentia em ser tocada. – Sim, Lily!

– Assim? – Perguntou, enquanto colocava novamente dois dedos dentro de sua namorada e acariciava sua intimidade com a língua. Marlene soltou um gemido alto de prazer e se remexeu. Antes que ela se pudesse habituar com a boca de sua namorada, Lily se afastou e mordeu o lábio, seus dedos trabalhando ritmamente dentro dela.

– Lily…! – Implorou Marlene, pequenas gotas de suor escorrendo por sua testa. Não querendo deixar sua namorada sofrendo mais, se ajeitou melhor na cama e agarrou nas pernas de Marlene, para que ela não a apertasse demasiado. Sua língua percorreu toda seu clitóris, sentindo melhor seu sabor salgado. Marlene gemia e estremecia, suas mãos agarrando os fios ruivos, sem se aperceber dos olhos verdes a observando.

Seus gemidos se tornavam cada vez mais altos, mais ansiosas pelo que viria enquanto movimentava seu corpo em direção à boca de sua companheira. Rebolando na boca de Lily, Marlene sentia um calor surgindo lentamente em seu peito, percorrendo cada parte de seu corpo. Seus pés se afundavam na cama, suas costas se arqueavam, suas mãos apertavam os cabelos de sua namorada, ansiando que o clímax chegasse.

Lily também sentia sua intimidade molhada, os gemidos de Marlene a deixavam naquele estado de pura excitação. Um grito júbilo de prazer a fez perceber que Marlene tinha chegado ao orgasmo. Sentiu as pernas relaxando em seu redor e a respiração descompassada de Marlene atingiu seus ouvidos.

Se ergueu e observou satisfeita, as feições relaxadas de sua namorada. Um pouco cansada, se obrigou a se deitar a seu lado. Se olharam nos olhos e ficaram em silêncio, escutando suas respirações alteradas. Lentamente, os olhos de Lily foram se fechando, querendo tirar um cochilo, mas um movimento repentino a seu lado a impediu. Observou sua namorada se levantando, com um olhar predador.

– Você me acordou de um jeito…especial. – Começou Mc Kinnon, se colocando por cima de sua namorada. – Um jeito que nunca pensei em muito tempo que acontecesse. Você me apanhou desprevenida, meu amor. E eu terei de pensar no que farei com você…não acha?

– Sim. – Respondeu a ruiva, estava curiosa para saber o que sua namorada iria fazer com ela.

– Se coloque de quatro, agora!

Escutando o tom de comando em sua voz, Lily obedeceu imediatamente. Seu corpo tremia de antecipação, era raro quanto Marlene utilizava aquele tom de voz com ela, mas quando o fazia…era a promessa de que iria ser muito prazeroso.

Pegando na varinha, que se encontrava no criado mudo, prendeu as mãos de Lily atrás das costas.

– Lene… – Gemeu ela, sentindo a excitação percorrendo seu corpo, abrindo suas pernas. Ela se aproximou de sua orelha e ronronou:

– Você foi uma menina muito cruel comigo… – Ronronou e ela se arrepiou com sua voz suave – Não foi?

– Sim… – Conseguiu dizer Lily, fascinada com o rubor no rosto de sua namorada.

– Você vai ter de ser castigada, não concorda? – Perguntou, enquanto sua varinha descia ao longo do corpo da ruiva, a fazendo estremecer – Terá de sofrer as consequências de suas ações…

– Lene... - Começou Lily, mas ela passou um dedo por seus lábios, a silenciando.

– Não tenho razão? – Perguntou, enquanto uma mão brincava com seu clitóris.

– Sim… – Gemeu a ruiva, afastando suas pernas automaticamente. Marlene a olhou com luxúria e, acenando mais uma vez com a varinha, convocou o brinquedo sexual preferido de ambas, um cintaralho, um brinquedo erótico que consistia em um pênis artificial atrelado a uma cinta.

Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram de espanto ao ver o brinquedo se dirigindo para elas. Marlene só o utilizava em ocasiões especiais. Talvez essa fosse uma ocasião especial.

– Você foi uma menina muito malvada Lily. – Ronronou novamente, sentindo com os dedos a úmidade que escapava de seu clitóris. Magicamente, o cintaralho foi colocado mesmo à frente de seu corpo, o cinto se apertando em seus quadris. – Tão molhada, quer que eu foda você?

– Sim! Sim, Lene! – Implorou ela, o desejo queimando em sua pele. Marlene largou a varinha e impulsionou seu corpo para a frente. Lily gritou de dor e prazer ao sentir o pênis de borracha entrando dentro de si. Sem deixar tempo para sua namorada falar, realizou movimentos de vai e vem. Convocando um espelho, observou o rosto franzido de prazer que Lily, enquanto se enterrava mais forte dentro dela. Não queria machucá-la. Viu como seus lábios estavam entreabertos, deixando escapar gemidos altos. Suas mãos apertavam com violência os lençóis, implorando por mais. Estocava ritmamente, aumento aos pouco o ritmo, vendo suas costas arqueando e seus olhos apertados.

Seus gemidos ecoavam pelo dormitório. Lily se movia de encontro a sua companheira ao mesmo tempo que uma gota de suor escorria por sua testa. Marlene movimentou as mãos de encontro ao clitóris de sua namorada, a masturbando. Um estremecimento violento percorreu seu corpo e deixou escapar um grito de prazer, gozando ao mesmo tempo.

Tombou pesadamente na cama e Marlene, desatou o cintaralho, o atirando para o fundo da cama. Se colocou a seu lado e se olharam. Gotas de suor escorriam pelas bochechas rosadas de Lily e fios de cabelo estavam colados ao rosto.

– Uau! – Conseguiu dizer a ruiva, depôs de algum tempo em silêncio – Acho que terei de ser malvada mais vezes.

Marlene soltou uma gargalhada e se beijaram apaixonadamente, antes de ela revelar:

– Sim, foi uma maravilhosa forma de acordar.

Continua….

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Tenho de admitir que não saiu como eu esperava…. Acham que ficou muito atrevido? Espero ansiosa por vossos comentários! Bjs :D


	23. Chapter 23

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **Capítulo 23**

 **Um Domingo entre Amigos**

Já passava das onze horas e James estava deitado na cama, com os lençóis tapando sua cabeça e dormindo profundamente. Sonhava com Severus, se encontravam nas masmorras do castelo, onde trocavam beijos apaixonados e muitas carícias. Tinha chegado tarde da noite ao dormitório, se despira silenciosamente e se deitara, tentando não acordar seus colegas. Severus não o tinha largado durante todo o encontro, aproveitando aquele momento para conversarem e desabafarem um com o outro. Dissera que tinha enviado uma carta a seu pai, dizendo que só tinha escrito sobre a situação de Sirius e Regulus. Revelaria, mais tarde, que também o tinha mencionado. Queria que fosse uma surpresa para seu aniversário.

Severus tinha ficado mais calmo, sabendo que Fleamont Potter, o Chefe do Departamento de Aurors, podia ajudar os irmãos Black.

– Acorde, seu dorminhoco! – Gritou Sirius e sentiu um peso em cima de si.

– Pare com isso, Pad! – Exclamou Remus, vendo seu amigo se debatendo e murmurando ao mesmo tempo – Pode machucá-lo!

– Me deixe dormir… – Resmungou James, tentando tirá-lo de cima de si, e Sirius respondeu:

– Foi por você ter deixado meu cabelo loiro ontem à noite, veado. – James abriu os olhos e exclamou:

– É cervo, Padfoot! Cervo! – Viu seu melhor amigo deitado em suas costas, seus cabelos negros como carvão. Soube de imediato que seus amigos tinham ido a Madame Pomfrey, que o tratara de imediato, mas, obviamente, tinha de haver uma retaliação por parte de Sirius. Tentou se mexer, mas o peso de seu amigo o impedia. – Que você quer?

– Que me peça perdão por ter estragado meu precioso cabelo. – Respondeu o Maroto. Remus revirou os olhos e afagou as penas de Eleazar, enquanto dizia:

– Vai ter de esperar um pouco, Eleazar. As crianças têm de brincar primeiro.

– Eleazar? – Perguntou James, olhando finalmente para Remus e vendo sua coruja em seu ombro desnudo e que estendia um envelope fechado em sua direção. Elezar piou em resposta e voou para as costas de Sirius, penicando seu traseiro.

– Ai! – Gritou o Maroto, saltando da cama ao mesmo tempo que esfregava uma nádega. – Não acredito que você fez isso comigo! Já não dou mais sementes para você!

James e Remus riram da expressão espantada de Padfoot e a ave lhe deitou um olhar altivo. Se virou para seu dono, vendo ele se endireitando e oferecendo seu braço.

Pousou suavemente, recebendo carinho em resposta e piou, satisfeito.

– Bom dia, Eleazar. – Cumprimentou James, sentindo como sua ave roçava a cabeça em sua mão. – Trouxe a resposta de meu pai?

A coruja piou e ele retirou a carta, percebendo o olhar afiado que lhe deitava a Sirius.

– Ele só estava brincando comigo. – Falou, vendo a tensão de seu animal – Não estava me machucando.

Eleazar bicou carinhosamente um dedo de sua mão e voou para Sirius, bicando suavemente sua orelha. O Maroto deu uma risada, afagando suas penas e comentou, olhando para a coruja:

– Você tem mesmo um fiel companheiro, Prongs.

– Eu sei. – Respondeu James, vendo sua coruja se dirigindo para a janela como um borrão. Por fim, pegou nos óculos que estavam pousados no criado mudo e os colocou rapidamente no rosto. Rasgou o envelope sob o olhar curioso de seus amigos e a letra redonda de seu pai surgiu à sua frente.

" _Querido James,_

 _Eu e sua mãe nos encontramos bem, só com uma pequena gripe. O que é normal nesse tempo._

 _É verdade que você já não escrevia há algum tempo, mas pensámos que estivesse ocupado por excesso de trabalhos de seus professores e não queríamos aborrecê-lo._

 _Quanto a "eles", as proteções da Mansão têm conseguido proteger-nos e a gente não tem visto nada desde o Natal._

 _A gente ficou espantada ao saber que você está namorando. É bom saber que, finalmente, você amadureceu e deixou todas essas brincadeiras infantis de lado. Já estava na hora! Sua mãe está orgulhosa de você e eu espero sinceramente que esteja feliz. Que bom que você avisou da compra, sua mãe me mataria se descobrisse na conta uma joia que não tivesse sido comprada para ela. Sabe como são as mulheres. Pelo que eu li da carta, acho muito bem que você mime um pouco seu namorado, que ele merece. Eu e sua mãe desejamos conhecê-lo, e lhe agradecer por ter colocado um pouco de juízo nessa cabeça dura._

 _É bom saber que essas rixas entre Gryffindors e Slytherins estão sendo deixadas de lado. O Mundo Mágico não precisa de mais jovens revoltados com a vida, com nossa sociedade. Sabe que é por isso que grande parte se torna Comensal da Morte? Foi um pouco chocante, pois a gente pensava que era só por prestígio e poder._

 _Estou muito preocupado com sua revelação. Sei que os Blacks são pessoas difíceis, mas ameaçarem de morte seus próprios filhos? Óbvio que Sirius e Regulus podem morar com a gente! Serão muito bem vindos!_

 _Conversei com o Chefe dos Goblins e ele disse que Sirius, se for a Gringotts e prove que é maior de idade, nada o impede de aceder a seu cofre, nem mesmo sua mãe._

 _Todos os bruxos legalmente adultos têm automaticamente acesso a seu cofre, e só eles podem mexer em seus pertences. É uma política dos Goblins._

 _Quanto à situação de Regulus, tem se provar, de fato, que existem ou existiram maus-tratos físicos e psicológicos por parte de seus pais. Sabe que o Wizengamot só trabalha com provas._

 _Estou abrindo uma queixa-crime contra os Blacks, em nome de Sirius, e terei de conversar com ele e seu irmão, preciso de saber tudo o que aconteceu. As provas serão arranjadas posteriormente._

 _Mas, nesse momento, vocês só tem de se preocupar com os NIEMS. Em relação a seu namorado, Severus, como é um descendente da já extinta família Prince, terá de realizar uma prova de sangue quando atingir a maioridade, se ainda não a tiver, terá de fazer uma prova de sangue e, se o cofre abrir, todo seu conteúdo será seu. (Pessoalmente, penso que o cofre pode abrir pois seu namorado é herdeiro direto, sangue Prince. Os Goblins também pensam o mesmo, pois não há restrições para com seu nome, mas não lhe quero dar falsas esperanças)._

 _Eileen Prince, sua mãe, não poderá, nunca mais, ter acesso à fortuna de sua família, pois foi deserdada magicamente de sua árvore genealógica. Pedi a uns amigos para descobrirem onde mora seu namorado e a mãe, e iremos ajudá-los._

 _Em breve, terá mais notícias minhas._

 _Fique bem,_

 _Seu pai"_

James, quanto terminou a carta, olhou para Sirius, que estava sentado na borda de sua cama. Ele e Remus o olhavam com curiosidade, querendo saber o que estava na carta. Deu um largo sorriso e revelou:

– Meu pai está tentando arranjar provas contra os maus tratos impostos por sua mãe. Seu pai será declarado como cúmplice, por nunca ter ajudado vocês. Você terá de conversar com meu pai, mas posso lhe assegurar que você irá morar com a gente no final da escola.

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam e ele sorriu, emocionado. Fazendo um esforço para não chorar, se dirigiu para James e o abraçou com força, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

– Obrigado, Prongs.

– Sempre às ordens, companheiro. – Respondeu o Maroto, retribuindo o abraço, escutando a voz trêmula de seu amigo. Se afastaram e Sirius se ergueu da cama. Se colocou ao lado de seu namorado, que o abraçou protetoramente. Antes que alguém pudesse conversar, a porta do banheiro se abriu, revelando uma enorme nuvem de ar quente.

A figura alta e desengonçada de Frank Longbottom surgiu pelo meio da nuvem, já vestido. Seu cabelo liso e molhado escondia suas enormes orelhas e parte de seu rosto. Com a mão, ajeitou alguns fios, para ver melhor e cumprimentou:

– Oi, James.

– Oi, Frank. – Disse, enquanto guardava a carta no criado mudo e se levantava. – Tudo bom com você?

– Tudo ótimo. – Respondeu ele, e perguntou - E com você?

– Comigo tá tudo excelente.

– Eu e Alice estamos pensando em nos casar quando terminarmos Hogwarts e temos andado um"pouco" ocupados com os preparativos.

– Por isso é que não tenho visto vocês! – Exclamou o Maroto. Se aproximou do colega e o abraçou – Parabéns!

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu Frank, envergonhado, mas igualmente feliz – Ainda não tenho os convites preparados, mas darei um a você e a seu namorado quando tiver. A vocês também. – Se dirigiu para os restantes Marotos, que riram e o abraçaram, enquanto o felicitaram. Conversaram um pouco mais, contentes por seu colega. Por fim se despediram, Frank tinha de ir ter com sua noiva e James se arranjou rapidamente, Saíram do dormitório e se dirigiram para o Salão Comunal, que não estava completamente cheio. Grande parte dos estudantes, ou ainda estava dormindo, ou já tinha tomado o café da manhã há muito tempo.

– Peter! – Exclamou James, vendo seu amigo sentado em um sofá, junto à lareira.

– Oi, James! – O garoto de rosto rechonchudo se ergueu do sofá, de onde tinha terminado de ler uma carta. Se dirigiu para os restantes Marotos e comentou – Soube que você pintou o cabelo de Padfoot de loiro.

– Loiro oxigenado. – Comentou Black, olhando de soslaio para seu amigo. James sufocou uma risada e o abraçou, lhe pedindo desculpas. O Maroto deu um sorriso malicioso e respondeu:

– Espero que tenha acordado confortável, Prongs. – Potter revirou os olhos, largando seu amigo, e Remus comentou a travessura de seu namorado. Peter deu uma risada, triste por não ter assistido e saíram pelo retrato, conversando animadamente entre eles. A felicidade de Padfoot contagiava seus amigos, que há muito tempo não o viam assim.

James só esperava que nada de ruim acontecesse.

Chegaram rapidamente ao Salão Principal, comentando entre eles o que poderiam fazer naquela tarde e que, no dia seguinte se iniciariam os treinos de Quidditch. Era uma forma dos jogadores se habituarem se habituarem primeiro às aulas. James, como capitão, estava ansioso por ensinar algumas táticas a seus jogadores. O jogo seguinte seria contra os Hufflepuffs, já que os Ravenclaws tinham perdido contra eles no ultimo jogo do ano.

Percebeu que, na mesa dos professores, faltava o diretor da casa de Slytherin, Horace Slughorn. Olhou para mesa das serpentes e reparou que faltavam alguns estudantes. Pensando que, provavelmente, tinha acontecido algo e que estavam sendo castigados, James observou seu namorado, que lhe sorriu. Sorrindo de volta, se dirigiu para Severus, ignorando os olhares desconfiados de seus colegas. Se sentou a seu lado e cumprimentou afavelmente:

– Oi! – Regulus foi dos poucos que lhe respondeu. Ignorando a má disposição dos Slytherins, perguntou:

– Porque Slughorn não está na mesa dos professores? – Severus deu uma espiada, vendo que seu namorado tinha razão, e respondeu friamente:

– Deve estar tentando recrutar mais estudantes para seu clube pessoal. – James entendeu, o Clube do Slugue era o nome dado a um grupo de estudantes favorecidos pelo professor de poções e que eram convidados para suas reuniões extra-curriculares. Ele convidava estudantes que eram ligados a pessoas importantes ou porque acreditava que tinham traços, tais como a ambição, inteligência, encanto e talento que os faria importantes e famosos quando saíssem da escola.

– Pensei que, talvez, estivessem de castigo…

– Oh, nada disso! – Exclamou Regulus tão friamente como tinha sido Severus. James se perguntou se era uma caraterística dos Slytherins, ou se eles aprendiam ao longo dos anos. – Slughorn nunca nos castiga. Desde que não façamos asneiras nas aulas, nem sejamos mal educados, ou apanhados, nada nos acontecerá.

– Seria bom que Mc Gonagall também fosse assim. – Resmungou o Gryffindor, entredentes. Não que a diretora de sua casa fosse muito rigorosa com os Marotos, mas

James, por vezes, gostaria que ela fosse tão indulgente quanto Slughorn.

– Mc Gonagall é justa com todo o mundo, – Disse o caçula dos Black, enquanto mordia uma torrada – ao contrário do velho Slugue.

– Ele só se importa com a fama dos estudantes. – Continuou Severus – Mais famoso para ele, mais possibilidade tem de ser reconhecido e, até, favorecido. Ele nunca se importou com pessoas pobres como eu.

– Senão ele teria interferido sempre que os Marotos lhe pregavam suas peças. – Comentou Regulus, e James não respondeu, sabendo que o irmão de Sirius tinha toda a razão e sentiu uma pontada de dor em seu peito, eram remorsos. Snape, se apercebendo da postura tensa de seu namorado, se virou para ele e o beijou no rosto. James deu um sorrisinho, se sentindo um pouco melhor.

– Sirva-se. – Incentivou Regulus – Coma com a gente.

– Não sei se devo… – Hesitou James, olhando para sua mesa. Queria continuar conversando com seus amigos, mas também desejava estar com seu namorado. Mas sabia que Severus também queria estar com os seus.

– Preocupado com as regras? – Provocou Severus, seu olhar se cruzando com o de Regulus. O Maroto se endireitou do banco e pegou rudemente em um prato, enquanto dizia:

– Claro que não! – Os dois Slytherins se entreolharam e abafaram uma risada. Era muito fácil provocar um Gryffindor. James se decidiu por arroz de cenoura, bifes com cogumelos e salada a acompanhar. Escutou o tilintar das colheres pelo Salão, juntamente com vozes indistintas. Viu Marlene e Lily entrando, ambas com sorrisos nos rostos.

– Que você quer fazer de tarde comigo? – Perguntou James, se virando para seu namorado, que lhe deu um sorriso inocente. Percebendo suas intenções, revirou os olhos, entediado, e exclamou – Não vou ficar na biblioteca estudando, tá me ouvindo? É domingo, por amor de Merlin!

– Os NIEMS estão chegando! – Respondeu Severus, chocado com a falta de sensatez do Gryffindor – Você tem de estudar para não falhar nas provas. Ouvi dizer que são muito difíceis!

– Mas a gente tem tempo! – O Maroto estava tentando convencê-lo, queria se divertir um pouco antes de começar seus estudos. Mesmo que ele não se importasse com as aulas e os livros, sabia que precisava de estudar para entrar no curso intensivo de Aurors. – Estava pensando em fazer uma batalha na neve com nossos amigos. Por favor!

Fez um olhar implorativo a seu namorado, que revirou os olhos, mas cedeu.

– Penso que não vai fazer mal nenhum passar um tempo com todo o mundo antes de me focar nos estudos.

Com um sorriso no rosto, James informou:

– Eu falarei com os Marotos e as meninas e, até, poderemos fazer times.

– Quem estava pensando convidar? - Perguntou Severus, curioso, enquanto cortava em pedaços seu salmão. Saboreava um delicioso peixe com batatas fritas.

– Conversei com Sirius, Remus e Peter. – Enumerou James, enquanto cortava um dos bifes – Vou falar com Lily e Marlene, mas penso que elas vão aceitar. Não vale a pena conversar com Mary e Dorcas, elas detestam batalhas de neve.

– Assim seremos sete pessoas. – Comentou, pensativo – Não dá para ter times equilibrados.

– Queria convidar Frank e Alice, – Disse James – Mas estão empenhados nos preparativos do casamento…

– Mesmo assim, um dos times teria mais pessoas. – Falou Severus – Só precisávamos de mais uma pessoa….

Seu olhar parou em Regulus, que brincava com seu pudim. Tendo uma ideia, se virou para seu amigo e perguntou:

– Você quer passar a tarde com a gente? – Regulus olhou para seu amigo, pousando sua colher úmida de caramelo e perguntou, curioso:

– Que gente? – Severus, se apercebendo que ele não tinha escutado a conversa, soube que tinha de abordar o assunto com calma. De certeza que, quando mencionasse o nome de Sirius Black, Regulus negaria de imediato.

– Bom, – Tossiu, tenso – Vou eu, James, Lupin, provavelmente Lily e Mc Kinnon, Pettigrew e…e seu irmão.

O olhar de Regulus se transformou de imediato ao escutar o nome de Sirius.

– Não. – Voltou a pegar na colher e retirou um pedaço de pudim, comendo.

– Regulus… – Começou Snape, tocando no ombro do amigo. Se olharam nos olhos e conversou em surdina, comentando que não poderia ser o único Slytherin no meio de tantos Gryffindors.

James, sabendo que teria de conversar com Sirius, terminou o almoço e se levantou. Tocou de leve no ombro de seu namorado. Se entreolharam e ele indicou que iria conversar com o Maroto. Se ergueu e caminhou de regresso para a mesa. Viu Sirius acariciando os cabelos castanhos claros de Remus, que saboreava uma deliciosa mousse de chocolate.

Sabia que Sirius só ficava realmente aborrecido com dois assuntos: quando abordado sobre sua família e quando xingavam seu namorado.

– Oi, meninas! – Exclamou ele, se colocando atrás delas, sorridente – Vocês querem fazer uma batalha de neve com a gente? Vai ser muito divertido!

Lily e Marlene se entreolharam, conversando entre elas e Marlene respondeu:

– Pode ser.

– A gente gostaria muito. – Comentou Lily – Quem mais vai?

James deslizou na direção de Sirius e lhe tocou no ombro:

– Padfoot? – Perguntou, o mais inocentemente possível. Os que estavam mais perto pararam de conversar, sabendo que James iria pedir algo impossível.

– Sim? – Perguntou o Maroto, olhando para seu amigo. – Que aconteceu?

– Bom, – Começou, inocentemente – Severus convidou Regulus para se juntar à gente na batalha de neve e…

– Não. – Respondeu ele, com firmeza, se levantando e saindo do Salão Principal. James

Tinha vontade de puxar seus cabelos, de pura frustração, mas não o fez. Seguiu seu amigo, vendo que Remus, Peter e as meninas o seguiam. Sirius estava encostado junto à porta, de braços cruzados e rosto fechado.

– Sirius… – Pediu James, com seriedade. Os olhos de ambos se cruzaram, Sirius sabendo que Prongs só dizia seu verdadeiro nome quando a situação era séria. – Por favor, eu sei que você e seu irmão não se falam mas, Severus também precisa de seu amigo. E eu queria que ele participasse. Mas eles também precisam de ter mais tempo juntos. Tente, por favor, se dar bem com ele. É só hoje, depois pode ignorá-lo como sempre faz.

Sirius engoliu em seco e abriu a boca para responder, quando escutaram a voz de Regulus:

– ….mas você será o culpado se eu e meu irmão nos espancarmos até à morte.

– Vocês não vão se "espancar até à morte", por amor de Merlin! – Resmungou Severus e os dois amigos saíram do Salão Principal. Pararam à frente do grupo, onde surgiu um silêncio constrangedor. Regulus e Sirius não se olhavam nos olhos. Severus tinha uma ruga de preocupação no meio da testa, se perguntando se teria sido uma boa ideia. James, desconfortável com o silêncio, comentou:

– Podemos ir? - Remus abraçava seu namorado e conversavam em surdina. – Estou ansioso por sair do castelo.

– Eu também. – Respondeu Peter, se perguntando o porque de tanta demora.

– Tenho certeza de que será uma tarde calma. – Comentou Marlene, cautelosa, enquanto abraçava Lily.

– Eu também acho. – Apoiou sua namorada, enquanto tocava no ombro de Sirius e lhe deitava um olhar pedinte.

– Sim. - A voz de Pettigrew ecoou pelo hall – Há muito tempo que a gente não está junto.

– Sua namorada não se importa que você esteja com a gente? - Perguntou Marlene, curiosa, tentando impedir que o silêncio regressasse. – Se ela quiser, pode se juntar.  
– Não. – Respondeu ele – Ela também quer passar uma tarde só com suas amigas. E a gente, não vai?

– Sim. – Sirius disse, sentindo a tensão no corpo de Remus desaparecer. Lily lhe deu um sorriso encorajador e ele continuou – Vamos lá! Estou ansioso por sair daqui!

– É isso ai! – Gritou James, com um misto de satisfação e cautela, vendo a postura tensa dos irmãos. Saíram do castelo, Regulus em uma ponta do grupo, conversando com Severus e Sirius em outra ponta, conversando com seus amigos. Estava uma tarde fresca, mas não nevava. Lily lançou um feitiço de aquecimento sobre eles, ninguém precisava de se constipar. Cada um convocou suas luvas e se dirigiram para o Lago Negro. Pelo caminho, encontraram alguns colegas que cumprimentaram rapidamente e os convidavam para a batalha de neve, mas recusaram, dizendo que também já tinham uma planeada entre colegas de suas casas e os restantes só desejavam esticar as pernas depois do almoço. Chegaram ao Lago Negro e James perguntou:

– Como vocês querem fazer: casa um se junta à pessoa que quer, ou sorteamos?

– É melhor sortear. – Respondeu Remus, inseguro de sua ideia, mas todo o mundo concordou.

– Eu posso fazê-lo. – Se disponibilizou Lily e se colocou à frente deles. Acenou com a varinha, fazendo surgir um saco e pequenos recortes de pergaminhos com seus nomes escritos. Colocando tudo dentro do saco, abanou rapidamente e tirou o primeiro nome:

– Peter! – O garoto saiu do grupo, se colocando a uma pequena distância da ruiva e esperou. Lily voltou a tirar outro pergaminho e disse:

– Severus! – Ele se afastou, a capa esvoaçando em seu redor, e se colocou um pouco afastado de Peter, indicando o segundo time. Lily voltou a tirar mais um e falou:

– Marlene! – Sua namorada se dirigiu para Peter e trocaram um cumprimento. Retirando mais um nome, proferiu:

– James! – O Maroto deu um sorriso malicioso e correu para seu namorado que, ao ver sua alegria, revirou os olhos. James o puxou para um abraço de urso e o beijou na bochecha.

– James! – Repreendeu o Slytherin, ruborizando, ao mesmo tempo que todos se riam. – Se comporte.

– Sim, meu amor. – Respondeu o Maroto, o abraçando possessivamente. Lily deu uma risadinha, ao ver a interação de seus amigos, mas decidiu continuar:

– Remus. – Lupin se dirigiu para Marlene, que sorriu para ele e trocaram algumas palavras.

– Sirius! – O Maroto caminhou para James e acenou para seu namorado, lhe mandando beijos. Remus ruborizou e sorriu com timidez, enquanto Lily continuava o sorteio:

– Lily! – Ela soltou uma gargalhada – Sou eu!

Escutou risadas pelas suas palavras, todos tinham achado piada. Seu sorriso desapareceu ao ver que a única pessoa que faltava ser sorteada era Regulus. Deu uma espiada nos times, percebendo que seu receio estava se concretizando. Algumas pessoas já se tinham apercebido e deitavam olhares sistemáticos para Sirius, que continuava atirando beijos a seu namorado, sem se aperceber do que estava acontecendo. Sabia que haveria uma discussão, mas tinha de dizer o nome. Fazendo desaparecer o saco, proferiu:

– Regulus! – Sirius, ao escutar o nome de seu irmão, se virou. Observou a postura tensa de seus amigos. Em resposta, o Slytherin não se moveu e cruzou os braços em desagrado.

– Acho que você se enganou, ruivinha. – Uma voz fria comentou e todos se arrepiaram ao perceberem que tinha sido Sirius. Remus tentou tocar em seu namorado, mas ele se desviou.

– E não me enganei, Sirius. – Disse Lily, quando se recuperou do susto. Estava chocada com o tom frio de seu amigo, nunca o tinha escutado falar daquele jeito. – Foi o nome de Regulus que ficou em ultimo. Não tenho culpa, é um sorteio, calhou assim.

– Eu não acho que esse jogo seja uma boa ideia. – Informou Regulus, descruzando seus braços e olhando com indiferença para seu irmão. Ninguém se movia, ninguém sabia o que falar. – Vou embora.

– Não! – O grito de James ecoou por todo o lado. Viram ele correndo até ao Slytherin e o impedindo de se mover – Você não pode ir!

– Porque não? – Regulus perguntou, indiferente. Sentia o olhar tenso de seu irmão sobre si. Não queria mais uma discussão com seu irmão, não queria lutar. Estava cansado de todo aquele ódio.

– Porque assim não poderemos fazer um time completo, – James respondeu o que lhe veio à cabeça – Ou alguém terá de ficar de fora.

Severus revirou os olhos, se perguntando porque teve de se apaixonar por uma pessoa tão lerda. Remus tapou o rosto com as mãos, envergonhado com as palavras de seu amigo.

– _Eu não acredito que ele disse isso! – Sussurrou Lily para sua namorada, espantada. Marlene lhe respondeu do mesmo tom:_

– _E eu que já pensei ter ouvido de tudo, James me impressiona._

– Isso não me interessa. – Resmungou o Slytherin, e estava se afastando quando Sirius lhe pediu:

– Por favor, fique….Reg. – Regulus parou, se perguntando se tinha escutado direito. Hesitante, se virou e viu seu irmão vindo em sua direção, seus passos cautelosos. Sua mão deslizou pelo bolso das calças, onde se encontrava sua varinha. Estava pronto para tirá-la, quando seu irmão parou à sua frente e pousou uma mão em seu ombro. Ambos estremeceram com o toque, e seus olhares se cruzaram, se avaliando. Ninguém dizia nada, não querendo quebrar aquele momento.

– Por favor. – Repetiu ele e Regulus viu algo nos olhos de seu irmão que o fez responder:

– Tá bom. – Escutaram vozes excitadas e viram como seus amigos sorriam para eles. Sirius, que ainda não tinha tirado a mão de seu ombro, o encaminhou para seu time e se prepararam para uma batalha que seria inesquecível.

 **Continua…**

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Lamento a demora, mas não deu para postar mais cedo. Mas espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Que acharam da inrteração entre Sirius e Regulus? Ficaram felizes por eles estarem no mesmo time? Será que eles irão recuperar a amizade perdida?

Me digam nos comentários, por favor.

Bjs :D


	24. Chapter 24

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os 213 favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **O Aniversário de Severus**

 **Parte 1**

– Feliz Ainversário, Severus! – Ecoou um coro de vozes. O Slytherin abriu os olhos e viu seus colegas em redor de sua cama. Todos eles já estavam com os uniformes vestidos e, alguns, tinha trazido presentes. Se erguendo da cama, Snape trocou cumprimentos, agradecendo polidamente e aceitando os embrulhos. Abriu cada um deles: recebeu uma nova capa de viagem, de lã negra, e muito quente. Iria, de imediato, deitar a sua fora. Estava velha, quase sem cor. O seguinte presente tinha sido um kit de limpeza de varinhas. Severus ficou admirado, mas não surpreso, por descobrirem que seu kit tinha terminado há mais de um mês. Sua varinha estava repleta de dedadas e toda suja. Quando pudesse, iria limpá-la.

A pouco e pouco, sua cama foi se enchendo de papéis de embrulho rasgados e outros presentes, como a nova edição do livro de Poções Avançadas, uma mochila de cabedal, um conjunto de penas de pavão – um presente trazido pela coruja dos Malfoys. Deu uma vista de olhos, ansiando ter mais tempo para utilizar cada um deles – tocando e apreciando cada presente, antes de se dirigir para o banheiro e tomar uma ducha. Severus estava ansioso para se encontrar com James, uma parte de si estava curiosa para saber o que seu namorado lhe iria oferecer. Fez sua higiene e vestiu seu uniforme. Saiu do banheiro e pegou em sua pasta velha, trocando seus materiais velhos por novos e guardando tudo na mochila nova. Atirou os materiais velhos e os embrulhos para a lareira, satisfeito. Havia bastante tempo que estava precisando de comprar novos materiais, já andava com as mesmas penas há mais de dois anos. Muitas delas já estavam quase partindo, outras nem escreviam direito. Por vezes, tinha de pedir emprestado a seus colegas, tendo de engolir seu orgulho.

Saiu do dormitório, passando pelo corredor e entrou no Salão Comunal, onde Regulus o esperava. Ao vê-lo, correu em sua direção e o abraçou com força, enquanto exclamava:

– Parabéns, Sev! – Snape abraçou seu amigo de volta, com a mesma intensidade, e agradeceu:

– Obrigado, Reg! – Se afastaram e Severus reparou que seus colegas fizeram uma larga roda entre eles. Em coro, entoaram:

 _Parabéns pra você_

 _Nesta data querida_

 _Muitas felicidades_

 _Muitos anos de vida_

 _É pique, é pique_

 _É pique, é pique, é pique, é pique_

 _É hora, é hora_

 _É hora, é hora, é hora_

 _Ra-ti-bum_

 _Parabéns!_

Terminaram a música e bateram palmas, assobiando ao mesmo tempo.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu, emocionado. Regulus passou um braço por seu pescoço e retirou do bolso um embrulho.

– Tome. – Entregou o presente em sua mão. O embrulho era de um prateado brilhante, com um laço verde musgo. Rasgou, atirando o papel rasgado para a lareira, abriu a caixa de cartão e tirou o presente. Observou, admirado, os pequenos flocos de neve caindo lentamente sob o castelo de Hogwarts. Agitou o globo, vendo a neve se deslocando por todos os lados.

– É…lindo. – Balbuciou, observando os flocos. Encostou o presente a seu peito – Obrigado.

– Que bom que gostou. – Disse o caçula dos Black, satisfeito com a emoção de seu amigo. – Mandei fazer para você em uma loja de recordações. Sei que Hogwarts é sua casa e, quando sair, a terá sempre com você, para se recordar dos velhos tempos.

Severus guardou o globo na caixa, comentando que iria guardar o presente. Voltou subindo as escadas até seu dormitório. Todos seus presentes se encontravam em cima da cama. Ansiava por ver cada um deles atentamente. Voltou a sair, regressando ao Salão Comunal. Se colocou ao lado de Regulus, que comentou, enquanto o observava:

– Gostei de sua mochila.

– Obrigado, foi um presente. – Respondeu Severus, olhando para seu ombro, a admirando. Saíram pela porta do retrato, caminhando em direção ao Salão Principal. Severus recebia felicitações de colegas de outras casas, incluindo Gryffindors, algo que nunca tinha acontecido antes. Talvez por agora ser namorado de James Potter. À entrada do Grande Salão, viram os Marotos, juntamente com as meninas, o esperando. Ao vê-lo, Lily correu em sua direção e se atirou a seus braços, tal como fazia quando eram crianças, exclamando alegremente:

– Parabéns, Sev! - Snape a abraçou de volta, sentindo o perfume floral de sua amiga em suas narinas.

– Obrigado, Lily. – Agradeceu ele, ao mesmo tempo que se afastavam. Recebeu cumprimentos dos restantes, vendo seu namorado ficando para ultimo. Quando chegou sua vez, James puxou seu namorado para seus braços e exclamou:

– Parabéns, Severus! – Colou seus lábios nos dele, sentindo como Snape estremecia com o toque. Escutaram exclamações alegres, mas ignoraram, imersos naquele momento. Severus sentiu as mãos do Gryffindor acariciando seus cabelos, aprofundando o beijo até sentirem o ar escasseando. Se separaram e o Slytherin respondeu, ofegante e ruborizado:

– O-obrigado. – Aos poucos, Severus recebeu os presentes dos Gryffindors.

Lily e Marlene lhe entregaram uma caixa grande. Ele abriu, vendo que era um kit de poções. O Slytherin sorriu, vendo os pequenos frascos, um pequeno caldeirão, e alguns ingredientes frescos que poderia utilizar para suas experiências:

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu ele, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Lily o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na testa, o deixando ligeiramente envergonhado, mas feliz. Sirius e Remus se aproximaram com um pequeno embrulho e lhe entregaram. Severus abriu o presente, vendo que era um bisbilhoscópio, um tipo de detetor de presença das trevas, que se parecia com um pião de vidro. Naquele momento não se movia, revelando que ninguém estava fazendo algo indigno de confiança nas proximidades.

– Eu sempre quis ter um…. – Admitiu o Slytherin, emocionado – Agradeço.

– Eu sabia que você ia gostar. – Disse Remus, sorrindo para seu namorado, que revirou os olhos. Dava a sensação que eles tinham discutido muito por aquele presente.

Severus estava admirado por todos terem acertado em seus gostos. Se virou para James, tentando ver se suas mãos tinham algum embrulho, mas estavam vazias. Se sentindo um pouco magoado com seu namorado, pois parecia que ele se tinha esquecido de lhe oferecer algo. Suspirou, um ato que não foi ignorado por seus amigos, e encolheu os presentes, os guardando na mochila.

– Que linda! – Exclamou Lily, olhando para sua pasta. Estava tentando fazer com que Severus melhorasse seu humor – Foi um presente?

– Sim. – Respondeu o Slytherin, olhando para sua amiga sem emoção. – Meus colegas de quarto decidiram me fazer uma surpresa.

Lily se dirigiu para ele e enroscou seu braço no dele, caminhando para dentro do Salão Principal.

– Você quer se sentar com a gente, Regulus? – Perguntou Remus, amavelmente, enquanto os Marotos os seguiam. Viram como o Slytherin olhava de soslaio para seu irmão. Embora a tarde do dia anterior tivesse sido maravilhosa, sem nenhuma discussão, os irmãos, ainda não se sentiam confortáveis na presença do outro.

Vendo que Sirius nada comentava, respondeu, hesitante:

– Bom,… penso que posso….

– Então, venha. – Convidou James e caminharam em direção à mesa dos leões. Se sentaram: Sirius se sentou primeiro, sendo seguido por seu namorado. James foi o seguinte, sendo acompanhado por Regulus e Marlene. Lily parou de conversar com Severus e trocou umas palavras com sua namorada, enquanto cada um decidia o que iria comer.

Com pratos recheados com o que mais gostavam, conversavam entre eles sobre as aulas que iriam ter e como desejavam regressar às férias, no caso de Sirius e James. Os restantes só queriam se preparar para os NIEM´s, para que corressem o melhor possível. Embora Regulus tivesse que fazer os NOM´S, também estava nervoso.

Severus tomou seu café da manhã em silêncio, tentando ignorar o fato de seu namorado não lhe ter oferecido nada, mas sentindo uma pontada incômoda em seu coração. O Salão Principal estava cheio de estudantes e o som dos talheres e vozes ecoavam por todos os lados. Estavam a meio do café da manhã, todos contando as novidades antes do começo das aulas quando, subitamente, ouviram explosões por cima deles. Escutaram gritos de choque e surpresa e muitos – incluindo Snape – tiraram a varinha de dentro dos bolsos e olharam para o teto.

Fogos de artifício, de variadas cores, explodiam por cima de suas cabeças. Pequenas serpentes prateadas desceram em direção a Severus, que retesou corpo, atento. Uma delas, ficando à frente de seus olhos, lhe piscou um olho e, lentamente, começaram formando as seguintes palavras: " _Feliz Aniversário, Severus_!" As letras ficaram esvoaçando à frente de seu rosto por vários momentos, antes de se desvanecerem. Piscou os olhos e olhou para seu namorado, que tinha uma expressão marota. Caminhou até ele e o abraçou, trocando um selinho.

– Obrigado. – Os fogos de artifício se desvaneciam lentamente, ao mesmo tempo que escutavam palmas. Era sempre bom ver algumas das brincadeiras dos Marotos, quando elas eram inofensivas. Os professores observavam atentamente a situação, os olhos azuis de Dumbledore brilhando por detrás dos óclinhos de meia lua. O diretor

Tinha impedido que seus colegas se tivessem intrometido na surpresa dos Marotos. Ele estava muito satisfeito por ver que a relação de Severus e James era estável que, aos poucos, os estudantes se estavam tornando mais tolerantes uns com os outros, principalmente os Slytherins. Essa seria uma forma de evitar que jovens revoltados e humilhados entrassem nas fileiras de Lord Voldemort, à procura de prestígio e poder.

A pouco e pouco, as emoções se acalmaram e os estudantes voltaram a atenção para o café da manhã. Severus sorriu para seu namorado antes de beijá-lo docemente nos lábios. James tocou no rosto do Slytherin antes de se separarem. Terminaram de comer e se levantaram, saindo do Salão Principal de mãos dadas.

– Eu te amo, Sev. – Murmurou o Gryffindor, beijando sua mão. Escutaram vozes emocionadas e viram umas meninas Hufflepuffs os observando das escadas, com olhares emocionados. Severus ruborizou, afastando lentamente sua mão e respondeu no mesmo tom:

– Eu também te amo. – Se separaram, prometendo se encontrar na hora de almoço, e se dirigiram para suas respetivas aulas. Snape se dirigiu para as masmorras, onde teria aula dupla de Poções com Ravenclaws. Esperaram pela chegada de Slughorn, encostados à parede e conversando.

Viram o professor se aproximando a passos bamboleantes. A porta da sala se abriu e o professor pediu:

– Entrem, entrem. – Os alunos cumpriram o pedido, entrando ordeiramente na sala e se sentando. O professor pousou a pasta em cima de sua escrivaninha e começou sua aula:

– Bom dia. Hoje vamos aprender a confecionar a poção envelhecedora. – Severus retirou rapidamente um pergaminho, uma pena e um frasco e começou a anotar – Tocou no quadro com a varinha, fazendo a parecer as instruções:

 **Poção Envelhecedora**

 **Ingredientes**

2 fios de cabelo de gigante 50gr de folhas de bálsamo

50gr de casca de carvalho

10 sementes de ébano

10gr de pele de aramboia

500ml de água

 **Modo de Preparo**

Pegue as folhas de bálsamo e esprema as mesmas para remover o gel. Reserve em uma vasilha.

Macere as sementes de ébano até virarem um pó fino.

Em um caldeirão, acrescente a água e as folhas de carvalho. Deixe em fogo baixo até que ferva.

Acrescente ao caldeirão os fios de gigante. A poção deve soltar uma fumaça de odor ocre quando assim o feito.

Deixe ferver por mais 5 minutos. Remova um pouco de água e use a mesma para hidratar a pele de aramboia, deixando a mesma de molho.

Acrescente a solução do caldeirão o pó das sementes de ébano, mexendo sempre o mesmo no sentido anti-horário. Até que a solução atinja um tom azul céu.

7\. Pegue a pele de araramboia hidratada e pique em pequenas tiras com mais ou menos 1 cm de largura. Devolva a água para o caldeirão.

8\. Coloque as tiras de araramboia no caldeirão uma a uma. Mexendo a poção 3 vezes no sentido horário após colocar todos os pedaços.

9\. A poção deve escurecer um pouco. Acrescente então o gel de bálsamo aos poucos, dividindo a quantidade em 5 vezes similares.

10\. Deixe a poção ferver em fogo baixo até atingir um tom azul-celeste.

11\. A poção está pronta, apenas sendo necessário coar a mesma para depois se armazenar.

 **Modo de uso:** Cada gota da poção pode lhe fazer envelhecer 1 ano. A poção deve ser guardado em local seco e arejado, tendo validade de até 3 meses.

 **Obs.:** A Poção não pode ser utilizada por pessoas que contenham alergia a pelos de animal (gato/cachorro), pois nestes casos pode causar uma reação alérgica.

– A poção envelhecedora faz com que, quem a toma, fique alguns anos mais velha, tudo dependerá da quantidade que tome. Ela afeta, não só sua idade aparente, mas também sua idade real, lhe deixando com uma aparência mais velha e, até, podendo afetar sua mente, caso fique muito velho. Para se reverter o efeito da poção, deve-se utilizar a poção rejuvenescedora, que será realizada na próxima aula. Um conselho, tomem cuidado com a divisão das porções de bálsamo e o corte da pele e araramboia, devem ser feitos na forma transversal. Podem começar!

Severus terminou de anotar os ingredientes e, de seguida, se levantou. Se dirigiu para o armário e procurou o que necessitava, regressando ao seu lugar. Releu novamente, dividindo os ingredientes e começando a trabalhar. Espremeu as folhas, vendo o gel caindo na vasinha. De seguida, passou para as folhas de ébano, as esmagando até ficarem pó. Ligou o fogo, deixando o baixo e colocou o caldeirão, juntando água e as folhas de carvalho. O professor observava atentamente cada trabalho, elogiando seus alunos.

Passou por Severus, vendo como ele mexia a poção em anti-horario e comentando:

– Excelente, como sempre, Sr. Snape.

– Obrigado, senhor. – Agradeceu ele, sem deixar os olhos de seu trabalho. Viu a poção atingindo um tom azul céu. Pegou em pele de aramboia, e picou em pequenas tiras, devolvendo a água ao caldeirão. As fumaças tocavam em seu cabelo, o deixando ligeiramente gorduroso. Escutou murmúrios e levantou o olhar, vendo duas Ravenclaws conversando entre elas. Voltou o olhar para seu trabalho, acrescentando gel de bálsamo aos poucos, dividindo a quantidade em 5 vezes similares. Deixou a poção ferver em fogo baixo até atingir um tom azul-celeste.

À medida que iam terminando a poção, os alunos a engarrafavam e pousavam na escrivaninha do professor. Severus desligou o lume, sabendo que estava pronta. Pegou em um frasquinho e armazenou uma amostra. Limpou o vidrinho e o rotulou com o nome da poção, a data e seu nome. Se levantou, entregando sua amostra ao professor, que lhe deu um largo sorriso. Voltou para seu lugar e pegou nos ingredientes que sobraram, voltando a guardá-los no armário.

– Já podem sair. – Ordenou Slughorn, olhando para o relógio. – Não se esqueçam que, na próxima aula será feita a poção rejuvenescedora. Para dever de casa, leiam as páginas 245 e 246, para saberem mais informações sobre essas poções.

Severus guardou os materiais na mochila e saiu da sala. Tinha uns minutos antes da aula de Mc Gonagall. Avançou pelas masmorras, juntamente com seus colegas. Conversavam entre eles, comentando sobre os últimos ataques de Lord Voldemort. O Slytherin se surpreendeu ao saber que o Lord das Trevas estava muito ativo. O Mundo Muggle estava sendo bastante atacado, famílias inteiras assassinadas. Pessoas sendo encarceradas durante dias, sendo torturados com a maldição cruciatus, e assistindo suas mulheres e seus filho sendo estuprados. O Mundo Mágico também, lugares sendo destruídos, bruxos mortos em suas habitações, tentando proteger suas famílias. Severus não tinha acesso ao "Profeta Diário", a assinatura do jornal era de 28 galeões e tinha de pagar mensalmente 12 galeões. Com a guerra, os preços dos produtos tinham aumentando de forma alarmante. Não tinha esse dinheiro para gastar. Frequentar Hogwarts era gratuito, mas tinha de pagar seus materiais, livros e uniformes. Sua mãe usava os poucos galeões que tinha para si.

Entraram no corredor do primeiro andar, vendo seus colegas Hufflepugffs conversando animadamente entre eles. Se encontraram à parede oposta, vendo uma colega da casa dos texugos distribuindo biscoitos de gengibre que estavam em um saco colorido. A garota, de rosto redondo e carinhoso, se dirigiu para as serpentes e, com um suave sorriso, lhes estendeu o saco.

Hesitantes, um a um, tiraram um biscoito e agradecendo friamente. Comeram rapidamente, vendo Mc Gonagall, com livros nos braços, se dirigindo para eles. Cumprimentou-os, abrindo a porta e os deixando passar. Cada um se sentou no seu sítio, Severus, como habitualmente, no fundo da sala e retirou seus materiais. A professora abriu sua pasta e tirou uns pergaminhos, distribuindo eles magicamente. Severus viu duas olhas com um texto sobre animagia.

– Abram na página 204. – Ordenou a professora, rispidamente – Hoje iremos falar sobre Animagia, como puderam ler nos documentos que lhes entreguei. Animagia e a arte de um bruxo se transfigurar em um animal, mantendo a consciência humana, podendo raciocinar como humano…

Severus anotava rapidamente, a pena riscando ruidosamente no pergaminho, mas não era o único. Todos estavam tirando apontamentos, outros lendo os textos do livro e dos documentos e adicionando informações. De vez em quanto, um aluno erguia o braço, tirando dúvidas, sendo de imediato esclarecido.

Na segunda parte da aula, a professora se transformou à frente deles, os deixando admirados, e com vontade de aprenderem também como fazê-lo. Era espantoso ver a transformação. Como a professora encolhia, os pelos crescendo sobre seu corpo, os olhos se arredondando, e como sua cauda se formava e crescia. Voltando ao normal, os alertou das leis que teriam de seguir e leram o texto. No final da aula, ordenou que fizessem uma redação sobre o que tinham estudado na aula. Severus recolheu os materiais, sentindo sua barriga os alertando da fome. Só teria de ir pousar tudo no dormitório e almoçar.

Se dirigiu para o Salão Comunal, vendo seus colegas à frente da lareira, para se aquecerem um pouco. Se dirigiu para seu dormitório, entrou e viu seus presentes em cima da cama, feita pelos elfos. Procurou o malão debaixo da cama e o abriu, vendo sua capa velha. Pegou nela, a observando. Tinha alguns buracos debaixo dos braços e a bainha estava rasgada de tanto raspar no chão. Estava pronto para deitá-la fora, mas hesitou. Tinha sido um presente de sua mãe, um dos poucos que tinha recebido em toda sua vida. A dobrando bem, a guardou no fundo do malão, juntamente com os presentes de seus amigos. Fechou o malão, voltando a empurrá-lo para debaixo da cama.

Atirou a mochila para cima da cama e saiu. Tinha tarde livre e iria aproveitar para fazer a redação. Sabia que Lily também tinha tempo livre e iria lhe pedir para fazerem os deveres juntos, tal como nos velhos tempos.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Pelo desculpa pela demora. Tive um mês atribulado, de muito estudo, e não pude postar mais cedo. :/

Decidi dividir o capítulo em três partes, pois percebi que estava ficando muito grande e que iria demorar mais tempo para escrevê-lo. Espero que tenham gostado. Que acharam dos presentes? Que acham que James irá preparar? Esperando vossos comentários. Tenham um Feliz Halloween!

Bjs :D


	25. Chapter 25

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está a segunda parte, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **Capítulo 25**

 **O Aniversário de Severus**

 **Parte 2**

Desceu em direção ao Salão Principal e encontrou Regulus, sentado no sofá, perto da lareira. Seus olhos percorriam o fogo crepitante, distraído com seus pensamentos.

– Regulus? – Perguntou, não querendo assustá-lo. Viu como ele piscava os olhos e se virava lentamente para ele – Está tudo bem com você?

– Sim. – Respondeu ele. Parecia tenso, abatido – Estou bem.

Se levantou de um salto, e caminharam em direção à porta do retrato, Severus o observando, preocupado:

– Como foram suas aulas? – Perguntou Regulus, percebendo a preocupação de seu amigo. Seus pensamentos estavam fixos em seu irmão, Sirius. Nunca se tinha divertido tanto como no dia anterior. E queria voltar a se divertir. Mas ele e Sirius ainda tinham uma relação conturbada.

– Muito interessantes. – Respondeu Snape – Mc Gonagall iniciou com a gente o estudo da animagia.

– E como é?

– Pelo que li, é muito mais complexo do que imaginei…. – Começou Severus, lhe explicando o que tinha aprendido na aula. Regulus o olhava com olhos brilhantes, querendo saber mais. Entraram no Salão Principal e se dirigiram para mesa das serpentes, ambos absortos na conversa. Se sentaram e Regulus comentou, triste:

– Eu gostaria de ser um animargo.

– Eu também. – Disse Severus, pensativo. Tentou imaginar que animal seria: talvez um morcego. Todo o mundo lhe dizia que suas capas esvoaçavam atrás de si, parecendo um. Cada um se serviu com o que queria: o caçula se decidiu por um delicioso arroz de polvo e Snape por batatas fritas e peixe. Olhou para a mesa dos Gyffindors, vendo que nem os Marotos, nem Lily e Mc Kinnon tinham chegado. Voltou o olhar para a mesa, procurando por legumes. Estava pegando em brócolis, quando sentiu uns braços fortes rodeando seu corpo. Olhou para o lado, vendo o rosto sorridente de seu namorado:

– Oi! – Cumprimentou James, beijando sua bochecha.

– Oi! – Respondeu Severus – Como foram suas aulas?

– Normais. – Comentou o Gryffindor, indiferente – Tive DCAT e Encantamentos. Flitwick nos fez rever alguns dos feitiços que aprendemos antes das férias e Thompson nos deu uma aula teórica de feitiços defensivos. E você?

– Em Poções fizemos a poção envelhecedora. – Começou Severus - Foi muito calma, ninguém explodiu nenhum caldeirão, o que é bastante surpreendente.

Severus sabia que, em todas suas aulas, Slughorn perdia, pelo menos, dois caldeirões. Era um recorde que não tivesse explodido nenhum naquela aula da manhã. – E em Transfiguração começamos estudando Aninagua.

– Sério? – O espanto no rosto de James o surpreendeu, e ele ficou desconfiado de sua reação. Todo o mundo sabia que se estudava Animagia no sétimo ano – E como foi?

– Muito esclarecedora. – Respondeu o Slytherin, de cenho franzido. James olhou para a mesa e escutou o resto da conversa – Penso que teremos mais algumas aulas e, talvez, a Prª Mc Gonagall nos ensine a transformar-nos.

Embora não quisesse admitir, James estava receoso. Se Severus estudasse Animagia, rapidamente perceberia que ele, Sirius e Peter eram animagos. E rapidamente descobriria o porquê. Tinha de falar com Remus. Olhou para seu namorado e ia abrir a boca para lhe responder, quando Sirius apareceu a seu lado, silencioso como um fantasma. Ignorando o olhar desconfiado das serpentes exclamou alto, o assustando:

– Venha aí, veado! A gente vai ter treino daqui a uma hora e precisamos de fazer a pesquisa da Sprout! - James se ergueu, de rosto tenso, e rosnou para o amigo:

– É cervo, Padfoot! Cervo! – Sirius deu uma risada e se afastou.

– Porque Black te chama de "veado" e "Prongs"? - Perguntou Severus, visivelmente curioso. James olhou para os olhos cor de ônix e engoliu em seco, hesitante. Severus precisava de saber a verdade, não podia continuar ocultando que era um animago. Mas esse não era somente seu segredo, era dos Marotos. Mas também não podia esconder de Severus quem ele realmente era, não era bom para seu relacionamento. Respirou fundo, sabendo que seu namorado tentaria insistir.

– Eu depois te conto, tá? Tenho de ir almoçar, senão Sirius me mata. – Falou rapidamente, vendo seu amigo de pé, perto da mesa dos leões. Beijou sua testa de seguida, e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Você quer se encontrar comigo, logo à noite, para a gente passar um tempo sozinhos?

– Tá bom, a gente se vê depois. – Aceitou o Slytherin e viu seu namorado se afastando a passos largos. Observou Black gesticulando e James o respondendo do mesmo jeito. Abanou a cabeça, se perguntando mais uma vez o porquê de se ter apaixonado por Potter e, percebeu, espantado, que, sem ele, sua vida voltaria a ser fria e cinzenta. Continuou seu almoço, trocando algumas palavras com Regulus. Para sobremesa, escolheu uma fatia de tarte de abóbora. Aos poucos, os estudantes se levantavam e saiam do Salão Principal, uns para as aulas da tarde, outros para estudar na biblioteca, mas a maioria iria passear para os jardins do castelo ou para o Lago Negro. Quando terminou, olhou para o caçula dos Black, e perguntou:

– Que você vai fazer de tarde?

– Vou estudar para os NIEM´S com meus colegas de dormitório.

– Eles já te perdoaram pela perda de pontos? – Regulus hesitou, dando de ombros.

– Tenho conseguido recuperá-los, aos poucos, durante as aulas. – Olhou para o fundo do Salão e perguntou – Você quer ir ver em que lugar nossa casa se encontra?

– Tá bom. – Respondeu Snape e se levantaram. Se dirigiram para uma parede, onde se encontravam quatro ampulhetas de vidro com a cor principal de cada casa: os rubis eram para os leões, safiras para as águias, esmeraldas para as serpentes e diamantes amarelos para os texugos.

Perceberam, com alguma insatisfação que, em primeiro lugar, estavam os Gryffindors com 224 pontos. Os Ravenclaws se encontravam no terceiro lugar com 210 e os Hufflepuffs com 202 pontos.

– Faltam três pontos para ficarmos empatados com os Gryffindors. – Comentou Regulus, pensativo – Pensei que estivessemos mais afastados.

– Ainda falta muito tempo para terminarem as aulas. – Disse Severus – Ainda vamos a tempo de recuperar.

– Uns cinco meses... – A voz de Regulus quebrou, e Snape percebeu um lamprejo de receio no rosto de seu amigo. Faltavam cinco meses para acabarem as aulas, cinco meses para regressarem a casa de férias, mais cinco meses que Regulus ficaria longe de seus pais.

Tocou de leve no ombro de seu amigo, o tirando de seus pensamentos e se afastaram da parede. Saíram do Salão Principal, vendo Lily e Marlene subindo as escadas.

– A gente se encontra, como sempre, no Salão Comunal, à mesma hora? – Perguntou, sabendo que Regulus ficaria bem com seus colegas. Tinha de insistir com James, não podia deixar Regulus voltar para casa.

– Ok! – Respondeu Regulus, lhe dando um sorriso tenso, e se afastaram. O Slytherin exclamou, querendo chamar a atenção das meninas:

– Lily? Lily! – Elas olharam para trás, vendo ele subindo as escadas.

– Oi, Sev! – Cumprimentou a ruiva, sorridente, esperando que ele chegasse – Tudo bom?

Parando à frente delas viu, pelo canto do olho, Regulus entrando para o corredor.

– Tudo... – Respondeu. E perguntou, hesitante – Eu...estava pensando em estudar na biblioteca, fazer meus deveres e, gostaria de ter companhia. Vocês não se importariam de me acompanhar?

Elas se entreolharam e Marlene lamentou:

– Eu adoraria, mas não posso. Tenho treino de Quidditch. Talvez para uma próxima. – Severus acenou. Se tinha esquecido que Mc Kinnon fazia parte do time.

– Eu aceito. – Disse Lily, sem deixar de sorrir. Severus não pode deixar de sorrir de volta. – Vou só buscar meus materiais e nos encontramos à entrada da biblioteca.

– Tá bom. Até já.

– Até já. - Se afastaram, Snape se dirigindo para seu Salão Comunal. Entrou no corredor das masmorras, percebendo que as tochas estavam todas acesas e o local mais aquecido. Se dirigiu para o retrato e disse a senha, vendo ele se abrindo à sua frente. Cumprimentou alguns colegas, vendo Regulus sentado nas mesas redondas, estudando com dois colegas, e se dirigiu para seu dormitório. Pegou na mochila, pegando em pergaminhos novos, penas e os livros de Poções e Transfiguração, ansioso para estar na biblioteca.

OoOoO

Virou o corredor, vendo Lily o esperando na porta. Ao vê-lo, sorriu, e Severus sorriu de volta. Trocaram algumas palavras e a ruiva entrou primeiro, comentando entre eles onde se poderiam sentar. Se decidiram por uma mesa redonda, rodeada por duas estantes, e perto de uma enorme janela de vidro, onde se podia ver a neve caindo do lado de fora. Se sentaram, as cadeiras deslizando ruidosamente pelo chão de madeira, e escutaram o "chiu!" irritado de Madame Pince. Se olharam, mordendo os lábios para não rir da reação da velha bibliotecária, e pelo nervosismo de terem sido repreendidos. Se sentaram e tiraram os materiais, Severus decidiu começar pela redação de Transfiguração. Abriu o livro na página que queria, as folhas da professora ajudando como marcador. Pegou no frasco e o abriu, molhando a pena. Lily já tinha aberto seu livro de Herbologia e respondia às perguntas. Tinha uma prova na semana seguinte, mas gostava de estudar com antecedência. Severus começou escrevendo, a pena roçando de leve no pergaminho. Sorriu satisfeito, suas antigas penas eram extremamente ruidosas quando tocavam em pergaminhos.

De vez em quando se levantavam e procuravam os livros que necessitavam nas estantes, voltando ao lugar, tendo o cuidado de não fazer barulho. Trocavam ideias, se ajudando. Lia as passagens de alguns livros, sua amiga o aconselhava a utilizar as frases que mais chamavam à atenção.

Passaram o resto da tarde a terminar os deveres e arrumaram tudo. Comentaram o ocorrido na tarde do dia anterior, como tinha sido admirável verem Sirius e Regulus juntos, sem terem brigas. Tinha sido uma tarde maravilhosa, o time de Severus tinha vencido a batalha de bolas de neve. Era quase hora de jantar quando saíram da biblioteca, cansados, mas satisfeitos.

Cada um foi para seu Salão Comunal pousar seus materiais. Severus encontrou Regulus, como sempre, perto da lareira.

– Oi! – Cumprimentou Regulus – Vamos, estou esfomeado!

– Sério? – Perguntou Severus, com um sorriso no rosto ao ver a alegria de seu amigo – Que aconteceu?

– Nada, não. – Respondeu o caçula, se colocando a seu lado, e saíram pelo retrato – Estive estudando com dois colegas e depois fui passear com Lizbeth Bobbin.

– Lizbeth Bobbin? – Perguntou Severus, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Um leve rubor cobriu o rosto pálido de Regulus que comentou – Ela é só uma amiga. Você a conhece, sua família possui uma grande rede de farmácias no mundo bruxo.

– É uma garota baixa e rechochuda? – Perguntou Severus, se recordando da garota. Era muito inteligente e andava no mesmo ano que seu amigo. Parecia que Regulus estava apaixonado... – Sei quem é?

Viram Lily os esperando na porta. Se cumprimentaram e ela o convidou para a mesa dos Gryffindors. Regulus tentou recusar, mas Severus insistiu, fazendo com que ele cedesse. Regulus não gostava de se sentar com os leões, tinha receio que seus pais descobrissem e o castigassem. Na realidade, não se importava de sentar com nascidos muggles e mestiços. Gostava, até, de saber mais sobre esse mundo tão desconhecido para ele. Seu maior desejo era visitar a Londres Muggle, conhecer o tão aclamado Big Ben.

Conversando entre eles, entraram e se dirigiram para a mesa, onde já se encontravam os Marotos e Marlene. Os jogadores de Quidditch tinham seus cabelos molhados e os rostos ruborizados pelo treino, enquanto comiam desenfreadamente.

Remus estava sentando ao lado de seu namorado e ambos sorriam enquanto conversavam, uma de suas mãos acaricava a capa dura de seu livro de DCAT. Parecia que mais ninguém estava com eles.

Severus sabia que Lupin ia sempre assistir aos treinos e aos jogos de seu namorado, embora levasse sempre um livro para se distrair e se perguntou se James gostaria que ele também o fizesse. Prometendo a si mesmo que iria assistir ao próximo treino, se sentou ao lado de seu namorado, que lhe sorriu e cumprimentou:

– Oi!

– Oi! – Respondeu James, limpando a boca ao guardanapo e trocando um selinho - Pensei que se iria sentar com seus colegas.

– Lily nos convidou. – Explicou Severus, escolhendo seu jantar: começou primeiro por uma sopa de legumes, pensando em comer de seguida peixe frito com batata.

– E seus estudos?

– Eu e Lily nos divertimos imenso. – Comentou o Slytherin, satisfeito – Conseguimos terminar os deveres de casa e, ainda, rever um pouco de matéria para os NIEM´S.

– Pois... – Disse o Maroto, hesitante, como se duvidasse. Severus deu um sorriso de lado ao ver sua expressão.

– E seu treino?

James sorriu, e começou contando as manobras que tinham treinado durante toda a tarde. Snape escutou atentamente, ficando intrigado e fascinado ao mesmo tempo. Não entendia como uma pessoa poderia ficar viciada em um jogo. James vivia para o Quidditch.

Acabou sua sopa e começou seu prato de comida, vendo que sua amiga também escutava o relato de sua namorada. Comeu, seus pensamentos lhe recordando momentaneamente do que seu namorado lhe tinha mencionado na hora de almoço. _"Será que James me irá fazer uma surpresa na Torre?"_ – Se perguntou, com o coração aos pulos. Deixou que seu namorado terminasse o "excitante" relato e escolheram uma sobremesa. Perguntou, enquanto brincava com sua mousse de manga:

– A gente vai de seguida para a Torre de Astronomia?

– Hum, hum... – Respondeu o Maroto, enquanto se deliciava com sua torta de abóbora.

– E que vamos fazer? – Continuou, antes de comer um pouco de sua sobremesa. James deu um sorriso atrevido, e respondeu:

– Surpresa. – Aos poucos, terminaram suas sobremesas, esperando que seus amigos os imitassem. Por fim, se levantarm, o Salão Principal estava quase vazio, e saíram. Se despediram, os Gryffindors sabendo da surpresa que James tinha preparado para seu namorado. Se separaram, cada um para seus destinos, Severus observando o Gryffindor com curiosidade. Já tinha percebido que o Maroto lhe tinha preparado uma surpresa, lhe iria dar seu presente, mas não desconfiava o que poderia ser. Passaram pelos retratos, que os ignoraram: alguns já estavam dormindo, outros estavam vazios. Tinham ido visitar seus amigos. O fervor de serem o "casal inusitado do ano" já estava perdendo força, mas muitos ainda não se tinham acostumado com a situação.

Subiram as escadas em caracol, Potter o abraçando pelos quadris. Entraram na torre e se aproximaram da varanda, vendo como as estrelas brilhavam no céu escuro como bréu. Se olharam nos olhos e James declarou, com voz rouca e sensual:

– Eu te amo, Sev. – Snape deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso, antes de responder:

– Eu também te amo, James. – Trocaram um selinho e se separaram. Viu seu namorado retirando um um saco de papel colorido de dentro do bolso das calças. Com a varinha, o Maroto aumentou o presente, enquanto Severus se perguntava o que poderia ser. – Tome, é para você. Espero que goste.

Pegou no saco, o abrindo, e retirou uma caixa azul. Suas mãos sentiram a suavidade do veludo e abriu a tampa, ficando momentaneamente paralisado pelo choque. Observou o medalhão oval, que tinha uma fina corrente banhada a prata. A letra "P"era floreada, de aspeto antiquado, e se sobressaia da delicada peça graças às pedras preciosas, que brilhavam sobre a luz da torre.

– É lindo... – Conseguiu balbuciar. Escutou o suspiro aliviado de James e o olhou – Mas não posso aceitar. É muito exorbitante.

Lhe estendeu a caixa, mas seu namorado se recusou a pegar nela, dizendo de seguida:

– Esse colar pertenceu à sua família durante várias gerações. Eu só decido devolvê-lo ao dono, nada mais.

– Mas, mesmo assim, deve ter custado uma fortuna! – Teimou o Slytherin, não queria que James gastasse tanto dinheiro com ele, não se sentia bem consigo próprio – Nem quero pensar na quantia que gastou.

– Não foi tanto assim. – Respondeu o Gryffindor, despreocupado. – Meu pai é cliente da loja onde o comprei e não tive de gastar nenhum galeão. O dono até ficou satisfeito por se ter livrado dele.

Vendo a hesitação de Snape, insistiu, o olhando nos olhos:

– Severus, por favor, aceite meu presente. Esse colar é seu por direito. Eu lhe ofereço com todo meu amor e carinho. Não o recuse.

O Slytherin voltou a atenção para o presente. Abriu a caixa, retirando o fino colar, sentindo sua frieza e o observou por vários momentos. Estava emocionado por, finalmente, ter uma relíquia de sua família, nem fotografias de seus avós tinha. Tudo o que sabia da familia Prince tinha sido por livros e por sua mãe, embora ela falasse raramente deles.

Abriu o fecho, o rodeando pelo pescoço, e James se posicionou rapidamente atrás dele, o ajudando a fechá-lo.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu com sinceridade, suas mãos finas não deixando o colar de prata. O Maroto voltou para sua frente e lhe sorriu, antes de beijá-lo. Severus estremeceu ao sentir os lábios carnudos de seu namorado contra os seus, com suavidade e doçura. Deixou escapar um suspiro, ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos iam em direção aos cabelos rebeldes e aprofundava o beijo. As mãos de James estavam quase tocando em seus quadris, quando escutaram um "pop" alto. Severus se afastou de imediato, alerta, e viu atrás de si uma longa toalha vermelha e axadrezada, com um grande bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate. Ao lado se encontrava uma cesta de piquenique de palha.

– Que é isso? – Perguntou, se afastando de seu namorado, e se dirigindo cautelosamente para a toalha. Seu coração martelava em seu peito com o susto.

– O resto de seu presente. – Respondeu o Maroto, o acompanhando – Ou achava que iria só oferecer o colar?

– Bom, eu... – O Slytherin não sabia o que pensar. Desde seu sexto ano que não comia uma fatia de bolo de aniversário. Quando entraram em Hogwarts, Severus e Lily costumavam passar seus aniversários no Lago Negro, onde faziam um piquenique, preparado pelos elfos domésticos, e tinham sempre um pequeno bolo de morango, com cobertura de natas. Eram os momentos mais felizes de Severus. Em casa, seu pai nunca tinha festejado um aniversário seu. Sua mãe costumava fazer um pequeno bolo de iogurte, muito simples, e festejavam em seu quarto, tentando não fazer muito barulho. Tobias odiava ser acordado repentinamente quando estava bêbado. James pegou em sua mão e o levou para a toalha.

Se sentaram e ele pode ver duas velas brancas, com o número dezessete, em cima da cobertura. Emocionado, escutou James lhe cantando os parabéns e lhe cortando uma fatia do bolo. Nunca pensou que, um dia, ele e James Potter, o garoto mais popular da escola, estivessem juntos, comemorando seu aniversário.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu, pegando na faca que seu namorado tinha na mão e cortou outra fatia, ao mesmo tempo que o Gryffindor retirava do cesto guardanapos, uma garrafa de champanhe - estava curioso para saber onde ele a tinha arranjado – e dois copos flûtes cônicos, de cristal. Brindaram, trocando carícias e palavras de amor. Comeram o bolo, Severus sentindo em sua boca a massa fofa e úmida. Sentiu em sua boca a massa recheada e soltou um gemido, deliciado com o sabor. James sorriu, enquanto perguntava:

– Gostou?

– Adorei! - Respondeu o Slytherin, emocionado - Nem tenho palavras para lhe agradecer, James. Pensei que você se tivesse esquecido de meu aniversário...

–Estou muito feliz que tenha gostado. – Falou James, se apercebendo que seu namorado nunca tivera aniversários felizes. Viu como ele parecia uma criança ao comer a fatia de bolo, sua felicidade era estonteante. Terminaram de comer suas fatias e Severus suspirou, encostando sua cabeça no ombro de seu namorado, enquanto observavam as estrelas...

OoOoO

– Porque Black te chama de "veado"? – Perguntou Severus, repentinamente, se recordando das palavras de Black naquela manhã. James, que estava lançando encantamentos silenciadores e de privacidade, voltou seu rosto na direção de seu namorado, que o olhava com curiosidade.

– Eu... – Começou, se sentindo inesperadamente nervoso. Ele queria contar a verdade, mas tinha receio da reação de Snape. Ele e Remus já tinham discutido várias vezes esse assunto, não era bom para Severus não saber a verdade, ele tinha esse direito.

– É complicado. – Respondeu, não sabendo como abordar o tema – Não é um segredo somente meu.

– Tem a ver com com o fato de Lupin ser um lobisomem? – Perguntou Severus, sério, e viu como o corpo de seu namorado ficava tenso. James o olhou nos olhos e perguntou, urgente:

– Como você sabe?

– Eu sempre desconfiei das "visitas" de Lupin à sua mãe doente. – Explicou – Como elas calhavam sempre em semanas de lua cheia e como ele aparecia mais fraco e cansado quando regressava. E as cicatrizes que ele tem no rosto não são feitas por magia, mas por garras.

– Severus, eu...eu não lhe podia contar mais cedo. – Se justificou – Não era meu segredo. Por favor, não conte a ninguém.

–Nunca cheguei a fazê-lo. – Admitiu Snape, tocando em seu rosto – E não o farei agora. Mas isso não explica o porque de Black lhe chamar esse nome.

– Já lhe vou mostar. – James se ergueu e começou retirando sua capa do uniforme sob o olhar chocado de seu namorado. – Calma, não me vou despir, não totalmente.

Tirando a parte de cima, revelando seus músculos firmes, e ficando somente de calças, o Maroto respirou fundo e começou sua transformação.

Severus deixou escapar um grito de surpresa ao ver umas hastes crescendo na cabeça de seu namorado. Aos poucos, viu como ele se transformava em um belo e forte cervo. Dois grandes olhos, castanhos e pestanudos, o observavam com cautela.

– Merlin... - Balbuciou o Slytherin, observando cada movimento do animal à sua frente. Não tinha palavras para descrever o quão maravilhoso era James. Hesitante, ergueu uma mão, esperando que seu namorado se aproximasse. O cervo assim o fez, com passos lentos se colocou à sua frente, seu focinho tocando na palma de suas mãos. Seus olhares se cruzaram, eternizando aquele momento na mente de Severus, para sempre.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado dessa segunda parte. Finalmente James revelou a Severus que é um animago. Gostaram da pequena festa que Severus teve? Tentarei postar a ultima parte em breve, e tenho de dizer que terá lemon! Por favor, me digam o que acharam. Estou ansiosa por vossas opiniões. Bjs :D


	26. Chapter 26

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está a ultima parte, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **Capítulo 26**

 **O Aniversário de Severus**

 **Parte 3**

Nenhum deles soube quanto tempo ficaram se observando em silêncio. Severus sentia uma mistura de emoções dentro de si. Estava muito emocionado por James lhe ter confiado um segredo tão importante. Suas mãos acariciavam o focinho do cervo, sentindo o nariz molhado o farejando com cautela. Com os braços em redor do pelo curto e suave, se sentia em segurança, um sentimento que raramente possuía.

– Prongs… - Sussurrou, percebendo, finalmente, o porquê dos Marotos lhe terem dado aquele apelido.

Sempre pensara que era uma brincadeira entre eles, mas era por ele ser um veado, de belos e pontiagudos chifres de três pontas.

– Você é lindo… - Balbuciou o Slytherin, vendo como as orelhas acastanhadas se abanavam alegremente. Uma língua áspera lambeu uma bochecha e Severus se afastou, soltando uma risada, e exclamando:

– James! – O cervo abanou a cabeça e, enquanto Snape limpava a saliva da bochecha, Potter regressou ao normal. Com um sorriso maroto, tocou no tecido do uniforme, suas mãos puxando a camisa de dentro das calças, enquanto seus lábios brincavam com o pescoço pálido. Severus arfou e fechou os olhos, sentindo os beijos úmidos e se deitou de costas, o puxando para cima de si.

Trocou os beijos que antes estava dando por chupões e mordidas leves, marcando a pele pálida de Severus, que gemia baixinho com seu carinho. Tombou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, tornando o contato com a área mais acessível. Sua mão descia lentamente até ao membro de seu namorado, que já se encontrava duro e o massajou, escutando um gemido rouco:

– James…

– Severus… - Ronronou ele, excitado – Eu gostaria de tentar algo diferente.

Os olhos cor de ónix observaram com curiosidade. James desapertou a camisa de Severus, deixando que ela deslizasse por seus braços e a atirou para o chão. Viu o corpo nu de seu namorado, repleto de cicatrizes, e os lábios entreabertos o convidando a beijá-lo. Os olhos negros brilhavam em sua direção, apaixonados, e sentiu seu membro se enrijecer ainda mais. Deslizou as calças ao longo das pernas, juntamente com a cueca, enquanto observava o pênis intumescido de Snape à sua frente. Agarrou com as mãos e aproximou sua boca, lambendo toda a extensão. Escutou o gemido surpreso de seu namorado e, sem deixar de vê-lo, subiu e desceu ritmamente, sentindo como Severus estremecia e gemia debaixo de si.

Chupava a glande com cuidado, fazendo ruídos molhados, nunca tinha feito nada semelhante com ninguém e estava receoso de machucar Severus. Snape olhou para baixo, vendo seu namorado, e soltou um gemido rouco ao perceber como ele abocanhava seu membro, e tocou em sus cabelos, os acariciando. Sua respiração saia em arfadas constantes, nunca lhe tinham feito nada parecido e a sensação era indescritível. O Maroto sentia seus olhos marejando de leve pelo esforço, mas valia a pena. Os gemidos de seu namorado, pronunciando seu nome, eram gostosos por demais. Apertava as coxas de Severus, escutando como ele gemia e o imitava, perdidos um no outro. Chupou com mais vontade, as mãos de seu namorado envolvendo seus cabelos e o ajudando nos movimentos.

Os lábios de James se afastaram de seu corpo e desapertou sua camisa, revelando os músculos firmes e delineados. Severus, percebendo que ele queria, e desejando o mesmo, desapertou o botão das calças e desceu o zíper. Se livrou das peças de roupa, seu membro se revelando, duro e gotejante.

Severus começou movimentando lentamente seus quadris, estocando lentamente na boca de seu namorado. Com os dedos lubrificados, James brincou com a entrada de Snape, que retesou levemente com o toque. Sentia como ele adentrava e retirava um dedo, acrescentando outro pouco depois. Empinava bem o traseiro, para facilitar seu namorado, e para sentir mais prazer. Seus gemidos eram de desespero, estava ansioso por senti-lo dentro de si.

James o puxou para seu colo, rodeando seus braços nos quadris de seu namorado e Severus se impulsionou em sua direção. James sentiu a entrada do Slytherin apertando seu membro e Severus soltou um gemido de dor, não habituado àquela posição.

James sorria, satisfeito, ao ver seu namorado com os fios de cabelo negro grudando a testa, pequenas gotas de suor escorrendo opor seu rosto, enquanto quicava deliciosamente em seu colo lhe arrancando gemidos. Eles se encaixavam na perfeição.

– Eu te amo, Sev. – Sussurrou James, o ajudando com os movimentos. Severus ofegou ao senti-lo atingir sua próstata e respondeu, arfante:

– Eu…eu também te amo. – E ejaculou, o líquido quente e esbranquiçado saindo a jatos e sujando os dois. Cansado demais para se mover, permitiu que James continuasse se movimentando, sentindo como ele o estocava cada vez mais rápido até que ejaculou em seu interior, soltando um gemido rouco.

Saiu de seu interior e o deitou suavemente na toalha, o imitando logo de seguida. De respirações ofegantes, se olharam e o Maroto perguntou:

– Você gostou? – Perguntou, o abraçando. Severus encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e respondeu cansado:

– Muito…

– Que bom. – Comentou, satisfeito. Se deixaram estar deitados, recuperando forças. Perceberam, ao olharem para o enorme relógio que se encontrava no topo da torre, que já passava da uma da manhã.

– Está tarde. – Resmungou o Slytherin contra seu peito. Estava quase adormecendo quando James falou, com voz rouca:

– Preciso de lhe contar uma coisa. Com todas essas surpresas que lhe preparei, quase me esquecia.

– Que aconteceu? – Perguntou Severus, preocupado, enquanto se levantava. Seu coração batia rapidamente contra seu peito. – Algo errado?

– Nada disso. – Disse James, se erguendo também – Tenha calma. Primeiro a gente se limpa e depois lhe conto as novidades.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu Severus, um pouco inseguro. Se limparam magicamente e se vestiram. De seguida, o Maroto, ao ver a palidez de seu namorado, encheu um copo com champanhe e lhe entregou.

– Me fale! – Exclamou Seveus, ansioso, enquanto pegava na bebida com mãos trêmulas.

– Você pode ter acesso à fortuna de sua família. – Falou rapidamente, vendo como o Slytherin abria a boca, espantado.

– Como? – Perguntou Severus, com voz rouca. Lhe explicou tudo o que o goblin lhe tinha dito, vendo o choque no rosto de seu namorado. Snape tapou a boca com as mãos, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

Se conseguisse ter acesso à fortuna, ele e sua mãe teriam a chance de abandonar Tobias, para sempre.

– Meu pai irá ajudar vocês. – Prometeu James – E eu também farei de tudo para que você saia dessa vida.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto emocionado de Severus. Se atirando para os braços de seu namorado, só conseguiu dizer uma palavra antes de se perder em um beijo intenso e abrasador:

– Obrigado…

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham passado um Bom Natal! Eu tentei postar mais cedo, mas não consegui, me desculpem. Mas, aqui está a terceira parte. Espero que tenham gostado. Tenho de avisar que não sei quando voltarei a postar. Em janeiro estarei ocupadíssima para a prova final de meu curso, a prova mais importante de todas. Terei de estudar muito, para conseguir passar. Mas espero conseguir e, depois, continuarei a fanfic. Não planeio desistir dela. Espero vossas opiniões. Tenham um Feliz 2019! Bjs :D


	27. Chapter 27

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo capitulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Uma Visita Inesperada**

Severus abriu seus olhos e se remexeu na cama, soltando um gemido baixo de dor, se recordando da noite anterior. Tinha regressado, acompanhado por James, até seu Salão Comunal, onde tinham trocado um longo beijo. Tinha entrado e se tinha dirigido para seu dormitório. Não fazendo barulho, tinha tirado o uniforme e se tinha deitado de cueca, adormecendo profundamente. As cortinas de sua cama estavam ligeiramente abertas, vendo as sombras de seus colegas caminhando de um lado para o outro, se vestindo enquanto conversavam entre eles.

Tirou um roupão, já gasto, de dentro do malão e o vestiu rapidamente, enquanto escutava seus colegas saindo do dormitório. Pegou em seus pertences, querendo tomar um banho. Afastou as cortinas e cumprimentou Crabble e Goyle, antes de entrar no banheiro. Se olhou no espelho, vendo como seus olhos brilhavam misteriosamente. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver o colar em seu pescoço. Finalmente tinha algo de sua família, o que sempre tinha desejado. Suspirou, sua mente pensando no que iria fazer naquela manhã livre. Sua ideia era ir a Gringotts falar com o responsável e fazer a prova de sangue. Mas, primeiro, tinha de pedir autorização ao diretor para sair de Hogwarts. Pousou tudo em cima da tampa da sanita antes de ligar a água. Esperou que aquecesse antes de entrar. Depois da noite retrasada, necessitava urgentemente de um banho. Fechou a torneira e pegou em seu shampoo e uma bucha. Tirou a roupa e se sentou na água, soltando um gemido, incomodado com a dor.

Encostou a cabeça ao mármore e relaxou, se recordando da noite anterior. As palavras de seu namorado ecoavam em sua mente. Se conseguisse passar na prova de sangue, teria toda a fortuna Prince em suas mãos e tiraria sua mãe das mãos tiranas de Tobias. Seu coração bateu mais rápido com esse pensamento. Mas não queria ter falsas esperanças. E se não conseguisse passar? Afinal, seu sangue não era puro…

Decidiu se ensaboar, tirar essas ideias da cabeça. Quando terminou, todas as dores e desconfortos que tinham sentido, desapareceram como mágica. Tirou a tampa do ralo, vendo a espuma descendo, enquanto se lavava. Por fim, desligou a água e pegou na toalha. Se limpou, antes de se enrolar nela, e saiu do banheiro. Lavou os dentes e penteou os cabelos, afastando os fios negros da frente do rosto.

Vestiu seu uniforme, se sentindo outra pessoa e arrumou seus pertences. Se dirigiu ao malão, guardou sua bolsa e buscou sua nova capa de viagem, um cachecol, gorro e luvas. Saiu do dormitório, vendo as portas dos restantes dormitórios abertas e passou pelo Salão Comunal, vendo Regulus conversando com Lizbeth Bobbins. Estavam ambos de pé, junto à chaminé e pareciam muito entretidos.

Decidiu não incomodá-los e saiu pelo retrato, os deixando a sós. Andou pelos corredores das masmorras, vestindo a capa e o cachecol e guardando o resto no bolso. Viu o Barão saindo de uma sala vazia e se cumprimentaram. Estava entrando no hall do castelo quando viu seu namorado o esperando. James olhou em sua direção e sorriu.

– Bom dia, Sev. – Cumprimentou James, enquanto seu braço envolvia dos quadris do Slytherin – Dormiu bem?

– Bom dia, James. – Respondeu Snape, parando no meio do Salão principal e olhando para a mesa dos professores. Estavam todos, exceto Slughorn, como era habitual.

– Algum problema, Sev? – Perguntou James, vendo seu rosto franzido. Snape se virou, olhando para os olhos de seu companheiro, que o olhavam com preocupação.

– Nada. – Respondeu, distraído – Só estava procurando por Dumbledore.

– Porquê? – A curiosidade em sua voz era evidente.

– Estou pensando em ir a Gringotts. – Confessou o Slytherin – Tratar _daquele_ assunto.

– Oh! – Exclamou seu namorado – Mas você acha de Dumbledore vai aceitar eu pedido? Quer dizer, todo o mundo anda alerta com Voldemort e seus seguidores. Só se você for com algum acompanhante.

Snape revirou os olhos e comentou:

– Você não vai faltar às suas aulas só para me acompanhar. Dumbledore nem permitiria!

– Droga… - Resmungou o Gryffindor e cada um foi para sua mesa, com muita insistência de Snape. Se sentou e se serviu de uma pilha de panquecas recheadas com mel e café negro. Saboreou seu café da manhã, vendo mais colegas entrando e se sentando em seus respetivos lugares. Regulus e Lizbeth entraram e se dirigiram para a beira de Snape. O caçula foi o primeiro a se sentar e comentou:

– Não vi você saindo do Salão Comunal.

– Também, você estava com uma companhia muito interessante. – Respondeu Severus, ironicamente – Porque haveria de andar à minha procura?

– Que engraçado que você é, Severus… - Resmungou Regulus e Lizbeth comentou, séria, olhando para a mesa dos professores:

– Meninos, o diretor está olhando para aqui.

Os dois garotos se viraram, vendo que ela tinha razão. Dumbledore os observava por cima dos óclinhos de meia lua, enquanto afagava com uma mão, uma coruja de penas castanho-claras e manchas escuras na parte de trás da cabeça e das costas.

– É Eleazar, a coruja de James. – Comentou para seus colegas – Mas, que estará fazendo com o diretor?

– Talvez o pai de Potter lhe tenha enviado alguma correspondência. - Comentou Lizbeth – Afinal, ele é Chefe dos Aurors.

– Talvez seja isso. – Disse Severus, não deixando os olhos dos do diretor. Eleazar bateu asas e voou em direção ao dono, que o afagou e lhe deu umas fatias de bacon. Slughorn entrou a passos apressados em direção à mesa dos professores e sussurrou no ouvido do diretor, que acenava em compreensão. Severus olhava, desconfiado, toda essa interação. Os olhos azuis se afastaram dos seus, focando em seu colega de trabalho e Snape decidiu continuar seu café da manhã, se perguntando o porquê de toda essa agitação. Um bando de corujas entrou de repente pelas janelas, sobrevoando as mesas até verem seus donos e deixarem cair as cartas e pacotes no colo deles.

Severus viu seus colegas recebendo suas correspondências. E, como sempre, não tinha cartas de ninguém. Suspirou, vendo Regulus lendo o "Profeta Diário" e Lizbeth uma carta de seus pais.

– Alguma novidade? – Perguntou, enquanto terminava a ultima panqueca do prato.

– Houve mais um ataque aos Muggles. – Comentou Regulus, enquanto lia a primeira página – Foi em um shopping de Newcastle. Demoliram metade do edifício, matando centenas de pessoas. Os Muggles consideram que foi culpa dos arquitetos, que não desenharam bem o edifício. Parece que vai haver um processo em tribunal.

Lizbeth bufou, antes de comentar em voz baixa. O que ela iria dizer poderia prejudicar, e muito, sua família:

– _É tão horrível essa guerra. Matando todas essas pessoas inocentes…Principalmente contra os Muggles. –_ Regulus apertou sua mão carinhosamente, olhando por cima do ombro da garota, para ver se alguém tinha escutado, mas parecia que não.

– O Lord das Trevas gosta de recordar que ninguém está a salvo. – Comentou Regulus, enquanto fechava o jornal e o atirava para cima da mesa – Só estou curioso de uma coisa…

– Do quê? – Perguntou Snape, enquanto limpava a boca ao guardanapo.

– Porque é que não tem havido ataques ao nosso mundo? – Questionou Black – Há meses que os Comensais da Morte não nos atacam.

– Talvez estejam preparando algo em grande. – Comentou Severus – Vocês…

– Sr. Snape? – Foi interrompido pela voz agradável do diretor. Severus se virou, vedo Dumbledore parado ao lado de Lizbeth. A garota o olhou de alto a baixo, levemente assustada com sua repentina aparição.

– Sim, diretor? – Perguntou, se levantando.

– Gostaria que senhor me acompanhasse ao meu escritório.

– Sim, senhor. – Respondeu ele, deixando o diretor passá-lo à frente. Deitou um olhar confuso a seus colegas, que abanaram os ombros, impotentes. Saíram do Salão Principal e viram James o esperando à porta. Antes que Severus pudesse abrir a boca, o Gryffindor o beijou no rosto e gritou, antes de entrar nas masmorras:

– Boa sorte, Sev. – O Slytherin ficou especado no meio do hall, confuso. Não conseguia perceber o que estava acontecendo, e não estava gostando nada. Escutou a risada abafada de Dumbledore e seu pedido:

– Venha, Sr. Snape. – Subiram as escadas, vendo os estudantes se dirigindo para suas aulas. Os retratos conversavam entre eles, comentando entre eles em voz baixa, enquanto olhavam para Severus. Se dirigiram para o terceiro andar e pararam em frente à estátua da gárgula e disse a senha:

– Docinho de abóbora. - A gárgula deu um passo para o lado em resposta, revelando uma escada circular. Subiram as escadas em caracol até verem uma porta dupla de madeira. Severus costumava "visitar" o diretor depois de suas discussões com os Marotos. Costumava observar os muitos objetos de prata de formas intrincadas sobre mesas de pernas finas. O Chapéu Seletor, colocado sobre uma estante, escutava todas as conversas, para preparar sua nova canção. Fawkes, em um poleiro, costumava pousar no ombro do diretor, enquanto os observava com seus olhos penetrantes.

O diretor abriu a porta, revelando uma grande sala circular com muitas janelas e muitos retratos de diretores e diretoras anteriores.

– Faça favor. – Convidou, e o Slytherin entrou com passos cautelosos. O que ele viu, o espantou profundamente. À sua frente, de postura altiva e trajando o caraterístico uniforme azul escuro, se encontrava Fleamont Potter, o pai de James. Os profundos olhos avelã, tão parecidos com o do filho, observavam o garoto que seria, um dia, seu genro.

A seu lado, a mulher baixa e de rosto sofrido, sussurrou:

– Meu filho…

– Mãe… - Balbuciou o Slytherin, correndo até sua mãe e a abraçando com força. Sentiu os braços magros o puxando até ela, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. As lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos sem que pudesse evitar e sentiu o corpo magro tremendo contra o seu. Ficaram abraçados durante muito tempo, chorando pelas saudades que sentiram um pelo outro. Fleamont se dirigiu para Dumbledore e trocaram algumas palavras. Fawkes, que observava a interação mãe-filho, abriu o bico e cantou uma triste melodia. Eilleen e Severus se afastaram e o Slytherin afagou carinhosamente o rosto de sua mãe, lhe limpando as lágrimas que escapavam dos olhos cor de ónix, tão iguais aos seus. A Srª Snape agarrou nas mãos do filho e as beijou, antes de perguntar:

– Você está bem, meu amor?

– Sim, mãe. – Respondeu, observando a túnica azul turquesa, fabricada com o tecido mais fino encontrado – Que a senhora está fazendo aqui? Se Tobias…

– Tobias Snape não vai fazer mais nada com você e sua mãe. – Interrompeu o Chefe dois Aurors com firmeza – Nunca mais.

– Sentem-se, por favor. – Convidou o diretor, enquanto se sentava em sua cadeira. Fawkes levantou voo de seu poleiro e pousou suavemente no ombro de Dumbledore. Fleamont, no entanto, ficou ao lado de Eilleen, observando o rosto confuso do adolescente.

– O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Snape, intrigado, observando as pessoas à sua frente. Sua mãe lhe apertou as mãos, em um gesto reconfortante, ao mesmo tempo que o Auror continuava:

– Eu e uma equipe de Aurors decidimos à casa de seus pais, juntamente com a polícia e, tal como James tinha escrito em sua carta, a casa estava mesmo sendo usada como um prostibulo. Devido à ilegalidade da situação, prendemos seu pai e selámos a casa. Questionámo-lo sob veritasserum e, enquanto sua mãe veio morar para minha casa, seu pai foi à Suprema Corte dos Bruxos para ser julgado, e foi enviado para Azkaban.

– Az-Azkaban? – Perguntou Severus, chocado – Mas…mas ele é um Muggle!

– Um Muggle que maltratou seus familiares mágicos, não se esqueça, Sr. Snape. – Disse Fleamont, com firmeza – O que é punível por lei em nosso mundo.

– Mas, que irá acontecer agora? – O receio na voz do Slytherin era percebido por todos.

– A gente vai até Gringotts e tratar do assunto. – Respondeu sua mãe, com voz tranquilizadora.

– E se…e se não abrir? – Perguntou o que mais temia. Se o cofre não abria, onde eles iriam morar?

– Não haverá problema se tal acontecer. – Falou Fleamont – Sua mãe continuará em minha casa até encontrar um emprego e um lugar para vocês os dois. Não ficarão desamparados.

– Obrigado, senhor. – Respondeu Severus, voltando a abraçar sua mãe. Era indescritível a sensação de se sentir acarinhado novamente pela primeira pessoa que o amou incondicionalmente durante toda a vida, e não queria que essa sensação se fosse embora, nunca mais.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Obrigada a todos que me apoiaram com vossas mensagens. E, se quiserem saber, aprovei no curso! Agora estou pronta para encontrar um emprego.

Mas, em relação à fanfic: Que acharam da interação entre Eilleen e o filho? E sobre Fleamont? E, mais importante de tudo, que acharam da situação de Tobias? Espero ansiosa vossos comentários! Bjs :D


	28. Chapter 28

**Notas da Autora:**

(1) Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

(2) Esse capítulo contém palavras de baixo calão e violência. Se não gosta, não leia.

S.L.

 **Capítulo 28**

 **O Passado de Eilleen**

Depois de longos momentos em família, Eilleen e Severus comentaram com Fleamont que estavam prontos. O Chefe dos Aurors agradeceu a hospitalidade oferecida pelo diretor e saíram do gabinete. Desceram as escadas em caracol, Fleamont conversando com Severus sobre assuntos banais, querendo conhecê-lo melhor. Descobriu, através de Eilleen, que o garoto tinha medo de alturas porque seu pai o tinha prendido nos ramos de uma árvore quando era uma criança de dois anos. Severus tinha comentado que não se recordava da situação, mas que o medo tinha permanecido.

 _"Como um pai pode tratar assim seu filho?"_ – Se perguntou. Como pai, nunca tinha maltratado, de nenhuma forma, seu próprio filho. Ele e Euphemia tinham tentando, durante anos, engravidar, mas sem sucesso. Só depois de vários tratamentos em St. Mungus, é que tinham conseguido. Para eles, James era o maior tesouro de suas vidas.

Caminharam em direção à saída do castelo, observando como Eilleen acarinhava Seveus. Depois da carta que tinha recebido de James, se dirigira ao Ministério da Magia para conversar com o Ministro, onde tivera uma reunião exaustiva. Ameaçara contar aos jornais que o Ministério da Magia não estava disposto a ajudar aquela família bruxa a sair dessa situação e que iria sair de seu emprego, fazendo com que o Ministro cedesse.

Reunira seus melhores Aurors e, com o apoio dos policiais, tinham cercado a casa durante a noite. Durante horas tinham visto homens de aparência suspeita e mulheres de aspeto sinistro entrando na velha casa, escutando vozes animadas até que, de madrugada, quando todos estavam dormindo, entraram de rompante. Deitaram a porta abaixo, vendo garrafas de vodka e de cerveja espalhadas pela casa, os homens semidespidos e mulheres sem roupa acordando, sobressaltados. Os móveis estavam rachados e o cheiro a tabaco se cheirava por todo o lado.

Fleamont tinha passeado pela casa, observando toda a destruição. Entrara no quarto de Severus, vendo um homem baixo e barrigudo dormindo com duas mulheres loiras. Depois de prendê-los e de observar os danos do quarto: móveis manchados, garrafas no chão, roupas rasgadas, livros destruídos…, tentara procurar algo que estivesse inteiro para levar para Snape, mas nada encontrou. Continuara sua procura, chamando por Eilleen, mas não a encontrara.

Entrara no quarto do casal vendo que, pelo menos, os móveis não estavam destruídos. Escutava os gritos de receio e raiva, e as ordens dadas pela autoridade. Tinha dado uma vista de olhos rápida ao local e, estava quase saindo, quando escutara um grito abafado. Tinha parado, alerta, se apercebendo que tinha vindo do armário. Abrira a porta de rompante e prendera a respiração. Eilleen estava sentada, com a boca abafada com um lenço. Suas mãos e pernas estavam atadas com uma grossa corda e seu rosto estava repleto de marcas de sangue e lágrimas. Seu olho esquerdo, negro e inchado. Estava seminua e coberta de hematomas. Ao vê-lo, gritou novamente e tentou se debater, aterrorizada.

Fleamont se tinha ajoelhado e, ignorando o cheiro a urina e suor que estava no armário, lhe tinha dito:

– Sou Fleamont Potter, chefe dos Aurors. – Ela parara, olhando para ele – Você está em segurança.

Com a varinha, a libertara das amarras e Eilleen soltara um grito, se atirando a seus braços e chorando compulsivamente. A erguendo, sentira como ela pesava como uma pluma e tinham saído do quarto, em direção à porta da rua. Dezenas de carros policiais estavam prontos para partirem. Agradecendo a ajuda aos Muggles, pedira que Tobias Snape ficasse sob a custódia dos Aurors, sendo aceite. Depois de se verem sozinhos e, enquanto os Aurors selavam a casa, Tobias, vestindo somente uma camiseta branca esburacada e cuecas azuis, olhara com ódio para mulher e rosnara:

– Sua puta desgraçada! – Eilleen se tinha encolhido em seus braços - Você acha que se livrou de mim? Eu hei de ir atrás de você e da aberração de seu filho e matá-los com minhas próprias mãos! Seus anormais….!

Um feitiço silenciador o atingira e Fleamont ordenara:

– Vamos! – Aparataram no Ministério da Magia, onde o tinham levado para uma sala vazia. Eilleen tinha ido secretamente para St. Mungus, onde passara por um tratamento intensivo, durante dois longos dias. Fleamont e Euphemia iam visitá-la sempre que podiam, para lhe fazerem companhia e conversarem. Eilleen tinha ficado surpresa ao saber que seu filho estava namorando o herdeiro dos Potters. Quanto a Tobias, o prenderam naquela sala até ao julgamento, o interrogando exaustivamente. Depois de muitos xingamentos e ameaças, Tobias contara parte do que tinha feito com mãe e filho, deixando os interrogadores horrorizados, mas nunca o motivo.

Tinham enviado uma carta a James, lhe contando a situação. Com a ajuda de poções, Eilleen recuperara rapidamente fisicamente. Mas as marcas psicológicas iriam durar muito tempo. Quando ela se tinha sentido melhor, decidiram realizar o julgamento. O Wizengamot tinha efetuado uma sessão extraordinária, onde tinham escutado a versão de Eilleen, as anotações dos interrogadores, os insultos de Tobias e algumas memórias. A participação de Severus não tinha sido necessária. Tobias tinha sido sentenciado a Azkaban, deixando mãe e filho livres, para sempre…

Pararam em frente da carruagem e Eilleen foi a primeira a entrar. Severus se sentou ao lado da mãe e Fleamont foi o último, fechando a porta. Eilleen conversava com o filho, lhe contando resumidamente como tinham sido seus dias, ocultando a parte em que tinha sido surrada pelos amigos de Tobias e presa no armário durante dias. Se filho não precisava de saber o inferno que tinha passado durante sua ausência. Fleamont observava a neve caindo nas ruas, enquanto se dirigiam para o Beco Diagon-Al, a carruagem bamboleando pelo caminho. Se virou, a curiosidade o consumindo e olhou para a mulher pálida.

– Porque é que Tobias tratava vocês com toda essa violência? – Ficara dias querendo saber, mas os medibruxos lhe tinham dito para não a massacrar com perguntas devido à sua fragilidade emocional. Mas, agora que ela estava melhor, pensava que não havia problema.

– Ele não gostava de magia. – Respondeu ela, simplesmente, não querendo se prolongar no assunto.

– Mas tem de haver um motivo plausível. – Insistiu o Auror – Só porque não gosto de uma pessoa, não quer dizer que vá machucá-la.

Severus tossiu em resposta, se recordando de Black, antes de ele e James começarem namorando, ao mesmo tempo que desviava o olhar. Fleamont olhou para ele, confuso, e a mulher explicou, percebendo que Potter não iria desistir:

– Tobias sempre se considerou "macho", ou seja, ele é que mandava, era o que dava o sustento. Quando descobriu que eu e Severus eramos bruxos ficou com receio. Eu podia me defender sozinha, era mais "forte" que ele, não precisava de homem nenhum. Então, ele fez de tudo para me rebaixar, para me sentir fraca e vulnerável. Para que dependesse dele. Me partiu a varinha, me obrigou a sair de meu emprego, alegando que, por estar grávida, não podia fazer esforços. Me controlou, me humilhou. Vendeu minhas poucas joias, embora não fossem de muito valor, me eram inestimáveis. Quando Severus nasceu, prendeu em casa, me chantageou. Se eu contatasse algum "anormal", como ele gostava de nos chamar, mataria meu filho. – Fleamont olhou para Severus, que tinha uma expressão tensa no rosto pálido – E eu não podia permiti-lo. Tentei fazer com que Severus tivesse uma infância normal, mas não consegui. Quando teve seu primeiro surto de magia, Tobias piorou. Nos espancava, ficávamos trancados no quarto sem comida. Dizia que merecíamos por sermos "criaturas do diabo".

– Basicamente, fez tudo isso por medo? – A incredulidade na voz de Fleamont era evidente.

– O medo transforma as pessoas. – Comentou Eilleen – Tobias nunca tinha conhecido nenhum bruxo, sua família não tinha nenhum rastro de magia. Ao ver uma mulher independente como eu, que poderia se defender sozinha, não soube como reagir.

– E porque você não fugiu depois da primeira agressão?

– Eu o amava. – Revelou ela, com tristeza – O amava tanto que pensava que ele iria mudar.

– Mas não mudou. – Constatou Potter, e Eilleen continuou:

– Pelo contrário, piorou seu comportamento.

Fleamont pensou um pouco antes da pergunta seguinte:

– Você fugiu da casa de seus pais porque não queria se casar, não é verdade?

– Sim. – Eilleen franziu o rosto – O noivo escolhido por meus pais se chamava Edmund Goldstein, um completo idiota. Andámos juntos em Hogwarts e o odiava. Nem imagina o choque que sofri ao saber que tinha de casar com ele. Tentei adiar o casamento: disse que queria encontrar um emprego, mas meus pais negaram, dizendo que, quando me casasse, minha vida seria dedicada à família. Poucas semanas depois, durante os preparativos do casamento, fugi de casa. Fui a Gringotts levantar dinheiro, fiz um malão com alguns de meus pertences, roupas, joias, e me escondi no mundo Muggle. Fiquei hospedada em um hotel e encontrei emprego em poucos dias como garçonete em um restaurante. Depois aluguei um andar em cima do restaurante. Não era muito grande, mas dava para viver.

– Onde conheceu Tobias? – Seu tom de voz era de curiosidade.

– Ele costumava almoçar no restaurante onde trabalhava. Não sei porque, se encantou comigo. Algumas semanas mais tarde, já estávamos saindo juntos. Ele era um perfeito cavalheiro, gentil, carinhoso. Era tudo tão perfeito.

– Você não lhe revelou que era uma bruxa?

– Fiquei com receio de sua reação. – Murmurou Eilleen – Eu o amava tanto. Tentava não fazer magia à sua frente, para que ele não descobrisse.

– Como você descobriu que tinha sido desonrada por sua família?

– Uns poucos meses antes de me casar com Tobias. Uma coruja veio até minha casa. – Respondeu ela – Mas não me preocupei. A gente era feliz, e era tudo o que me importava. Como fui boba…

– Quando é que se casaram?

– Dois anos depois de nos termos conhecido. – Continuou ela – Foi um casamento discreto, só nós dois. Não tínhamos família, nem amigos chegados.

– E como ela a tratava antes de descobrir que era bruxa?

– A gente tinha uma boa vida. Tobias era mecânico de automóveis e ganhava bem. Meu emprego como garçonete não pagava muito, mas dava para sobreviver. Mas, um dia, seu negócio começou piorando até que tiveram de fechar. Nessa altura, descobrimos que estava grávida de Severus e ficámos preocupados com nosso futuro. Foi nessa altura que revelei que era bruxa. Tentei trazê-lo para nosso mundo, para termos melhores condições. Sabia que conseguiria arranjar um emprego no Ministério da Magia, mas ele não aceitou. Ele… - Sua voz tremeu, antes de continuar - me bateu. Foi só uma bofetada, mas fiquei tão chocada com sua ação, que não reagi. Ele depois me pediu perdão e prometeu nunca mais fazê-lo. E eu acreditei. Pouco depois, arranjou um emprego em um pub e foi quando começou bebendo cada vez mais. Ele me humilhava, dizendo que estava feia, gorda, indesejável, que não servia para homem nenhum. Você não noção como isso machuca uma pessoa, principalmente quando se está grávida. Ele…me destruiu.

Soltou um longo suspiro e Severus, que tinha ficado quieto durante toda a conversa, abraçou sua mãe, a consolando. Fleamont ficou pensativo, memorizando as palavras de Eileen. Tobias Snape maltratou e humilhou sua família, fazendo de tudo para que suas vidas fossem um inferno, por medo do desconhecido.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Agora descobrimos o que aconteceu na noite em que Flemont foi resgatar Eilleen e o motivo por Tobias ser tão cruel com Eilleen e Severus. No próximo capítulo já saberemos se Severus abrirá, ou não, o cofre dos Prince. Que acharam desse capítulo? Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	29. Chapter 29

**Notas da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os 291 favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

S.L.

 **Capítulo 29**

 **Gringotts**

Um longo silêncio surgiu depois da conversa com Eilleen. Todos estavam absorvidos em seus pensamentos. Sentiram um balançar mais violento antes da carruagem parar. Fleamont, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, abriu de imediato a porta e saiu. Severus o imitou e ajudou sua mãe a descer. Um vento frio percorreu seus corpos e Eilleen se encolheu nos braços do filho, à procura de calor.

– Preferem entrar? – Perguntou Fleamont – Ou querem relaxar um pouco.

– É melhor entramos. – Respondeu Severus – Mais cedo a gente tratar desse assunto, menos ansiosos ficamos.

– Muito bem.

– Estou tão nervosa. – Admitiu Eileen, agarrada ao filho. Seu rosto estava tão branco como o de um fantasma e suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente.

– _Vai dar tudo certo, mãe_. – Sussurrou Severus, tentando passar a ambos uma sensação de confiança. A Srª Snape lhe deu um pequeno sorriso antes de olhar para o edifício à sua frente, e sussurrar:

– Há muitos anos que não vinha a Gringotts. Continua na mesma.

– Não mudou nada? – Perguntou Severus, feliz por estar conversando com sua mãe livremente. Em casa, nunca tinham oportunidade de fazê-lo, com medo de Tobias.

– Nem um bocadinho. – Respondeu Eilleen, olhando para seu filho. Fleamont já estava subindo as escadas e o seguiram.

Como sempre, parado diante das portas de bronze polido, usando um uniforme vermelho e dourado, estava um duende. O duende os cumprimentou com uma reverência quando entraram. Em seguida depararam com um segundo par de portas, desta vez de prata, onde havia gravado o seguinte:

 _Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção,_

 _Ao que espera o pecado da ambição,_

 _Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam_

 _Terão é que pagar muito caro,_

 _Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão,_

 _Um tesouro que nunca enterraram,_

 _Ladrão, você foi avisado,_

 _Cuidado, pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou._

Mãe e filho trocaram um olhar ansioso antes de entrarem no banco. Dois duendes se curvaram quando eles passaram pelas portas de prata e desembocaram em um grande saguão de mármore. Eilleen prendeu a respiração, se recordando de sua adolescência. Todos os anos vinha até ao banco, para levantarem dinheiro e comprarem tudo o que necessitava. Tinham sido bons tempos, onde ainda era uma jovem livre de qualquer compromisso.

Havia mais de cem duendes sentados em banquinhos altos atrás de um longo balcão, escrevendo em grandes livros-caixas, pesando moedas em balanças de latão, examinando pedras preciosas com óculos de joalharia. Havia ao redor do saguão portas demais para contar, e outros tantos duendes acompanhavam as pessoas que entravam e saíam por elas. Se aproximaram de Grimm, que os olhava por cima de seus óculos. Estava sentado no centro do balcão, observando uma pasta com documentos.

– Bom dia, Grimm. — Cumprimentou Fleamont – Como vai?

– Bom dia, Sr. Potter. – Respondeu o duende, deixando de lado os documentos e olhando para o Auror – Veio por causa daquele assunto?

– Sim. – Respondeu Fleamont, se afastando pata o lado, para que o duende visse Severus e Eilleen – São Eilleen Prince e Severus Snape, não sei se você se recorda deles.

– Sei quem são. – Respondeu Grimm, pegando na pasta e cumprimentou – Srta. Prince. Sr. Snape. Um gosto em revê-los.

– Bom dia, Grimm. – Saudou Eilleen enquanto Severus acenava com a cabeça. – Obrigada pela disponibilidade. Sei que tem muito trabalho.

– É um prazer. - O duende desceu da cadeira e pediu:

– Sigam-me, por favor. – Eles o acompanharam a uma das portas que havia no saguão. Grimm segurou a porta aberta para eles passarem. Agradeceram, e se viram em uma passagem estreita de pedra, iluminada por archotes chamejantes. Era uma descida íngreme, em que havia pequenos trilhos. Grimm assobiou e um vagonete disparou pelos trilhos em sua direção. O duende embarcou primeiro, sendo seguido por Fleamont, Eilleen e, por ultimo, Severus. Eles se seguraram o melhor que podiam, e partiram.

A princípio, apenas viajaram em alta velocidade por um labirinto de passagens cheias de curvas. Severus adorava andar de vagonete, era uma sensação libertadora, e rara para ele. Sentiu seus olhos ardendo pelo frio, mas não os fechou. Queria saber em que cofre eles parariam. Passaram por um fim da passagem e viram uma labareda. Severus sempre se tinha perguntado se haveria ali um dragão. Ele passara horas conversando sobre esse assunto com Lily, mas nunca tinham chegado a um consenso. Sua amiga não acreditava que os duendes pudessem escravizar uma criatura mágica e Severus achava que um dragão era uma excelente proteção para um banco.

Mergulharam ainda mais fundo, passaram por um lago subterrâneo onde se acumulavam no teto e no chão enormes estalactites e estalagmites. Severus olhou para cima, vendo que já tinham descido vários andares. Finalmente, o vagonete afinal parou ao lado de uma portinhola na passagem.

Severus olhou para o cofre à sua frente, o número 972 brilhando timidamente sobre a luz. Saíram do vagonete, vendo a enorme porta de ferro, com seus linhas circulares de vários tamanhos. Ele nunca tinha visto uma porta daquelas e ficou curioso. Tentou observar as portas do lado, mas não tinha luminosidade suficiente para fazê-lo. Grimm, ajeitando os documentos debaixo do braço, se virou para ele e disse, enquanto lhe oferecia uma agulha esterilizada.

– Pique seu dedo e pouse no círculo mais pequeno. – Snape respirou fundo e olhou para sua mãe, que lhe deu um pequeno sorriso encorajador. Fleamont se encontrava ao lado dela, a apoiando.

Pegou na agulha, sentindo sua frieza, e picou o dedo indicador. Viu uma gota de sangue se formando e entregou a agulha ao duende, que pegou nela com um lenço e a embrulhou, voltando a guardá-la no bolso. Apertou o dedo com força, vendo uma gota vermelha se formando, e pousou na porta.

– Deixe ficar uns minutos para o sangue ser absorvido. – Indicou Grimm, observando com toda a atenção a porta de ferro. Snape sentia o tempo passando e a porta não se mexia. Olhou para sua mãe, que tinha uma expressão ansiosa no rosto. Sentia seu braço doendo, ficando a cada minuto cada vez mais pesado.

– Vai demorar muito? – Perguntou ao duende, que não deixava de olhar a porta.

– Não lhe posso responder a isso. – Comentou ele, friamente – Normalmente, não costumamos fazer esse tipo de teste. Na realidade, é a primeira vez que estou a assistir a um.

– É que… - Começou ele, mas foi interrompido quando sentiu seu dedo formigando. Era uma sensação desconfortável, e soltou um silvo.

– Tudo bem? – Perguntou Fleamont, preocupado, vendo os lábios contorcidos do garoto. A seu lado, Eilleen se remexeu, olhando desconfiada para a porta.

– Está doendo. – Balbuciou Severus, sentindo seu sangue sendo sugado pela porta. Mordeu o lábio para não gritar. Os círculos de ferro, aos poucos, foram se enchendo de líquido avermelhado.

Eilleen deixou escapar um gemido, horrorizada, e tentou se aproximar de seu filho, mas o duende ordenou:

– Não faça isso! Seu filho vai quebrar a ligação e não poderá abrir a porta nunca mais!

– Mas o sangue está sendo sugado dele! – Exclamou Eilleen, sentindo Fleamont a segurando – Ele pode morrer!

– Isso não poderá ser possível.

– E pode me dizer o porque? – Perguntou ela ironicamente, tentando se desvencilhar do Auror.

– Embora essa proteção já não seja usada, foi durante muitos séculos e Grigotts não tem documentos que revelem que houve, de fato, mortes.

– Mas que alívio! – Exclamou Eilleen, deitando um olhar furibundo ao duende, que a ignorou. Olhava o quinto círculo sendo preenchido pelo sangue:

– Está quase… - Sussurrou, e a mulher parou de falar. Observaram, em suspense, o ultimo círculo sendo preenchido, lentamente, pelo sangue. Escutaram um clique e viram espantados, a porta se abrindo. Severus tirou o dedo e cambaleou para trás, sendo aparado por Fleamont. Grimm tirou do bolso do casaco uma poção de reposição de sangue e entregou ao Slytherin, que balbuciou:

– O-Obrigado. – Fleamont o ajudou a desenroscar a tampa e Snape bebia sofregamente sob o olhar atento dos mais velhos. Baixou os braços, sentindo o efeito imediato da poção. Como não tinha perdido muito sangue, a poção atuava mais rapidamente. Entregou o frasco a Grimm, que o guardou novamente. Se sentindo melhor, se afastou do Auror e olhou para o dedo, tocando nele, e vendo que já estava curado.

– Como se sente? – Perguntou Eilleen, acariciando os cabelos do filho, enquanto o observava com a atenção maternal – Você consegue andar?

– Sim. – Respondeu Severus, olhando para sua mãe e a acalmando – Estou bem, não se preocupe.

– A função de uma mãe é de preocupar. – Comentou Fleamont, calmamente, enquanto lançava sobre ele um feitiço diagnóstico. Vendo que ele estava bem, continuou – Se a minha ainda estivesse viva, estaria me paparicando.

Eilleen olhou para o filho e falou:

– Você é meu filho e eu sempre me irei preocupar…

– E aborrecer.

– Fleamont! – Gritou ela, empinando o nariz e lhe deitando um olhar atravessado, tão igual ao seu. Os dois homens a olharam, espantados. De imediato, adotou uma postura submissa e sussurrou:

– Me desculpe. Não deveria ter gritado com você. Foi indelicado de minha parte. Não voltará a acontecer, prometo.

Fleamont, em resposta, soltou uma gargalhada, e exclamou:

– Ai está o temperamento explosivo dos Prince. Estava pensando que você já o tinha perdido, Eilleen. – Se virou para Severus, que olhava espantado, toda a interação, e comentou:

– Há dias que estou tentando fazer com que sua mãe perca a paciência comigo, mas sem sucesso.

Eilleen revirou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que Snape comentava:

– Nunca tinha visto minha mãe perdendo a paciência.

– Não era bom perder a paciência com seu pai. – Lhe lembrou sua mãe – Você sabe disso.

– É verdade. – Respondeu o Slytherin, olhando para a porta. O duende observava toda a interação com indiferença, querendo eles se despachassem para tratar de toda a papelada. Afinal, como todo o mundo sabia: "tempo é dinheiro". Mas não podia apressá-los. Eram clientes importantes e, se precisasse de ficar mais uma hora esperando para que eles se despachassem, fá-lo-ia.

Severus olhou para a porta entreaberta e respirou fundo. Ergueu a mão e a empurrou com força, escutando um longo guincho, enquanto era aberta. Uma enorme fumaça verde saiu e todos taparam a boca, se afastando. Snape ficou sem respirar, de olhos arregalados. Eilleen deixou escapar um soluço, lágrimas caindo copiosamente pelo rosto magro. Dentro do cofre havia montes de pilhas de moedas: colunas de ouro, prata e bronze. Sobrepostos em mobília do século XVIII, bem estimada, se encontravam guarda joias de cristal repleto de gargantilhas de diamantes, relógios de ouro branco, medalhões de prata, pulseiras e colares de pedras preciosas, tal como brincos e anéis, e broches.

Entraram e Eilleen soltou um suspiro, se dirigindo para uma caixa de veludo repleta de pó. Limpou rapidamente com a mão e a abriu, dando um sorriso triste. Severus se colocou ao lado da mãe, vendo uma bela tiara feita de safira, com um diamante azul em forma de gota, no centro.

– Ela está em nossa família há várias gerações. – Revelou ela, seus dedos passeando pela tiara – Foi usada em todos os casamentos de nossa família. Eu fui a única que não a utilizei. Não é linda?

– Sim, mãe. – Respondeu Severus e, deixando sua mãe imersa em memórias, passeou pelo cofre. Viu o brasão do Prince fixado em uma das paredes do cofre. Havia também estantes com livros de capa dura, armários com capas de seda, sapatos de veludo, bastões de ouro, loiça de prata, candelabros e cálices de ouro. Tapetes orientais enrolados e encostados à parede. Tudo aquilo valia fortunas. Observou os livros vendo que, muitos deles, eram em inglês antigo.

– Severus! – Chamou sua mãe e ele se dirigiu para ela. Eilleen pegou em sua mão esquerda, colocando o anel de família em seu dedo anelar. Snape o observou, tocando com cuidado no emblema. Conhecia bem aquele gênero de anéis. Todos seus colegas puro sangue, ou que viessem de boas famílias, tinham um. – É seu.

Fleamont, que estava observando uma das caixas de cristal, se dirigiu para eles e comentou:

– O anel dos Prince. Há muitos anos que não o via. Seu avô andava sempre com ele, nunca o largava.

– Conheceu meu avô, Sr. Potter? – Perguntou Severus, curioso – Como ele era?

– Um homem rígido demais. – Respondeu Fleamont – Frio. Calculista. Um verdadeiro Slytherin. Era extremamente perfecionista, queria tudo em ordem…

– Autoritário. – Continuou Eilleen – Era uma pessoa que não podia ser contrariada, em nenhuma circunstância.

– E minha avó?

– Uma mulher encantadora. – Comentou o Chefe dos Aurors – Carinhosa com todos e odiava guerras. Seu avô nunca a amou e ela se ressentiu. Faleceu pouco depois de Eilleen ter fugido de casa, de tristeza.

Snape viu sua mãe baixando o rosto e olhou em volta. Tinha certeza que seu avô o odiaria por ser mestiço.

– E quanto à Mansão? Há uma mansão, certo?

– Sim, há. – Respondeu sua mãe – Ainda está intata, mas precisa de ser remodelada.

– Estamos pensando em comprar tudo novo. – Disse o Auror – Muita mobília está partida ou rachada.

– Acessos de fúria de papai. – Suspirou Eileen, abanando a cabeça – Sempre teve um temperamento difícil.

– Dentro de poucos meses tudo estará como novo. – Fleamont continuou – E vocês já poderão lá morar.

O coração de Severus deu um salto com essas palavras. Finalmente, ele e sua mãe teriam um lugar só deles.

– Muito bem. – Disse, olhando para o duende, que estava à entrada da porta – Irei receber alguma chave?

– Não, senhor. – Respondeu Grimm – Chaves só são usadas em cofres de segurança mínima. Como esse cofre é de segurança máxima, só poderá ser aberto por um duende.

Severus tocava nas moedas distraidamente, mas não derrubando os montinhos- Sua mãe tirou de dentro do bolso da túnica um saquinho de couro e estendeu ao filho, perguntando:

– Quer levar dinheiro com você? Para comprar roupa nova?

Severus olhou para o saco, antes de pegá-lo e enchê-lo com sicles, nuques e, principalmente, de galeões. Com o saco abarrotando e pesado, o guardou no bolso de suas calças. Eilleen também pegou em umas moedas para suas despesas e perguntou:

– Vamos?

– Sim, mãe. – Respondeu e Slytherin. Saíram do cofre, observando como era selado e entraram no vagão.

– Sr. Snape, terá de assinar uns documentos e depois poderá ir embora. – Informou o duende e Severus respondeu:

– Sim, senhor. – Puxou a alavanca, fazendo o caminho inverso. Severus se segurou com força, vendo como subiam rapidamente. Ao chegarem ao topo, saíram a passos bamboleantes. Se dirigiram para o balcão, onde Grimm lhe passou um frasco com uma pena e a pasta com os documentos. Lhe explicou rapidamente onde teria de assinar e ele obedeceu. Sua mão tremia, emocionado, embora seu rosto estivesse impassível. Nunca mais precisaria de usar aquelas roupas gastas, nunca mais precisaria de escutar Tobias os insultando, nunca mais precisaria de ouvir seus colegas rindo dele por usar materiais de segunda mão. Enquanto assinava seu nome, Severus soube que, nunca mais, teria medo de tentar ser feliz.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!Ficaram contentes por Severus ter conseguido abrir o cofre? Agora nosso Slytherin não precisará de se preocupar com dinheiro, nem com a segurança de sua mãe. Não tenho certeza de quando poderei postar o próximo, mas espero que seja em breve. Espero ansiosamente vossos comentários! Bjs :D


	30. Chapter 30

**Notas da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os 303 favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **Capítulo 30**

 **Almoço a Três**

Eilleen foi a primeira saindo do banco, estava emocionada por seu filho ter conseguido abrir o cofre. Tocou no bolso da túnica, vendo seu filho a seguindo. Fleamont foi o ultimo saindo, desceram as escadas, observando as pessoas saindo de seus empregos a passos apressados. Severus observava a movimentação, suas mãos tocando na capa de viagem:

– Que horas são? – Perguntou. Sentia fome e queria se sentar para descansar. Tinha sido uma manhã emocionante. Fleamont tirou do bolso um relógio com uma correia de ouro e abriu a tampa, dizendo:

– Já passa do meio dia.

– Já? – Perguntou Eilleen, espantada – A gente ficou uma manhã inteira no banco.

– Normalmente, assuntos dessa importância costumam demorar algumas horas. – Comentou o Auror, voltando a guardar o relógio. – Felizmente, os duendes são rápidos com a papelada. Se a gente fosse tratar disso no Ministério, provavelmente demoraria semanas?

– Semanas? – Perguntou Eilleen, chocada – Mas, porquê?

– O Ministério da Magia está atolado de trabalho devido aos Comensais da Morte e a Você-Sabe-Quem.

– Já ouvi falar deles. – Comentou ela – Através do "Profeta Diário". São aquele grupo de bruxos e bruxas que querem governar nosso mundo e expulsar mestiços e nascidos muggles.

– Sim. – Respondeu Fleamont, pensativo – Embora não tenha havido muitos ataques no nosso mundo, os Muggles é que têm sofrido mais. O Ministério está em alerta vermelho, porque não consegue evitar os assassinatos e sequestros de Muggles. Temos enviado para os jornais conselhos para que os cidadãos consigam proteger seus familiares e Muggles em bairros onde moram, o que tem facilitado um pouco nosso trabalho. Mas há zonas despovoadas de bruxos, e são essas as mais afetadas.

– Então, você está me dizendo que Você-sabe-quem tem os mesmos ideais de Grindewald?

– Ambos pensam que os Muggles são inferiores, que devem ser subjugados, mas penso que Grindewald era mais perigoso que Você-sabe –quem.

– Porquê? – Perguntou Severus, espantado com as palavras de Fleamont Potter. Em História da Magia não costumavam aprender sobre os acontecimentos do século XX. Naturalmente era sobre goblins e guerras que tinham ocorrido há centenas de anos atrás. O professor Cuthbert _Binns era o mais aborrecido de todos e Severus conseguia estar acordado durante as aulas com muito esforço_ _ **.**_ Por isso, não sabia muito sobre Grindewald e seus ideais.

– Todo o mundo sabe que Grindewald era um vidente. E suas capacidades mágicas eram surpreendentes, mesmo quando era jovem.

– Você sabe quem também é bastante poderoso. – Disse Severus – Ele é temido por todos. E é um Ofidioglota, que é um dom raro entre os bruxos.

– Mas Grindewald fez muitos mais estragos que você-sabe quem. – Comentou Fleamont – As zonas bruxas de Paris, da América e Brasil foram algumas das mais afetadas por Grindewald e seus seguidores.

– Grindewald encantava as pessoas com suas palavras. Ele dizia o que as pessoas queriam ouvir. - Comentou Eilleen ao filho – Ao contrário de você-sabe-quem, que ameaça as pessoas a se juntarem a ele, que prefere matar e torturar, Grindewald era capaz de se juntar à batalha, de motivar as pessoas a segui-lo, enquanto você-sabe-quem prefere ficar escondido. Grindewald nunca matou um bruxo por prazer, para ele, o mais importante era o sangue mágico. Você-sabe-quem é capaz de matar famílias bruxas, só porque são opostas aos seus ideais.

– Voldemort é um antagonista movido pelo ego. – Disse Flamont - Ele cercou-se de indivíduos que se dedicavam a ele, em vez daqueles que estavam dispostos a ficar ao lado dele em nome de um chamado bem maior. As ações de Grindelwald, por outro lado, são alimentadas por sua sede de mudança em todo o mundo dos bruxos. Sua crença é que aqueles dotados de habilidades mágicas devem sair das sombras e começar a viver abertamente, orgulhosamente e – o mais problemático - dominar pessoas não-mágicas.

– Então, você está me dizendo que Grindewald é mais poderoso que você sabe quem?

– Não, ambos são poderosos, não há como negar. – Comentou Fleamont – Mas Grindewald queria que os bruxo deixassem de se esconder, e que seguir o Estatuto de Segredo era um modo de vida defeituoso e inútil. Você sabe quem quer controlar o mundo mágico apenas com famílias bruxas de puro- sangue, exterminar as famílias mestiças, os abortos e trouxas. Há uma grande diferença.

Ficaram em silêncio por uns momentos, pensado nas palavras de Fleamont. O Auror comentou:

– Vocês gostariam de almoçar no Três Vassouras? Assim, você poderia comprar o que quisesse a seguir.

– É uma boa ideia. – Disse Eilleen, tocando no ombro do filho, que ainda continuava absorto em seus pensamentos – Três vassouras?

– Sim. – Respondeu ele, e caminharam a pé em direção ao pub. Desde que começou a namorar com James, não queria mais se juntar aos Comensais da Morte, pois sabia que ficariam em lados opostos da guerra, e não queria perdê-lo. James tinha sido a única pessoa a amá-lo, tirando sua mãe.

Passaram pelas lojas, Severus observando as túnicas de tecido, finalmente sabendo que poderia comprar o que quisesse, sem ter de se preocupar com dinheiro. A neve ainda cobria as ruas de Hogsmeade, mesmo não nevando há dias. Um vento frio pairava nas ruas, os obrigando a se encolherem nas roupas.

Entraram no pub, sentindo de imediato o calor reconfortante e viram que já estava ficando cheio. Um espelho atrás do bar refletia a atmosfera aconchegante. Pendurado no teto estava um enorme candelabro redondo de madeira, com velas, que iluminava o pub. O chão de madeira já se encontrava molhado de pegadas de pessoas, muitas delas em direção às escadas para o segundo andar. Nas paredes se encontravam várias cabeças de veado. As janelas estavam fechadas e as cortinas puxadas, para tornar o local mais privado. Já várias mesas estavam sendo ocupadas com pessoas saboreando o almoço.

Escolheram a mesa mais perto da parede e tiraram seus sobretudos. Se sentaram, sendo de imediato atendidos pela jovem Madame Rosmerta, que tinha terminado Hogwarts no ano anterior. Com um sorriso afável nos lábios rosados, cumprimentou:

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia. – Responderam eles. Rosmerta se virou para Fleamont e comentou:

– Há muito tempo que não via em meu pub, Sr. Potter.

– Tenho andado com muito trabalho no Ministério, mal tenho tempo para almoçar.- Respondeu Fleamont, sorridente – Não tenho tido descanso.

– São esses tempos difíceis… - Comentou Madame Rosmerta, antes de se virar para Eilleen - Que desejam almoçar?

– Queria coxa de peru defumada acompanhada de batatas fritas.- Pediu Fleamont e, comentou, enquanto olhava para mãe e filho – Não consigo encontrar mais nenhum lugar que faça tão bem o peru defumado como no "Três vassouras".

– Oh, Sr. Potter… - Madame Rosmerta comentou, satisfeita com o elogio – Agradeço imenso. Tentamos fazer o melhor para nossos clientes. E a senhora?

– Peço o mesmo. – Disse Eilleen – Confio no gosto de Fleamont.

– E você, meu querido? – Perguntou para Severus, que respondeu:

– O mesmo, por favor.

– E para beber?

– Um uísque de fogo, por favor. – Pediu Fleamont.

– Para mim um suco de abóbora. – Disse Eilleen, estava proibida pelos medibruxos de beber bebidas alcoólicas.

– E o senhor? – Perguntou Madame Rosmerta a Severus, que respondeu:

– Uma cerveja amanteigada.

– Trago vossos pedidos rapidamente. – Informou Madame Rosmerta, e se afastou. Fleamont, que observava o Slytherin, indagou:

– Severus?

– Sim, Sr. Potter? – Perguntou ele, olhando nos olhos avelã do Auror.

– Estou curioso. – Sua voz, no entanto, não demonstrava nenhum pingo de curiosidade – Como você e meu filho começaram vosso relacionamento?

Vendo o ligeiro rubor nas bochechas de Severus, falou rapidamente:

– Se não quiser, não fale. Mas, gostava de saber como James deu o primeiro passo. Ou se foi você que decidiu se declarar a meu filho.

– Eu também gostaria de saber, meu amor. – Comentou sua mãe, tocando nas mãos mornas de seu filho.

– A gente se beijou debaixo de um visco. – Começou o Slytherin, sentindo seu rosto quente – Uns dias depois já estávamos namorando.

– Não me diga que seu filho usou a velha artimanha da "maldição o visco"? – Perguntou Eilleen, olhando para Potter, enfadada. – Você sabe que é essa maldição não existe, certo?

– Eu acredito nessa maldição. – Disse Fleamont, na defensiva.

– O visco é uma planta medicinal, nada inofensiva. – Ripostou Eilleen, sem saber se chorava ou se ria das palavras do Auror – É impossível uma pessoa ficar amaldiçoada no amor.

– Você, de certeza, que leu sobre casos onde pessoas ficaram amaldiçoadas depois de terem ignorado um visco.

– São lendas, Fleamont! Lendas! – Exclamou Eilleen, sem levantar a voz. O Auror estava pronto para contradizê-la, quando a jovem Rosmerta apareceu com uma travessa cheia de comida, três pratos rasos e respetivos talheres e com as bebidas flutuando a seu lado.

Pousou tudo em cima da mesa e desejou, antes de se afastar:

– Bom apetite.

– Obrigado.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceram e se serviram com enormes colheres de prata. Vendo que eles iriam continuar a discussão, Snape perguntou:

– Gostariam que eu continuasse, ou preferem discutir sobre o "visco amaldiçoado"?

Fleamont e Eilleen se entreolharam, prometendo continuar a conversa na Mansão. O Slytherin revirou os olhos com a teimosia dos mais velhos e continuou seu relato, ocultando algumas situações, respondendo às questões de sua mãe e de Fleamont, tornando a conversa ainda mais longa.

OoOoO

Fleamont foi quem pagou o almoço, depois de uma discussão de mais de dez minutos com Eilleen e o filho, alegando que, como tinha sido ele a convidá-los, ele é que trataria do pagamento. Eilleen só aceitou depois de fazê-lo jurar que levaria sua família a jantar à mansão Prince no dia da inauguração. Potter, percebendo que não teria escapatória, aceitou, passando o resto do tempo se queixando de Slytherins "escorregadios" e "orgulhosos". Eilleen, no entanto, tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto e Severus tentava não se rir com as palavras do Auror, para não deixá-lo mais aborrecido.

Passaram pelas mais variadas lojas de Hogsmeade e do Beco Diagon-Al. Severus começou sua viagem por Madame Malkin, onde ordenou novos conjuntos de capas de seda, um novo uniforme de Hogwarts, já que o seu estava gasto e sem cor, e algumas roupas para andar na vila durante as visitas da escola e pijamas. Madame Malkin lhe tirou as medidas e lhe garantiu o uniforme pronto em uma hora, para sua alegria.

De seguida, passaram pelo "Trapobelo", a pedido de Fleamont, onde ele encomendou um capa de viagem de pele de dragão e Eilleen um conjunto de vestes para si, pois andava com a túnica emprestada por Euphemia Potter e não tinha mais roupa nenhuma. Lhe tiraram as medidas e fizeram algumas roupas de emergência para ela levar. Severus observou as belas e delicadas túnicas, de tecido de seda, veludo e cetim, das mais variadas cores, sendo fabricadas magicamente à sua frente. Eilleen experimentou quatro belas túnicas de cores suaves, antes de pagar.

Regressaram à loja de Madame Malkin, que já tinha seu uniforme pronto. Pegou na roupa, entrou no provador e se vestiu. O tecido era confortável contra sua pele e era de seu tamanho. Severus não contou a ninguém que realizava feitiços de aumentar na roupa, que fazia com que ela perdesse elasticidade. As calças lhe ficavam justas ao corpo, revelando seu traseiro arredondado, os sapatos brilhavam contra a luz da loja e a camisa era tão branca como sua pele. Sua gravata verde era tão brilhante como o emblema de sua casa. Se sentia outra pessoa. Saiu do provador e sua mãe suspirou, emocionada:

– Você está lindo, meu filho. – Severus lhe deu um sorriso e ela arregalou os olhos, chocada:

– Que aconteceu, mãe? – Perguntou parando de sorrir, ficando inquieto. – Não está se sentindo bem?

– Não é nada, meu amor. – Respondeu ela, depois de recuperar a voz – Mas, onde você arranjou esse colar?

– A senhora o reconheceu, certo? – Perguntou Severus, se aproximando de sua mãe, deixando ver o colar mais de perto. Pegou no fino fio de prata, observando o medalhão oval. Seu dedo percorreu a letra P em itálico, desenhada a pedras preciosas.

– Nunca me esqueceria desse colar. – Respondeu ela, seu olhar não abandonando a velha relíquia de família – Onde você o encontrou?

– Foi James que me ofereceu de presente de aniversário.

Eilleen fechou os olhos, arranjando forças para não chorar. Tinha procurado o colar na Mansão Prince em Gringotts e não o encontrara. Pensava estar perdido para sempre, Flemanot lhe tinha revelado que seu pai tinha vendido alguns colares, mas se enganara. Era um milagre que tivesse voltado para as mãos da família. Se afastou, dando um pequeno sorriso ao filho, que a olhava, preocupado. Severus, percebendo que a mãe estava emocionada, lhe tocou suavemente no braço, para lhe dar forças e agradeceu:

– Obrigado, Madame Malkin. Pelo rápido e eficiente serviço.

– De nada, meu querido. – Respondeu a mulher e lhe disse o preço de todas as roupas, enquanto lhe entregava um saco com alguma roupa de dormir. Severus pagou o total, acrescentando alguns galeões como bônus. Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa – Meu uniforme está perfeito.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu Madame Malkin, com um grande sorriso no rosto – Do que precisar de mim, disponha.

– Com certeza. – Disse Severus, vestindo seu sobretudo e saindo da loja. Caminhou, altivo pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

– Querem passar pelo "Dedosdemel"? – Perguntou Fleamont.

– Oh, Merlin! – Exclamou Eilleen, comovida – Há anos que não como um doce!

– Então, vamos. – Disse Severus e se dirigiram para loja de doces bruxos famosa por seu chocolates e doces. Havia prateleiras e mais prateleiras de doces com a aparência mais apetitosa que se podia imaginar. Tabletes de nugá, quadrados cor-de-rosa de sorvete de coco, caramelos cor de mel; centenas de tipos de bombons em fileiras arrumadinhas; havia uma barrica enorme de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, delícias gasosas, os melhores chicles de baba e bola, o estranho e quebradiço fio dental de menta, minúsculos diabinhos negros de pimenta, ratinhos de sorvete, sapos de creme de menta frágeis, penas de algodão-doce e bombons explosivos. Escolheram vários doces, desde bolos de caldeirão, torrões de barata, tortinhas de abóbora e varinhas de alçapuz. Cada doce custava cerca de dez galeões.

Severus encheu vários sacos, querendo fazer uma surpresa a seus amigos. Não sabia muito bem do que Black e Lupin gostavam, por isso escolheu um pouco de tudo.

Se dirigiram para o balcão, onde se encontravam Ambrosius Flume e sua esposa, atendendo os clientes. Pagaram, e estavam saindo da loja quando um menino, com cerca de três anos, embateu nas pernas do Slytherin.

– Damien! – Escutaram uma voz feminina, repreendedora – Você não deve correr!

– Desculpe, mamãe. – Falou o bruxinho, ajeitando suas vestezinhas azuis escuras. Olhando com seus grandes olhos cinzentos para Snape, se desculpou com voz débil:

– Me perdoe, senhor. – Severus se agachou, ficando à altura do menino e respondeu, com voz suave:

– Não tem problema. Foi um acidente.

Voltou a se endireitar, vendo o sorriso amoroso que a mãe dava à criança, satisfeita com sua boa educação. Trocaram algumas palavras e se afastaram.

– Uma criança encantadora. – Comentou sua mãe, enquanto ajeitava os sacos em suas mãos. – Muito educado.

– É verdade. – Respondeu Fleamont, enquanto pegava em um saco de doces e tirava uma tablete de nugá e comia. Estendeu o saco para Eilleen, que aceitou, retirando um ratinho de sorvete. Severus recusou polidamente, continuando as compras. O "Empório das Corujas" tinha sido o próximo local visitado, onde Severus e Eilleen escolheram uma coruja fêmea, de penas castanho avermelhadas e olhos cor de âmbar.

Agora que se tinham livrado de Tobias, iriam escrever todas as semanas. Severus, ao passar pela loja de vestes de segunda mão, olhou, se recordando que era naquela loja que comprara seu ultimo uniforme e suas roupas de segunda mão. Por ele, nunca mais poria os pés naquela loja.

A "Floreios e Borrões" também foi um dos lugares visitados, onde Severus comprou um novo livro de DCAT, porque o seu já estava com a capa descolada e algumas páginas rasgadas. Decidiu não comprar muito material novo, pois ainda tinha o que seus colegas lhe tinham oferecido e os restantes livros não estavam tão utilizados, podendo durar os restantes meses, antes de terminar Hogwarts. Eilleen escolheu um livro de Poções Avançado, para treinar em casa. Há anos que não criava poções e estava ansiosa para começar. Passaram pela "Loja de Penas Escribas" e Severus comprou um conjunto de pergaminhos para anotações e um novo frasco de tinta. Sua mãe também comprou, adicionando um conjunto de penas de pavão.

Passaram rapidamente pela loja de "Artigos de Qualidade Para Quadribol", onde Severus, com a ajuda de Fleamont comprou para James um bom kit de limpeza para sua vassoura. Seria uma pequena surpresa que faria a seu namorado.

A tarde passou rapidamente e a ultima loja visitada tinha sido a loja de caldeirões, onde Severus e Eilleen escolheram dois grandes caldeirões de chumbo, para suas experiências.

Se dirigiram para a carruagem, e regressaram a Hogwarts. Severus e Eilleen trocaram umas ultimas palavras antes de se despedirem. Entrou pelos portões, carregado de sacos das lojas mais importantes da sociedade. Olhou para trás, vendo sua mãe com alguns sacos nas mãos e Flemont a seu lado, antes de aparatarem. Severus se dirigiu para a escola, ansioso para se encontrar com James e esfregar na cara de todo o mundo que tinha zoado dele durante e todos esses anos, seu novo estatuto.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Que pensam da discussão entre Fleamnt e Eilleen sobre Voldemort e Grindewald? Acham que Fleamont tem razão? No próximo capítulo teremos as reações de seus colegas ao vê-lo, entre muitas outras coisas. Espero ansiosamente vossos comentários! Bjs :D


	31. Chapter 31

**Notas da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 31**

 **Dando um tapa na cara "das inimigas"**

Severus observou como os rostos de seus colegas se transformavam em choque ao vê-lo entrar pelo hall do castelo, segredando entre eles. De pose altiva, roupa nova e carregado de sacos, estava quase irreconhecível. Algumas garotas começaram arranjando seus cabelos e suas roupas, impressionadas com a beleza exótica do garoto, enquanto os garotos o olhavam sedutoramente. Só faltavam elas retocarem a maquiagem à sua frente. Nenhum deles tinha pensado que aquele Slytherin esquisito pudesse ficar tão bem.

– Severus! – Escutou a voz alegre de seu namorado. Olhou para a entrada do Salão Principal, vendo James acompanhado de Sirius e Remus, as meninas e, um pouco mais afastados, Regulus e Lizbeth. Todos o observavam de olhos arregalados. James correu até ao Slytherin e trocaram um selinho. Continuou, o repreendendo – Você não me deu notícias todo o dia, nem meu pai. Estava ficando preocupado.

– Me desculpe. – Disse Severus e, elevando os sacos, se justificou – Estava ocupado.

– Vejo que conseguiu abrir o cofre. – James, que estava se apercebendo dos olhares penetrantes de seus colegas, se colocou a seu lado e pegou nos sacos – Foi muito difícil?

– Um pouco. – Admitiu o Slytherin, começando a sentir calor – Mas era uma proteção muito antiga, o que é normal.

Pousou os sacos no chão e tirou o sobretudo. Viu James molhando os lábios, enquanto olhava seu corpo, e escutou os sussurros aumentando. James deitou um olhar ameaçador e Severus comentou:

– Devia pousar os sacos. Não posso levá-los para o Salão Principal.

– Tenho certeza de que não haverá problema. – Disse James – Estou curioso para ver o que você comprou.

– E não é o único. – Comentou o Slytherin, olhando para os rostos curiosos de Lily, Lene e Lizbeth.

– E o que teve de fazer?

– Picar um dedo e encosta-lo à porta. – Respondeu Severus, a mão livre acariciava a barriga, que fazia pequenos ruídos. Mudou de assunto – Estou com fome.

– Venha. – Convidou seu namorado e se dirigiram para a entrada do Salão Principal. Lily comentou, olhando para seu amigo de alto a baixo:

– Você está lindo, Sev.

– Obrigado, Lily. – Agradeceu o Slytherin, polidamente.

– Como foi? – Perguntou Regulus, um pouco ansioso – Você está bem?

– Se não estivesse, não traria todos esses sacos. – Ironizou Sirius, vendo seu irmão caçula lhe deitando um olhar de desprezo.

– Padfoot! – Exclamou Remus, e Sirius se desculpou de imediato:

– Me perdoe. – Regulus não respondeu, olhando para Severus, que disse:

– Estou esfomeado. A gente se senta e eu conto tudo para vocês.

Entraram, sentindo o cheiro delicioso da comida, que já se encontrava nas mesas. Discutiram entre eles onde Severus se deveria sentar. James e Sirius queriam que ele se sentasse na mesa dos leões, enquanto Regulus e Lizbeth o queriam na mesa das serpentes. Lily e Marlene tentavam apaziguar todo o mundo. Severus, percebendo que eles não se iriam calar, falou:

– Tenham calma, tá bom?

– Mas, Sev. – Exclamou Lily - A gente quer saber o que aconteceu!

– É verdade. – Continuou Regulus – Por isso é que você tem de ficar na nossa mesa.

– Porquê? – Perguntou Sirius, irônico – As serpentes têm receio de ficar na toca dos leões?

– Eu não acredito… - Murmurou Severus, vendo Regulus estreitando os olhos e pronto para ripostar. Exclamou:

– Por favor, calem a boca! – Todos olharam para o Slytherin, que continuou – Não discutam por um assunto tão banal. Porque não ficamos todos na mesa dos Gryffindors?

Vendo o olhar abismado dos dois Slytherins, continuou:

– Eles não mordem.

– Não tenho nada contra Gryffindors. – Falou Regulus, friamente – Mas eu não me vou sentar ao lado desse aí.

– Nem precisa. – Interrompeu Remus, antes que seu namorado pudesse falar – Pode ficar a meu lado, se quiser.

Deitou um olhar ameaçador a seu namorado, que resmungou entredentes. Regulus e Lizbeth falaram entre eles, a garota insistindo para que se sentassem todos juntos.

– Tá bom. – Suspirou Regulus, olhando para Lupin – Eu me sento a seu lado.

Severus piscou um olho a Remus, que lhe devolveu um pequeno sorriso. Ele era o único que conseguia controlar Sirius. Se sentaram, Lily e Marlene foram as primeiras, sendo seguidas por James e Severus. Lizbeth e Regulus foram os seguintes, terminando com Remus e Sirius. Os dois irmãos trocaram olhares ameaçadores antes de se sentarem. Cada um escolheu o que queria das maravilhosas comidas que se encontravam na mesa e começaram a jantar. Entre garfadas, Severus lhes falou como tinha sido seu dia. James tinha ficado preocupado quando lhes falou em que consistia a prova, mas Snape o acalmou, enquanto lhe mostrava seu dedo intacto.

Ficou ruborizado ao ver como seu namorado lhe dera um demorado beijo no dedo, enquanto seus amigos se riam de seu constrangimento. Continuou seu relato mostrando o anel dos Prince, deixando todos espantados. Trocaram alguns elogios ao antiquado anel, conhecendo, por fim, o brasão dos Prince. Severus explicou um pouco do que sabia de sua família, continuando a contar seu dia e, quando chegou à parte onde tinha feito as compras, Lily perguntou, curiosa:

– Podemos ver o que você comprou? – Severus lhe estendeu os sacos e eles observaram os materiais escolares e as roupas, tocando nos tecidos e elogiando as cores. Regulus observou atentamente o caldeirão, se queixando que precisava de um. Severus explicou que não tinha comprado mais materiais, porque não achava necessário, já que os seus ainda não estavam muito estragados, e faltavam poucos meses para as aulas terminarem, e eles concordaram. Também comentou que as restantes roupas que tinha mandado fazer chegariam por correio-coruja nos próximos dias. Tirou de dentro de um dos sacos de compras os saquinhos de doces e os distribuiu. Entre agradecimentos, todos pegaram em um saco, tirando um doce e comendo, para adoçarem um pouco suas bocas.

Procurou o kit de limpeza, entregando a James, dizendo:

– É para você. – O Gryffindor pegou na pequena caixa, abrindo e vendo o conteúdo. Uma expressão surpresa passou rapidamente por seu rosto:

– Obrigado – Agradeceu, enquanto pousava em cima da mesa. Trocaram um selinho e ele continuou – Estava precisando.

Lily, sentindo a necessidade de abraçá-lo, se levantou e foi até ele. Estava feliz por ele estar bem e, por finalmente Tobias estar na prisão. Ela raramente tinha visto o homem, mas nunca se esquecera das vezes que seu amigo aparecera para seus encontros habituais com o rosto vermelho, inchado e, muitas vezes, o lábio inferior rebentado. Tinha conversado com seus pais várias vezes, mas eles disseram para não se intrometer, que seria pior para todos. E nunca pudera ajudá-lo da maneira que merecia.

Terminaram o jantar e se levantaram. Severus pegou em alguns sacos, sendo ajudado por Lily e Marlene. Estavam saindo, quando foram interpelados:

– Sr. Snape? – Se viraram, dando de caras com Dumbledore e Slughorn.

– Senhor? – Perguntou o Slytherin.

– Espero que tenha tido um bom dia. – Os olhos azuis brilhavam em sua direção. Severus percebeu que Slughorn o olhava de um modo ávido, como sempre olhava para seus "escolhidos" do clube. Ficou alerta, se perguntando se iria ser convidado. Esperava que não.

– Tive, senhor. – Respondeu, polidamente – Obrigado por perguntar.

– Muito bem. – A satisfação estava presente na voz do diretor – E vejo que já fez compras. Muito bem.

– Comprei o que mais precisava.

– Excelente. – Elogiou – Um estudante aplicado, é o que se quer. Certo, Horace? - O professor de Poções olhou para seu colega, abanando a cabeça e respondendo rapidamente:

– Sim. Sim. É o que se quer, Albus.

– Podem ir crianças. Não queremos mais importunar vocês.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu Snape, e se despediram em uníssono:

– Boa noite, senhor.

– Boa noite. – Responderam os professores, e se dirigiram para o Salão Comunal de Slytherin.

– Alguém já vai entrar no clube do velho Slugue. – Comentou Sirius, olhando para Severus de soslaio. O Slytherin estremeceu, e resmungou:

– Espero que não. - Entraram nas masmorras e Sirius resmungou, se encolhendo:

– Que gelo! Vocês não sabem usar feitiços de aquecimento?

– Eles não duram muito tempo. – Respondeu Lizbeth – Ninguém sabe o porquê.

Chegaram à entrada do Salão Comunal, atrás de uma parede de pedra vazia, perto da sala de poções. Possuía um teto baixo e a luz das tochas era esverdeada. Sirius observou atentamente o local, vendo como alguns Slytherins os olharam, desconfiados, antes de entrarem.

– Então, é aqui o Salão Comunal de Slytherin? – Perguntou, olhando o retrato – Já podemos pregar algumas peças na entrada.

– Padfoot. – Repreendeu James, cansado da infantilidade de amigo. Os Slytherins o olhavam com desprezo, murmurando a senha e entrado.

– Estou só brincando. – Murmurou Padfoot, se calando. Não queria admitir, mas adorava aborrecer seu irmão. Sempre tinha sido uma de suas brincadeiras preferidas quando era criança. Mas sabia que se tinha de controlar. Tinha certeza de que iria ouvir um sermão de seu namorado e fez uma careta. James acariciou os cabelos negros de Severus, e perguntou:

– Você quer se encontrar comigo na Torre de Astronomia, ou prefere descansar?

– Acho que vou descansar. – Respondeu Snape. Sentia seus músculos doridos de tanto andar, e estava cansado. – Mas a gente pode se encontrar amanhã. Tenho certeza que está ansioso para experimentar seu novo kit de limpeza.

– Nem me fale. – Os olhos de James brilharam – Minha vassoura está necessitando de uma boa limpeza.

Trocaram um selinho. Ao se afastarem, viram Remus repreendendo seu namorado e o empurrando na direção dos dois Slytherins, que estavam de braços cruzados, o olhando reprovadoramente.

Sirius se colocou à frente de seu irmão e lhe pediu:

– Me perdoe. Sou um idiota.

– Pode ter certeza de que é! – Exclamou Regulus, furioso. Lizbeth pousou uma mão no ombro do amigo, e se olharam, conversando com o olhar.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu algum tempo depois – Mas se você continuar com essas brincadeiras, não converso com você nunca mais!

– Eu prometo! – Sirius cruzou e descruzou os dedos, ao mesmo tempo que os beijava duas vezes – Não faço mais nada!

Olhou para seu irmão, de rosto suplicante, e Lizbeth soltou uma risadinha, abafando sua boca com a mão. Regulus revirou os olhos e bateu afavelmente na cabeça do irmão, falando:

– Pronto, pronto. Não fique assim, vira lata. – Sirius soltou uma gargalhada latida e respondeu, divertido:

– Com muito orgulho. – Regulus o olhou como se ele tivesse enlouquecido de vez e, abanando a cabeça, falou a sua amiga:

– Vamos, Lizbeth?

– Claro. – Respondeu ela, vendo como ele tremia ligeiramente.

– Até amanhã. – Se despediu, se dirigindo para o retrato.

– Até amanhã. – Responderam os Gryffindors e Severus, vendo os dois Slytherins murmurando a passe e entrando. Ao ficarem sozinhos, Lily perguntou, curiosa:

– Sev. , Regulus e Lizbeth são namorados?

– Não que eu saiba. – Respondeu seu amigo, intrigado. Todos olharam para Lily, curiosos com a pergunta – Porquê?

– É que eles se tratam de um jeito tão íntimo.

– Seria bom se eles namorassem. – Continuou Marlene – Viram como ela o acalmou quando Sirius estava falando todas aquelas bobagens?

– Hei! – Exclamou o Maroto, revoltado, fazendo com que todos se rissem.

– Sim, eu reparei – Respondeu Severus, pensativo – Talvez se gostem, mas ainda não se tenham declarado.

– Talvez…

– Tenho de ir. – Se desculpou o Slytherin – Queria muito tomar um banho, antes de dormir.

– Descanse. – Recomendou Lily – Boa noite.

– Boa noite. – Desejou Severus, escutando em resposta:

– Até amanhã. – James se aproximou de seu namorado e trocaram um selinho. Os Gryffindors se afastaram e Severus escutou como eles repreendiam Sirius, que nada falava. Abanou a cabeça, falou a senha, e entrou. Viu seus colegas o observando atentamente. Sabia que iria ser alvo de perguntas. Regulus se aproximou e perguntou, apontando para os sacos:

– Quer ajuda?

– Se não se importar. – Respondeu Snape. O caçula dos Black pegou em alguns sacos e de dirigiram para o dormitório masculino. Percebeu que seu amigo estava furioso com seu irmão e pensou se, um dia, Sirius iria amadurecer. Viram que muitas portas já estavam fechadas. Entraram no dormitório de Snape e se dirigiram para seu malão. Pousaram os sacos e Severus agradeceu:

– Obrigado, Reg. – Apertou suavemente seu ombro, lhe dando apoio, e Regulus deu um pequeno sorriso, antes de responder:

– Não foi nada. Tenha uma boa noite.

– Boa noite. – Regulus saiu do dormitório com a mesma postura altiva. Severus suspirou e pegou em um pijama azul e de tudo o que necessitava para tomar um bom banho. De certeza que, depois de sentir a água quente sobre si, se sentiria melhor.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Eu adorei escrever a reação de todo o mundo ao verem Snape. Só um aviso, eu não sei quando poderei postar o novo capítulo. Já encontrei um emprego, o que me tira muito tempo, meu notebook está dando problemas…entre outras coisas. Mas espero que não desistam de minha fanfic, mesmo que demore um mês, seis meses ou um ano, postarei. Não pretendo desistir. Só peço vossa compreensão. Que vocês acharam do título do capítulo? Estou ansiosa para ler vossos comentários! Bjs :D


	32. Chapter 32

**Notas da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 32**

 **Ataque a Hogsmeade**

A noite caia como um manto negro na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Todos estavam dormindo, abraçados firmemente pelos braços de Morfeu. Severus estava deitado na cama, abraçado a seu travesseiro, dormindo profundamente. Um leve sorriso cobria seu rosto enquanto sonhava:

 _Estava deitado em uma enorme cama, com um manto azul em seus braços. Uma criança- um menino – dormia profundamente, sua mãozinha fechando firmemente um dedo seu. Nunca se tinha sentido confortável com crianças e bebês, mas aquele menino lhe trazia uma paz indescritível. Observou os cabelos rebeldes, que apontavam para todos os lados, tão iguais ao de James, seu companheiro. Sentiu um pequeno aperto no coração ao pensar nele. Já deveria ter regressado a casa._

 _O Lord das Trevas e seus seguidores continuavam muito ativos, mesmo passados todos aqueles anos, assassinando todos os que lhes opusessem. Estavam na Mansão Potter, protegidos com os encantamentos mais poderosos que se conhecia. As famílias puro sangue do lado da luz estavam sendo severamente atacadas e todo o cuidado era pouco._

 _Sentiu o bebê se mexendo e coçando o narizinho, tão diferente do seu, para seu alívio. Seus olhos se abriram, revelando uns brilhantes olhos negros, tão iguais aos seus. Ofegou, vendo como a criança o olhava com carinho. Com suavidade, acariciou as bochechas rosadas, sentindo sua pele macia. O bebê soltou um gritinho agudo, mexendo seus punhos, e ele sussurrou:_

– _Harry…_

Um estrondo ecoou ao longe e as pedras do castelo tremeram. Severus abriu os olhos de rompante, saindo do sonho, e se ergueu de um salto, ao mesmo tempo que gritos assustados ecoavam pelos dormitórios. Pegou na varinha, que estava em cima do criado mudo, e olhou para os rostos assustados de seus colegas.

– Que estará acontecendo? – Perguntou Crabble, olhando abobado para todos os lados.

– Não faço ideia. – Respondeu Snape, o sonho já esquecido, e com os sentidos alerta. Abriu a porta, olhando em volta. Em fila, os estudantes se dirigiam para o Salão Comunal, onde já se encontrava Slughorn, com um roupão cinza e tentava acalmar os mais jovens. Severus os seguiu, de varinha em punho.

– Preciso que vocês venham até ao Salão Principal. - Pedia o professor aos estudantes, os perfeitos teriam de ficar em ultimo na fila, para proteger a retaguarda **-** Tenham calma, tudo vai correr bem. Façam uma fila, e me sigam.

Viu Regulus um pouco mais à frente, consolando Lizbeth, que tremia em seus braços. Saíram pelo retrato, vendo o corredor às escuras:

– _Lumos_! – Escutaram Slughorn, e todos o imitaram. Caminharam pelo corredor frio, as explosões ficando cada vez mais perto.

– Estarão atacando Hogwarts? – Escutaram a pergunta de uma estudante e a resposta de sua amiga:

– Não me parece. O Lord das Trevas não iria atacar Hogwarts com puros sangues dentro.

– Cinco pontos a menos para os Slytherin! – Exclamou Slughorn, zangado – E não falem bobagens.

Slughorn esperou à entrada do corredor, vendo os Hufflepuffs e Ravenclaws entrando em fila no Salão Principal. Escutava os sussurros assutados de seus estudantes. Seu próprio coração batia rapidamente dentro de si. Vendo que o hall estava quase vazio, entrou. Sabia que os Gryffindors estavam quase chegando pelos gritos de choque que ecoavam pelo castelo. Os Slytherins entraram no Salão Principal e se sentaram de forma ordeira pelos anos. Mc Gonagall foi a ultima Chefe de Casa chegando e, ordenando que se sentassem, se dirigiu para a mesa dos professores.

James correu para a mesa das serpentes e abraçou seu namorado, que perguntou:

– Sabe o que está acontecendo?

– Hogsmeade está sendo atacada por Comensais da Morte.- Respondeu o Maroto, friamente.

– Como sabe? - Perguntou Regulus, um pouco mais à frente, Lizbeth ainda abraçada a ele.

– A marca negra está iluminando a vila.

– Que Merlin nos salve! – Escutaram um Ravenclaw dizer, assustado. Severu escutou as conversas abafadas de seus colegas. Hogsmeade nunca tinha sido atacada por Comensais da Morte. Uma nova explosão ecoou, fazendo com que muitos colegas gritassem. Olhando em volta, se podia ver pessoas se levantando e indo para o lado de amigos e familiares, de rostos assustados. Severus sentia sua mão tremendo e James o abraçou, tentando confortá-lo.

Um novo abalo foi sentido e, para choque de todos, as velas que iluminavam o Salão Principal caíram com um baque surdo no hão, o tapete começando a pegar fogo:

– Aguamenti! – Várias vozes gritaram e um grande jato de água apagou as velas, os deixando às escuras:

– Lumos! – Ordenaram alguns alunos, pequenos feixes de luz saindo de suas varinhas. Outros os imitaram, mas perceberam que não era suficiente.

– E agora? – Escutaram a voz trêmula de um garoto perguntando:

– _Expectro Patronum_! - Ordenou James, e um belo veado branco-prateado, de longas hastes saiu de sua varinha, iluminado uma boa parte da mesa de Slytherin.

– Boa ideia, Prongs! – Ouviram a voz de Sirius na escuridão e, em pouco tempo, professores e alunos do sétimo ano realizaram o encantamento. Vários animais surgiram: Lily e Marlene tinham duas belas raposinhas, que abanavam suas caudas, prontas para a ação. O cachorro de Sirius brincava com o lobo de Remus, saltando por cima dele e fazendo com que os mais novos se rissem, aliviando um pouco a tensão. Em pouco tempo, o Salão já estava iluminado, mas ainda não era suficiente.

Severus observou o patronus de seu namorado, vendo sua forma prateada. Viu como criaturas mágicas como unicórnios, um niffler, uma bela fênix, corujas, e outros animais como sapos, cavalos, gatinhos, leões protegiam cada mesa. Os patronus dos professores saíram do Salão Principal, prontos para fazerem rondas e protegerem a escola.

– Você não quer fazer seu patronus? – Perguntou James, curioso. Severus, que tinha se apercebido que nenhum colega de sua casa tinha conjurado um, ergueu a varinha e entoou:

– _Expectro Patronum_! – Uma pequena nuvem saiu de sua varinha, o deixando abismado. Seu patronus assumia a forma corpórea de uma corça por seu antigo amor por Lily. Mas, desde que namorava James, nunca mais tinha realizado esse encantamento. Lentamente, seu patronus tomava forma, o deixando chocado. Um veado mais pequeno que o de seu namorado, com pequenas hastes, o olhava com os olhos rasgados, longas e belas pestanas e postura altiva.

– Uau! – Ouviu o assombro de James. E não era o único. Seus colegas observaram seu patronus se dirigindo silenciosamente para o de seu namorado, ficando a seu lado. Escutaram exclamações o grupo feminino, que observava o patronus de James pousando a cabeça no pescoço do de Snape. O brilho de ambos era tão intenso que muitos Slytherins desviaram o olhar.

– Penso que vocês deveriam dormir. – Recomendou Dumbledore, observando a cena por cima de seus óclinhos de meia lua. Os alunos se levantaram e as mesas desapareceram, sendo substituídas por confortáveis e quentes sacos de cama. Se deitaram, os ouvidos atentos pelas explosões que se afastavam. James se deitou ao lado de Severus e entrelaçaram suas mãos.

O brilho dos patronus se tornou ligeiramente mais brilhante, mas eles não repararam. Deitados de lado, seus olhos se observavam atentamente, ignorando as explosões e o receio que sentiam. Aos poucos, o Salão Principal foi ficando silencioso, todos adormecendo pelo cansaço. Os patronus continuaram ali, os protegendo de todo o mal e lhes trazendo sonhos bons. Os professores realizavam rondas, observando pelas janelas do castelo como a vila bruxa era bombardeada, temendo pelos habitantes e esperando que não ocorressem muitas mortes.

OoOoO

O Salão Principal acordou ao som do bater de asas de corujas. Os patronus já tinham sumido, depois de uma longa noite de vigília. Os alunos se levantaram e se espreguiçavam, enquanto acariciavam suas corujas e recebiam as cartas. As camas improvisadas desapareceram e surgiram as mesas, com o café da manhã pronto.

James recebeu as cartas de Eleazar, que soltou um pio baixo. Entregou o envelope a Severus, dizendo:

– É para você. – Severus pegou na carta e abriu o envelope, vendo James dando um pedaço de bacon à coruja, que se deliciou com o aperitivo. A letra fina de sua mãe surgiu à sua frente e deu um pequeno sorriso, emocionado. Como desejara que sua mãe lhe escrevesse, agora seu sonho se tinha tornado realidade.

" _Meu filho,_

 _Como você está meu amor? Eu queria enviar uma mensagem mais cedo, mas Euphemia estava com receio que nossa coruja fosse assassinada pelo caminho. Fleamont nos tinha avisado que estava ocorrendo um ataque em Hogsmeade e que precisava dele de imediato, nos deixando assustadas. Não conseguimos dormir durante toda a noite, fiquei com medo, por você._

 _Acabei de ler a primeira página do "Profeta Diário". Uma tragédia! Os Comensais da Morte destruíram várias lojas, como o café de Madame Puddifoot e assassinaram cerca de doze pessoas. Mais de cinquenta ficaram feridas e muitas ainda estão debaixo dos escombros. Hogsmeade está um caos! Foi um ataque fulminante, ninguém estava esperando._

 _E como está Hogwarts? Vocês foram atacados? Sei que a escola tem excelentes feitiços de proteção, mas esses bruxos não são para brincadeiras. Espero que você e James estejam bem. Gostaria muito de conhecê-lo._

 _Por favor, me envie uma resposta. Estou desesperada por notícias suas._

 _Com amor,_

 _Sua mãe"_

Severus dobrou a carta e a guardou dentro do bolso da camisa do pijama. James tinha convocado frascos e pergaminhos, tal como seus colegas, e já estava escrevendo uma carta para sua mãe. Severus pegou no que precisava para escrever, molhou a pena e hesitou, antes de começar:

" _Querida mãe,_

 _Estou bem, não se preocupe. Hogwarts não sofreu nenhum dano, felizmente, mesmo os ataques sendo aqui perto. Fez muito bem em seguir o conselho da Srª Potter. Assustados como estávamos, acho que muitos teriam um ataque se vissem uma coruja entrando pelo Salão Principal._

 _As velas caíram durante as explosões e ficámos às escuras, mas ninguém se machucou. Só conseguimos ter luz suficiente quando conjuramos patronus, ideia de James. O que nos ajudou imenso a acalmar e dormir. Foram momentos aterradores, mas já passou. Ainda não tive oportunidade de ler o "Profeta", acabei de acordar, por isso não sei a gravidade da situação._

 _Por favor, me escreva mais vezes._

 _Com amor,_

 _Severus"_

Enrolou o pergaminho e entregou a James, que atou na pata de Eleazar. A coruja recebeu um afago e levantou voo de imediato.

– Que noite… - Murmurou James, pegando em panquecas e as recheando com chocolate.

– Nem me fale. – Disse Severus, escolhendo waffles e as cobrindo com mel – Foi horrível.

Comeram, escutando o silêncio anormal. Todos estavam assustados com o que tinha acontecido. O café da manhã não lhes sabia a nada, nem vontade de comer tinham. O diretor, vendo o cansaço de seus colegas, que não tinham dormido durante toda a noite e o receio dos estudantes, se levantou. Todos o olharam de imediato, lhe dando atenção, e ele falou:

– Sei que foi uma noite complicada para todos. Muitos de vocês nem sequer dormiram e sei que mal têm forças para se levantarem. Por isso, cancelo as aulas da manhã para que todos possam descansar. Os estudantes que irão prestar N.O.M´s e NIEM´s terão essas aulas que perderão, repartida por várias noites, para não perderem matéria. Podem continuar vosso café da manhã.

Escutaram aplausos fracos, muitos colegas tinham a cabeça quase colada ao prato, de tão cansados. Os professores disfarçavam os bocejos com as mãos, ansiando por suas camas. Severus estava ansioso para deitar suas roupas velhas ao lixo e descansar um pouco, tomar um bom banho e descansar um pouco. Tinha acordo várias vezes durante a noite devido às explosões. Sabia que seu namorado também, devido às olheiras profundas que tinha debaixo dos olhos. Esperava que não ocorressem mais ataques como aquele. Era o primeiro que tinha sentido e esperava que fosse o ultimo.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Foi uma noite muito complicada para os estudantes de Hogwarts! Tenho certeza de que vocês não estavam contando com um a ataque de Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte. Que acharam do sonho de Severus? Acham que ele se irá concretizar?

Aproveito para perguntar: quem gosta de m-preg? Uma curiosidade.

Espero ansiosamente vossos comentários! Bjs :D


	33. Chapter 33

**Notas da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 33**

 **Bônus II**

 **No Salão Comunal de Slytherin**

O Salão Comunal de Slytherin estava quase deserto àquela hora da manhã. Regulus e Lizbeth eram os únicos que não estavam dormindo, mesmo depois da noite complicada que tiveram. Sentados no sofá, em frente à lareira, conversavam, enquanto o fogo crepitante os aquecia.

Regulus usava seu uniforme completo, enquanto Lizbeth usava uma camisa, saia e um longo casaco fino. O rosto rechonchudo estava pálido e seus olhos castanhos inchados e com olheiras. Mesmo com a maquiagem disfarçando, Regulus sabia que ela não tinha dormido nada com receio das explosões.

Depois de ter entrado no Salão Comunal, andara de um lado para o outro, furioso. Seu desejo tinha sido socar o rosto de seu irmão, fazê-lo sofrer tanto como ele estava sofrendo.

Lizbeth se aproximara e o abraçara. Ainda se recordava do suave odor a laranja que emanava de seus cabelos. Aos poucos se acalmara, a abraçando de volta. Tocara delicadamente em seus cabelos, sentindo sua maciez. O ódio que sentira dentro de si tinha desaparecido, se transformando em desejo. Desejo de estreita-la em seus braços e beijá-la. No entanto, se controlara e se afastara, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, não querendo que Lizbeth visse sua ereção.

Agradecera rapidamente pelo apoio subira as escadas, não reparando em sua expressão magoada. No dormitório, pegara em seus produtos de higiene e se trancara no banheiro. Pousara tudo, aquecendo a água e fechara a torneira. Tirara seu uniforme, vendo como ele se erguia majestosamente à sua frente, e entrara na água. Relaxara e massajara ritmicamente seu pênis, imaginando as mãos de sua amiga o tocando.

Ejaculara, murmurando seu nome. Quando toda a sensação passara, xingara e puxara seus cabelos, desesperado. Não pudera evitar, tinha se apaixonado por Lizbeth. Como não se apaixonar por uma garota divertida e amigável como ela? Sua primeira amiga. Sua primeira confidente. Era com ela que desabafava sobre seus problemas familiares. Era ela que sabia das surras que seus pais lhe davam, tal como a seu irmão, da pressão psicológica que sofria, para serem puro sangues perfeitos.

Mais ninguém sabia de seu pavor por regressar a casa. Só ela.

– Obrigada por estar me fazendo companhia. – Escutou Lizbeth agradecer, e saiu de seus pensamentos.

– Não precisa agradecer. – Disse, carinhoso – Sei que você precisava de companhia.

– Você é um ótimo amigo. – Continuou ela, o olhando. Regulus sentiu uma pontada dolorosa em seu peito.

– Tudo por você. – Falou ele, seriamente. Os olhos de Lizbeth se desviaram dos seus e observaram o fogo crepitante. Sentindo um silêncio constrangedor, Regulus tirou de dentro do bolso do uniforme o saco de doces, oferecido por Severus, e o estendeu à sua amiga:

– Quer comer um?

– Não. – Respondeu ela, fazendo uma careta – Não posso comer.

– Porquê? – Perguntou, curioso.

– Porque… – A voz de sua amiga falhou, antes de continuar – Porque me faz gorda.

– Que absurdo! – Exclamou o Slytherin, sentindo um acesso de fúria, mas se controlou – Quem lhe falou essa mentira? Você não é gorda!

– Não me minta! – Exclamou Lizbeth, olhando para ele, e Regulus viu lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto – Sei muito bem como todo o mundo me xinga atrás das costas: pudim de banha, balofa, cintura de ovo…como todo o mundo ri de mim porque não tenho uma cintura fina como todas as garotas de meu ano! Você não tem noção da humilhação que sinto sempre que me chamam esses apelidos! Nenhum de meus colegas me chama de Liz! Nunca ninguém se importou com o que eu sentia!

Regulus a observou. Lizbeth não era gorda, no sentido literal da palavra. Mas, ao contrário de suas amigas, que pareciam paus de tão magras, Lizbeth só tinha um pouco mais de músculo, "nos lugares certos", acrescentou mentalmente.

Seus fartos seios se moviam rapidamente para cima e para baixo com a respiração acelerada. Ela desviou o rosto molhado e limpou as lágrimas, deixando escapar um soluço. Atirou o saco para trás das costas e a puxou para si. Lizbeth escondeu o rosto em seu peito e chorou, soluços abafados escapando de seus lábios. Regulus a acarinhou, enquanto sussurrava palavras tranquilizadoras.

A casa de Slytherin podia parecer unida aos olhos dos outros mas, muitas vezes, havia episódios de humilhações dentro do Salão Comunal. Regulus sabia que os garotos não ligavam tanto à aparência, afinal quase todos eram magros e em forma, tal como exigiam as regras familiares. Mesmo os mais "gorduchos", estavam sempre bem arranjados, os deixando "desejáveis" aos olhos de suas colegas.

Mas as garotas eram obsessivas com seu peso e beleza. Para elas, o mais importante era arranjar um marido puro sangue, endinheirado e bonito. Demoravam horas para se arranjar, comiam tão pouco que poderiam desmaiar e usavam camadas absurdas de maquiagem e uniformes tão curtos e apertados, deixando todos com vontade de levá-las para a cama, usá-las e passar para outra.

Mas Lizbeth era diferente. Ela não se importava com roupas decotadas e justas, magreza extrema e beleza. Preferia passar uma tarde com ele, na biblioteca, fazendo os deveres de casa ou jogar xadrez. Estava, sempre se divertindo, enquanto comiam salgadinhos. Mas, naquele momento, percebeu que ela sofria por ser diferente das outras.

– Não chore, por favor. – Implorou, odiava vê-la chorar. Se sentia impotente ao vê-la em lágrimas – Você não é nada disso!

– Claro que sou! – Exclamou ela, se afastando de seu peito e o olhando com os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Regulus se condoeu com sua aparência. – Se não o fosse, ninguém me xingava! Se não o fosse, teria um namorado como todas minhas colegas!

– Você me tem a mim! – Exclamou Regulus, sentindo seu desespero.

– Você é meu amigo! – Gritou Lizbeth, entre soluços – Só meu amigo!

Se levantou de um salto. Só queria sair dali, se esconder e chorar sua dor. Sair de perto da única pessoa que gostava dela tal como era. Correu em direção à porta do retrato e estava quase saindo quando Regulus a agarrou por um braço. Soltou um grito agudo ao se sentir sendo empurrada contra a parede com alguma delicadeza. Seu coração parecia querer sair de seu peito. Olhava, assustada, para seu amigo. Seu rosto estava tão sério que parecia esculpido de pedra. Os braços musculados estavam agarrando seus ombros, a impedindo de fugir.

– Talvez eu não queira ser só seu amigo. – Declarou, antes de beijá-la. Lizbeth sentiu seu coração parar de bater por uns momentos. Seus olhos estavam arregalados pelo choque e se sentia a ponto de desmaiar. Os lábios de Regulus eram suaves e carnudos e o modo como ele a prensara contra a parede e a beijava a tinha excitado. Fechou lentamente os olhos, aproveitando o momento. Ao sentir Lizbeth relaxando, suas mãos passearam pelo corpo curvilíneo.

Tocou em seu rosto, descendo para seus braços e parando em seus quadris. Reparou como seu corpo tinha ficado tenso antes de ela empurrá-lo. Se olharam nos olhos, Regulus observou como eles brilhavam em sua direção. Lizbeth tocou nos lábios inchados, um rubor intenso cobrindo seu rosto. Quando recuperou a voz, perguntou:

– Porque você fez isso? – Regulus tocou nos cabelos longos e lisos, sentindo sua suavidade, e a olhou nos olhos, antes de responder:

– Porque eu te amo, Liz. – Os olhos da Slytherin se encheram de lágrimas – Eu te amo. Sua alegria me contagia mesmo nos dias mais sombrios. Você foi minha primeira amiga, nunca se importou com meu dinheiro ou meu sobrenome. Você foi minha primeira confidente e conselheira. Foi por você que segui o sonho de entrar no time de Quadribol, seu apoio e carinho. É você que tenta evitar que eu e meu irmão nos matemos…

– Exceto quando vocês deram uma surra um no outro em Hogsmeade. – Recordou ela, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

– Foi você que me ajudou a trocar o penso das costas quando mais ninguém o quis fazer. – Continuou Regulus. Durante a luta, suas costas tinham arranhado tantas vezes que tinha aberto uma larga ferida. Depois de Madame Pomfrey a ter desinfetado, lhe dissera que teria de tratar dela todos os dias até curar. Lizbeth tinha sido a única pessoa, das que ele tinha pedido, a disponibilizar-se.

– Eu faria tudo por você. – Declarou Lizbeth, emocionada – Você já fez tanto por mim. Sua amizade é o mais importante que tenho nesse momento.

– Mas eu quero lhe dar meu amor. – Disse Regulus, entrelaçando suas mãos nas dela – Namore comigo, por favor.

– Oh, Reg… – Murmurou ela – E o que os outros vão falar?

– Que se danem os outros! – Exclamou o Slytherin, furioso – Eu quero viver minha vida! E você é minha vida! Eu te amo e quero ficar com você!

Suas palavras ecoaram pelo salão vazio. Lizbeth olhou nos olhos cinza do garoto à sua frente, vendo sua sinceridade.

– Você não se importa de seu ser gorda? – Perguntou, sentindo sua garganta ficando apertada. Regulus bufou e exclamou:

– Você não é gorda! – Tocou em seu rosto – Você é a garota mais bela que já conheci em toda minha vida. - As outras é que são uns postes, sem nada para mostrar. Mas você… – Hesitou – Você é maravilhosa.

– Reg… – Murmurou ela, sem saber o que dizer.

– E o que você diz? – Perguntou ele, ficando cada vez mais ansioso pelo silêncio dela – Aceita namorar comigo?

– Sim… – Respondeu Lizbeth, passado um tempo – Eu aceito namorar com você.

Viu o rosto de Regulus se iluminar com um belo sorriso antes de beijá-la. Sentiu como as mãos grandes percorriam seu corpo com avidez. Suas mãos aos poucos, também tocaram o corpo masculino, sentindo seus músculos por baixo da camisa. Sua felicidade era tanta que era capaz de explodir. Seus colegas sempre lhe tinham dito que nenhum garoto iria se interessar por ela, que era gorda e feia. Mas Regulus lhe estava provando como todas elas estavam erradas.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Finalmente Regulus e Lizbeth estão juntos. Eles não fazem um casal tão bonito? A questão é: Por quanto tempo?

Tenho que admitir que fiquei surpresa por todo o mundo querer m-preg. Eventualmente, poderá acontecer, não sei…

Espero ansiosamente vossos comentários! Bjs :D


	34. Chapter 34

**Notas da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 34**

 **O Convite dos Potters**

O dormitório masculino estava silencioso àquela hora da manhã, exceptuando o ressonar acentuado de Peter. Todos os garotos, desde que tinham chegado ao dormitório de manhã e tomado um banho, não se tinham levantado mais.

Estavam recuperando forças da noite retrasada. Sirius e Remus dormiam na mesma cama, abraçados. Frank, de bruços na cama, sonhava com sua noiva, Alice, um pouco de baba escorrendo por sua boca entreaberta. James estava abraçado ao travesseiro, completamente adormecido. Para ele, estaria sendo melhor se estivesse dormindo com Severus. Nenhum deles reparou em Eleazar empurrando com a cabeça a janela entreaberta e voando para a cama de seu dono.

A lareira do dormitório estava acesa, tornando aquele local totalmente aquecido. A coruja penicou suavemente a orelha de James, para o acordar. O Marotos e remexeu, soltando um resmungo e se virou, obrigando Eleazar a voar até suas pernas. A coruja se sacudiu, flocos de neve caindo sobre os lençóis e penicou sua perna. James se sacudiu em resposta, obrigando a ave a levantar voo. Os grandes olhos o observavam, virando a cabeça para todos os lados, para saber o que iria fazer.

Decidiu pousar em seu peito e saltitou em direção ao rosto de James, lhe penicando com força no nariz. O Maroto abriu os olhos de rompante e soltou um urro de dor. Eleazar levantou voo, vendo seu humano se encolhendo na cama, enquanto esfregava o nariz.

Seus colegas se levantaram de imediato, de varinha em punho. Puxaram os cortinados, vendo James deitado na cama, xingando, enquanto Eleazar afiava seu bico no varão da cama, como se nada tivesse sucedido.

– Que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sirius, olhando preocupado para seu amigo.

– Eleazar bicou meu nariz. – Resmungou o Gryffindor se erguendo da cama e olhando feio para sua coruja.

– Sério? – Perguntou Remus, espantado. Eleazar não costumava ter esse tipo de atitudes – Porquê?

Em resposta, a coruja olhou com superioridade para James e estendeu a pata, revelando um envelope. O Maroto desamarrou a carta, rasgou o envelope, e disse:

– É de meu pai.

– Leia! – Exclamou Sirius, curioso. O Maroto pigarreou e começou:

" _Meu filho,_

 _Tenho de lhe dizer que gostei muito de ter conhecido seu namorado. Ele me pareceu um garoto educado, uma excelente escolha. Sua mãe está ansiosa por conhecê-lo e Eilleen quer muito conhecer você. Sua mãe está sempre dizendo como você é um bom menino, corajoso, embora demasiado" brincalhão " às vezes. Sabe como sua mãe adora elogiar você._

 _Estivemos pensando e gostaríamos que você, seu namorado e seus amigos viessem almoçar aqui em casa no sábado. Falarei com Dumbledore, mas tenho certeza de que não haverá problema. Principalmente, depois de saber que tenho novidades sobre o processo de Sirius e Reegulus._

 _Já tivemos o primeiro julgamento dos Blacks, e descobrimos muitas situações preocupantes. Terei de conversar com Sirius a sós, se ele quiser, e poderá ser aqui na Mansão. Como ele é maior de idade, não precisará de autorização de ninguém para lhe em alguma. Falarei com Dumbledore para ver se poderemos tratar desse assunto o mais depressa possível._

 _Fique bem,_

 _Seu pai"_

– Que bom! – Exclamou Sirius, ansioso – Espero que sejam boas notícias.

– Esperemos que sim. – Disse James, se levantando e acariciando a coruja – Espero que não faça mais isso. Me machucou.

Eleazar piou em resposta, roçando sua cabeça na palma da mão e levantando voo. Frank perguntou:

– Que horas são, James? – O Maroto olhou para o relógio do criado mudo, ficando surpreso, e respondeu:

– Já passam das sete horas.

– Uau! – Exclamou Peter, admirado – Tão tarde? A gente dormiu bastante!

– É verdade. - Falou Remus – A gente vai ter de se despachar para o jantar.

Se vestiram, conversando entre eles. James estava ansioso para encontrar seu namorado e lhe contar as novidades.

OoOoO

Severus era ao único que se encontrava no dormitório. Seus colegas já se tinham levantado há muito tempo e saído. Estava em frente à lareira com todos seus pertences. Observava atentamente cada peça de roupa, cada calça e cada material. Tudo o que era novo, estava sendo guardado no malão, o que era velho e gasto estava sendo atirado para o fogo crepitante, que rapidamente o queimava. Observou suas antigas e velhas roupas sendo queimadas com uma expressão orgulhosa, sabendo que nunca mais teria de usar nada de segunda mão, antes de guardar seus novos pertences. Seus pensamento o reconfortava, e muito.

Os sacos também eram queimados, produzindo estalos altos e labaredas mais intensas. Decidiu guardar seu velho livro de DCAT, pois tinha muitas anotações suas de feitiços que tinha inventado. Tocou suavemente em seu livro de Poções, antes de guardá-lo juntamente com os outros. DCAT e Poções eram suas matérias preferidas e seus livros mais utilizados.

Aproveitou e estreou seu kit de limpeza de varinhas, polindo a sua com muito cuidado. Há muito tempo que não a limpava e estava repleta de dedadas. Dobrou sua capa de viagem, guardando ao lado de suas penas de pavão. Fechou o malão e voltou a guardá-lo ao lado da cama. Saiu do dormitório, conferindo se o colar continuava em seu pescoço. Tocou rapidamente no anel antes de alisar seu novo uniforme. Agora que seu nome era reconhecido, tinha de estar sempre apresentável.

Depois de ter regressado ao dormitório de Slytherin, se deitara na cama e adormecera até ao meio da tarde. Ao acordar, esperara que todos seus colegas fizessem sua higiene e tomara um longo banho, relaxando, antes de observar cuidadosamente seus pertences. Desceu as escadas, entrou no Salão Comunal e estacou, espantado. Regulus prensava Lizbeth contra a parede e a beijava sofregamente. Seus gemidos ecoavam pelo Salão Comunal vazio. Suas mãos tocavam nas pernas roliças da garota, subindo lentamente até à calcinha, tapada pela saia. Severus se escondeu atrás da parede, deixando escapar um longo suspiro. Nunca pensara encontrar Lizbeth e Regulus se beijando, muito mesmo se pegando.

Decidiu voltar para trás e fazer o máximo de barulho, para que percebessem que estava ali. Voltou para o corredor e bateu com os pés com força no chão, simulando que estava andando. Deu uma tossidela, só para garantir, e andou novamente para o salão comunal. Regulus e Lizbeth estavam sentados no sofá, conversando.

– Oi! – Cumprimentou Severus, vendo o rubor nas bochechas do casal.

– Oi! – Respondeu Regulus, enquanto Lizbeth passava calmamente uma mão nos cabelos – Você vai jantar?

Snape percebeu sua respiração agitada, mas não comentou, e continuou:

– Sim, só estive terminando de arrumar minhas compras.

– Fez muito bem. – Disse Lizbeth, dando um pequeno sorriso.

– E vocês, também vêm jantar? – Perguntou, curioso, fingindo que estava arranjando sua gravata, dando tempo para eles se acalmarem.

– Sim, claro. – Respondeu Regulus, e se levantaram, ajeitando suas roupas. Saíram pelo retrato e caminharam pelo frio corredor. Entraram no hall do castelo, escutando as vozes de seus colegas.

– ….e é isso… - Escutaram a voz de James e olharam para as escadas – Se vocês quiserem ir, irei escrever uma carta a meu pai a informar.

– Eu não posso ir. – Se desculpou Peter, timidamente.

– Porquê? – Perguntou Sirius, curioso. Os Slytherins viram os Marotos e as meninas descendo as escadas.

– Porque vou ter detenção. – Respondeu ele – Mc Gonagall me apanhou com Zoey e a gente vai ter de limpar a sala dos troféus.

– Que droga… – Resmungou James e, ao ver seu namorado, se esqueceu do que iria dizer. Desceu rapidamente as escadas e puxou Severus para um abraço, escondendo o rosto em seu peito. O Slytherin soltou um resmungo e se afastou, com a respiração acelerada:

– Você estava me sufocando. – Comentou, e James se desculpou, enquanto se afastava:

– Me perdoe. – Olhou para Regulus e Lizbeth, que tinham as mãos dadas. De um sorriso malicioso e comentou:

– Parece que alguém está namorando…

– James… – Resmungou Snape, dando um tapa em seu braço. Sob o olhar curioso dos Gryffindors, Regulus resmungou:

– E o que você tem a ver com isso, Potter? – Vendo a hostilidade do caçula dos Black, Potter falou, rapidamente:

– Nada, nada. – E continuou – Só estou satisfeito por vocês, _finalmente,_ estarem juntos. Demorou.

– Demorou? – Perguntou Lizbeth, curiosa – O que você quer dizer com isso?

– James está dizendo que vocês já deveriam estar namorando há muito tempo. – Interrompeu Lily, sabendo que seu amigo era péssimo com as palavras.

– Exato. – Continuou Marlene – É que vocês têm uma afinidade tão natural, que sempre pensámos que ficariam bem juntos.

– Oh… – Comentou Regulus, olhando para Potter – Fala o cara que demorou oito anos para se declarar a Severus.

– A culpa não é minha que Severus seja tão escorregadio! – Exclamou James – Vocês já tentaram encontra-lo sozinho?

– Se eu não tivesse sido perseguido durante minha vida em Hogwarts, – Comentou Snape, friamente – Talvez não precisasse de andar sempre fugido.

– Ele tem razão. – Disse Regulus e, antes que alguém pudesse acrescentar mais alguma palavra e se iniciasse uma discussão, Lizbeth agradeceu:

– Obrigada pelas vossas palavras. É bom saber que apoiam nosso namoro. – Seus olhos não deixavam os irmãos Black, que se observavam atentamente, como se estivessem prontos para se atacarem – Parece que fomos os últimos reparando que estávamos apaixonados.

– Parece que sim. – Disse Lily, observando James abraçando seu namorando e lhe sussurrava em seu ouvido, enquanto Severus suavizava sua expressão carregada, e dizia a seu amigo:

– Espero que você seja feliz, Reg.

– Obrigado, Sev. – Agradeceu Black, dando um pequeno sorriso. Foram abraçados pelos Gryffindors, exceto por Sirius, que os observava de longe. O Maroto não queria estragar a felicidade de seu irmão, mas sabia que ele, mesmo com o falecimento de sua pretendente, seus pais já deveriam lhe ter arranjado outra futura esposa. Nas famílias puro sangue mais antiquadas, todos os pais arranjavam um pretendente para seus filhos, e os Black não eram diferentes.

– É melhor entrarmos. – Aconselhou Marlene – A gente não se pode esquecer que vai ter aulas daqui a pouco.

– É verdade! – Se recordou James, sua mão acariciando as costas de seu namorado – E eu que pensava que poderia passar uns momentos a sós com Severus.

– Hoje não vai ser de certeza. – Falou Severus, relaxando com a massagem de James – E, durante as próximas noites, iremos recuperar as aulas que perdemos hoje de manhã.

– Droga... – Resmungou o Gryffindor, e entraram no Salão Principal. Discutiram entre eles, decidindo ficar na mesa dos leões. Regulus e Lizbeth não estavam preparados para revelar a seus colegas que estavam juntos, preferiam lidar com suas reações mais tarde. Se sentaram e James lhes falou da carta de seu pai. Regulus ficou imediatamente curioso, escondendo suas emoções por detrás de sua máscara de frieza.

Lizbeth apertava sua mão, lhe dando todo o apoio que necessitava. Saboreavam o jantar, a ultima vez que tinham comido tinha sido no almoço e estavam esfomeados. Nenhum deles se tinha apercebido até ali, mas sua presença já não era anormal para os restantes Gryffindors, que não os recebiam com a mesmo desconfiança de antes. E nenhum deles reparou nos olhares atravessados dos Slytherins, que observavam friamente o novo casal e comentavam entre eles.

As garotas estavam zangadas por _Lizbeth_ Bobbin lhes ter roubado a chance de ficarem com um dos melhores partidos de Hogwarts. Mas o olhar de ódio de Persephone Fawley mostrava que Lizbeth lhe tinha roubado mais do que um bom partido e que iria querer vingança. Os garotos estavam com inveja por Black ter capturado uma das garotas mais cobiçadas de Slytherin. Muitos deles já tinham tentado levá-la para a cama, mas sem sucesso. Lizbeth não cedia a ninguém.

Terminaram o jantar e saíram do Salão Principal.

– A gente já vai buscar nossas mochilas para irmos para a aula de Mc Gonagall. – Informou Lily – Vocês sabem como a professora detesta atrasos.

– Podemos acompanhar vocês? – Perguntou Remus, preocupado com seu namorado. Sirius não tinha falado uma palavra desde que seu irmão lhes tinha revelado que estava namorando Bobbin.

– Claro que sim! – Respondeu Marlene. Se despediram e subiram as escadas. Lizbeth se virou para seu namorado e murmurou:

– Tenho de ir ao banheiro.

– Ok. – Respondeu Regulus, enquanto trocava umas palavras com Severus e James. Ela caminhou em direção ao Salão Comunal, sem se aperceber do perigo que estava correndo. Falou a senha e entrou pelo retrato, vendo como estava anormalmente silencioso àquela hora da noite. Subiu as escadas em direção ao dormitório feminino e entrou o corredor, ficando assustada com a abrupta escuridão.

Os corredores estavam sempre iluminados. Pegou na varinha e estava convocando um "lumos", quando a primeira porta foi aberta de rompante e surgiu a sombra de uma garota alta e magra. Lizbeth arregalou os olhos e soltou um sonoro grito ao sentir dois braços a puxando para dentro do dormitório, a varinha escapando de sua mãos e caindo com um baque surdo no longo tapete negro.

OoOoO

Regulus e Severus se despediram de James e entraram no corredor. Viram seus colegas passando por eles, se dirigindo para suas aulas. Snape franziu o sobrolho ao ver garotas muito mais jovens que eles, entre o primeiro e o terceiro ano. As mais velhas não se viam em lado nenhum. Sabia que o sexto ano tinha aulas de Poções. Slughorn tinha comentado com sua turma que o sexto ano iria fazer uma prova surpresa. Regulus, vendo sua expressão tensa, perguntou:

– Algum problema?

– Você não acha esquisito não vermos nossas colegas?

– Como assim? – Perguntou Regulus, antes de murmurar a senha e entrarem.

– Onde estão as garotas? – Perguntou Snape, vendo o Salão Comunal vazio. Regulus abriu a boca para responder, quando escutaram um grito desesperado. Reconheceram de imediato quem era:

– Lizbeth! – Gritou Regulus, correndo em direção aos dormitórios femininos.

– Regulus, não! – Gritou Severus, tentando alertar seu amigo, mas foi demasiado tarde. Seu pé passou o primeiro degrau e uma parede mágica, como uma porta, o impediu de continuar. Cambaleou e bateu com o traseiro no chão, desesperado com os gritos de sua namorada. Tinha se esquecido que os garotos que tentassem entrar no dormitório feminino eram expulsos pelas proteções do castelo. Voltou a gritar:

– Lizbeth! - Se levantou, ao mesmo tempo que os Slytherins que não tinham ido para suas aulas, desceram rapidamente as escadas, perguntando:

– Que está acontecendo?

– Algum problema?

– Lizbeth está em perigo! – Exclamou Severus, sem saber o que fazer – As garotas trancaram ela nos dormitórios e a gente não pode subir por causa da proteção!

Os garotos se entreolharam e um deles avançou até à proteção. Todo o mundo o conhecia. Se chamava Christopher Bliswick, um primo afastado de Regulus, e andava no sexto ano. Ele parou em frente das escadas e chamou:

– Louise! – Vendo que ninguém respondia, continuou – Louise!

– Sim? – Escutaram uma voz tensa, zangada. Louise Burke apareceu no topo das escadas, com uma expressão de desprezo no rosto pálido. Seu cabelo cinza cobria uma parte de seu rosto, onde revelava um olho da mesma cor.

– Que está acontecendo ai em cima? – Perguntou seu namorado, friamente.

– Persephone está furiosa com Lizbeth. – Respondeu Louise, enquanto descia as escadas e a proteção desaparecia. O olho cinza observava atentamente o grupo masculino, antes de pousar em Regulus – Ela odiou vossa intimidade. Parece que seus pais realizaram um contrato de casamento com a família Fawley e ela está ansiosa para se casar com você.

– Como é que é? – Perguntou Regulus, furioso. Agora que namorava a garota que amava, seus pais decidiram destruir sua felicidade. Mas sabia que Lizbeth poderia ficar muito machucada com esse encontro com Persephone. Ela era completamente louca. Não descansava enquanto não tinha o que queria. E pensou rapidamente no que iria dizer a seguir – Eu não acredito nisso! E ela raptou Lizbeth por a gente estar, supostamente, namorando?

– Supostamente? – Perguntou Louise, confusa. Escutaram uma voz feminina alterada e Severus percebeu que era Agatha.

– Eu e Lizbeth não estamos namorando. – Mentiu Regulus, com uma calma que surpreendeu Snape. – Somos só amigos. De onde tirou essa ideia?

– É que vocês pareciam tão íntimos… – A dúvida estava impregnada na voz da garota.

– Amigos costumam ser íntimos. – Comentou Black, friamente. Louise hesitou, mas voltou a subir as escadas. Escutaram vozes exaltadas e esperaram impacientemente por novidades.

– Se elas não aparecerem dentro de cinco minutos, chamo Slughorn. – Resmungou Regulus, sombrio.

– Você sabe que não o deve fazer. – Aconselhou Christopher – Todo o mundo nunca mais irá querer nada com você.

– Não seria a primeira vez, verdade. – Lhe recordou seu colega da briga que tinha todo com sei irmão, e todo o desprezo sofrido por seus colegas por ter perdido todos aqueles pontos. Christopher se calou, sem saber o que falar, e alisou seus cabelos.

Ouviram a porta se abrindo e Persephone surgiu no topo das escadas. Seus longos cabelos dourados lhe caiam pelos ombros e seu rosto pálido revelava uma expressão irritantemente presunçosa. Era extremamente alta graças aos sapatos de salto, suas pernas eram longas e magras. Naquele momento só usava uma blusa branca, revelado seu sutiã de renda negro e sua barriga lisa. Regulus escutou os gemidos contidos de seus colegas e quase revirou os olhos, mas se conteve.

– Meu querido. - Falou ela, com voz melosa, enquanto descia as escadas – Peço desculpa por meu erro. Pensei que vocês estavam juntos e esse pensamento me enlouqueceu.

– E posso saber o motivo, – Perguntou Black, enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao peito – por você ter "enlouquecido"? E que negócio é esse de "casamento"? Você vai ter de explicar essa história direito!

– Pensei que você soubesse… – Começou ela, franzindo o sobrolho. Vendo que o garoto não respondia, começou explicando. Tinha recebido uma carta de seus pais, a informando do contrato de casamento com o mais novo dos Black. Parecia que seus pais e os de Regulus tinham se encontrado para discutirem o futuro de seus filhos, sem os informarem primeiro. Tinham discutido o dote de Persephone, redigido o contrato e assinado, tudo em uma única reunião. Ao contrário dos Black, os Fawley decidiram comunicar sua decisão à filha, não querendo que ela fosse apanhada desprevenida.

" _É um casamento forçado"_ – Corrigiu Severus, mentalmente, ao escutar a história – _"Não um casamento arranjado"._ Um casamento forçado é um casamento em que uma ou ambas as partes é casado sem o seu consentimento ou contra a sua vontade. Um casamento arranjado é diferente de um casamento forçado, em que ambas as partes aceitam a assistência de seus pais ou de terceiros na escolha de um cônjuge.

Como ainda eram menores, teriam de esperar até à maioridade para se casarem. O Ministério da Magia não permitia casamentos entre "crianças". Regulus se sentia humilhado. Sempre soubera que tinha de se casar com uma pessoa escolhida por seus pais, mas esperava, pelo menos, dar sua opinião e de conhecê-la antes do casamento. E amava Lizbeth e não queria se separar dela. Manteve a calma, pensando na carta do pai de Potter.

Estava esperançoso que o Ministério da Magia o tivesse tirado da guarda de seus pais. Olhou para o topo das escadas, vendo Lizbeth com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas e de olhar assustado. Sua roupa estava amassada e seus cabelos desalinhados. Estava sendo amparada por Agatha e Louise. Viu uma marca avermelhada na bochecha, percebendo que ela tinha levado um forte tapa. Respirou fundo, tentando não xingar nem bater em Persephone. Controlou seu temperamento e pensou em uma forma de tentar com que Lizbeth não fosse mais incomodada pelas garotas.

Um pensamento lhe surgiu e engoliu em seco, sabendo que iria machucar sua namorada, mas tinha de falar. Tinha de mostrar que eles não tinham nenhum relacionamento. Olhou com desprezo para Lizbeth, que se encolheu.

– E você acha que eu, algum dia, me iria juntar à "cintura de ovo"? – Deu uma risada maliciosa – Me poupe!

Lizbeth baixou o rosto, escondendo as lágrimas. Agatha e Louise se entreolharam, sentindo como ela tremia. Persephone, que estava observando sua colega, se virou para Regulus e falou com frieza:

– Que bom que você me esclareceu. Estava pensando que era tudo verdade. – Avançou para seu futuro marido e acariciou seu rosto. Regulus não se moveu – O que é impossível, certo? Quem iria ficar com uma gorda como ela?

Soltou uma gargalhada histérica, sendo seguida por suas amigas, que estavam descendo as escadas, e deitavam olhares maliciosos a Lizbeth, que se escondeu no corredor. Ela lhe deitou um olhar sedutor e aproximou seu rosto do dele, trocando um selinho. Regulus sentiu vontade de vomitar, mas se controlou. Severus estava sem reação, não sabia o que dizer. Precisava de contar a James. Persephone se afastou e saiu do Salão Comunal, sendo seguida por suas amigas, que soltavam risadas histéricas.

Regulus, ignorando as palavras de seus colegas, tentou subir as escadas, mas Severus o impediu, sabendo que a proteção se ativaria novamente. Seu rosto estava tenso e suas mãos estavam apertadas em punho.

– Regulus, por favor. – Pediu ele – É melhor você conversar com ela depois, tá bom? Ela está machucada com suas palavras.

– Eu tenho de lhe explicar… – Disse Regulus, tentando se libertar do agarre de seu amigo – Tenho de explicar porque a chamei assim…

– De certeza que ela compreendeu seu motivo. – Interrompeu Snape – Se você não a tivesse insultado, Fawley faria a vida dela um completo inferno, e você sabe disso.

– Mas…. – Começou o Slytherin, queria se desculpar com Lizbeth. Não conseguia esquecer o sofrimento estampado em seu rosto. Mas, vendo o olhar de Severus, sussurrou – Tá bom…

– Agora, vá para as aulas, e finja que nada disso aconteceu. – Aconselhou Snape. Regulus acenou, e subiram as escadas em silêncio para buscarem seus pertences e irem para suas aulas.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Que capitulo, hein? Quando todo o mundo pensava que Lizbeth e Regulus iriam ficar juntos, aparece Persephone para estragar tudo. Que acham que Fleamont tem a dizer a Sirius e seus amigos? Acham que Regulus vai se livrar desse casamento forçado, ou não?


	35. Chapter 35

**Notas da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 35**

 **Na Aula de Transfiguração**

Severus, e um pequeno grupo de Slytherins entraram, esbaforidos, na aula de Mc Gonagall. A professora os observou por cima de seus óculos e perguntou, rispidamente:

– Posso saber o motivo por se terem atrasado, senhores?

– Peeves. – Se justificou Snape, antes que alguém pudesse responder – Peeves nos impediu de sair do Salão Comunal.

A professora olhou desconfiada para o grupo, mas sabia que não era a primeira vez que o poltergeist atrasava os estudantes para as aulas com suas peças.

– E como os senhores saíram?

– Felizmente, - Continuou o Slytherin, com a respiração acelerada – O Barão Sangrento apareceu e obrigou Peeves a libertar-nos.

A professora acenou com a cabeça, compreendendo, e ordenou:

– Podem-se sentar. – Os Slytherins trocaram olhares aliviados e se sentaram em seus lugares. Severus, no entanto, se sentou ao lado de seu namorado e começou tirando de sua mochila os materiais. Vendo que Severus tremia ligeiramente, ajudou a organizar os materiais em cima da mesa, abrindo o livro na página correta. Snape pousou a mochila nas costas da cadeira e respirou fundo.

– Que aconteceu? – Perguntou James, curioso. Peeves sempre prendia os estudantes em seus Salões Comunais, mas era a primeira vez que via seu namorado tão alterado. Severus lhe contou a verdade, enquanto passava a matéria do quadro, deixando o Maroto furioso:

– Que grande… - Começou, mas o Slytherin lhe cutucou no braço ao ver a professora de Transfiguração olhando para eles. James continuou passando a matéria vendo como, à sua frente, Sirius abanava a cabeça, como se não acreditasse no que tinha ouvido.

– É verdade. – Resmungou o Slytherin, sua mão se movimentando rapidamente enquanto escrevia - Ela é. Mas agora, Regulus e Lizbeth não podem ficar juntos.

– No fim de semana falarei com meu pai. – Disse James, escrevendo rapidamente. A professora estava se dirigindo para o quadro, o que significava que iria apagar a matéria, para passarem mais - E ele nos dirá o que fazer.

– Tá bom. – Falou Severus, vendo Mc Gonagall apagando o quadro, e acrescentando novas informações. Normalmente, a professora costumava dar, na primeira parte da aula, a teoria e, na segunda parte, faziam exercícios práticos.

Iriam continuar o estudo da Animagia, que era obrigatório no ultimo ano de Hogwarts, embora nem todos tivessem a habilidade para se transformarem. Severus pegou nos apontamentos da aula anterior e leu em surdina:

 _Estudo da Animagia_

 _Parte 1_

 _O que é um Animago?_

 _Animago é um bruxo que é capaz de assumir a forma de um animal, por vontade própria. Apenas uma pequena parte da população bruxa é animaga, pois conseguir a transformação perfeita em um animal requer muito estudo e prática._

 _Assim como acontece com o Patrono, o bruxo não escolhe a forma: só vai descobrir em que animal se transforma quando conseguir dominar o feitiço, o que pode levar muitos anos. Cada bruxo pode assumir apenas uma forma animal, e pode se transformar sem varinha e sem necessidade de dizer algum encantamento._

 _Um animago é diferente de um bruxo transfigurado em animal por diversas razões:_

 _\- O animago mantém a consciência humana, podendo raciocinar como humano._

 _\- Já humanos transfigurados em animais se transformam em animais por inteiro, pois perdem a consciência de terem sido bruxos, e precisam de alguém para o transfigurar de volta em um humano._

 _O Ministério da Magia insiste em registrar os animagos porque essa habilidade pode ser utilizada para atividades secretas e criminosas, por motivos óbvios. Nesse registro consta em que animal a pessoa se transforma, o que ela faz, quais são seus sinais de identificação e outros dados. Animagos que não se registrarem perante o Ministério da Magia são considerados ilegais._

 _Efeitos da habilidade:_

 _\- Animagos com pouca experiência não conseguem manter a forma por muito tempo;_

 _-Quanto maior for o tempo como animago, melhor a bruxa ou bruxo dominará suas transformações. Por outro lado, quanto mais novos, mais cansados ficam ao adquirir a forma animaga;_

 _\- Animagos novos estão sujeitos a sentirem dor durante as transformações até dominarem a habilidade;_

 _\- Pode se transformar na hora que bem entender;_

 _\- Não é necessário se despir durante a transfiguração, mas dessa forma o animal aparenta estar mais limpo, como se tivesse tomado banho;_

 _\- O animal no qual a pessoa se transforma, quando é um animago, costuma ser o mesmo que o Patrono, embora não seja uma regra. Não se tem conhecimento de nenhuma forma animaga que tenha se alterado para corresponder ao Patrono, caso este último mude, mas um animago que seja também capaz de produzir um Patrono é extremamente incomum._

 _Curiosidades:_

 _Pela história, houve vários animagos, reais ou fictícios, que ganharam fama e são conhecidos até os dias de hoje. Alguns deles, como Falco e Morgana, possuem figurinhas de Sapos de chocolate e Babbity, que é personagem de um famoso conto de fadas bruxo._

 _\- Falco Aesalon, que assumia a forma de um falcão, viveu na Grécia nos tempos antigos e foi o primeiro animago registrado._

 _\- Morgana Le Fay foi uma bruxa da época medieval que assumia a forma de um pássaro. Era meia-irmã do Rei Arthur, envolvida com magia negra. Também era inimiga de Merlin. Morgana era a rainha de Ilha de Avalon._

 _\- Cliodna era uma druída que, assim como Morgana, assumia a forma de pássaro._

 _\- Babbity é uma personagem dos Contos de Beedle, o Bardo. Ela aparece no conto "Babbity, a Coelha, e seu Toco Gargalhante" e é descrita como uma lavadeira bruxa que podia se transformar em um coelho velho e robusto, que pode falar._

 _-_ _Lisette de Lapin é uma bruxa que foi condenada a morte em 1422 por feitiçaria, mas que sumiu de sua cela na véspera de sua execução. Lisette poderia ser uma animaga que se transformou em um animal pequeno o bastante para passar pelas grades da prisão._

 _Apesar de nunca ter sido comprovado, um grande coelho branco foi visto navegando no Canal da Mancha sobre um caldeirão com vela, e um coelho bem parecido se tornou um conselheiro de confiança do rei trouxa Henrique VI._

Escutou a professora explicando cada passo para se tornarem animagos, escrevendo rapidamente:

 _Estudo da Animagia_

 _Parte 2_

 _Como se transformar em Animago?_

 _O_ _processo é dividido em sete passos:_

 _1º-_ _Tem de se manter uma folha de mandrágora na boca durante um mês inteiro, de uma lua cheia a outra (a folha não pode ser engolida, nem retirada da boca, se isso acontecer o passo deve ser repetido do início);_

 _2º-_ _Retirar a folha impregnada de saliva e colocá-la num frasco de cristal que esteja sobre o alcance dos raios da lua cheia (a noite não pode estar nublada, se isso acontecer deve-se repetir o processo desde o primeiro passo);_

– _Acrescentar ao frasco: 1 fio do próprio cabelo, 1 gota de orvalho colhida com uma colher de prata, de um lugar que durante sete dias não foi nem tocado pelo sol e nem pisado por nenhum ser humano e a crisálida de uma acherontia (mariposa);_

– _Colocar o frasco num lugar escuro e escondido (não o tocar, nem o olhar até a próxima tempestade de raios);_

 _3º-_ _Todos os dias ao nascer e ao pôr do sol, apontar a varinha para o coração e repetir o encantamento: " Amato, animo, animato, animagus"._

 _4º-_ _Deve-se sentir um segundo batimento cardíaco em seu peito._

 _5º-_ _Numa tempestade de raios, ao surgir o primeiro raio no céu pegar imediatamente o frasco escondido que agora conterá um único gole de uma poção na cor vermelho sangue._

 _6º-_ _Ir para um lugar aberto, escondido e seguro, em que ninguém interfira no procedimento. Apontar a varinha para o coração e mais uma vez dizer o encantamento: "Amato animo, animato, animagus" e beber a poção._

 _7º-_ _O bruxo sentirá um desconforto enorme e uma dor flamejante, aparecerá em sua cabeça a imagem do animal em que ele se transformará, o segundo batimento cardíaco ficará muito forte e será duplo, finalmente o bruxo se transformará pela primeira vez em um animal que refletirá sua personalidade._

 _A primeira transformação será desconfortável, tudo o que o bruxo estiver usando (roupas e acessórios) se fundirá a sua pele e a sua forma animal. O desconforto passará assim que a transformação estiver completa._

 _Para voltar a sua forma humana, o bruxo precisa mentalizar- se como homem. Com a prática o feitiço de transformação pode ser realizado sem a varinha. Todos os passos devem ser seguidos rigorosamente, se algo der errado, o procedimento deve ser repetido do início, caso contrário, o bruxo corre o risco de parar na metade da transformação, metade humano e metade animal e assim permanecer para sempre (esse acidente é irreversível)._

Se perguntou como Sirius Black, James Potter e Peter Pettigrew tinham conseguido manter uma folha de mandrágora em suas bocas enquanto dormiam, comiam, e falavam, durante um mês, sem tirar a erva.

 _A primeira transformação:_

– _A primeira transformação costuma ser desconfortável e assustadora. Roupas e itens como óculos e joias misturam-se à pele para se fundir com o pelo, as escamas ou os espinhos do animal. O bruxo não deve resistir ou entrar em pânico, já que caso isso aconteça a mente animal pode se tornar predominante._

– _Quando a transformação estiver completa, o bruxo voltará a se sentir fisicamente confortável._

– _É extremamente aconselhável que antes da transformação se completar, o bruxo esconda sua varinha num local protegido, onde possa encontrá-la quando recuperar a forma humana._

– _Para retornar à forma humana, o bruxo deve visualizar seu eu humano com a maior clareza possível. É normal que no começo a transformação não aconteça imediatamente. Com a prática, o bruxo será capaz de entrar e sair da sua forma animal à vontade, apenas visualizando a criatura. Animagos experientes conseguem se transformar sem varinha._

Escutou Sirius se queixando em surdina para seu namorado. Remus o mandou calar, prometendo que lhe faria uma massagem na mão a seguir.

 _Evolução da habilidade:_

 ** _1º ano de habilidade:_** _O bruxo costuma se sentir desconfortável com a transformação, podendo até sentir dores caso esteja com medo ou psicologicamente não estável (triste, bravo, preocupado, etc.). É necessário que a varinha seja usada para auxiliar na transformação. Geralmente possuem certa dificuldade para se manter na forma animaga e, quando em sua forma animal, podem ter dificuldade em controlar seu lado animal._

 ** _2º ano de habilidade:_** _Os bruxos a partir do segundo anos tendo adquirido a habilidade sentem-se mais à vontade com a transformação e controlam melhor os impulsos animais. Conseguem manter-se na forma animaga à vontade caso estejam se sentindo emocionalmente estáveis, mas ainda precisam da varinha para se transformar._

 ** _3º ano de habilidade:_** _Possuem grande experiência da habilidade e conseguem controlar seu lado animal e humano com perfeição. Podem também se transformar sem a varinha caso sejam usuários mais praticantes (e portanto com maior experiência) da animagia._

A professora acenou com a varinha e vários documentos saíram de sua escrivaninha, se dirigindo para os estudantes. Severus pegou nas folhas, percebendo que era um relato, em primeira pessoa, de Falco Aesalon. Durante o resto da aula, leram o documento e o estudaram. Severus viu seu namorado mordiscando distraidamente sua pena, com o olhar aborrecido. Sirius estava dormindo descaradamente e Remus tentava, sem êxito, acordá-lo.

A professora, percebendo a postura cansada de seus estudantes, olhou para seu relógio e viu que já passava das onze e meia. Também se sentia estafada, não tinha dormido quase nada durante o dia. Se sentiu satisfeita, a parte teórica já estava ensinada. Só bastava ensinar seus alunos a se transformarem.

Estava pensando em realizar uma prova escrita, para saber se perceberam os conteúdos.

– Para dever de casa, - Começou, escutando os resmungos de seus alunos – Quero que respondam a essas perguntas. É para entrega.

Acenou com a varinha, fazendo surgir no quadro:

 _Perguntas_

 _Se um bruxo usar o feitiço de transformação em Animago duas vezes, ele ou ela pode se transformar em dois tipos diferentes de animal? Ou isso vai mudar o tipo de animal em que ele ou ela sempre se transforma? Por que?_

 _Pode um bruxo Animago tomar a mesma forma de seu Patrono?_

 _Pode a forma de um bruxo Animago mudar por causa de um trauma emocional, como pode um Patrono?_

 _Para se tornar um Animago, seria melhor usar um feitiço ou uma poção?_

 _Você escolheu um animal no qual gostaria de se transformar?_

 _Um bruxo metamorphmagus que se torna Animago pode mudar de sua aparência quando transformado?_

– Essas questões estão todas nos textos que já vos dei e no manual. – Informou – Podem sair.

Severus passou o dever de casa e arrumou seus materiais, vendo Remus tentando acordar seu namorado. James, que já tinha tudo na mochila, lhe deu um tapa na cabeça. Sirius acordou, sobressaltado.

– A aula acabou, Siri. – Disse Remus, enquanto ele bocejava – Arrume tudo.

O Maroto se levantou e arrumou seus materiais com a ajuda de seu namorado. Saíram da sala e Sirius pediu ao Slytherin:

– Você podia contar de novo o que aconteceu? – Severus caminhou querendo se afastar da sala de transfiguração, e lhes explicou. Viu como os Marotos tinham os rostos tensos por suas palavras. James não acreditava que ninguém tivesse dito a Regulus que estava de casamento arranjado com Fawley.

Todo o mundo os conhecia, eram das famílias mais preconceituosas do mundo mágico. Andavam sempre em festas, se gabando de suas fortunas e de seus filhos. James já tivera contato com Persephone, há muito tempo, e a achara detestável, mal humorada e frígida.

– Que palhaçada. – Disse Sirius – Nem vou falar nada.

Se virou para seus amigos, e continuou:

– Estão vendo porque quis sair daquela família. Completamente loucos, todos eles.

Severus acenou, se recordando de Bellatrix, e Black terminou:

– Espero _mesmo_ que seu pai tenha boas notícias.

– Eu também… - Murmurou James.

– Bom, vamos deixar vocês sozinhos. – Continuou Sirius, e se despediu – Até amanhã.

– Boa noite. – Disse Remus.

– Adeus. – Se despediu Snape, vendo Lupin e seu namorado se afastando, enquanto conversavam. Desceram em direção ao Salão Comunal de Slytherin, de mãos dadas. Severus comentou:

– Ainda não tive a chance de lhe agradecer por toda a ajuda que me deu. – Pararam e trocaram um selinho. Se olharam nos olhos – Obrigado por tudo.

– Não precisa de agradecer. – Respondeu James – Fiz tudo por você, mas…

Olhou em volta, vendo que estavam sozinhos. Desceram as Grandes Escadarias atentamente, com receio de que elas se movimentassem sozinhas – Mas não me importava de ter um agradecimento mais _privado_ , se é que me entende….

Severus soltou uma risada baixa, enrubescendo ligeiramente.

– Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, duvido que consigamos arranjar um lugar suficientemente sossegado para fazermos o que você está pensando…

James agarrou nos quadris de seu namorado e o puxou para si, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

– Estou ansioso para tocar em você novamente. Sentir você tremendo em meus braços e gemendo meu nome…

– Pare, James… - Murmurou o Slytherin, se afastando de seu namorado. Seu rosto continuava vermelho pelas palavras proferidas. Tentou se acalmar, antes que se excitasse – Não fale assim…

– Me desculpe. – Pediu James, voltando a se aproximar de Snape. Entrelaçaram suas mãos e continuaram o resto do caminho trocando palavras e carícias amorosas. Entraram no corredor das masmorras e, antes que Severus pudesse se manifestar, o prensou contra a parede e lhe roubou um beijo.

O Slytherin correspondeu, sentindo a ereção de James contra sua perna. Soltou um gemido baixo, suas mãos acariciando os cabelos rebeldes ao mesmo tempo que as mãos de seu namorado percorriam seu corpo. Sua mochila machucava suas costas, mas não se importou. Estava desejoso por sentir as mãos de James em seu corpo. Trocaram mais alguns beijos antes de se afastarem, de lábios inchados e rostos ruborizados:

– _Eu te amo…_ \- Sussurrou James.

– _Eu também te amo…_ \- Respondeu o Slytherin, também baixinho.

Antes de Severus se dirigir para seu Salão Comunal, onde iria para seu dormitório, trocar de roupa e dormir, James voltou a beijá-lo com todo seu amor e desejo, aproveitando aqueles poucos momentos sozinhos, para se amarem mais um pouco.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Gostaram de saber um pouco sobre Animagia? Eu gostei muito de pesquisar essa parte. Quis deixar esse presentinho para vocês, embora seja meu aniversário. Parabéns para mim! Agora vou contar um pequeno segredo: O próximo capítulo tem lemon (shhhh). Espero ansiosamente vossos comentários para saber se estão gostando do rumo da história. Bjs :D


	36. Chapter 36

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.

Esse capítulo contém Lemon. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia. Se ler, espero que aproveite. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 36**

 **Bônus III**

 **Um Momento a Dois**

Remus e Sirius caminhavam de regresso ao Salão Comunal. Os corredores estavam desertos, todos já estavam dormindo em suas camas. Até os retratos dormiam profundamente. Com o mapa aberto à frente, as varinhas iluminando o caminho, estavam atentos a algum sinal de Peeves, ou do zelador e sua gata.

Estavam abraçados, de corpos quase encostados, conversando em surdina. Não queriam que os retratos despertassem e contassem a um professor, seria detenção com toda a certeza. Viraram um corredor e Sirius, reparando em algumas salas de aula vazias, se virou para seu namorado, e começou:

– Moony?

– Sim, Padfoot? – Perguntou Remus, olhando para seu namorado e vendo sua expressão atrevida – No que você está pensando?

Antes que pudesse reagir, o Maroto o prensou contra a parede e o beijou com tanta vontade que as palavras morreram em sua boca. O Mapa do Maroto caiu de suas mãos, aterrando suavemente no chão. Sentia as mãos de Sirius percorrendo seu corpo, puxando a camisa de dentro das calças e tocando em sua pele. Estremeceu, soltando um gemido abafado, ao mesmo tempo que seus corpos se juntavam, sentindo suas ereções se tocando por baixo do tecido das calças.

Fechou os olhos perante as sensações abrasadoras que o percorriam e estava quase se entregando quando se recordou de onde se encontravam e o que estavam fazendo. Com esforço, o afastou de si e viu, pela luz que emanava da varinha, sua expressão confusa.

– Machuquei você? - A pergunta sussurrada revelava toda sua preocupação.

– Não. – Respondeu Remus, enquanto arranjava sua roupa, tentando esconder melhor o volume em suas calças. Seus olhos percorriam o corredor deserto, atento a passos e vozes – A gente não pode estar aqui. Temos de ir para um local seguro.

– Tá bom. – Sirius disse e, ignorando suas roupas amachucadas, apanhou o mapa do chão – Vamos para uma dessas salas.

Avançaram para a primeira porta, e Remus murmurou o feitiço:

– _Alohomorra._ – A porta se destrancou, um sonoro clique ecoando pelo corredor. Deram uma olhada no mapa, vendo que não estava ninguém por perto, e entraram. Remus ligou a luz, vendo que a sala estava limpa e arrumada. Mesmo não sendo utilizada, os elfos domésticos a limpavam para uma eventual emergência. Sirius fechou a porta, lançando vários feitiços para não serem perturbados. Remus pousou o mapa e a varinha em cima de uma das mesas de trabalho. Sirius aproveitou e, imediatamente, se posicionou atrás dele. Roçou sua ereção no traseiro arredondado e escutou a voz rouca de seu namorado:

– Siri…

– Você quer? – Perguntou, uma mão desapertando o botão da calça e descendo o zíper, enquanto a outra entrava na cueca – Quer que toque em você?

A respiração de Remus falhou ao sentir seu membro sendo acariciado, com suaves movimentos de vai e vem. Impulsionou seu corpo para a frente, querendo sentir mais ao mesmo tempo que agarrava com força os rebordos da mesa. Sirius beijava seu pescoço, enquanto sussurrava palavras provocadoras, o deixando cada vez mais desejoso por mais.

O Maroto, ao escutar os gemidos e pedidos de seu namorado, parou de provoca-lo e se afastou, ansioso pelo que iria acontecer de seguida. Remus se virou, os olhos cor de âmbar dilatados pelo desejo. Seu rosto estava ligeiramente ruborizado e sua roupa totalmente amassada, seu membro intumescido saindo pelas calças ligeiramente descidas.

Sirius, sabendo que seu namorado estava quase pronto para tomá-lo e levá-los à loucura, decidiu provocá-lo mais um pouco. Se encostou à mesa do professor e desapertou suas calças, descendo o zíper. Retirou seu membro ereto, observando a compreensão no rosto de Remus ao vê-lo sem cueca. Sua mão subia e descia por seu pênis, dando prazer a si próprio. Seu namorado adorava quando o fazia. Suspirou, sentindo ondas de prazer em seu baixo ventre, enquanto sua respiração acelerava.

Remus se aproximou, cheirando a excitação de seu namorado. As bochechas de Sirius ruborizavam cada vez mais pelo esforço, os olhos azuis o observando sedutoramente, o convidando. Se ajoelhou à sua frente, o tomando em suas mãos e as mãos de seu namorado encontrando as suas. Se olharam nos olhos, palavras não precisavam de ser ditas. Black abriu mais as pernas, permitindo que Remus se acomodasse melhor e deixou escapar um gemido rouco ao sentir os lábios carnudos beijando sua glande, antes de abocanhá-lo.

– Moony… – Começou devagar, brincando com sua língua em volta da glande, vendo como seu namorado atirava a cabeça para trás, as mãos trêmulas acariciando seus cabelos, o incitando a ir mais fundo e mais rápido. Com cada movimento de vai e vem, conseguia encaixá-lo em sua boca, escutando como Sirius soltava gemidos sonoros em meio de sua respiração descompassada, seu nome sendo escutado com alguma frequência. Sentia sua boca ficando dolorida, mas não se importou. Só queria que ele sentisse o maior prazer possível.

– Remus… – Escutou seu nome em tom de aviso e sentiu como seu namorado enrijecia e ejaculava em sua boca. Se afastou um pouco para não se engasgar. Observou como o pênis se retorcia em suas mãos, deixando escapar jatos esbranquiçados. Sirius relaxou, as ondas de prazer abandonando, lentamente, seu corpo. Olhou para Lupin, que tinha um pequeno sorriso convencido nos lábios. Era um sorriso raro, mas extremamente sensual. Remus pegou na varinha, acenando e limpando os de todos os resíduos. Se ergueu e trocaram um beijo apaixonado.

– Gostou? – Perguntou, embora soubesse a resposta. O Maroto fingiu pensar um pouco, antes de responder.

– Foi bom.

– Bom? – A confusão era visível no rosto de Remus, que não entendia o porque de seu namorado ter dito "bom". Normalmente, seu namorado, diria: "Nem tenho palavras…", ou "Gostoso por demais…".

– Ainda poderá ser melhor… – Uma expressão marota apareceu no rosto de Sirius, enquanto se deitava na mesa e o olhava sedutoramente – Se é que me entende…

Remus observou o pênis de seu namorado se erguendo novamente, ao mesmo tempo que se enrijecia.

– Estou vendo que alguém está querendo mais…

– Você nem imagina o quanto. – Disse Sirius, o puxando para si e o beijando apaixonadamente. Antes de largar a varinha, Remus teve tempo de lubrificar sua entrada e Sirius estremeceu ao sentir o gel. Afastou as nádegas e inseriu o primeiro dedo, escutando um novo gemido da boca de seu namorado, que tinha afastado ainda mais as pernas, enquanto se entregava àquelas sensações. Observou como Sirius se agarrava firmemente às bordas da mesa, enquanto seus dedos entravam e saiam de dentro de si.

Inseriu um segundo dedo, continuando o vai e vem ritmado e sucessivo, ao mesmo tempo que Sirius gemia e se remexia debaixo de si, o corpo acompanhando os movimentos de seus dedos. Sentia como ele estava se habituando cada vez mais a seus toques. Seu namorado o observava, enquanto mordia seus lábios para não gritar de prazer. Vendo que ele já estava pronto, retirou os dedos, escutando um resmungo de protesto. Pegando na varinha, lançou novamente um feitiço lubrificante em sua mão, que se fechou em seu membro, o lubrificando.

Se deitou por cima dele, se acomodando o melhor possível para não machucá-lo e trocaram um selinho. Forçou, aos poucos, sua entrada, sentindo Sirius ficando momentaneamente hirto com a invasão. Beijou o rosto tenso, seus lábios passando pelos lábios inchados e pelas bochechas de Sirius, enquanto suas mãos brincavam com os mamilos sensíveis, ao mesmo tempo que o continuava penetrando.

Entrando completamente dentro de seu namorado, esperou que ele se acostumasse. Sirius, que tinha prendido a respiração, a soltou devagar e entrelaçou suas pernas nos quadris de seu namorado. Se olharam nos olhos, e Remus investiu uma vez, vendo como seu namorado fechava os olhos e soltava um gemido baixo. Estocou novamente, as pernas de Sirius o ajudando a aprofundar a penetração e as unhas arranhando suas costas. Suas mãos se agarravam nos ombros no Maroto, se impedindo de ir mais rápido. Não queria que ele se machucasse.

Aos poucos, aumentou o ritmo lento das estocadas, a mesa rangendo com o peso de ambos. Fechou a mão no pênis de seu namorado, realizando movimentos de vai e vem. As mãos de Sirius acariciavam seu cabelo, descendo aos poucos por suas costas, indo em direção de seu traseiro. Aprofundou as estocadas, seus lábios deixando escapar gemidos altos, sentindo como seu namorado acertava em sua próstata. Gotas de suor escorriam por seus rostos avermelhados pelo esforço, seus olhos não deixando o do outro.

Quando Remus sentiu que estava chegando ao clímax, beijou os lábios entreabertos de seu namorado, abafando seus gemidos. Sirius correspondeu ao beijo, suas mãos percorrendo os cabelos suaves de Lupin com suaves carícias. Por entre o beijo, Remus murmurou:

– Te amo, Siri. Te amo…

– Eu também… – Escutou a voz abafada – Eu também te amo…

Sirius soltou um grito quando seu namorado acertou em sua próstata mais uma vez, ejaculando entre eles. Remus grunhiu ao sentir os músculos apertando seu membro e estocou rapidamente até seu alívio chegar. Sirius observou como Remus franzia seu rosto, um grito mudo escapando de sua boca.

Se deixou ficar quieto por uns instantes, antes de sair de seu interior, escutando um murmúrio de protesto. Se levantou, de pernas bamboleantes e pênis semiereto, com a respiração acelerada. Se encostou na mesa mais próxima, tentando recuperar suas forças. Ficaram em silêncio por uns momentos, de corações acelerados pelo esforço. Sirius se ergueu devagar, a adrenalina ainda percorrendo seu corpo, e procurou sua varinha no amontoado de roupas.

Lançou alguns feitiços de limpeza sobre eles e Remus comentou, vendo a nudez de seu namorado:

– Você é muito lindo. – Sirius deu um pequeno sorriso, adorando a declaração de seu namorado, mas respondendo, convencido:

– Eu sei, meu namorado me fala sempre que estamos sozinhos.

– Sempre? - Puxou seu namorado para si e trocaram selinhos apaixonados. Sirius conseguiu responder por entre os beijos:

– Sempre… – Se beijaram longamente, as mãos acariciando o corpo do outro, aproveitando aquele momento antes de regressarem ao Salão Comunal.

Por vezes, uma fugida da rotina fazia bem a um casal, e, mesmo eles passando quase todo o ano em Hogwarts, adoravam fazer amor em locais procurados por casais tão apaixonados como eles, como o armário de vassouras que, embora fosse um lugar apertado, era impossível serem descobertos, por estar no local mais recôndito do castelo, sendo apenas usado pelo zalador, a casa dos gritos, o banheiro dos monitores, onde havia uma banheira cheia de água com muitas bolhas de várias cores…

Se afastaram e trocaram um sorriso, antes de voltarem a se vestir. Sirius se movimentava devagar, sentindo uma ardência em seu traseiro e sabendo que, no dia seguinte, doeria ainda mais. Mas não se importava, só o prazer que sentia por seu namorado estar dentro de si, fazia com que valesse, totalmente, a pena.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora** : Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Aposto que muita gente estava pensado que era Snames, mas eu enganei vocês. Espero que não fiquem chateados e, não se preocupem, haverá lemon Snames em breve. Uma curiosidade: Como vocês reagiriam se descobrissem que uma das personagens da fanfic é intersexual? Tenho de admitir que só li duas fanfics desse gênero, mas gostaria de experimentar escrever. Que vocês pensam? Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	37. Chapter 37

**Notas da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 37**

 **Almoço na Mansão Potter**

 **Parte 1**

O fim de semana chegou rapidamente para alívio de todos. Tinham sido dias, e noites, complicadas para todo o mundo. Desde o ataque que tinha ocorrido em Hogsmeade, todas as visitas à vila tinham sido suspensas, as proteções do castelo tinham sido reforçadas e ninguém podia sair da escola. As correspondências trazidas eram analisadas pormenorizadamente, os professores tinham receio de que alguma delas pudesse trazer alguma maldição.

Os jornais continuavam reportando o que estava acontecendo, como as lojas e casas estavam sendo reconstruídas aos poucos, que existiam novas proteções na vida para prevenir futuros ataques e tinha sido implementado o recolher obrigatório. Depois das nove da noite, ninguém podia estar na rua, e os Aurors faziam patrulhas durante todo o dia e toda a noite.

Em Hogwarts, os estudantes não tinham um momento de sossego. Desde que acordavam até que se deitavam, estavam constantemente sendo vigiados, o que era horrivelmente desconfortável. Entendiam que era para a própria segurança, mas detestavam estar sempre sendo observados por seus professores. Os casais nem podiam ir para um lugar mais escondido para namorarem, que eram logo apanhados por professores e funcionários.

Os retratos faziam rondas em todo o castelo, contando absolutamente tudo o que estava acontecendo ao diretor. Os professores mal tinham tempo para preparar suas aulas, e muito menos para dormir. A enfermaria estava lotada de professores e alunos pedindo poções de sono sem sonhos e muitas mais para conseguirem aguentar o resto da semana. Madame Pomfrey tivera de alargar a enfermaria para que todos coubessem e que os pudesse atender sem desconfortos.

Severus abriu os olhos naquela sossegada manhã, escutando as conversas baixas. Piscou seus olhos, tentando habitua-los à claridade que provinha do quarto.

– Que horas são? – Escutou uma voz sonolenta perguntando.

– Onze. – Respondeu outra voz, em tom baixo. Se ergueu, puxando os lençóis para trás e se espreguiçou, se recordando que teria um almoço com os Potters. Se levantou e pegou em seus produtos de higiene e em uma roupa elegante para o almoço. Afinal, iria conhecer sua futura sogra. Também iria rever sua mãe. Esse pensamento fê-lo sorrir. Depois de tanto tempo longe dela, queria aproveitar o máximo de tempo possível. Entrou no banheiro e pousou sua bolsa, lavando os dentes. De seguida, encheu a banheira de água e espuma e entrou, relaxando um pouco antes de se banhar.

Lavou vigorosamente o cabelo, para que tivesse um melhor aspeto, embora soubesse que, quando aquele acabasse, teria de comprar um próprio para seu cabelo. Continuou se ensaboando, e voltou a se banhar. Saiu da banheira e se limpou, vestindo de seguida sua roupa interior, umas calças negras, uma camisa branca e um casaco. Voltando a pegar na bolsa, saiu do dormitório, vendo alguns colegas ainda dormindo. Guardou a bolsa dentro do malão, tirou sua capa de viagem, e saiu do dormitório. Enquanto se vestia, avançou pelo corredor, vendo que a maioria de seus colegas já tinha acordado e entrou no Salão Comunal. Regulus estava sentado no sofá em frente à lareira, com uma pose cabisbaixa e estava acompanhado por Persephone, que tagarelava irritantemente.

– Eles já estão ali há minutos. – Comentou uma voz feminina e Severus se virou, vendo Lizbeth parada na entrada do dormitório feminino.

– Bom dia, Lizbeth. – Cumprimentou, se dirigindo para a garota. Ela lhe deu um sorriso forçado, e respondeu:

– Bom dia, Severus. – Suspirou de seguida, enquanto olhava Persephone beijando Regulus. Ele olhou a tempo de ver o rosto impassível de seu amigo e seus lábios imóveis.

– Venha, Regulus. – Escutaram ela ordenando, enquanto o puxava pelo braço. Viram como ele se erguia molemente do sofá, seguindo seus passos. Regulus olhou para eles e seus olhos brilharam, antes de se apagarem novamente e sair pelo retrato. Lizbeth sufocou um soluço e Snape pousou uma mão em seu ombro, para a tranquilizar.

– Vai correr tudo bem. – Falou, calmamente. Lizbeth limpou uma lágrima com a manga do uniforme – A gente vai conversar com o pai de James e ele vai resolver tudo, não se preocupe.

– É que me custa tanto ver Regulus desse jeito. – Comentou sua colega, preocupada – Apático, sem reação a nada, nem a ninguém. Eu nem consigo conversar com ele.

– Eu também não. – Admitiu Severus. Nos últimos dias, Regulus não tinha conversado com ninguém porque Persephone não permitia. Ela queria a atenção dele só para ela. Sentia falta das conversas com seu amigo, mas estava – tal como todos os garotos – farto de escutar seus gritos histéricos, dizendo que Regulus era só dela, e de mais ninguém. Mas ninguém tinha coragem para conversar com Slughorn, pois sabiam que tinham sido os pais dele a permitir toda essa situação.

– Você sabe que Regulus lhe chamou aquele nome só para que Persephone e suas amigas não a incomodassem, certo?

– Sei, sim. – Respondeu Lizbeth, se encaminhando para o retrato, sendo seguida por Snape. Era a primeira vez que falavam daquele assunto. Durante o resto da semana mal tinham tido tempo para trocar mais de duas palavras. A maior parte do tempo passavam em aulas, e só se viam no Salão Comunal e no Salão Principal. E Severus sabia que ela não iria conversar com ele sobre Regulus com seus colegas Gryffindors escutando.

– Mas me machucou por demais. – Admitiu Lizbeth, tristemente – Nunca pensei que ele me insultasse. - Respirou fundo – E o que mais me custa é que não posso nem trocar uma palavra com ele, sem ser xingada por Fawley e suas amigas.

Caminharam pelo corredor, continuando a conversar.

– E como você está?

– Bem, obrigada. – Respondeu ela – E você. Habituado a seu novo estatuto?

– Estou me habituando. – Comentou Severus, sabendo que, se não estivesse em um relacionamento sério com James, estaria sendo perseguido por suas colegas e contratos de casamento. Mas, tirando o fato de o terem felicitado, nada mais tinha acontecido. – Ainda é tudo novo para mim.

– Compreendo. – Disse Lizbeth – Ainda vai ter de ser reeducado pelas regras de etiqueta dos puro sangue.

Severus revirou os olhos, e comentou:

– Nem me fale. – Pelo que tinha escutado de seus colegas, era um suplício que ninguém gostava de passar. Desde o modo de se comportar à mesa, como receber convidados, organizar festas, como se comportar em público, entre outras coisas. Tudo tinha regras que precisavam de ser cumpridas à risca.

– " _Lizbeth, não pouse os braços na mesa!"_ – Começou ela, com voz fina e irritante. Severus percebeu que ela estava falando um pouco das regras que tinha aprendido – _"Lizbeth, aja como uma senhorita!". Olhe seu vestido, tem de estar perfeita para os_ convidados _". "Lizbeth, está muito pálida! Ponha um pouco de pó no rosto!". "Lizbeth, sorria! Ninguém quer estar perto de uma garota carrancuda!"_

– Que Merlin me ajude! – Implorou ele, vendo sua amiga continuando a proferir as ordens que tinha escutado durante toda sua infância. Lizbeth soltou uma risada, e continuou:

– Terá de ler todos os livros de etiqueta. – Severus a olhou, horrorizado com a ideia. Ele adorava ler, mas livros de etiqueta!? Nem conseguia pensar nisso. – E revelar o "príncipe" que há em você.

– Mas eu sou um Prince. – Disse ele, olhando para sua amiga com inocência. Lizbeth soltou uma risada, enquanto entravam no hall do castelo. Fleamont já estava esperando por eles, acompanhado pelo diretor que, ao vê-los, cumprimentou:

– Bom dia, crianças. – Os dois Slytherins evitaram uma careta. Detestavam ser chamados de crianças. Eram quase adultos, por Merlin! – Dormiram bem?

– Sim, senhor. – Responderam eles, polidamente.

– Eu já ia chamar você, Severus. – Continuou Dumbledore – Só estava tratando de uns assuntos com o Auror Potter.

– Claro, senhor.

– Espero que tenha um bom almoço, e que se divirta. – Os olhos azuis brilhavam por cima dos óclinhos de meia lua.

– Obrigado, senhor. – Agradeceu o Slytherin, também desejando que fosse um ótimo almoço. Fleamont, que observava Lizbeth com curiosidade, perguntou:

– Poderia me apresentar a senhorita que o acompanha, Sr. Snape? – Lizbeth enrubesceu ligeiramente pelo olhar atento do Auror – Penso que a conheço de algum lugar.

– Com certeza, senhor. - Começou o Slytherin – Sr. Potter, é a Srta. Lizbeth Bobbin. Lizbeth, é o Sr. Fleamont Potter, pai de James.

– Seus pais não possuem uma rede de farmácias?

– Sim, senhor. – Respondeu ela, timidamente – É a maior do nosso mundo.

– Já me encontrei com seus pais algumas vezes. – Revelou ele – Muito prazer em conhecê-la.

Trocaram um aperto de mãos.

– Igualmente, senhor.

– Pai! – Escutaram a voz de James e o viram descendo as escadas, acompanhado pelas meninas e por Sirius e Remus. Todos usavam longas capas de viagem.

Pai e filho trocaram um abraço apertado e Severus se sentiu momentaneamente invejoso de não ter tido um pai tão amoroso como Fleamont. Se separaram ao mesmo tempo e Potter cumprimentou com um aperto de mãos Sirius e Remus, que viam nele uma segunda figura paterna, e trocou dois beijinhos com Lily e Marlene. Pelas cartas que seu filho enviava, parecia que as conhecia há muito tempo.

Sirius olhou rapidamente para o Salão Principal, vendo a figura abatida de seu irmão, e perguntou:

– E Regulus, como está? – Conseguindo escutar o tom preocupado, Lizbeth respondeu rapidamente:

– Na mesma. – Deixou escapar um suspiro, triste com a situação – Fawley não o deixa conversar com ninguém.

Dumbledore e Fleamont trocaram um olhar, preocupado, antes do diretor, perguntar:

– Vocês poderiam nos explicar o que está acontecendo?

– É que… – Começou Severus, sem saber como continuar. Trocou um olhar aflito com seus amigos e Sirius explicou:

– Parece que meus _pais –_ salientou a palavra com desprezo – decidiram realizar um contrato de casamento com os Fawley sem informarem Regulus. E meu irmão já estava namorando quando soube.

Fleamont, que tinha conhecimento do que tinha acontecido às anteriores pretendentes dos jovens Blacks, franziu o sobrolho, tentando se recordar de algum rumor sobre algum contrato de casamento, mas nada lhe vinha à mente. Parecia que tudo estava sendo feito com o total sigilo. Talvez porque Orion e Walburga não quisessem que o Wizengamot descobrisse.

– E com quem é que Regulus estava namorando? – Perguntou, curioso.

– Comigo, senhor. – Respondeu Lizbeth – A gente tinha iniciado nosso relacionamento nesse mesmo dia, quando soubemos do contrato.

– E ela lhe deu uma prova de que estava dizendo a verdade? – Fleamont olhava atentamente para os adolescentes – Lhe mostrou alguma cópia do contrato ou alguma carta?

– Lizbeth mostrou, uma vez, para todo o mundo a cópia do contrato e a carta de seus pais no Salão Comunal – Começou Severus – Estavam tendo uma discussão, Regulus se recusava a casar com ela porque não tinha sido informado de nada, e não estava acreditando nessa história. Ela esfregou o contrato em seu rosto e gritou com ele, lhe dizendo que não tinha como fugir. Que Regulus era dela e de mais ninguém. Parecia uma louca, realmente.

– Só faltou ela lhe ter dado um tapa, ou algo parecido. - Comentou Lizbeth.

– E que aconteceu a seguir?

– Regulus nunca mais falou com ninguém. – Continuou Severus – Pensámos que tinha ficado chocado com a notícia mas descobrimos, mais tarde, que ela o tinha ameaçado que contaria a seus pais do relacionamento dele com Lizbeth. Acho que Regulus tem receio que seus pais lhe façam mal.

– Não consigo acreditar… – Murmurou Fleamont, enquanto abanava com a cabeça. Severus sabia porque ninguém conseguia acreditar. Normalmente, os contratos eram criados quando nasciam mas, no caso de Sirius e Regulus, suas pretendentes, também irmãs, tinham falecido em um naufrágio durante uma viagem entre a América e o Reino Unido, os deixando sem futuras noivas.

Orion e Walburga tinham tentado de tudo para arrumar uma nova candidata a futura Srª Black para Sirius, que era o primogênito, mas ele já estava tão insubmisso aos ideais de sua família que, quando lhe contaram toda a situação, tiveram uma terrível discussão antes de voltarem para Hogwarts. Para sorte de Sirius, e azar de Regulus, ele já era maior de idade e ninguém podia mandar nele.

Mas Regulus acatara a ordem de seus pais, sabendo que não podia lutar contra eles. Ele era menor e, de acordo com as leis – arcaicas – dos bruxos, sabiam o que era o "melhor" para eles. E tinha sido muito complicado lhe arranjar uma noiva, pois todas as garotas de estirpe de sua idade e um ano mais novas já estavam comprometidas. Por isso, se decidiram por Persephone, um ano mais velha que ele. Ironicamente, ninguém sabia o motivo de ela não ter arranjado um noivo até aquele momento.

– É uma história surreal. – Comentou James – E Regulus não pode nem negar que não quer se casar com essa garota.

– Isso não é bem assim. – Falou o Auror com um sorriso misterioso e, ignorando os olhares espantados dos adolescentes, se despediu do diretor e de Lizbeth, que o olhava com lágrimas nos olhos, e os acompanhou para fora do castelo, enquanto dizia que suas perguntas seriam respondidas mais tarde. Saíram pelos portões e aparataram, rumo à casa dos Potters.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Finalmente, Severus vai rever sua mãe. Estou pensando em dividir esse capítulo em quatro partes, pois haverão muitas informações surpreendentes e o capítulo ficaria muito grande, mesmo sendo dividido em dois. Tenho de admitir que não sei quando vou puder postar os novos capítulos, com o trabalho, mal tenho tempo para escrever. Só tenho que dizer que muita coisa vai acontecer, e irão descobrir, finalmente qual o verdadeiro plano dos Blacks. Sim, Walburga e Orion tinham um plano para os irmãos, louco e mirabolante.

Obrigada por terem dado a vossa opinião: quase todo o mundo que comentou adorou a ideia, só duas ou três pessoas é que ficaram reticentes. Mas espero fazê-las mudar de ideia.

Eu também tenho de admitir que só li uma fanfic em português sobre hermafroditas, muito antiga até (de 2005). A fanfic se chama "Aberração", de Marck Evans, tem como casais principais Snape e Draco e se encontra no . Infelizmente, ela não foi terminada, o que é uma pena, pois eu adorava saber o final. E vocês, conhecem alguma fanfic hermafrodita – concluída, ou não – de Harry Potter? Pode ser, até, em espanhol ou inglês. É um tema que quase não encontro retratado nas fanfics e, se pudessem, me enviariam o link? Amaria ler.

Obrigada por terem lido o capítulo e espero vossos comentários. Bjs :D


	38. Chapter 38

**Notas da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 38**

 **Almoço na Mansão Potter**

 **Parte 2**

Aparataram na propriedade dos Potters e Severus olhou em volta, espantado. A Mansão Potter era de uma grandeza admirável. Nunca tinha visto um edifício tão belo como aquele. Considerado um dos mais antigos do mundo mágico, tinha sido construída no final do século XVII.

À sua frente havia um enorme jardim, coberto de neve. As árvores estavam todas nuas de folhas, mas o Slytherin imaginou como seria bonito no verão. Um longo caminho de pedras negras tinha sido limpo propositadamente para a passagem deles até às escadas cor de mármore da Mansão, onde estavam dois leões de cada lado com a boca aberta e com as patas dianteiras levantadas.

Um edifício branco se erguia à frente deles, e Severus reparou nas dezenas de janelas com varanda, que tinham todas cortinas. Imaginou que seriam os quartos, com camas king size e banheiro privativo. Das chaminés do telhado vermelho, cobertas de neve, surgiam duas fumaças escuras.

Fleamont ergueu a mão e os portões de ferro, que tornavam a entrada imponente, se abriram, permitindo a passagem. Entraram, avançando em direção à entrada. Lily comentou, enquanto olhava em redor:

– Seu jardim deve ser muito bonito no verão, James.

– É, sim. – Confirmou o Maroto com orgulho – Fica tudo florido e as árvores cheias de frutos deliciosos…

– Que você adora roubar. – Interrompeu Fleamont, divertido.

– Pai! – Exclamou James, fingindo estar amuado – Que eu saiba, não se deve interromper uma pessoa quando ela está falando.

– Só se deve quando se tiver algo importante a acrescentar. – Disse Fleamont, se virando para eles. Piscando um olho, continuou – E eu tinha.

Lily e Marlene soltaram uma risada, enquanto Sirius gargalhava da expressão abismada de seu amigo. Remus e Severus se entreolharam, divertidos.

Passaram pelas estátuas dos leões e subiram as escadas de pedra. Uma elfa já se encontrava à entrada, vestida com uma simples túnica azul escura. Se afastando da porta para deixá-los passar, fez uma reverencia e informou, com sua voz aguda:

– Sr. Potter, estamos terminando de pôr o almoço na mesa.

– Obrigado, Melly. – Agradeceu Fleamont, pousando o sobretudo nos ganchos que estavam na parede, sendo imitado pelos mais jovens – Chame minha esposa e a Srta. Prince.

– Com certeza, senhor. – Falou Melly e aparatou. Severus deu uma breve olhada na entrada. Era espaçosa, feita para receber muitos convidados. O chão era forrado por um tapete negro e as paredes muito brancas. Havia candelabro redondo e de cristal, com várias velas iluminando o local. Uma enorme escada de mármore, com um tapete vermelho os levava para os restantes andares. No lado esquerdo havia um grande quadro com várias fotografias dos três Potters, decorando grande parte da parede. Severus viu fotografias do casamento de Fleamont e Euphemia, com amigos e familiares. Havia uma com James, com uma tigela na cabeça, tapando grande parte dos cabelos, e voando baixo em uma vassourinha de brincar. Deu um sorriso, reparando que, por baixo tinha uma pequena mesa de vidro, onde estava um pequeno bonsai e a correspondência daquele dia. Mais ao lado havia duas largas poltronas cinzentas, confortáveis, para que as visitas esperassem. Ao fundo, estava uma porta fechada que, Severus supôs, levasse para a cozinha.

No centro do hall havia uma pequena mesa redonda com uma escultura de pedra em forma de mocho, com as asas abertas. E, no lado direito, entre as portas para a sala, havia um grande armário com troféus e medalhas conquistadas pelos Potters ao longo de várias gerações. Ao seu lado havia um enorme espelho, dando ao local mais luminosidade e espaço.

Se olhou no espelho, arranjando o cabelo. Escutaram passos e se viraram para as escadas, vendo as duas mulheres descendo. Severus observou como o aspeto de sua mãe tinha melhorado desde a ultima vez. Tinha ganhado mais peso, o longo vestido verde claro, de decote em "v", mostrando uma fina corrente de prata, com um pingente em forma de gota de zicórnia (3), uma cinta de diamantes, revelando suas curvas. Seu cabelo, normalmente oleoso e espigado, estava brilhante, preso em uma trança.

E viu, espantado, uma camada de base em seu rosto, disfarçando sua palidez natural e as pequenas rugas que já se estavam formando no canto dos olhos e da boca.

A seu lado, uma senhora alta e de porte altivo a acompanhava. Seu cabelo prateado estava preso em um coque e usava um longo vestido vermelho de mangas compridas, muito simples. Em seu pescoço um colar de diamantes fazia companhia à pequena tiara que adornava seus cabelos. Usava também um pouco de maquiagem nos olhos, um batom rosa nos lábios e suas unhas estavam pintadas da mesma cor. Seus olhos castanhos observavam todos eles com atenção.

– Boa tarde. – Cumprimentou a anfitriã, se dirigindo para eles e trocando um beijo. Severus ficou espantado quando sentiu sua pele suave como um pêssego contra a sua.

– Boa tarde, Srª Potter. – Cumprimentaram de cada vez. Eilleen a imitou, se apresentando aos convidados. Quando ficaram frente a frente, o Slytherin comentou:

– Você está linda, mãe. – Os olhos negros, que antes eram opacos e sem vida, brilharam em sua direção.

– Obrigada, meu amor. – Agradeceu ela – Também você está maravilhoso.

Acabadas as apresentações, um elfo entrou, informando que já podiam almoçar. Entraram em uma elegante sala, dividida em sala de estar e de jantar. A sala de jantar era espaçosa, com uma mesa de madeira de carvalho com cerca de quinze cadeiras almofadadas. Um tapete castanho impedia que as cadeiras de arrastarem no chão cor de pérola.

A mesa estava repleta de entradas deliciosas como camarão, scones (4) recheados com vários gêneros de geleias, batatas recheadas com guacamole, queijos de vários sabores e bolovos, um salgado que consistia de um ovo cozido envolto em carne moída e depois empanado na farinha de rosca e frito.

Travessas estavam espalhadas com salsichão, batata frita, bife Wellington, puré de batatas e ervilhas, para acompanharem a carne assada e o peixe frito. Havia garrafas de cerveja de manteiga, xerez, uísque de fogo e vários vinhos e champanhe estavam em cima da mesa.

Para sobremesa, perceberam que havia tortinhas de maçã, pudim de Yorkshire, crumbles de maçã, que era uma mix de frutas, cobertas com uma mistura esfarelada feita com manteiga, farinha e açúcar, salada de fruta, mousse de chocolate e de manga, trifles de frutos vermelhos, que é uma espécie de pavê em camadas e _Cranachan_ , uma sobremesa tradicional da Escócia feita com uma mistura de chantilly, whisky, mel, framboesa e aveia tostada.

Se sentaram, os elfos aparatando e perguntando o que queriam. Severus decidiu começar por uns scones de geleia de morango, enquanto via seus amigos pedindo tudo o que viam. Fleamont, que estava no topo da mesa, observava atentamente seus convidados. A seu lado, Euphemia, ordenava em voz baixa para que nada faltasse na mesa.

Lily e Marlene degustavam dos bolovos, enquanto respondiam às perguntas dos mais velhos, que estavam curiosos para saber como os adolescentes estavam nas aulas, se estavam aprendendo bem, se sentiam em segurança nos recintos da escola…

Eilleen fazia perguntas sobre como todo o mundo tinha reagido à notícia, seu filho respondendo que tinham ficado naturalmente surpresos. Severus, que observava, espantado o cabelo suave e bonito, lhe perguntou:

– Mas, como a senhora conseguiu um cabelo tão bonito em tão pouco tempo?

– Aposto que utilizou a poção "Sleekeazy". – Respondeu James, olhando com orgulho para Fleamont, que deu um sorrisinho travesso. Todos reconheceram o nome, era a poção para os cabelos mais vendida em todo o mundo bruxo. Conseguia tratar de – quase – todos os cabelos. James já tentaram domar o seu com a poção de seu pai, mas a ela não ajudava em nada. E nenhum deles sabia o motivo, talvez fosse demasiado rebelde.

– É verdade. – Respondeu ela, tocando na ponta da trança com os dedos – Fleamont tem o dom de seus familiares e conseguiu tratar de meu cabelo.

– Como assim? – Perguntou Lily, confusa – Tem o dom de seus familiares?

Trocando um olhar divertido com Fleamont, que decidiu explicar a história de sua família. Todo o mundo adorava saber de onde surgiram os Potters: Eram uma família antiga, mas que nunca tiveram uma presença muito importante na sociedade bruxa. Descendiam de Linfred de Stinchcombe, um homem do século XII, amado e cêntrico por seus vizinhos, que o apelidaram de ' Potterer'. Com o passar do tempo, se corrompeu, se tornando no apelido de família.

Explicou que os Muggles nunca se tinham apercebido que era bruxo, embora suas curas fossem milagrosas, quase mágicas. E que tinha sido graças a Linfred que, tinha realizado uma série de experimentos e poções, como a Esquelesce e a Poção Apimentada. Graças às suas invenções, conseguiu encher os cofres da família, ajudando seus sete filhos após sua morte.

O filho mais velho de Linfred, Hardwin, se casou com Iolanthe Peverell, neta de Ignoto Peverell, nascida em Godric´s Hollow, a cidade natal de Godric Gryffindor. Os Potters continuaram se casando com seus vizinhos, muitas vezes, Muggles, e vivendo no Oeste de Inglaterra por várias gerações, cada um acrescentando fortunas aos cofres da família.

Com o passar do tempo, os Potters chegaram até Londres, e dois membros da família se sentaram na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos: Ralston Potter, que foi membro de 1612 até 1652, e que era um grande apoiante do Estatuto do Sigilo (oposição em declarar guerra aos Trouxas, como muitos membros militantes desejavam) e seu pai, Henry Potter (Harry para os íntimos), que era um descendente direto de Hardwin e Iolanthe, e serviu na Suprema Corte de 1913 até 1921. Henry causou uma pequena desordem quando publicamente condenou o então Ministro da Magia, Archer Evermode, que havia proibido a comunidade mágica de ajudar os Trouxas na Primeira Guerra Mundial. Seu posicionamento a favor da comunidade Trouxa foi outro forte fator contribuinte na exclusão da família dos "Sagrados Vinte e Oito".

Lily tinha arregalado os olhos, chocada, e se lamentando o porquê de não darem esses assuntos em História da Magia, sendo acompanhada por seus colegas.

O Auror continuou, sua mãe o tinha chamado de Fleamont Potter, por causa do desejo incessável que perpetuasse seu sobrenome de solteira, que de outra forma sumiria. Admitiu que tinha carregado muito bem esse peso, revelando que sua destreza em duelos ao número de vezes que teve de lutar com as pessoas em Hogwarts depois de fazerem brincadeiras com seu nome. James deixou escapar um sorriso, orgulhoso de seu pai.

Falou um pouco de sua invenção, a Poção Capilar Alisante ( _"duas gotas domam o mais rebelde dos cabelos",_ _entoou_ _)_ e que tinha vendido a companhia, lucrando muito, e entrando para os Aurors para combater a ameaça de Voldemort. (4)

– Fantástico! – Exclamou Sirius, espantado com a história. Sabia que os Potters tinham ganhado muito dinheiro graças à poção, mas não sabia quase nada sobre os antepassados de seu amigo.

– E a Srta. Prince? – Perguntou Remus.

– Eu o quê, meu querido? – Perguntou ela, confusa.

– A senhorita não se importa de contar um pouco sobre si, pois não? – O receio era visível no rosto do Maroto – Poderia contar para a gente como era Hogwarts no seu tempo. Se é muito diferente de agora…

– Oh! – Exclamou ela, ficando espantada – Vocês querem saber o que os jovens do meu tempo faziam?

– Sim! – Exclamaram os adolescentes, em uníssono. Eilleen contou que tinha sido capitã do Time de Bexigas de Hogwarts, e também presidente do clube. Revelou que tinha sido um jogo popular entre os bruxos jovens, jogado com pedras especiais, semelhante ao jogo trouxa jogo de bolas de gude, exceto que quando um jogador perdia um ponto, a bola, em seguida, cuspia um líquido fétido no jogador. Todos escutavam o relato, se perguntando o porquê do jogo já não existir. Não falou sobre sua família, embora tenha comentado que seus familiares sempre tinham sido excelentes pocionistas.

Marlene falou que tinha pertencido ao clube de xadrez, mas que desistira para se focar nos NIEM´s. Lily revelou que ajudava Madame Pince na biblioteca aos sábados de manhã. Sirius e James falaram sobre seu time de Quidditch e que estavam confiantes de que iriam vencer mais uma vez, a Taça das Casas.

Remus comentou que não participava em nenhuma atividade por motivos de saúde. Não queria contar à Srta. Prince que era um licantropo, mas que gostava muito de DCAT e que gostaria de ser professor, mas sua saúde não o permitia. Tentou ser o mais evasivo possível, temia sua reação. Percebendo que Eilleen queria saber mais e reparando em sua expressão preocupada, Fleamont a interrompeu. James já lhes tinha contado qual a verdadeira "doença" de Remus e não queriam constrangimentos naquele almoço.

– E você, Severus? – Perguntou, curioso. Eilleen olhou para seu filho, curiosa para saber como era sua vida em Hogwarts. Eles nunca podiam falar sobre magia em casa. O Slytherin, que degustava de um delicioso bife Wellington, com batatas assadas, se virou para o Auror, limpando rapidamente a boca ao guardanapo, e engolindo rapidamente. Viu como os adultos o olhavam com curiosidade.

– Que os senhores querem saber? – Perguntou, cautelosamente.

– Gostaríamos de saber como foram seus anos em Hogwarts. – Pediu Euphemia – Saber um pouco sobre você, o que faz, que gosta de estudar, se tem muitos amigos…

Severus observou James, que tinha o rosto pálido. O Maroto, percebendo seu olhar, olhou de volta e lhe agarro na mão por cima da mesa, lhe dando forças para começar.

OoOoO

Contou tudo o que se lembrava. Das humilhações de seus colegas, principalmente dos Marotos, de sua amizade com Lily, que tinha sido desfeita, que tinha sido sua única amiga, da esperança desfeita ao chegar a Hogwarts de ter uma vida diferente, mas como tudo tinha ficado na mesma. Os mais velhos escutavam, horrorizados, algumas das peças mais terríveis que tinha sofrido. O rosto de Eilleen estava doentiamente pálido que nem a maquiagem conseguia disfarçar. Euphemia tinha o rosto escondido nas mãos, tentando não chorar, e Fleamont estava demasiado chocado para o interromper.

Quando terminou, havia um silêncio anormal na sala. Os Marotos estavam tensos e envergonhados, sem saberem o que fazer, ou o que dizer. Lily e Marlene estavam quietas, esperando a bomba rebentar. Fleamont olhou para o filho, seu rosto não revelando nenhuma emoção. Seu filho era um bully! O que ele mais detestara quando andara em Hogwarts eram pessoas que se pavoneavam só por serem puro sangue. Ele também sofrera bullying por causa de seu nome, mas seus colegas não se atreviam a ser mais duros por sele ser puro sangue e um excelente duelista. Mas descobrir que seu filho machucava os mais fracos…Tinha sido um golpe cruel para ele.

Eilleen se levantou de um salto e correu para seu filho, o abraçando por trás. Nunca imaginara que ele sofrera tanto a escola, como em casa. Sempre pensara que ele era feliz, que tinha amigos, não que era desprezado e, muito menos, humilhado por ser pobre e mestiço.

– Porque, James? – A pergunta de Euphemia os assustou a todos. Olharam para a Srª Potter, que tinha uma expressão sofrida no rosto. Sempre soubera que seu filho era muito brincalhão, mas descobrir que ele machucara seu – agora – namorado da maneira mais desprezível, como um covarde…. – Porque você fez isso com ele?

– Eu…eu… – Tentava responder, mas sem sucesso.

– Eu pensei que tinha educado melhor você, meu filho. – Falou ela, se levantando da mesa, e saindo da sala com o porte altivo. James fechou os olhos, sabendo que tinha desiludido seus pais, e não fazendo a mínima ideia de como recuperar novamente a confiança deles.

Continua…

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oi! Que acharam do capítulo? Gostaram de saber um pouco mais sobre os Potters? Eu adorei escrever sobre eles.

Aquilo que prometia ser um dos melhores almoços, se tornou dos piores para os pais de James, que souberam que seu filho maltratava os outros para se divertir, e Eilllen como seu filho era tratado. Que acham que irá acontecer no próximo capítulo? Espero ansiosa vossos comentários.

Se alguém estiver interessado em ver como é o vestido de Eilleen e o colar:

Vestido. .

Colar:  . /Colar-de-Prata-925-Pingente-Gota-de-Zirconia-MJCP03

biscoitos que podem ser acompanhados por geleias ou manteiga.

Se quiserem ler o texto sobre os Potters na íntegra:  . 

Bjs :D


	39. Chapter 39

**Notas da Autora:**

(1) Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

(2) Se não se importassem, gostaria que lessem a nota final número 2, é importante. Obrigada.

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 39**

 **Almoço na Mansão Potter**

 **Parte 3**

– O que você e seus amigos fizeram foi um ato de total covardia. – Censurou Fleamont e os Marotos baixaram o olhar, envergonhados – Eu e sua mãe tentando fazer de tudo para lhe dar uma das melhores educações, e você nos desilude desse jeito!

– Mas, papai… – Começou James, mas se calou ao ver seu olhar.

– Sr. Potter. – Começou Severus, não querendo que brigassem por sua causa – O que está feito, está feito. James pode ter sido um idiota imaturo, – Escutou um bufar zangado de seu namorado – mas ele me ajudou muito depois que começamos namorando. Se não tivesse sido James, continuaria sem dinheiro e com receio de voltar a casa. Se não tivesse sido James, Tobias ainda estaria machucando minha mãe. – Sentiu Eilleen apertando seu ombro – Éramos crianças. Tenho de admitir que não me deixei ficar atrás. Consegui colocar muitas vezes seu filho em detenção, mesmo sendo inocente.

– Isso é verdade. – Concordaram os Marotos. Fleamont olhou para seu futuro genro, e perguntou:

– Então, não preciso de castigar meu filho? – Severus negou e respondeu, lhe dando um sorriso:

– Eu posso fazê-lo pelo senhor. – Escutaram risadas abafadas e James olhou, ultrajado, para seu namorado. Euphemia regressou, com o rosto novamente maquiado, mas se percebia que tinha estado chorando. Se aproximou do filho e lhe deu um sonoro tapa no topo da cabeça. James, automaticamente, se encolheu e protegeu a cabeça com as mãos, esperando levar mais, mas sua mãe disse:

– Espero não escutar de seu namorado mais alguma idiotice que tenha aprontado, percebeu?

– Sim, mamãe. – Murmurou o Maroto, ainda não retirando as mãos da cabeça. Eilleen se afastou, permitindo que a Srª Potter se aproximasse de seu filho e o abraçasse carinhosamente.

– Lamento imenso tudo o que James fez a você, meu querido. Sei que ele é brincalhão, e gosta de se meter em problemas, mas nunca pensei que ele…

Hesitou, não sabendo como continuar. Snape a abraçou de volta e falou, para que Euphemia não ficasse mais alterada do que já estava.

– Eu e seu filho nos amamos. Tudo o que ele fez não está apagado de minha mente, mas confio que ele me respeitará como mereço e que me tratará bem.

– Eu também espero, meu querido. – Falou ela, deitando um olhar atravessado a James, que já tinha retirado as mãos da cabeça e estava encolhido na cadeira. Beijou os cabelos do futuro genro e voltou a se sentar na cadeira. Eilleen a imitou, não abandonando as mãos de seu filho. Sabia que Severus era uma pessoa difícil, que não perdoava com facilidade quem lhe fazia mal. Mas se tinha perdoado James, era porque pensava que tudo seria melhor. E ela esperava que sim.

– Eu sei que nunca lhe pedi perdão por tudo o que fizemos com você. – Disse Remus, e todos olharam para ele – Mas gostaria que me perdoasse por não ter evitado todas as brincadeiras de Sirius e James, que me perdoasse por ter assistido a tudo sem ter levantado um dedo para impedir. Mas, em minha defesa, tenho de admitir que tive medo que eles deixassem de falar comigo. Eu não queria perder a amizade deles e me deixei influenciar, pensando, tal como todo o mundo, que eram brincadeiras inocentes, mesmo não aprovando. Sei que minhas palavras não apagarão o sofrimento que lhe causamos, mas espero que nos possa perdoar e viver em paz.

Olhou para seu namorado, que estava pálido e tenso.

– Eu…, – Sirius hesitou – eu também espero que me perdoe por tudo. Como Remus muitas vezes me chamava, fui um idiota insensível, que não se importava com o sofrimento que poderia estar provocando nos outros. E ele tem razão. Sempre pensei em mim, no meu divertimento, e nunca nas humilhações que meus colegas estavam sentindo, principalmente você. Mas, à medida que fui envelhecendo, me apercebi de que, tudo o que fiz, era errado e tentei mudar. E Remus me ajudou muito nessa mudança. Mas eu nunca lhe pedi perdão, mesmo depois de você começado a namorar James e lhe devo esse pedido – Olhando diretamente nos olhos de Snape, perguntou – Você me perdoa?

Severus percebeu que Black estava sendo sincero, não fazendo posse bonita em frente aos adultos. Seus olhos revelavam uma mistura de alívio e cautela. Alívio por, finalmente, se ter desculpado e cautela, temendo que ele não o perdoasse.

– Eu também nunca lhe pedi perdão por todo o mal que lhe causei. – Confessou James, sentindo todos os olhares em si e ficando envergonhado – Não sou bom com palavras como meus amigos mas espero que também me perdoe e que continue comigo.

Severus apertou a mão de seu namorado, que sorriu, e falou:

– Eu já o perdoei há muito tempo. Senão não estaria namorando você. – Trocaram um sorriso tímido, e o Slyherin se virou para os restantes Marotos – Eu também perdoo você, Remus, porque sei que você _precisa_ de seus amigos a seu lado, o apoiando.

Remus baixou o olhar, envergonhado, e Sirius apertou sua mão para o confortar. Os adultos se entreolharam, Eilleen não entendendo o motivo das palavras de seu filho e os Potters acenando, percebendo:

– Quanto a você, Sirius. – O Maroto o olhou atentamente – Eu também te perdoo.

Sirius soltou um suspiro, aliviado – Sei que está sendo sincero. V ejo em seu olhar. Não digo que seremos os melhores amigos, mas tolero você, por James. – Black olhou para seu amigo, e Snape continuou, ameaçador – Mas se, um dia, pisar a linha de novo, eu juro por Merlin que você sofrerá por tudo o que me fez. – Sirius engoliu em seco, vendo seus olhos negros brilhando de raiva, o mesmo olhar vingativo que lhe dirigia depois de lhe ter pregado uma de suas peças, sabendo que ele não estava brincando – Entendeu?

– Sim, entendi. – Severus deu um sorriso presunçoso e bebeu um gole de seu uísque de fogo. Olharam para os adultos, Eilleen segurava o ombro de seu filho, o rosto revelando preocupação e os Potters tinham as sobrancelhas erguidas, Euphemia chocada com suas palavras e Fleamont, com uma expressão tensa no rosto, estava se servindo de um copo de vinho. Bebeu de um trago e pousou na mesa, uma das mãos na cabeça, tentando organizar suas ideias. Sentiu a mão cálida de sua esposa contra a sua e a apertou com cuidado. Olhou para Sirius e falou:

– Estou muito orgulhoso de vocês, garotos. – Todos olharam para ele – mesmo muito.

– Obrigado, senhor. – Agradeceu Remus, polidamente. Ele também estava orgulhoso, principalmente com seu namorado. Sabia que Sirius era muito orgulhoso, e que suas palavras tinham sido difíceis de dizer.

Ficaram em silêncio por uns momentos, esperando o Auror continuar:

– Tenho novidades sobre seu processo. – A expressão de Fleamont era séria, os alertando.

– Que aconteceu, senhor? – Perguntou Sirius, sobressaltado. Remus apertou suas mãos, também ansioso e todos escutaram com atenção – Meus pais conseguiram se livrar das acusações, certo?

– Você sabe que, com o dinheiro deles, podem contratar qualquer advobruxo – Comentou o Auror, vendo a aflição no rosto do garoto que considerava seu segundo filho – O processo até foi rápido, depois de saberem o que aconteceria com você e seu irmão. Tiveram muita sorte de não terem ido para Azkaban.

– Como assim? - Fleamont e Euphemia trocaram um olhar, e ele continuou:

– Eles queriam que vocês se casassem com duas irmãs russas, pertencentes à família Pavlovich, uma das mais ricas e puro sangue. Regulus estudaria em Koldovstoretz, enquanto você trabalharia no Ministério da Magia.

– E como eles iriam conseguir fazer com que Sirius fosse para a Rússia? – Perguntou James, preocupado.

– Walburga estava planeando uma festa em sua casa, – Começou explicando o Auror – logo que vocês chegassem para férias. Há muito tempo que ela estava planeando tudo. Kreacher poria em vossas bebidas umas poções tranquilizantes e de sono sem sonhos, para que vocês adormecessem durante dias. Quando vocês acordassem, estariam na Rússia. Mesmo que vocês tentassem contatar o Ministério da Magia Britânico, não havia nada a fazer, porque havia um contrato assinado entre as duas famílias e vocês se encontravam em um país estrangeiro.

– Mas o que estavam fazendo é rapto! – Exclamou Lily, horrorizada.

– Eu sei. – Falou Fleamont – Mas nosso Ministério não iria ficar contra outro país. Poderíamos até, provocar outra guerra.

– Mas Sirius já é maior de idade! – Exclamou Marlene, confusa – Ele podia sair da Rússia, Regulus é que não.

– A não ser que o pudessem sob a Maldição Imperius, minha querida. – Informou Euphemia – Que era essa a segunda parte do plano. Quando Sirius acordasse, iriam submetê-lo à maldição e o obrigariam a assinar um contrato de casamento, inquebrável e vitalício. Sirius nunca poderia provar que foi obrigado a assinar o contrato e teria de cumpri-lo, para que não perdesse sua magia e talvez, até, sua vida.

– Merlin… – Murmurou Remus, chocado com o que estava escutando. Seu namorado iria passar por um inferno que ninguém estava, sequer, conseguindo imaginar. O apertou contra si, sentindo como ele tremia ligeiramente em seus braços. Sirius respirou fundo, sentindo a cabeça quase explodindo de dor. Sabia que seus pais eram loucos, mas a ponto de criarem um plano tão horrível como aquele…

– Mas, e Persephone? – Perguntou Severus, se recordando de sua colega Slytherin. Todos olharam para ele, sobressaltados – Não era ela que deveria se casar com Regulus? Ela sabe que é tudo uma farsa? Ou ela também apoiou esse plano? Já não estou entendendo nada…

Fleamont respirou fundo, para lhes contar o resto:

– Parece que os Fawleys estão com umas dívidas e os Black, se aproveitando desse momento de fragilidade, os obrigaram a assinar um contrato falso de casamento, que seria quebrado logo quando vossas férias chegassem. Por meio milhão de galeões, criaram toda essa farsa. Conversámos com os Fawleys, que admitiram tudo e disseram que sua filha não sabe de nada.

– Mas Persephone vai se casar com quem, afinal?

– Eduardus Limus. – Vendo a confusão dos mais novos, esclareceu – É Analista de Símbolos Exóticos, uma posição dentro do Ministério da Magia. Pertence a um dos escritórios que compõe a Equipe de Suporte do Ministro. Sua família viveu durante vários séculos na América, até um escândalo se abater sobre eles. Seu avô, Luciano Limus era um repórter do _T_ _he New York Ghost,_ um dos jornais mais antigos e prestigiados da América. Era um homem de posição na sociedade, respeitado pelos seus. Mas, em 1926, a Polícia Mágica Internacional, também conhecidos por P.M.I., emitiu um cartaz de procurado para seu filho caçula, Eduardus Limus, mais conhecido por Eduardus "Pretty Face" Limus, afirmando que era procurado por "falsificar varinhas" e por cometer "assassinato não-maior" na Ásia e na Europa. Foi descrito como um "bruxo poderoso" que era " muito perigoso". Até foi oferecida uma recompensa de 5000 Dragots, moeda americana, por informações que levassem à sua captura, mas nunca o encontraram.

Por esse motivo, Luciano e seu filho mais velho, Eliezer Anthony, um Comissário de Identidade Federal e Chefe dos Aurors – Escutou vozes espantadas – foram obrigados a fugir do país com medo de represálias.

– Quer dizer que Persephone vai se casar com um familiar de um criminoso? – Perguntou Marlene, chocada.

– Só porque uma pessoa é criminosa, não significa que a família toda o seja. – Repreendeu Fleamont – O problema dos Limus é que são fanáticos pela pureza de sangue.

– Mas, porque os Blacks inventaram o casamento? – Perguntou Remus, não entendendo o plano.

– Para controlar meu irmão. – Disse Sirius, com voz tensa – Meu irmão tem receio de meus pais. Se eles o obrigassem a se casar com Persephone, ele não se oporia. Acredito que o contrato já tivesse sido assinado há algum tempo, mas decidiram não dizer nada a ninguém. Foi um plano B caso Regulus arranjasse uma namorada. Quando Persephone informou seus pais sobre seu namoro com Lizbeth, tal como os restantes Slytherins, os Fawley informaram os meus, e criaram toda essa confusão. Regulus, de nenhuma forma, poderia estar comprometido com outra garota.

– Merlin… – Falou James, enquanto olhava espantado para seu amigo. Sirius sempre que tinha dito que seus pais não eram bons da cabeça, mas a ponto de criarem aquele inusitado plano…

Ficaram em silêncio por uns momentos, absorvendo todas as informações dadas pelo Auror.

– Que vai acontecer agora com a gente? – Perguntou Sirius, pensando em seu irmão caçula. No que ele sofreria se o plano de seus pais se tivesse concretizado. Fleamont trocou um olhar divertido com sua esposa, e comentou:

– Espero que você e seu irmão não se importem que eu e Euphemia sejamos vossos tutores.

Um longo silêncio ecoou pela segunda vez naquela sala. Sirius olhava, abobado, para os Potters, que sorriam. Lily e Marlene trocaram olhares aliviados, emocionadas por todo o sofrimento de Sirius e Regulus ter, finalmente, terminado. Remus tocou no ombro de seu namorado, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Sirius baixou o rosto e olhou para seu prato, os ombros tremendo violentamente.

– Oh, meu querido… – Falou a Srª Potter, se levantando e caminhando para Sirius, o abraçando. Viu como ele escondia o rosto em seu peito e molhava o vestido com suas lágrimas. – Shhh….está tudo bem. Vocês vão ficar a salvo.

James se levantou e correu para seu amigo, se ajoelhando a seu lado, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Severus, que observava o alívio de Black, percebeu que sua mãe chorava silenciosamente a seu lado. Eilleen tinha sido informada da maior parte dos abusos que os jovens Blacks tinham sofrido. E tinha sido ela a ajudar Euphemia a convencer seu marido a adotar os dois garotos para que Regulus não fosse para um orfanato.

Mas não tinha sido difícil convencer o Auror. Ele tinha muito apreço pelos dois, mesmo não tendo falado muito com Regulus. Severus viu Fleamont limpando discretamente uma lágrima que estava na bochecha. Estava feliz por Regulus. Ele já não era obrigado a ficar com Persephone Fawley porque, em primeiro lugar, o contrato era falso e, em segundo, Walburga e Orion já não tinham poder legal sobre ele. Finalmente estava livre de todo aquele pesadelo e, poderia, finalmente, namorar Lizbeth.

Um elfo aparatou ao lado de James e lhe estendeu um frasco com uma poção calmante. Agradecendo, James pegou nela, tirou a tampa e ajudou Sirius a bebê-la. O Maroto bebeu com sofreguidão, sentindo como ela fazia, aos poucos, efeito. Já mais calmo, falou em tom de brincadeira:

– Parece que vamos ser irmãos de nome, hein, Prongs? – Potter deu uma risada em resposta à pergunta de seu amigo, e respondeu:

– Parece que sim, Pad. – Sirius, de rosto avermelhado e olhos lacrimejantes, se abraçou à Srª Potter e, se virando para o Auror, agradeceu.

– Obrigado, por tudo.

– Não me agradeça. – Respondeu Fleamont – Eu nunca iria permitir que você e Regulus continuassem sendo abusados por seus pais.

Mais calmos os ânimos, voltaram a se sentar, conversando o resto do almoço, com risadas e conversas divertidas. James estava planeando o novo quarto de Sirius, que iria ficar à frente do seu e Black já planejava com seu namorado umas férias para fora do país depois de terminarem Hogwarts.

Severus e sua mãe conversavam sobre a Mansão Prince, que já estava sendo reconstruída. Dentro de poucos meses, teriam uma casa só para eles, para felicidade do Slytherin. Que mais poderia acontecer?

Continua…

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oi! Que foi isso, gente? Como assim, tudo isso foi um plano dos Blacks para controlarem Regulus? Que capitulo bombástico! Espero que tenham gostado. Se vocês pensam que as revelações acabaram…pensem de novo, amores.

Dia 24/07 recebi, no Spirit Fanfics, um comentário no capitulo 38 de uma pessoa me informando que encontrou minha fanfic em espanhol e me perguntando quem é que plagiava quem. Obviamente, fiquei chocada e quis saber onde ela estava sendo postada.

Até à data de hoje não recebi resposta, por isso não sei o que ela disse é verdade ou mentira. Mas, se um dia vocês virem minha fanfic sendo traduzida em outras línguas, sem eu ter avisado vocês, saibam que não autorizei nenhuma tradução e que é plágio! Por favor, me informem, e denunciem. Obrigada. Bjs :D


	40. Chapter 40

**Notas da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 40**

 **Conversa entre Mãe e Filho**

Terminaram o almoço e Fleamont os convidou para a sala de estar, que era tão espaçosa como a de jantar. Tinha no teto um candeeiro de velas, que iluminava tudo em seu redor, produzindo sombras nas paredes. Havia também um sofá bege, circular, com almofadas de várias cores, onde podiam caber cerca de vinte pessoas, uma mesa circular, com um jarro de rosas de cristal.

Se levantaram, os elfos de imediato se afastando de seus postos – encostados à parede – para levantarem tudo o que estava na mesa.

– Hum, Fleamont… – Começou Eilleen, hesitante, vendo todos os olhares pousando nela – Eu precisava de conversar com meu filho, a sós. A gente precisa de se retirar por uns momentos, espero que não se importem.

– Com certeza, Eilleen. – Disse Fleamont, se sentando no sofá. Um elfo rapidamente se dirigiu para ele, na mão trazia uma bandeja com vários copos de cristal. Severus trocou um olhar confuso com seu namorado e amigos, antes de segui-la. Saíram da sala e subiram as escadas, o Slytherin sentindo o nervosismo de sua mãe, e não sabendo como quebrá-lo.

Eilleen respirava fundo várias vezes, tentando se acalmar. O que iria contra a seu filho, iria mudar sua vida, para sempre. Sua mão trêmula tocou no puxador da porta, entrando no quarto que tinha sido preparado especialmente para si. Severus mal teve tempo de observar as pinturas a óleo com telas douradas que decoravam as paredes. Seguiu sua mãe, reparando que o quarto era mais espaçoso do que a casa de Spinner´s End.

Uma cama queen size estava no meio do quarto, com belos lençóis de seda brancos e dois grandes e felpudos travesseiros. O chão estava forrado com um tapete negro e as paredes decoradas de tons pastel. Um enorme armário se encontrava junto à parede, mesmo ao lado dos criados mudo. Em um deles, percebeu, havia um romance bruxo e frascos de poções de sono sem sonhos e outras para a saúde – ainda – frágil de sua mãe.

Perto da janela havia um belo toucador do século XIX, de madeira escura, com um banco almofadado, de cor vermelha. O espelho era oval, com duas gavetas e prateleiras laterais trabalhadas, tal como as pernas de encaixe. O tampo, em mármore branco, estava repleto de perfumes e produtos de maquiagem tão diversos, que ele nem sabia para que serviam.

Em frente à lareira, onde o fogo crepitava, aquecendo o quarto, se encontravam dois pequenos sofás cinzas claros. Se sentaram, sentindo sua pele contra a maciez do tecido e o calor do fogo os aquecendo.

Severus se virou para sua mãe, vendo como ela retorcia nervosamente suas mãos no colo. Pegou nelas, sentindo como estavam macias e bem cuidadas, e as beijou vendo ela fechando momentaneamente os olhos, antes de voltar a abri-los.

– Meu amor. – Começou ela, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas – Porque você nunca me contou?

Severus engoliu em seco, ao ver a dor em seus olhos, tão semelhante aos seus.

– Eu não quis lhe preocupar. – Respondeu – E Tobias podia aparecer a qualquer momento e nos machucar caso nos ouvisse falando de magia.

– Eu nunca pensei… – Murmurou ela, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, retirando a camada de base. – Pensei que você estava seguro, feliz na escola. E os professores, não faziam nada para evitar?

– Muitos deles ignoravam o que estava acontecendo. – Admitiu o Slytherin, tentando esconder sua tristeza – James e seus amigos são bons alunos, populares achavam que era brincadeira de crianças. Que não estavam machucavam ninguém.

– Você sofreu bullying! – Exclamou Eilleen, um brilho furioso passando por seus olhos negros – E ninguém o ajudou, eu…

– Agora está tudo bem, mãe. – Disse ele, a interrompendo. – James me pediu perdão por tudo, pode não apagar toda a dor que senti mas, pelo menos, sei que não irá mais acontecer. E isso é o que importa.

Abraçou sua mãe, sentindo como os soluços faziam tremer seu frágil corpo. Chorou toda sua dor, sabendo que tinha sido uma mãe negligente. Tentara de tudo para protegê-lo em casa, que não se importara se seu filho estaria seguro em Hogwarts. Severus, ignorando o rumo dos pensamentos de sua mãe, deixou que ela chorasse, sentindo seu ombro ficando molhado pelas lágrimas, mas não se importou. Era bom sentir os braços em seu redor, o acarinhando.

Demorou um pouco para que ela se acalmasse mas, por fim, se afastou dele com o rosto molhado e vermelho. Tirou a varinha de dentro do bolso, convocando um lenço. Snape observou, espantado, nunca a tinha visto fazer magia em casa. Limpou as lágrimas e se assoou.

– Você é feliz com James? – Escutou a pergunta hesitante de sua mãe.

– Muito. - Respondeu. – Ele faz o possível para que eu seja feliz. Sinceramente, nunca pensei ser tão amado como sou nesse momento.

– Oh, meu amor. – Tocou com a mão trêmula no rosto pálido de seu filho, vendo como ele se aconchegava contra ela – Você merece toda a felicidade do mundo.

Severus sentiu seus olhos marejados de lágrimas e piscou para afastá-las, enquanto dizia:

– Obrigado, mamãe. – Eilleen sorriu e pediu para que ele pousasse a cabeça em suas coxas. Ele assim o fez, e sentiu os finos dedos lhe fazendo um cafuné, tal como quando era criança, e Tobias não estava em casa. Sorriram um para o outro, Eilleen beijando sua testa e aproveitando um pouco daquela tarde, só os dois.

OoOoO

– Eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa, querido. – A voz suave de sua mãe o despertou de seus pensamentos. Não sabia há quanto tempo ali estavam, em silêncio, aproveitando a presença um do outro, sem medo de represálias. A lareira continuava lhes fornecendo calor, os deixando confortáveis. Pensava como sua vida tinha mudado em tão pouco tempo, que tudo o que estava vivendo era um sonho.

Se ergueu da confortável posição e a olhou nos olhos, vendo o mesmo receio de quando Tobias estava no mesmo espaço que eles. Preocupado, perguntou:

– Que aconteceu, mamãe? – Eilleen respirou fundo, o medo a consumindo. Não queria contar, mas precisava. Seu filho tinha o direito de saber quem realmente era. Precisava mesmo de saber, antes que fosse tarde demais e descobrisse por si mesmo. Ai, o choque seria muito pior. E ele nunca mais a perdoaria. Mas ela o tinha feito por amor, não podia permitir que seu bebê, quem mais amava na vida, fosse mais machucado do que tinha sido. Se Tobias tivesse descoberto a verdade sobre Severus, nem queria pensar no que ele lhe faria.

– Existe um segredo de família, – Começou ela, trêmula – Minha mãe tinha tanto receio de que meu pai descobrisse, que só me contou por carta, antes de falecer. É um segredo que percorreu toda a linhagem masculina. Nossos antepassados, os Tugwood, conseguiram esconder de todo o mundo quem realmente eram, com sucesso, graças a poções, encantamentos de ocultação e, muitas vezes, glamour. Durante muito tempo não sabiam como poderiam ser chamados, sabiam que eram diferentes das outras pessoas.

Severus não compreendia o que sua mãe lhe queria dizer. Mas percebia que era grave por sua postura tensa e suas mãos retorcidas no colo.

– Mas, que segredo é esse? – Perguntou, preocupado – Porque eles eram diferentes dos outros?

Eilleen queria gritar, mas se controlou.

– No meu tempo eram chamados de hermafroditas. – Severus empalideceu, reconhecendo o termo lido em um livro antigo, há muito tempo atrás. Hermafroditas, também conhecidos por intersexuais, eram indivíduos que possuíam os dois órgãos sexuais, do que já tinha lido, intersexuais muggles não podiam engravidar, mas os bruxos sim.

– Porque você está me contando tudo isso? – Perguntou, sentindo seu coração batendo descompassadamente contra seu peito. A palavra "aberração", tão gritada por seu pai, surgiu em sua mente. – Porque eu preciso de saber sobre intersexuais?

Vendo que ela não respondia, se levantou de um salto, se afastando de sua mãe de rosto branco como papel. Eilleen se ergueu, vendo os olhos marejados de seu filho, sabendo que ele já tinha compreendido o que queria lhe dizer:

– Porque você é um. – Viu o choque atravessando seu rosto, juntamente com as lágrimas que não tinha conseguido conter. Severus caiu no chão, sem forças, puxando o ar para seus pulmões e sussurrando para si mesmo a mesma palavras: "aberração".

Eilleen, desesperada com sua reação, correu até ele e se ajoelhou a seu lado, vendo como ele tapava os ouvidos e se balançava para a frente e para trás. Tentou tocá-lo, mas não teve coragem, temia que sua magia se descontrolasse e os machucasse aos dois.

– Meu amor, por favor. – Implorou – Se acalme!

– Como! – O grito rouco ecoou pelo quarto insonorizado e Eilleen pensou no bem que tinha feito em lançar feitiços silenciadores no quarto antes de ir almoçar. Nem queria pensar nos convidados ouvindo o grito de seu filho e querendo saber o que estava acontecendo. Viu mágoa nos olhos negros, como se ela o tivesse traído com o pior dos pecados – Como você quer que eu me acalme!? Tobias tinha razão! Eu sou uma maldita aberração, eu…

– Você não nada do que está falando, Severus Prince Snape! – Exclamou ela, agoniada – Você não é uma aberração! Seu pai nunca soube ver suas melhores qualidades, ele sim era uma aberração! Você não é o único intersexual do mundo! Quatro a cinco porcento da população também o é! – Tentou pensar com coerência, e perguntou – É tão comum como pessoas ruivas, meu amor. Sua amiga Lily é ruiva e ela não é uma aberração, ou é?

– N-não. – Murmurou ele – Ela não é.

– Então você também não é. – Tocou em seu ombro, vendo ele se acalmando aos poucos – Você não é uma aberração, você é diferente dos outros. Tal como eu, seu namorado, seus amigos, ninguém é igual a ninguém. Mesmo os gêmeos têm características diferentes. E é bom sermos diferentes. Que graça teria o mundo se fossemos todos loiros de olhos azuis, altos e bonitos? A diversidade é o que nos atrai.

Severus ficou em silêncio, escutando as palavras de sua mãe.

– Porquê? – Perguntou, pouco depois – Porque você escondeu a verdade de mim?

– Porque eu tive medo. – Eilleen suspirou – Medo que seu pai o matasse, o vendesse para uma rede de tráfico humano ou, até, o estuprasse. Eu não aguentaria ver seu sofrimento, nenhuma mãe que ama seu filho ou filha aguentaria ver a dor de seu filho. Eu tentei protegê-lo da melhor forma que consegui. Lhe dava todos os anos uma poção que escondia sua verdadeira aparência, não queria que você tocasse em nada que fosse feminino, não queria que ninguém desconfiasse.

Lentamente, se aproximou de seu filho, que tentou se afastar de seu toque, mas ela o puxou para si, permitindo que ele chorasse em seu ombro.

– Shhhh… – Consolou, acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto tentava não chorar – Me perdoe por tudo, meu amor. Eu fiz o que achava melhor para você. Eu nunca quis que sofresse, me perdoe.

Severus se deixou chorar, sua mente ainda processando a notícia. Pensou em James, no que seu namorado iria dizer. Se ele o aceitaria, ou o abandonaria. Sua cabeça doía e sua mente estava confusa.

– Mãe, e se James me deixa pelo que sou? – Perguntou, olhando para sua mãe, não tendo coragem de se desfazer do abraço.

– Tenho certeza de que James irá amá-lo do jeito que você é. - Eilleen olhou nos olhos de seu filho. Hesitou por uns momentos, mas continuou – Mas, se ele não te aceitar, é porque não te merecia. – Inspirou fundo, antes de continuar – Não pense mais nisso, meu bem. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, não importa como nasceu. Você é meu bebê. – Deixou escapar um sorriso – Ainda me recordo do dia que você nasceu. Quando puseram você em meus braços, tão pequenino e enrugadinho, chorando em plenos pulmões, toda a dor e cansaço que tinha sentido durante o parto desapareceram como por magia. Foi o dia mais feliz de minha vida.

– Foi? – A insegurança era palpável em sua voz.

– Claro que sim. – Ela o apertou contra si – Nunca duvide disso.

Se deixaram ficar abraçados, se consolando, Eilleen aliviada por ter revelado, finalmente, a verdade e Severus temeroso. Que James iria pensar dele quando lhe contasse? Iria ficar com ele, tal como prometera, ou abandoná-lo-ia?

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora** : Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Lamento muito ter demorado, mas não consegui – mesmo – atualizar a fanfic.

Intersexualidade é um tema muito complexo e que quase não é abordado em fanfics, pelo menos, não encontro tantas. Estive fazendo várias pesquisas, e espero não cometer nenhum erro durante o desenrolar da história.

Gostaria mesmo de saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo. Se quiserem dar ideias, estou disposta a lê-las.

Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	41. Chapter 41

**Notas da Autora:**

(1) Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

(2) Esse capítulo é dedicado a Gabriela Monteiro de 46 anos, assassinada cruelmente pelo ex-marido (conhecido meu) nessa quarta feira, com 12 facadas, se tornando a 26ª vítima de violência doméstica em Portugal, um dos piores números registrados em muitos anos no meu país. Na cidade não se para de comentar o assunto, pois ela era uma funcionária importante. Ainda estou em choque, é horrível pensar no que aconteceu. É muito doloroso ver o que está acontecendo e que ninguém está conseguindo parar. Desculpem esse desabafo, mas eu tinha de me exprimir. #bastadeviolencia #paremdenosmatar

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 41**

 **A Verdade Finalmente Revelada**

Mãe e filho se deixaram estar bastante tempo um nos braços do outro, antes de ela convocar o feitiço "tempus" e perceberem que já estavam naquele quarto há muito tempo. Se ergueram do chão, Severus ajudando sua mãe.

– Obrigada, meu amor. – Agradeceu ela, lhe tocando no rosto, antes de se dirigir para o banheiro. Severus percebeu rastos de rímel borrados descendo por seus olhos. Escutou a torneira sendo aberta e a água correndo. Esperou, de olhos fechados.

Ele era um intersexual. E nunca tinha desconfiado de nada. Ele era um homem, se sentia um homem, mas tinha os dois sexos. Se alguém, que não fosse sua mãe, lhe tivesse revelado, zombaria de sua cara e internaria essa pessoa em St. Mungus. Se perguntou se, um dia, de iria adaptar a essa realidade, se sentir-se-ia completo.

Sua mãe saiu do banheiro com o rosto lavado e avermelhado. Se dirigiu para o armário e Severus viu ela revirando seus pertences. Não tinha forças para lhe perguntar o que estava procurando, o choque que sentia ainda não tinha passado. Eilleen se afastou e ele viu em uma das mãos um frasco retangular, com uma poção violeta e, na outra, um livro de capa dura, grosso. Observou intrigado, conhecia a poção, era a mesma que bebia sempre quando chegavam as férias de verão. Sua mãe lhe entregou tudo para as mãos e ele observou o título a letras douradas do livro: _" Intersexualidade – Tudo o que deve saber_ ".

– Essa poção é para quebrar a ilusão implementada em seu corpo. – Severus a escutava com atenção. - E esse livro é para ajudá-lo com as mudanças de seu corpo, para que saiba o que irá acontecer com você. Estou dando tudo isso para que tome uma decisão. Se estiver preparado, e fazer mudança, só lhe digo que tome essa poção durante a noite.

– Porquê? – Observou sua mãe, confuso.

– A transformação pode ser…dolorosa. – Ela tocou nos cachos negros – Mas eu gostaria de lhe dar um conselho.

Vendo o olhar atento de seu filho, continuou:

– Você pode ignorar tudo o que falei para você e ficará o resto de sua vida se perguntando se sua escolha foi a mais acertada, ou toma a poção e se tornará a pessoa que realmente é. Está nas suas mãos.

Severus deu um sorriso forçado, sabendo que sua mãe tinha razão. Teria de pensar muito bem na sua decisão, para não se arrepender no futuro. Agora entendia o porque de todo o nervosismo de sua mãe. Ela tinha estado receosa de lhe contar a verdade, pois não sabia qual seria sua reação. Mas ele a entendia. Se _seu pai_ tivesse descoberto quem realmente era…Estremeceu, não querendo pensar.

– Obrigado por me ter protegido de Tobias esses anos todos. – Os olhos de sua mãe se encheram de lágrimas – Sei que fez o que pode, mas me ter dado a poção salvou minha vida.

Se atirou para os braços suaves e frágeis de sua mãe, sentindo ela acariciando suas costas. Sabia que tudo o que ela tinha feito por ele era para sua segurança, mas se perguntou como seria ter um útero e tudo mais.

Se recordava do mau humor de Lily, quando chegava uma certa altura do mês e seu fascínio por doces. Por vezes, nem as poções para as dores a ajudavam e se queixava com suas amigas quando passava com elas ou gritava com os Marotos, que estavam sempre fazendo brincadeiras. Se perguntou se seria o mesmo com ele. Se separaram, e Eilleen sussurrou:

– Espero que você seja feliz, meu amor.

– Eu também, mamãe. – Respondeu ele, no mesmo tom. Encolheu o livro e o frasco, os guardando dentro do bolso das calças. Viu sua mãe se aproximando do toucador e se sentando, pronta para se maquiar.

– Eu vou lavar meu rosto. – Informou, se dirigindo para o banheiro. Entrou, não ligando para o espaçoso local nem para a maravilhosa decoração. Abriu a torneira e se lavou, observando a água escorrendo pelo ralo. Pegou na toalha e limpou o rosto, vendo que, tal como seus olhos, estava avermelhado. Deu tapinhas suaves com o tecido suave contra a pele, para que não ficasse mais vermelha. Respirou fundo, se acalmando aos poucos e saindo do banheiro.

– Vamos descer? – Perguntou Eilleen, forçando um sorriso. Seu rosto tinha uma ligeira camada de base, escondendo a vermelhidão de sua pele – Eles já devem estar se perguntando o motivo de nossa demora.

– Se nota muito que estive chorando? – Perguntou Severus – Não quero que façam perguntas.

– Um pouco, como é natural. – Respondeu ela – Mas está melhor do que há alguns minutos atrás. Mas, se você quiser ficar um pouco aqui…

– Só mais cinco minutos. – Pediu o Slytherin, se aproximando da janela. Abriu as pesadas cortinas vermelhas e espreitou para fora, ficando surpreso. Por baixo havia uma parte coberta por uma lona, com alguma neve. Se percebia que tinha sido sacudida há pouco tempo.

Escadas brancas desciam em direção a um campo de Quidditch, oval, com uma área de pontuação em cada extremidade, composta por três aros, cada um com uma altura diferente. O resto era jardim coberto de neve. Escutou os passos de sua mãe, vendo ela se colocando a seu lado.

– No verão deve ser muito bonito. – Comentou, com tristeza.

– Quando a gente tiver uma casa, teremos um jardim tão grande como esse. – Prometeu ela, pousando a mão em seu ombro. Sorriram, e Eilleen se afastou, desfazendo os encantamentos do quarto. Severus tocou na janela com um sorriso triste e viu sua mãe abrindo a porta e saindo primeiro. Seguiu sua mãe, vendo ela fechando com cuidado. Vozes animadas se escutavam no andar de baixo. Desceram as escadas, se perguntando o porque de tanta animação. Ao entrarem na sala, estacaram, surpreendidos.

A mesa onde tinham almoçado tinha desaparecido, deixando esse espaço desocupado. Lily, Marlene e Remus estavam observando Euphemia, que tinha James em seus braços. Pela sua expressão, estava detestando a situação.

– Euphemia, você está ensinando eles a dançarem? – Perguntou Eilleen, revelando a presença deles. Pararam de conversar e se viraram, a Srª Potter tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

– Só lhes estava dando umas dicas para o baile de formatura. – Respondeu, largando o filho, que soltou um suspiro, aliviado – Sei que os professores costumam ensiná-los mais pelo final do ano, mas quis que aprendessem alguns movimentos.

O Slytherin ergueu uma sobrancelha, se recordando que Dumbledore costumava comentar que os alunos que terminassem sua educação em Hogwarts teriam um baile, para que pudessem aproveitar antes dos NIEM´S, e era uma recordação para suas vidas. Até ao quinto ano, sempre pensara convidar Lily para acompanhá-lo mas, depois do "incidente no Lago", pensava em nem ir. Mas, agora que estava com James, não tinha certeza de que iria com ele, principalmente depois de sua descoberta.

Olhou em volta, dando por falta do Sr. Potter e de Sirius. Se dirigiu para seu namorado, que se aproximou dele ao mesmo tempo, e trocaram um selinho.

– Own…

– Que fofinhos… – Escutaram vozes femininas e se viraram, vendo suas mães os observando, emocionadas.

– Até dá vontade de guardá-los em um potinho. – Comentou Eilleen, com uma expressão feliz.

– Mãe! – Exclamou Severus, envergonhado, escutando a risada de Lily e vendo a confusão nos rostos dos puro sangue.

Mesmo sendo bruxa, sua mãe costumava dizer provérbios e expressões não-mágicas. Escutou sua amiga explicando para Marlene e Remus o que sua mãe tinha querido dizer, e suas risadas. Revirou os olhos, se virou para James, e perguntou:

– Onde estão seu pai e Sirius?

– Meu pai comentou que precisava de conversar com ele, a sós. – Respondeu – Foram um pouco depois de vocês.

– Hum… – Falou Severus, pensativo – Deve ser para falar sobre a tutela.

James observou seu namorado, percebendo que seus olhos estava ligeiramente avermelhados. Sua pele também o estava, mas deveria ser por causa do calor da lareira. Preocupado, perguntou:

– A conversa com sua mãe correu bem? – Viu como ele se tencionava – Que aconteceu?

– Precisamos conversar. – Murmurou Severus, o obrigando a chegar-se mais para si.

– É grave? – Perguntou, preocupado, no mesmo tom.

– Não. – Respondeu Severus, inseguro – Mas pode mudar o que você pensa de mim.

– Como assim? – O Gryffindor estava pronto para insistir, quando o Sr. Potter e Sirius entraram. O Maroto trazia firmemente preso em sua mão um pergaminho e seu olhar revelava uma felicidade que há muito não ninguém via. Era como se todos seus desejos se tivessem tornado realidade.

– Padfoot! – Gritou James, ao ver seu amigo, se esquecendo momentaneamente da conversa com seu namorado – Como foi?

Sirius levantou o pergaminho e falou, com um largo sorriso no rosto:

– Tenho aqui o documento que prova que meus pais perderam minha tutelae a de meu irmão. – Todos sorriram, contagiados com sua felicidade. James e Remus foram os primeiros a correr em sua direção, sentindo como Sirius se aferrava a eles. Lily e Marlene trocaram um olhar, antes de avançarem em sua direção para felicitá-lo. Severus fechou os olhos se esquecendo, por momentos, de seus problemas e pensando em Regulus. Finalmente seu amigo poderia ser feliz.

– Vá, venham se sentar. – Convidou Euphemia, se dirigindo para a sala de estar – Não vale a pena estarem de pé.

Eles a seguiram, se sentaram nos suaves sofás e, entre risos e brincadeiras, passaram o resto da tarde se divertindo, enquanto os elfos domésticos voltavam a pôr a mesa no centro da sala de jantar, com alguns salgadinhos, caso tivessem fome.

Fleamont lhes contara histórias de sua infância e adolescência, revelando a quem James tinha saído. Euphemia ralhara com seu marido por estar dando novas ideias aos Marotos, que estavam pensando no que poderiam fazer em Hogwarts. O tempo passou muito rápido, para infelicidade dos mais jovens, que estavam adorando aquele momento. Para os adultos também, era bom tê-los em casa. Euphemia e Eilleen não queriam deixá-los ir, mas nada podiam fazer.

Se levantaram, James se queixando que não queria regressar a Hogwarts. Era bom voltar a casa de seus pais, tinha saudades de vê-los todos os dias, de abraçá-los. Euphemia lhe prometeu que viriam mais vezes, o sossegando. Fleamont sussurrou algumas palavras a um elfo, enquanto via os mais novos bebendo suco de abóbora, antes de regressarem à escola. Severus trocou um olhar com sua mãe, que lhe deu um sorrisinho. Esperava que James não reagisse mal. O elfo regressou com uma caixa de madeira polida e entregou a Severus, enquanto Fleamont comentava:

– Esses são os shampoos que lhe prometi. – Severus olhou para a caixa, sentindo que era um pouco pesada. Abriu a tampa – São de vários aromas, desde limão, lavanda e mentol. Depois me escreva, me informando do que achou.

– Sim, senhor. – Respondeu ele, voltando a fechar a tampa – Obrigado.

– Não precisa agradecer. – Fleamont lhe piscou um olho – Tenho certeza que seu problema de oleosidade se resolverá em um passe de mágica.

Severus vestiu o sobretudo e guardou a caixa no bolso. Já prontos, se despediram das mulheres, que lhes deram abraços fortes, prometendo se encontrem em breve. Se dirigiram para a porta, que foi aberta por um elfo, e saíram para o frio invernal.

Eilleen viu seu filho sair pela porta e se afastando, com o coração apertado. Esperava que James não o machucasse ou o rejeitasse. Suspirou quando eles aparataram fora dos portões e Euphemia comentou:

– Não se preocupe, Eilleen. – Seu tom era calmo – Ele vai ficar bem.

– Espero que sim. – Respondeu ela, entrando na Mansão. Euphemia não sabia da condição de seu filho, pensava que ela estava temerosa por vê-lo longe de si. Se desculpou com a anfitriã, dizendo que ia ao banheiro e subiu as escadas até seu quarto, querendo passar uns momentos sozinha. Tinha sido uma tarde de muitas emoções, e só desejava descansar.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Como puderam ler nas notas iniciais, esse capítulo foi dedicado a Gabriela, não só por eu – de alguma forma – a conhecer, mas também pela morte barbárica que teve. Ainda estou em choque, pois ninguém pensava que iria acontecer (normalmente nunca se sabe). Mas espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Agradeço que comentem, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs a todos/as


	42. Chapter 42

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 42**

 **Regresso a Hogwarts e Discussões**

– Bom, aqui os deixo. – Falou Fleamont, parando à porta do castelo. Decidira levá-los mesmo à entrada da escola, pois tinha receio de que alguém os atacasse. Os tempos eram sombrios e todo o cuidado era pouco. – Portem-se bem e espero que corra tudo pelo melhor nos estudos.

Essas palavras tinham sido mais para seu filho de sangue – James – e seu, tutelado, Sirius. Embora fosse maior de idade, como ainda andava em Hogwarts, precisava de ter um representante legal, ou pais, para que tratassem de sua herança. Depois que ele saísse da escola, seria independente.

– Não se preocupe, Sr. Potter. – Falou Sirius, sério – E agradeço mais uma vez por tudo o que fez por mim e meu irmão.

– Não me agradeça. – O tom de Fleamont era firme – Terei muito gosto em ter você e seu irmão em minha casa. Se cuidem.

– Obrigada pelo convite, Sr. Potter. – Disse Lily, enquanto se despedia do Auror com um beijo no rosto – Foi uma tarde maravilhosa.

– Eu é que agradeço por terem feito companhia a um velho como eu. – Escutou protestos, dizendo que era mentira, embora seus cabelos brancos e suas rugas não enganassem ninguém. Beijou o rosto de Marlene e trocou um aperto de mãos com os garotos e uns tapinhas no ombro. Ao chegar a James e Severus, os puxou para si, escutando seu filho reclamar:

– Ai, papai…

– Me desculpem. - Pediu, se afastando de imediato. Viu seu filho fazendo uma careta de dor, ao mesmo tempo que esfregava suas costas. Severus tinha o rosto ligeiramente avermelhado e desviara o olhar, encabulado. Fleamont percebeu que ele tinha ficado sem jeito com sua demonstração de carinho.

– Vá, entrem. - Incentivou, olhando para Sirius – Tratem do que têm a tratar e jantem.

– Sim, senhor. - Respondeu o Maroto. Trocaram um ultimo aceno e o Auror se afastou a passos apressados em direção ao portão. Estava ansioso para chegar a casa e tomar um banho quente, preparado especialmente por sua esposa. Euphemia adorava mimá-lo, tal como a James.

Depois de terem visto a figura alta de Fleamont desaparecendo de seus olhos, entraram em Hogwarts, escutando o burburinho de seus colegas e o tilintar dos talheres, ao mesmo tempo que vinha até eles o delicioso cheiro do jantar.

– Hum, que gostoso... – Murmurou Marlene, com água na boca. A fome tinha surgido de repente e estava ansiosa por se sentar e comer.

– A comida de Hogwarts é muito boa. - Comentou Lily, também com fome – Só não ultrapassa a de minha mãe.

Escutaram acenos de concordância. Remus, que observava seu namorado, lhe perguntou:

– Você vai falar hoje com seu irmão, ou irá esperar até amanhã?

– Vou tratar disso agora. - Respondeu Sirius, olhando para a entrada do Salão Principal. Seus instintos lhe diziam que tinha de fazê-lo, e ele não podia ignorá-los – Tenho certeza de que Regulus está desesperado por sair das garras pegajosas de Fawley.

– _Você nem imagina..._ – Murmurou Severus, sentindo James entrelaçando sua mão na dele. Trocaram um sorriso e avançaram. Entraram pelas largas portas de madeira e olharam automaticamente para a mesa das serpentes, vendo Persephone, com um largo decote em "v", que revelava grande parte de seus seios, rindo escandalosamente de um comentário de uma de suas amigas, ao mesmo tempo que olhavam com malícia para Lizbeth, que tinha o rosto inchado e vermelho de chorar. Severus conhecia demasiado bem essa expressão. Era a mesma que sua mãe tinha depois de suas – muitas – discussões com Tobias.

Reparou que Regulus, que estava ao lado de sua "noiva", também a observava, mas com uma expressão tensa. Percebeu de imediato que as garotas tinham humilhado Bobbins e que Regulus não a pudera ajudar, mais uma vez.

Sirius, vendo aquela cena, sentiu raiva borbulhando dentro de si. Regulus, mesmo não sendo um Gryffindor era, acima de tudo, seu irmão e o fato daquela garota estar a fazê-lo infeliz o enfurecia. Avançou impetuosamente em direção à mesa de Slytherin. Os Marotos, Severus e as meninas pararam, vendo como se dirigia rapidamente para seu irmão. Os Slytherins, ao ver sua expressão furiosa, pararam de conversar e observaram o que iria acontecer. Regulus, ao perceber todo o mundo se calando e olhando para cima, se virou e arregalou os olhos, chocado.

Foi puxado pelos braços fortes de seu irmão, que o levantou e puxou para longe dela. Escutou o grito indignado de Persephone. Os estudantes das outras casas se calaram ao escutar o berro e olharam em direção dos Slytherins, alertas.

– Senta ai. - Ordenou Sirius a seu irmão. Regulus olhou para o rosto sério seu irmão antes de se sentar ao lado de Lizbeth. Se olharam nos olhos, e viu como sua garota se animava ao vê-lo. Sorriram, querendo se tocar e conversar mas, antes que pudessem sequer trocar algum cumprimento, escutaram a voz histérica de Fawley:

– _Que droga acabou de acontecer, Black? -_ Olharam para o lado, vendo Persephone de pé, em frente a Sirius, o olhando ameaçadoramente – Porque você tirou _meu noivo_ de meu lado!? ME RESPONDA!

– Eu tirei MEU IRMÃO perto de você para que ele não se contaminasse com suas garras melosas, sua serpente asquerosa. - Os Slytherins – sem excepção – endireitaram suas posturas, ofendidos com as palavras do Gryffindor. Persephone estreitou o olhar e levantou o braço, a mão estendida e pronta para lhe dar um tapa, mas ele a impediu, agarrando seu pulso e a fazendo soltar um guincho de dor.

– Sr. Black! - Exclamou Mc Gonagall, se erguendo de sua cadeira – Está machucando ela!

Sirius, ignorando as palavras de sua chefe de casa, a puxou contra si e se olharam nos olhos.

– Agora me escute bem, pois não vou falar duas vezes. - Começou Sirius e, ao ver que ela lhe estava prestando atenção, continuou – A partir de hoje, você não é mais noiva de Regulus.

Viu como Persephone ficava chocada com suas palavras, e sorriu. Adorava quando um Slytherin perdia a compostura tão bem treinada durante anos a fio. Todo o desprezo que mostravam desaparecia como um passe de mágica.

– Se explique! – Exigiu sua colega, tentando se soltar de seu agarre. Ele soltou seu pulso, vendo como Fawley cambaleava para trás, seu rosto contraindo momentaneamente de dor. Persephone massajou o pulso, o olhando com raiva.

– O contrato entre seus pais e os meus foi anulado. – Prosseguiu, vendo como ela semicerrava os olhos.

– Mentira! – Guinchou a Slytherin, apontando um dedo em sua direção – Você é um mentiroso! Meus pais não me informaram de nada, nem os seus, Black. Só porque é maior de idade, não significa que mande na vida de seu irmão. – Vendo seu sorriso trocista, continuou, elevando a voz – Regulus é meu, e nada, nem ninguém o tirará de mim. Muito menos aquela vagabunda!

Apontou para Lizbeth, que escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Regulus se ergueu, sentindo a raiva dentro de si crescendo rapidamente.

– Você não tem nada que falar assim de Liz! – Exclamou, sabendo como essas palavras machucavam sua amada.

– E você ainda fica defendendo essa ai como se ela valesse algo. – Troçou ela, ignorando as expressões chocadas de todo o mundo, exceptuando seus colegas de casa – Sinceramente, não sei o que vê nela. Eu só vejo uma garota sem sal, gorda e sem nenhum pingo de talento. Enquanto eu, – apontou para si mesma – Sou tudo o que um garoto deseja: gostosa, rica…

– Você falou bem. – Interrompeu Sirius, friamente, odiando o modo como Bobbins estava sendo humilhada – O que um garoto quer. O que um _homem_ – frisou a palavra – quer é uma companheira para a vida, alguém que seja inteligente, que pense por si própria. Alguém que ocupe seu coração, não uma piranha que salta de cama em cama como uma pessoa muda de camisa.

– Como se atreve!? – O guincho de Persephone ecoou pelo Salão Principal. Os professores já se tinham levantado há muito, de varinha erguida, e avançavam cautelosamente em direção da mesa das serpentes. Temiam que um deles se irritasse e atacasse o outro, pois quer Black quer Fawley eram conhecidos por seus temperamentos explosivos – Você não tem o direito de me falar desse jeito! Seu grosso!

– E porque não? – O Gryffindor soltou uma risada irônica – Até parece que estou falando uma mentira.

– Está, sim! – Exclamou ela, não reparando nos acenos de concordância de seus colegas depois das palavras proferidas por Sirius. – Você está me difamando! Eu vou conversar com seus pais e você vai ver o que lhe vaia acontecer, seu…

Não conseguiu terminar a frase. Sirius não aguentou mais e soltou uma gargalhada tão semelhante a um latido, que muitos o imitaram. Persephone sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho, pela vergonha. Nunca, em toda sua vida, tinha sido tão humilhada como estava sendo naquele momento.

– Eu acho que você está um pouco desatualizada nas notícias. – Informou o Maroto, vendo como ela estreitava os olhos, desconfiada – Walburga e Orion Black já não têm direitos nenhuns, nem por mim, nem por meu irmão.

– Como assim? – Perguntou Regulus, se aproximando deles, sem lhe dar chance de se pronunciar. Seu rosto revelava uma expressão que Sirius quase nunca tinha visto nele: esperança. Vendo as expressões confusas de seus colegas, decidiu acabar com o suspense. Olhando para seu irmão, retirou o documento de dentro do bolso e lhe entregou, dizendo:

– Veja por você mesmo. – Trêmulo, Regulus pegou no pergaminho, seus lábios proferindo silenciosamente as palavras que lia. Estava quase terminando de ler, quando Persephone lhe arrancou o documento das mãos, seus olhos passando furiosamente pelas frases.

– Potters!? – Exclamou, chocada, olhando para o Gryffindor – Vocês estão sob os cuidados dos Potters?

– É verdade. – Respondeu Sirius, com um sorriso trocista – Houve, até, um julgamento. Só que não saiu nos jornais, para não "perturbar" o processo. Mas tudo o que está ai é verdade e você não pode fazer nada para impedir.

Persephone soltou um grito de raiva e começou rasgando o documento, sob o olhar chocado de Regulus, seus colegas e professores, que os tinham cercado cautelosamente. Sirius, observava, impassível, seu descontrole. Pedaços beges do pergaminho caiam em direção do chão, não havendo ninguém que a impedisse. Ninguém pensara que Fawley tivesse uma atitude tão…deselegante.

Terminando de rasgar o documento, ela pegou na varinha, e estava pronta para incendiar o que restava, quando Sirius pegou na sua e a desarmou com um feitiço não verbal. A varinha voou até à entrada do Salão Principal, caindo com um baque sonoro no chão. Perante seu olhar raivoso, murmurou:

– _Reparo!_ – Os pedaços levitaram, se juntando uns aos outros até o pergaminho ficar como novo. Pegou nele, o dobrando e o guardando em segurança, dentro do bolso do sobretudo.

– Isso…isso não vai ficar assim! – Exclamou ela, avançando rapidamente em direção à entrada, mas Sirius a impediu, a agarrando pelo braço. Soltando um grito de dor e de susto, seus olhares se encontraram e Sirius ameaçou, em voz baixa e raivosa:

– Você pode ter certeza de que, se você voltar a ameaçar meu irmão, não ficará assim. – Viu como ela o observava, pela primeira vez, com receio – Se você, ou suas amigas, voltarem a ameaçar meu irmão ou Lizbeth, haverá consequências terríveis para vocês e suas famílias.

– Você está me ameaçando? – Perguntou ela, no mesmo tom, sentindo seu braço doendo com o agarre, mas sua raiva era maior.

– Não. – Respondeu ele – Só constatando um fato. Se eu a estivesse ameaçando, seria assim: "Você volta a encostar um dedo ou ameaçar meu irmão, pode ter certeza de que irei processar você e sua família e farei de tudo para que não lhe reste nem um knut."

Persephone se encolheu ao escutar sua ameaça explícita e ele a largou. A Slytherin se afastou rapidamente de seu colega. Apanhou a varinha e saiu do Salão Principal, sob as risadas dos estudantes. Suas amigas se levantaram dos assentos, prontas para segui-la. Passaram pelos irmãos Black, lhes deitando olhares atravessados e saíram sob o olhar divertido dos colegas e atento dos professores. Vendo que não iria acontecer mais nada, se afastaram, murmurando entre eles o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Slughorn escutou seus colegas retirando pontos à sua casa, sem que pudesse intervir, sabendo que tinham razão e, prometendo a si mesmo, estar mais atento a seus protegidos.

Ao ver que seus colegas os observavam meticulosamente, Regulus perguntou, cautelosamente, a seu irmão:

– O que você falou, – Hesitou por breves momentos – Não é uma pegadinha, né?

Sirius se virou para seu irmão caçula, sangue do seu sangue, vendo o desespero em seu olhar, embora sua voz e seu rosto não o demonstrassem:

– Vamos mesmo morar com os Potters? - Pousou uma mão em seu ombro trêmulo e falou, seriamente:

– É tudo verdade. – Viu os olhos de seu irmão se enchendo de lágrimas – Eu prometo lhe contar tudo, depois de jantar. Estou esfomeado.

Seu estômago se manifestou perante suas palavras, como se concordasse. Seus colegas soltaram uma risada, muitos deles satisfeitos por Fawley ter sido, finalmente, posta em seu lugar. Com um sorriso nos lábios, o Slytherin se virou, vendo a garota de sua vida o olhando, emocionada. Sem pensar, avançou até ela e a puxou para si, a beijando apaixonadamente.

Assobios e palmas foram escutados, mas nenhum deles reparou. Seus lábios se tocavam com desespero, pelo tempo afastado, e paixão. Muitos de seus colegas, principalmente Hufflepuffs, se levantaram de seus lugares, emocionados por eles estarem juntos. Mesmo não tendo dado sua opinião, nunca tinham concordado com os atos de Fawley para com Black.

Regulus quebrou o beijo com lentidão, olhando Lizbeth nos olhos. Seus maiores sonhos se tinham tornado realidade: poderia estar com a mulher que amava, sem dar satisfações a ninguém. E, principalmente, não precisava mais de ter medo de voltar para casa de seus pais e ser maltratado e humilhado. Provavelmente, nunca mais os veria.

Pelo canto do olho viu seu irmão de costas para si, fingindo que estava vomitando e avançou silenciosamente para ele. Deu um tapa sonoro em sua cabeça, vendo ele se virando de rompante, pronto para reclamar, e o abraçou com força. Sirius hesitou, não sabendo muito bem como reagir, mas seguiu seus instintos. Rodeou seus braços no tronco de seu irmão e o puxou para si, sabendo que, a partir daquele momento nada, nem ninguém poderia separá-los e podiam ser quem realmente eram, sem medo das consequências.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Todas poderemos respirar de alívio: Regulus e Lizbeth estão juntos novamente e nada, nem ninguém, irá separá-los. Não se preocupem com Persephone, ela levará a ameaça de Sirius muito a sério.

Tenho que admitir: amei mesmo escrever esse capítulo. Persephone mereceu o que lhe aconteceu, não é verdade?

Não será no próximo capítulo que Severus revelará a James que é intersexual, ainda terão de esperar. Assistiremos um pouco à conversa dos irmãos. Só no capítulo 44 é que saberão o que irá acontecer entre nosso casal. Que acham que irá acontecer? Espero ansiosamente vossos comentários! Bjs :D


	43. Chapter 43

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço o comentário de ThaMaddox, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capitulo 43**

 **Recomeçando Suas Vidas**

Os irmãos Black se separaram do abraço e se entreolharam, com um sorriso contido o rosto. Há muito tempo que não se tocavam e tinha sido estranho, mas bom. Regulus se sentou na mesa, sendo acompanhado por Lizbeth e trocaram um sorriso, comentando as saudades que tinham tido um do outro.

Sirius se dirigiu para a mesa dos leões, vendo Remus e seus amigos o esperando. Seu namorado tinha um ar abatido, cansado. Se sentaram, escutando o cumprimento de Peter, saboreando um delicioso peixe frito com batatas, cujo rosto rechonchudo demonstrava cansaço por ter ficado na detenção.

Ignorando os olhares de seus colegas, sentiu Remus lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, orgulhoso. Olhando em volta da mesa, Severus escolheu purê de batata com ervilhas, acompanhado por molho de cebola caramelizado. A seu lado, Lily, se decidia por uma das mais tradicionais receitas: uma sopa de ervilhas com presunto, enquanto bebia um delicioso suco de maçã. Marlene saboreava um pedaço de bife Wellington, que levava uma camada de paté de foie gras e coberto com massa folhada e assado, enquanto bebia água.

James, enquanto escutava seu amigo se queixando das aulas, das detenções e das explicações que ele, e os estudantes com notas mais baixas, era obrigados a ter todas as noites para melhorarem, tendo sido reforçadas depois do ataque a Hogsmeade, e a falta de tempo que passava com eles e sua namorada. O Maroto respondeu que compreendia, mas que ele não podia falhar nos NIEM´S, e que a amizade deles não iria terminar só porque não passavam o dia juntos. Afinal, ainda conversavam de noite, por vezes, quase até de madrugada.

Sirius comentou que, nas férias já poderiam ficar juntos e aproveitarem todos os momentos, recebendo um aceno de concordância de seu namorado. Remus aproveitou para dizer que não se precisava de se preocupar com ele e seu "probleminha peludo", pois Pad e Prongs conseguiriam controlá-lo. James, ao escutar suas palavras, se apercebeu de que faltava poucos dias para a Lua Cheia. Ficou momentaneamente satisfeito por poder se transformar em Prongs. A ultima vez que o tinha feito tinha sido quando revelara a Severus que era um Animago. Tinha saudades de adotar sua forma animal e correr na floresta proibida e pelas ruas desertas de Hogameade.

Peter baixou o olhar, triste, e James lhe deu uns tapinhas nas costas, tentando confortá-lo. Era para seu próprio bem.

Frank e Alice, embora não tivessem notas baixas, também frequentavam pois, queriam entrar no Curso de Aurors, que era muito exigente e ajudavam Peter sempre que podiam. Conversavam sobre os preparativos do casamento, avisando seus amigos e colegas chegariam via coruja no dia seguinte, deixando as meninas histéricas, soltando gritinhos animados, enquanto os garotos se entreolhavam, divertidos. Conversaram o resto do jantar e, ao terminarem, se levantaram e saíram do Salão Principal.

Peter olhou com tristeza para seus amigos, os informando que teria de ir a uma aula extra, dessa vez de DCAT. Frank e Alice desejaram a Sirius boa sorte com a conversa com seu irmão e o Maroto agradeceu. Se despediram, o Maroto prometendo um jogo de snap explosivo durante a madrugada, convidando seu colega, que aceitou.

– Vocês vêm com a gente? – Perguntou Sirius, a James e Severus, enquanto eles subiam as escadas em direção ao Salão Comunal para buscarem seus materiais para a aula. O casal se entreolhou e Potter respondeu:

– Penso que deve ter essa conversa o mais privado possível com seu irmão. – Severus acenou, concordando – Eu e Severus também precisamos de conversar. Não sei a que horas chegarei.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu Sirius, os olhando desconfiado. Percebeu que o Slytherin tinha ficado tenso com as palavras de seu irmão James. Vendo Regulus saindo, acompanhado por Lizbeth, suas mãos entrelaçadas, como se ela lhe estivesse dando forças. Se despediram, vendo o casal subindo as escadas. Ficou momentaneamente preocupado com seu amigo, antes de seu virar para seu irmão, que estava pálido e ansioso.

– Você quer conversar nas estufas? – Perguntou, quando se aproximou. Regulus vacilou em sua resposta, ele não costumava quebrar as regras da escola, ao contrário de muitos colegas seus. Mas sabia que era dos poucos lugares em Hogwarts onde se podia ter uma conversa sem serem interrompidos. Nem Regulus e, muito menos, Sirius podiam entrar no Salão Comunal do outro, pois nãos seriam bem recebidos, principalmente entre Slytherins.

– Tá bom. – Aceitou, não muito convencido. Saíram do castelo e entoaram o feitiço "Lumos". A ponta de cada uma das varinhas ficou iluminada com uma luz branca e forte o suficiente para que lhes iluminasse o trajeto.

Caminharam, seus passos sendo gravados na neve. Olhavam atentamente para todos os lados. Hogwarts, podia ser considerada " o local mais seguro", mas não significava que os perigos não estivessem à espreita.

As estufas do castelo eram onde as aulas de Herbologia eram lecionadas pela Professora Sprout. Tinham estátuas em forma de dragões serpentinos nos telhados pontiagudos – talvez para protegerem o edifício em caso de ataque, pensavam eles – e eram o lar de muitas plantas mágicas e exóticas, incluindo algumas muito raras, difíceis de cultivar e, até mesmo, perigosas.

A entrada não costumava ficar fechada à chave, para que os amantes das plantas pudessem ir sempre que quisessem para cuidar delas, conversar e podá-las. Havia sete estufas, uma para cada ano, mais o escritório da professora. Entraram na estufa do primeiro ano, que tinha as plantas menos perigosas. Fecharam a porta e se sentaram nos primeiros bancos da enorme mesa de trabalho, olhando as plantas que ali se encontravam e se recordando de algumas aulas que tiveram, como aprenderam a distinguir plantas mágicas de não mágicas, técnicas de jardinagem, cuidarem das plantas, regando-as e adubando-as e, sempre que era necessário, arrancar as ervas daninhas.

– Foi nessa sala que eu descobri meu amor pelas plantas. – Revelou Lizbeth, quebrando o silêncio e todos a observaram. – Eu e Regulus ficávamos juntos, sempre que havia trabalhos em pares, e trabalhávamos nas mesas do fundo para não sermos incomodados.

– Sirius preferia ficar distraído e roubar excrementos de dragão para esconder no escritório de Fitch. – Comentou Remus, seriamente, ignorando a expressão escandalizada de seu namorado.

– Isso é mentira! – Exclamou Sirius, lhe apontando um dedo, ameaçador. Lizbeth soltou uma risadinha ao ver um pequeno sorriso escapando dos lábios de Lupin. Regulus revirou os olhos, divertido, com a infantilidade dos dois Gryffindors – Como você se atreve a falar mal de minha pessoa à frente de minha cunhadinha?

Lizbeth enrubesceu, olhando para seu namorado, que lhe deu uma piscadela marota.

– Estou brincando, estou brincando! – Falou Remus, rapidamente, sabendo que seu namorado poderia se vingar dele com uma de suas brincadeiras – Você nunca roubou excremento de dragão, juro!

Sirius franziu o sobrolho, pensativo:

– Embora não tivesse sido uma má ideia… – Murmurou.

– Sirius… – Avisou seu namorado, o tirando da criação de novos planos que estavam surgindo em sua mente contra o zelador.

– Me desculpem. – Pediu, olhando para seu irmão que observava, divertido, a interação do casal. – Eu vou lhe contar tudo desde o início, …Reg.

O Slytherin acenou com a cabeça, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Há muitos anos que seu irmão não o tratava por sua alcunha. E, admitia, sentia saudades de tudo o que tinham feito juntos. Talvez agora pudessem ser tão unidos como no passado. Sirius revelou que tinha sido James a enviar uma carta ao Chefe dos Aurors, que tinha investigado as denúncias dele contra seus pais. Regulus escutava atentamente, feliz por não ter ido a tribunal testemunhar contra toda a maldade que lhe tinham feito passar.

Sirius revelou sua conversa com Fleamont, em que ambos tinham ido para seu escritório, e lhe tinha explicado que, embora Walburga e Orion não fossem mais responsáveis por eles, poderiam machucá-los na mesma, se não fossem cuidadosos. E lhes tinha prometido liberdade para ser quem queriam ser realmente e que poderiam ficar com a pessoa que amavam, sem receio das consequências.

Regulus, ao escutar seu irmão, deixou escapar uma lágrima. Limpou-a com a manga do sobretudo, se sentindo mais leve. Nunca mais teria de estar na presença deles, escutar que teria de seguir as crenças puristas, acreditar que eram superiores a todas as raças. Que, ao sair de Hogwarts, teria de se tornar um Comensal da Morte, para dar orgulho à sua família. Se casar com uma puro sangue, escolhida por seus pais, sem nenhuma ligação amorosa ou afetiva e ter um filho, só para continuar a linhagem.

Essa seria sua vida caso os Potters não tivessem ajudado. Fez uma nota mental para escrever uma carta a seu tutor a agradecer tudo o que tinha feito por eles. Sirius, ao ver como seu irmão estava emocionado, se levantou. Se aproximou dele e o abraçou. Regulus encostou a cabeça nos ombros de seu irmão, sentindo um suave odor a comida com madeira queimada e fechou os olhos. Nunca mais precisava de se esconder atrás das regras preconceituosas e rigorosas criadas para subjugá-los e manipulá-los. Seria, finalmente, livre.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Regulus nunca mais precisará de ficar preocupado em seguir as regras puristas. Agora poderá ter as companhias que desejar, sem se importar com nada. Espero ansiosamente vossos comentários! Bjs :D


	44. Chapter 44

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 44**

 **A Transformação**

Severus subia as escadas, trêmulo. Tinha muito medo da reação de seu namorado quando lhe contasse a verdade. James tinha mostrado muita maturidade desde o início do sétimo ano, nunca mais provocando seus colegas nem os humilhando, entre muitas mais atitudes.

Sempre tinha sido visto com garotas e garotos, se agarrando nos corredores do castelo, embora se recordasse da ultima vez que o tinha flagrado com outra pessoa: tinha sido no final do quinto ano, depois do incidente no Lago Negro. Era de noite, quase na hora de recolher, e ele estava descendo as escadas em direção ao Salão Comunal, depois de ter passado uma boa parte de seu tempo na biblioteca, estudando. Mesmo as aulas estando terminando, não queria deixar de rever a matéria, pois sabia que seria muito mais difícil para fazer seus deveres e estudar em Spinner´s End. Virou a esquina e estacou, surpreso. Potter, com a camisa atirada de qualquer jeito no chão, prensava contra a parede um Hufflepuff mais velho, que não reconhecia. Se beijavam com vigor, o garoto mais velho acariciando o traseiro do Maroto, gemidos abafados escapando de seus lábios. Desviara de imediato o olhar, tentando eliminar de sua mente a imagem dos músculos bem delineados, e voltara atrás, se decidindo por um caminho mais longo.

Durante suas férias, sonhara com o Maroto, como seria bom estar em seus braços, e se odiava por isso. Só quando regressara a Hogwarts é que voltara a odiá-lo novamente. Enquanto estivera sozinho no compartimento, durante a viagem, os Marotos tinham aberto a porta e lançado uma bomba de bosta, o deixando momentaneamente sem ar com um odor fedido. Mas, não tinha sido o único. Todas as carruagens tinham recebido o mesmo tratamento. Só se recordava das expressões enojadas dos professores e Mc Gonagall retirando cinquenta pontos aos quatro deixando a Casa de Gryffindor com pontuação negativa. Os Marotos nem se tinham importado, sabendo que rapidamente recuperariam esses pontos nas aulas.

Não gostava de se recordar desse ano. Sem Lily, sua vida tinha ficado mais vazia. Fizera seus deveres sozinho, trabalhara sozinho, não conversara com ninguém, à excepção de Regulus, mas ele também tinha seus amigos e, por isso, não ficava, juntos durante muito tempo. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por James, que murmurava:

– … Torre de Astronomia?

– Quê? – Perguntou, se virando para ele. Seu namorado repetiu:

– Penso que devemos ir para uma sala que não seja utilizada para ficarmos sozinhos. Ou para a Torre de Astronomia.

– Preferia ir para o banheiro do Monitores. – Falou, pensando nas palavras de sua mãe, não reparando na expressão de estranheza de seu namorado. Que iria sentir muita dor durante a transformação. Pensou em uma banheira grande com água morna e uma cama fora para se deitar. Tinha tomado a decisão de tomar a poção. Não queria ficar o resto de sua vida se arrependendo de não tê-lo feito. Só tinha receio de que James não o quisesse mais.

Um estalido ecoou no corredor e os garotos saltaram, assustados. Olharam para a parede ao lado deles, vendo uma porta de mogno castanho.

– Mas que droga…? – Murmurou o Maroto, intrigado. Severus hesitou, mas avançou até à porta, sua mão virando cautelosamente a maçaneta e empurrando, ficando sem reação.

Parecia um quarto, de paredes brancas e lisas. Uma enorme banheira – tal como tinha imaginado – de mármore branco se encontrava no meio do lugar, cheia de água e espuma. Um pouco mais afastado, havia uma cama king size, com dois grandes travesseiros e lençóis negros tapados por um grosso edredom branco. Havia uma grande janela, que mostrava os flocos de neve caindo suavemente para os terrenos da escola.

– Uau! – Escutou seu namorado exclamar, atrás de si. Severus se afastou para deixá-lo entrar, observando aquele lugar e se perguntando o que era. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de uma sala assim. Talvez fosse mais um dos segredos de Hogwarts. Sentiu seu namorado rodeando os braços em seu corpo e se afastou, como se tivesse levado um choque. James o observou, não sabendo porque ele estava reagindo daquele jeito. Sabia que não tinha feito nada de errado, mas não estava entendendo porque estava sendo repudiado.

– Sev, o que aconteceu? – Viu como ele tremia, não conseguindo lhe responder. – Porque você não quer que te toque? O que fiz de errado?

– Na-nada. – Respondeu, hesitante – Você não fez nada, James.

– Então, porque você não me olha. – Insistiu, preocupado. Seu namorado era um Slytherin, mas não costumava se esquivar tanto tempo de uma conversa – Sev?

– Porque tenho medo. – A revelação foi feita com voz sufocada, vulnerável.

– Medo de quê?

– Medo de que você me abandone. – Severus caminhou pela sala, tentando se livrar de algum de seu nervosismo, mas sem sucesso. James deixou se ficar no mesmo lugar, não querendo pressioná-lo. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, porque seu namorado estava reagindo tão estranhamente.

– Minha mãe me contou um segredo, – Começou ele – que escondeu de mim desde que nasci.

– Um segredo? – Perguntou James, intrigado – Que segredo é esse que está te deixando tão nervoso?

– É…tão difícil de contar. – Respondeu o Slytherin, o sofrimento sendo notado em sua voz. O coração batia contra seu peito, sem saber como continuar, e tremendo de medo. Respirou fundo, se preparando para revelar o segredo que tinha alterado, para sempre, sua vida. Murmurou:

– _Eu sou intersexual_. – Fechou os olhos, temendo sua reação. James franziu o rosto e falou, se aproximando dele, dizendo:

– Não entendi. – O Slytherin tentou falar novamente, mas as palavras não saiam. Abriu os olhos, se virando e olhando para os de seu namorado, que possuíam uma bela cor avelã.

– Não tenha medo. – Incentivou seu namorado – Eu estou aqui, para você.

Trêmulo, Severus retirou do bolso a poção que sua mãe lhe tinha dado, lhe mostrando e James a observou, não sabendo para que servia.

– Minha mãe me deu uma poção, que não é essa. – Explicou, baixando o olhar – Esse é o antídoto. Me dava todos os anos em meu aniversário. Nunca tinha percebido o porquê. Mesmo quando entrei em Hogwarts não deixei de tomá-la. Estava sempre em meu malão, pronto para bebê-la. Como a bebia desde pequeno, nunca me perguntei para que servia. Pensei que fosse uma poção nutricional, ou algo do gênero.

– Mas, porquê? – Perguntou James, não entendendo – Porque você tomava essa poção?

– Para criar uma ilusão em meu corpo. – Escutou sua voz trêmula, não entendendo o motivo de implementar uma ilusão no corpo de uma pessoa. O que poderia ser tão grave para ser escondido?

– Minha mãe me disse que, – Continuou, abanando o frasquinho com tristeza – se desejar ser como dantes, só preciso de bebê-la.

– E quem você era dantes? – Severus ergueu a cabeça, o olhando nos olhos e respondeu:

– Um intersexual. – Viu como seu namorado arregalava os olhos, chocado, e abria a boca. Ficou silencioso, tentando perceber repulsa ou nojo em seu olhar ou gestos, mas nada viu. Se afastou dele, tentando normalizar o tom de sua voz:

– Entendo se você não quiser mais nada comigo. – Seu olhar vagueava pelo local improvisado – Afinal, porque iria querer um relacionamento com alguém como eu? Todo o mundo tinha razão. Sou um anormal, uma aberração da natureza…

Aquele silêncio o estava incomodando tanto, que só desejava que James saísse dali e o deixasse chorando. Sentiu braços fortes a calorosos o abraçando por trás. Seu namorado se tinha aproximado dele sem que se apercebesse.

– Você não é uma aberração, nunca mais se chame assim. Intersexuais são tão comuns como veelas e não são repudiadas, pelo contrário, são muito bem aceites.

– Mas, Veelas são criaturas mágicas. – Respondeu o Slytherin – Intersexuais, não.

– Veelas tem um dom, são especiais, tal como você. – Começou ele, os lábios encostados em seu ouvido – Eu nunca te abandonaria por ser intersexual. Meu amor por você é tão grande que mal cabe em meu peito. Nem tenho palavras para descrever o que sinto por você.

Sentindo Severus tremendo em seus braços, o virou para si. Se olhando nos olhos, continuou, angustiado pela dor que via – Nunca deixaria você passar por um momento tão difícil como esse, sozinho. Não merece, principalmente depois de tudo o que passou com seu pai. Mas, a decisão é sua. Sinta-se livre para escolher o que realmente quer para si. O mais importante para mim é sua felicidade e bem estar. Eu te amo.

Olhando em seus olhos avelã, Severus viu todo seu amor. Todo o receio que sentia pelo possível nojo, receio, desapareceu depois dessas palavras. Seu coração – que batia rapidamente pela adrenalina – sem que se tivesse apercebido, regressou, aos poucos, ao normal. Com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, respondeu, com voz embargada:

– Eu também te amo, James. – Vendo o Gryffindor estreitando seu abraço, deitou a cabeça no peito, não conseguindo esconder o sorriso de alívio que se formou em seus lábios, ao se sentir tão protegido. Sabia que, se alguém descobrisse sua condição, seria desprezado por todos, afastado da sociedade. Naquele momento, percebeu que bruxos e não mágicos eram mais parecidos do que pensara. Tinha consciência de que seria tudo diferente dali para a frente. Em pleno século XX, o tema intersexualidade era tão tabu como o do sexo, e muitos mais. Muitas famílias não conversavam com seus filhos sobre relacionamento sexual, o que poderia acontecer entre duas pessoas entre quatro paredes. Com a intersexualidade era o mesmo, só que ainda havia a questão da discriminação, do medo da diferença.

Ele só tinha ouvido falar desses temas através de livros de Hogwarts, que se encontravam em uma pequena estante no fundo da biblioteca. Como passara a maior parte do tempo ali, conhecia quase todos os livros. E todos os temas abordados eram educativos, mas muito vagos.

Talvez, com o livro que sua mãe lhe tinha oferecido, aprendesse um pouco mais sobre sua situação.

Olhou para James, tendo a certeza de que iria fazê-lo. Suas palavras tinham sido fundamentais para afastar grande parte de seu receio, embora não todo.

– Eu quero fazê-lo. – Revelou, um pensamento lhe surgindo de repente, ficando assustado – Mas tenho medo. Minha mãe me falou que seria muito doloroso e… se não conseguir aguentar?

– Você vai conseguir. – Disse James, com firmeza, não querendo sequer pensar nessa possibilidade – Você é forte, e eu vou te ajudar com o que precisar. Posso não ser medibruxo, mas sei alguns feitiços de cura. Não vou deixar que nada de ruim lhe aconteça, tá bom? Vamos fazê-lo juntos.

– Tá bom. – Concordou o Slytherin, confiando – mais uma vez – em seu namorado. Se despiram, James retirando de cada vez uma peça de roupa de Severus, sendo imitado por ele. Tentava demonstrar o amor e carinho em cada gesto, para que ele percebesse que não estava sozinho. As roupas caíam, amontoadas, no tapete fofo que se encontrava a seus pés, naquele momento descalços. Despidos, o colar dos Prince balouçando em seu pescoço, se dirigiram para a banheira de água morna, a mão onde trazia o frasco tremendo ligeiramente. O Gryffindor foi o primeiro a entrar na água, se encostando no mármore e soltando um gemido de satisfação. Seu namorado entrou a seguir, se sentando à sua frente e se encostou a ele, de pernas abertas.

– Pronto? – Perguntou, beijando seus cabelos.

– Sim. – Respondeu o Slytherin, abrindo a tampa. Deixou escapar um suspiro e, encostando o frasco nos lábios, bebeu toda a poção. Sentiu um sabor adocicado descendo por sua garganta e fechou o frasco, o pousando no chão, enquanto esperava pelos sintomas.

– Como você está se sentindo? – Escutou o tom ansioso de seu namorado.

– Bem. – Respondeu, se sentindo normal, os braços do Maroto o segurando com carinho – Pensei que…

Parou de falar, sentindo uma pontada aguda em seu baixo ventre e soltou um gemido de dor.

– Sev? – Perguntou James, preocupado – Que foi?

Tentou responder, mas sentiu novamente dor, mas mais intensa. Viram, espantados, sangue saindo do meio de suas coxas. O Slytherin se encolheu em seus braços e fechou as pernas o mais forte que conseguiu, sua respiração ficando cada vez mais acelerada pelas dores cada vez mais frequentes e intensas. Apertou com força o lábio inferior para não gritar, ignorando o sangue que sentia na boca. Lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos, se misturando ao suor que se formava em sua pele.

Não sabendo o que fazer, o Maroto sussurrava palavras tranquilizadoras em seu ouvido, enquanto o prendia contra si para que não se afogasse, mas ele não as escutava. Todo seu corpo parecia estar em chamas. Um grito de choque escapou de seus lábios ao ver a água ficando totalmente vermelha. Estava perdendo muito sangue. Tentou gritar por ajuda, para que James tentasse, pelo menos, estancar o sangue ou chamar Madame Pomfrey. Sua mãe lhe tinha falado das dores excruciantes, mas de nada mais.

Antes que pudesse, sequer, raciocinar coerentemente, todo seu corpo explodiu em tanta dor, que perdeu a consciência.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.Escrever sobre um tema como a intersexualidade é muito delicado e tenho receio de ferir a susceptibilidade de alguém. Espero que, se tal acontecer, que me perdoem. Não vou fazê-lo por mal.

Mas, o que acharam do capitulo? Gostaram, ou não? Espero receber muitos comentários vossos. Prometo postar o próximo capítulo antes do final do ano, se não tiver nenhum imprevisto. Eu revi o capítulo e emendei os erros mas, se vocês encontrarem algum, me digam, por favor, ok? Bjs :D


End file.
